


Феникс

by Zverek



Category: UNIQ (Band), X 玖少年团 | X-NINE (Band), 天天向上 | Day Day Up (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean is Real, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 77,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zverek/pseuds/Zverek
Summary: Дело в том, что меня зовут Ван Ибо — и я певец, актёр, рэпер и клёвый танцор. Да, я скромный.Но вместе с восстановившимся после комы сознанием ко мне вернулась другая память. Память о давно канувших в лету событиях, со временем превратившихся в сказочную легенду. Память о своей прошлой жизни, в которой меня звали Лань Чжань.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Глава 1

Памятка:  
Сяо Чжань — Вэй Усянь  
Ван Ибо — Лань Ванцзи  
Ван Чжочэн — Цзян Чэн  
Лю Хайкуань — Лань Сичэнь  
Сюань Лу — Цзян Яньли  
Юй Бинь — Вэнь Нин  
Цао Юйчэнь — Цзинь Цзисюань  
Цзи Ли — Не Хуайсан  
Ци Пэйсинь — Цзинь Лин  
Сун Цзиян — Сяо Синчэнь  
Ван Хаосюань — Сюэ Ян  
Чжу Цзаньцзинь — Цзинь Гуаньяо  
Чжэн Фаньсин — Лань Сычжуй

Пролог

Ревущий байк. Скорость. Трасса. Адреналин. Свобода.  
Он всегда чувствовал себя свободным, когда садился на железную махину. Это его жизнь, его возлюбленная, если можно так сказать. Она верная подруга в каждом заезде. И сейчас она рычала диким зверем, без труда разрывая собой воздух. Поворот. Короткая прямая. Снова поворот, а за ним финиш. Он будет первым! Байк кренится, колено едва не цепляет асфальт. Что-то идёт не так.  
Зрители ревут и поднимаются с мест. Гул в ушах не умолкает до тех пор, пока краткое ощущение полета не сменяется дикой болью во всём теле. А затем приходит тьма.

Однообразный противный писк вползает в мозг медленно, но верно, настойчиво стучится в двери плавающего в неизвестности сознания. Хочется отогнать его, как назойливую муху, но ничего не выходит. Наконец, удаётся продраться сквозь вязкую темноту и увидеть светлый квадрат. Он идёт к нему до тех пор, пока не понимает, что этот квадрат — всего лишь светильник на светло-сером потолке, а повторяющийся занудный писк — звук кардиомонитора.  
Пару раз моргнув, он пытается повернуть голову и осмотреться, но виски тут же взрываются болью, а в горле тонет мучительный стон. Хлопает дверь. Раздаются чьи-то шаги. Рядом возникает фигура в голубом халате и маске.  
Больница, вот он где.  
— Он пришёл в сознание. Сообщите доктору, — звучит мягкий женский голос.  
Снова хлопает дверь. Человек в халате что-то изучает на мониторе и записывает в планшет.  
— Не двигайтесь, у вас интубационная трубка в дыхательных путях. Сейчас мы её вытащим.  
Теперь он понимает, почему в горле першит и так сухо, будто он наелся песка. Через пару минут палата наполняется людьми, а его, наконец, избавляют от аппарата искусственной вентиляции лёгких. Голова раскалывается, и ужасно хочется пить, но попросить он не может. Кто-то что-то спрашивает, но из-за дикой жажды он почти не разбирает слов. Наконец, кто-то приносит бутылку воды и вставляет в рот соломинку. Первый глоток причиняет боль, но за ним наступает облегчение, и сознание постепенно приходит в норму.  
— Как вас зовут? — прорывается в воспалённый мозг вопрос доктора.  
— Л… Лань Ванцзи, при рождении — Лань Чжань, — ответ даётся с трудом, голос хриплый и непослушный.  
Люди вокруг замирают, переглядываются, кто-то даже непрофессионально присвистывает.  
— Нужно сделать МРТ мозга, — заключает мужчина в очках, стоящий ближе всех. — Возможно, диссоциативная фуга*.

Примечание:  
*Диссоциативная фуга — тип амнезии. Больные диссоциативной фугой внезапно уезжают в другое место и там полностью забывают свою биографию и личные данные, вплоть до имени. Иногда они берут себе новое имя и новую работу. Диссоциативная фуга длится от нескольких часов до нескольких месяцев, изредка дольше, после чего больные так же внезапно вспоминают своё прошлое. При этом они могут забыть всё, что происходило во время фуги.

Глава 1

~Нефрит~

Ненавижу больницы, в них мерзко пахнет медикаментами, а ещё куча народа, и все чего-то хотят, заставляют глотать лекарства и прикасаются. Ненавижу, когда меня трогают посторонние. Но разве объяснишь это медперсоналу? Они приходят, щупают, осматривают, обрабатывают раны, перевязывают. И так каждый день. Ненавижу.  
Как оказалось, после аварии во время мотогонок я пролежал в коме три дня. Чёрт подери, я почти финишировал! Я мог быть первым! Но на последнем повороте мотоцикл занесло, а меня впечатало в ограждение. Со слов болтливых медсестёр я понял, что мне повезло остаться живым и почти невредимым. Могло быть намного хуже. У меня сломано два ребра, растяжение левой кисти, вывих лодыжки и многочисленные гематомы. Ничего они не понимают. В мотоспорте, если голова осталась на месте, то ты, считай, здоров. Кстати, насчёт неё, родимой. Светило медицинской науки и просто добрый доктор нацарапал мне в диагнозе генерализованную амнезию*, и теперь мне предстоит принудительный курс психотерапии.

Примечание:  
* В случае генерализованной амнезии пациенты забывают свои личные данные и биографию, т. е., кто они, где были, с кем говорили, что они делали, говорили, думали, пережили и чувствовали. Некоторые пациенты теряют владение когда-то хорошо освоенными навыками и забывают ранее известные им сведения о мире. Генерализованная диссоциативная амнезия встречается редко; она больше распространена среди ветеранов боевых действий, людей, подвергшихся сексуальному насилию и переживающих очень сильный стресс или конфликт. 

Не понимают. Ничего не понимают. Какая, к чертям собачьим, амнезия? Скорее уж наоборот, но об этом я вовремя предпочёл умолчать, иначе мне бы прописали не психолога, а путёвку в дом умалишённых. Теперь придётся изображать восстановление памяти, чтоб не пугать достопочтенных докторов и не стать подопытной крысой пресловутых светил науки.  
Дело в том, что меня зовут Ван Ибо — и я певец, актёр, рэпер и клёвый танцор. Да, я скромный.  
Но вместе с восстановившимся после комы сознанием ко мне вернулась другая память. Память о давно канувших в лету событиях, со временем превратившихся в сказочную легенду. Память о своей прошлой жизни, в которой меня звали Лань Чжань. Заклинатель, второй нефрит ордена Лань, великий Ханьгуан-цзюнь.  
Память влилась в меня бурным потоком, оглушив не только болью и страданиями, но и счастьем. Из неизвестно откуда взявшегося прошлого на меня обрушилась чистая и всепоглощающая любовь к человеку, которого нет в этом мире уже не одну сотню лет.  
Долгое время я потратил на то, чтоб разделить себя-прежнего и себя-настоящего. Но память оказалась штукой странной, да ещё с юмором, иногда приходилось в самый неподходящий момент «зависать», чтоб понять, в каком времени я нахожусь. Медсёстры в такие моменты сочувствующе поглаживали по плечу или тыльной стороне ладони, выражая поддержку. После этого отделаться от них было вдвойне сложнее, я ведь вежливый, мать его, айдол. Хотя быть Лань Чжанем не лучше. Самый настоящий сноб. Ну, почти. С Вэй Ином я таким не был. Он не был. Твою мать, я правда схожу с ума.  
— Вэй Ин, — впервые произношу вслух.  
Имя царапает горло и сердце, чувствую, как оно начинает обливаться кровью от каждого звука. Бессильно сжимаю в кулаках простынь, пытаюсь держать себя в руках, но с дрожащих ресниц всё равно срывается горькая слеза, падает на ткань, расползается по ней мокрым пятном. Запрокидываю голову назад, встряхивая волосами. От несправедливости жизни хочется выть раненым волком. Небывалая тоска сжимает сердце когтистыми безжалостными лапами, и я ничего не могу с этим поделать. Ну почему так? Почему со мной? Ведь до сих пор меня ни разу не касались никакие сердечные муки и, я надеялся, никогда не коснутся. Я всегда надменно смотрел на тех, кто попусту страдает от неразделённой любви, равнодушно — на фанаток, со смехом — на воркующие пары. От всей этой романтической ерунды я был далёк настолько, что до Юпитера пешком ближе. А что теперь? Горячие слёзы чертят дорожки по щекам, изливая боль утраты любимого человека. Я потерял его сотни лет назад, а кажется, будто это случилось вчера. Невыносимо жестоко заставлять меня переживать всё заново, но память безжалостна, она снова накрывает меня и уносит удушливой волной, отбрасывая в прошлое в очередной раз.

***

В Облачных Глубинах день для всех, как обычно, наступал в пять утра. Для всех, кроме двух человек, почти не спавших этой ночью. Лань Ванцзи был вымотан и истощён духовно, но продолжал вливать свои силы в тело Вэй Усяня.  
— Прекрати это делать, Лань Чжань, — хрипло попросил он и отвёл в сторону руку. — Всё равно не поможет.  
Вэй Ин согнулся пополам от кашля, из уголков рта и по подбородку потекла кровь. Он раздражённо смахнул её рукавом и поднял виноватый взгляд на Лань Чжаня, который был белее мела.  
— Не смотри на меня так, — горький смешок вырвался сам собой. — Я знаю, что ты скажешь. И ты был прав. Ты всегда был прав.  
— Молчи, — оборвал его Ванцзи, притягивая к себе и обнимая. — Не разговаривай, не надо.  
— Если не сейчас, то когда?  
Лань Чжань уложил его обратно на кровать и поцеловал в линию роста волос на лбу, убирая пальцами мешающие пряди.  
— Ты предупреждал меня, что тьма опасна, что она губительна для тела и сердца. До сердца ей добраться не удалось, оно твоё. Всегда было и будет твоим. А вот тело…  
Он вновь согнулся в кашле, а когда поднял лицо, то кровь лилась уже из всех цицяо.  
— Вэй Ин! — Лань Чжань тут же поднялся и заметался в поисках воды и чистой ткани.  
— Не надо, — слабо вздохнул Вэй Усянь. — Лучше послушай меня, я хочу успеть сказать тебе… Эти девятнадцать лет рядом с тобой были самыми лучшими и счастливыми в моей жизни. И мне жаль, что этого оказалось так мало. Прости. Мы оба давно поняли, что это тело слишком слабое, мне, можно сказать, повезло прожить столько лет. Но без тёмной силы я был бы никем.  
— Ты был бы жив! — возразил Ханьгуан-цзюнь, чистой тканью стирая с его лица кровавые потёки.  
Вэй Усянь сокрушённо качает головой, в изнеможении вздыхает. Грудь тяжело подымается и опускается, будто на ней возлежит плита в тысячу цуней.  
— Рано или поздно это всё равно случилось бы. Лань Чжань, ты бессмертный, а мой конец всё равно бы наступил. Так почему бы не сейчас? — ему даже удаётся улыбнуться, но не так жизнерадостно, как хотелось бы. — Лань Чжань…  
Голос Вэй Усяня стал тише, приходилось прилагать немало усилий, чтоб его расслышать.  
— Лань Чжань, — кровь снова выплёскивается из его рта, и Ванцзи тут же стирает её. — Ни о чём не сожалей. Иди только вперёд, не оглядывайся.  
— Тебе не нужно было ходить вчера на ночную охоту, — несвойственно быстро заговорил вдруг Лань Чжань. — Не нужно! Там были Сычжуй и Цзинъи и даже Вэнь Нин, они справились бы и без тебя. Тогда не пришлось бы использовать тёмную энергию, не пострадало бы твоё тело, внутренние органы были бы целы.  
— Пожалуйста, обними меня, — одними губами попросил Вэй Усянь, не сводя взгляда с искажённого горем лица Лань Чжаня.  
Ванцзи подался вперёд и обхватил его поперёк груди, коснулся его пылающего лба своим. Замер, прислушиваясь к неровному дыханию.  
— Прости, — было последнее, что услышал Лань Чжань.  
Наступила давящая тишина. Ванцзи с ужасом понял, что не слышит дыхания Вэй Усяня, а под ладонью больше не ощущает биения сердца. Он схватил запястье, проверил пальцами шею, в конце концов, приложил ухо к груди и на ней так и остался, не в силах оторваться. Ничего. Ни единого намёка даже на слабую пульсацию. Горячие слёзы полились из глаз и закапали на неподвижную грудь. Жизнь окончательно покинула тело Вэй Ина. Он снова потерял его. Потерял во второй раз. И теперь боль, пронзившая сердце, была в сотни раз сильнее, чем раньше, потому что он познал жизнь рядом с любимым человеком. И теперь в душе зияла дыра размером с гору Фэйлай, и ничто не могло её заполнить.  
Где-то раздался стук, но Ханьгуан-цзюню было всё равно, в этот момент он был далёк от всего мирского, словно погружён в глубокую медитацию. Стук повторился, на этот раз настойчивей. Затем донёсся звук открываемой двери и быстро приближающихся шагов.  
— Простите, Ханьгуан-цзюнь, учитель Вэй, лекарь сварил новое снадобье, возможно оно поможет… — почти вбежавший в цзинши Лань Сычжуй осёкся и ошеломлённо замер в самом центре.  
На одеревеневших ногах он сделал несколько шагов к постели и потрясённо рухнул на колени, не веря своим глазам.  
— Учитель Вэй… он… — закончить Лань Сычжуй не смог, слова застряли в горле вязким комом.  
Два его самых родных и близких мужчины лежали на кровати, один — мёртвый, другой — почти лишившийся рассудка. Лань Чжань так отчаянно прижимался к Вэй Ину в абсолютно безмолвном крике, что Сычжую стало страшно. Он хотел протянуть руку и коснуться Ханьгуан-цзюня, но в последний момент передумал. Лучше ему позвать Цзэу-цзюня, но встать с колен сейчас было выше его сил, поэтому он смог лишь подползти ближе и уткнуться лбом в безжизненную ладонь Вэй Усяня.  
— А-Юань? — казалось, Лань Ванцзи только сейчас заметил его присутствие, глядя на него воспалёнными покрасневшими глазами.  
— Учитель Лань, — Сычжуй дрожащими пальцами сжал остывающую руку, отказываясь её отпускать. — Когда он?..  
— За несколько минут до твоего прихода, — убито проговорил Лань Чжань, совершенно не чувствуя собственного языка.  
Лань Юань протёр лицо рукавом от слёз, из-за которых почти ничего не видел, и всхлипнул. Он давно уже взрослый мужчина, очень редко позволявший себе слабости, но сейчас горе и боль лились из глаз сами собой, ведь он тоже во второй раз потерял родного человека, почти отца. Даже не успел с ним попрощаться. Если бы он не предложил Вэй Усяню пойти с ними на ночную охоту, ничего этого не случилось бы! Нечто булькающее вырвалось из его горла, и Сычжуй упал на пол в поклоне, вытянув руки перед собой.  
— Простите, Ханьгуан-зцюнь, это я виноват. Это из-за меня. Я приму любое наказание, пожалуйста…  
Лань Ванцзи, наконец, выпустил из рук тело Вэй Ина и сполз с кровати, становясь на колени рядом с Сычжуем.  
— Не надо, — едва слышно проговорил Ванцзи и притянул Лань Юаня к себе.  
Они держались друг за друга так, словно земля разверзнется и поглотит их, если разомкнуть объятия. Сычжуй ощущал, как дрожал всем телом Ханьгуан-цзюнь, чувствовал его боль, его отчаяние. Он сделал бы что угодно, лишь бы избавить его от страданий, но знал, что это невозможно, потому что сам испытывал то же самое.  
Такими их и застал Лань Сичэнь. Тогда он понял, что его брат никогда не будет прежним.

После похорон Лань Ванцзи покинул Облачные глубины, не в силах оставаться в месте, где каждый угол напоминал ему о Вэй Ине. В поисках умиротворения он скитался полгода, бесцельно посещая попадающиеся на пути деревни и уничтожая нечисть. Но ничто не могло даже приглушить разъедающую его боль, преследующую многократным эхом, куда бы он ни пошёл. Сердце продолжало кровоточить, израненное и измученное непрекращающейся пыткой воспоминаниями о единственном человеке, любовь к которому продолжала пылать даже после кончины.  
Когда надежда на хоть какое-то избавление исчезла, Лань Ванцзи вернулся. Ещё полгода он провёл, почти всё время погружённый в медитацию. Лань Сичэнь ежедневно приходил к нему играть мелодию Успокоения, но, к прискорбию, не наблюдал никаких изменений. Он с нарастающей тревогой наблюдал, как с каждым днём угасал его брат, отказавшись от еды и питья, как всё сильнее западали потухшие от тоски глаза, как бледнели исхудавшие скулы, как скорбно сжимались губы и даже ноги ослабели настолько, что не могли удержать своего хозяина дольше нескольких минут. Лань Чжань не хотел жить, а Цзэу-цзюнь при всём желании не мог дать ему то, что нужно.  
Однажды Лань Хуань, как обычно, принёс чай в очередной бесполезной попытке напоить им брата, но стоило переступить порог цзинши, как ноги подломились от увиденного, поднос со всеми приборами выпал из ослабевших рук, разлетаясь вдребезги, как и душа самого Сичэня. Он едва успел ухватиться за дверной проём и не упасть на осколки, но что толку от целости физической, если его кровная половина разбита? Шаг. Под сапогом захрустели остатки фарфора, но Лань Хуаню казалось, что это ломаются его собственные кости.  
Ещё шаг.  
Тело Лань Чжаня лежало на боку, с закрытыми глазами и с загнутыми под себя ногами. Трясущимися руками Лань Сичэнь проверил пульс, которого предсказуемо не обнаружилось, и осел рядом. Ванцзи умер во время медитации, оставив его в этом мире совсем одного. Он вновь будет долго и мучительно собирать себя по кусочкам, как после гибели Мэн Яо.  
Единственное, на что надеялся Лань Хуань — что в следующей жизни его брат, наконец, обретёт своё счастье.

***

Часто глотаю воздух, будто только что вынырнул из воды. Сердце частит от пережитого кошмара, как и предательский кардиомонитор. С раздражением отрываю дурацкий датчик, стираю текущие из глаз слёзы. Невыносимо. Слишком тяжело помнить смерть любимого человека, не менее тяжело помнить свою. И целый год между жизнью и смертью, год бесконечных воспоминаний, страданий, тоски. Я ведь и не жил тогда, то, что было со мной в то время, очень сложно назвать жизнью, скорее — жалким существованием, может даже его подобием. Есть ли человек, если душа расколота на части?  
Внезапно дверь открывается, и я уже готовлюсь к тому, что меня отчитают за оторванный датчик, но, оказывается, зря.  
— Привет, наш белый пиончик, — первым буквально вваливается в палату Сонджу.  
— Как тебя так угораздило? — следом протискивается Сынён, видимо, они между собой не могли решить, кто зайдёт первым.  
За ними Вэнь Хань и Исюань с цветами и какими-то коробками наперевес.  
— Чувак, это куда? А то мы тебе прям на коленочки пристроим, — угрожает Вэнь Хань, потрясая своей увесистой на вид ношей.  
И поскольку я от потрясения немного потерял дар речи, то коробки Исюаня валятся на мои многострадальные ноги.  
— У-у-у! — другие звуки мне сейчас недоступны.  
— Эй, я же пошутил! — Вэнь Хань легко пинает Исюаня в голень, балансируя со своими подарками на одной ноге.  
— Куда веник поставить? — Сонджу подхватывает расположившийся у меня между коленей букет цветов и мечется в поисках подходящей посудины.  
— Сюда? — машет перед носом стаканом Сынён.  
— Мелковат, но, думаю, сойдёт.  
— Так как твои дела, пиончик? — пристроив коробки под кровать, Вэнь Хань усаживается на стул рядом. — Мы уж думали, тебе крышка.  
Может хватит уже меня пионом называть? Будто я из клана Цзинь. Какого… Вытянув перед глазами белоснежную прядь, едва не матерюсь. Как я мог забыть о цвете собственных волос? Убожество! Надо будет перекрасить, как только выйду отсюда.  
Стоп! Что? Убожество?! Это слово из лексикона Лань Чжаня, а не моего! Возможно, психолог мне действительно понадобится.  
— Всё нормально, только по рёбрам чур не прыгать. И о танцах на какое-то время придётся забыть. Вывих.  
Ребята дружно охнули, а потом обступили кровать с обеих сторон и протянули руки кулаками вниз. Преодолев боль в теле, пристраиваю свой рядом и становится как-то легче. Смотрю на них — и в груди теплеет от осознания, что эти парни сейчас со мной, а не на очередной репетиции, что выгрызли из своего сумасшедшего графика кусочек времени и приехали навестить. Это приятно, что ни говори. Даже неподъёмная ноша прошлого стала немного легче.  
— Ничего, Ибо, мы тебе сделаем трон и будем носить по сцене, как королеву, — хихикает Сонджу, за что тут же получает кулаком в живот. — Эй! Ты вроде у нас больной с переломами.  
— Скажи спасибо, что не ниже, — и прицеливаюсь к его паху.  
— Эй-эй, полегче! Я шучу.  
— Ты подарки-то смотреть будешь? А то мы себе заберём. Там наверняка найдётся что-нибудь вкусненькое, — почти облизывается Сынён и тащит первую попавшуюся коробку к себе.  
— Это от фанатов?  
— От фанаток, — поправляет Сонджу. — Кажется, они скоро под окнами больницы палаточный лагерь разобьют.  
— Чего?  
— О, братан, тебе телевизор не включают, что ли? — хлопает меня по плечу Вэнь Хань.  
— Он мне не нужен.  
— А зря, там иногда мультики показывают, — шутит Сонджу и отскакивает от кровати и моего кулака.  
— О, моё любимое! — стонет от восхищения Сынён, занырнувший в коробку чуть ли не с головой. — Оно такое вкусное, м-м!  
— Сынён, ты треснешь, — заявляет Исюань, пытаясь отобрать шуршащую находку.  
— Не тресну!  
— Тогда штаны треснут.  
— Я на тренировках больше калорий трачу, чем в этой маленькой конфетке.  
— Во-первых, это не конфетка, а Эйфелева башня из шоколада, таблицы Менделеева и тонны килоджоулей, а во-вторых, я хочу сохранить твой гардероб в целости и сохранности, — Исюань подпрыгивает, пытаясь выхватить из вытянутой вверх руки лакомство.  
— Ибо, у нас для тебя ещё кое-что есть, — говорит Сонджу и ныряет рукой в карман широких штанин, доставая мой смартфон. — Твоя мать звонила, я сказал, что верну телефон, как только нас к тебе пустят.  
Подрагивающие от волнения пальцы обхватывают пластик, до сих пор я даже не вспоминал, что у меня есть родители. Становится стыдно. Зато сейчас осознаю, насколько соскучился. Ни отца, ни мать я уже несколько месяцев не видел, нас разделяют более двух тысяч километров.  
— Спасибо, — еле слышно благодарю и прочищаю вставший в горле ком. — Она знает, да?  
— Да. Организаторы гонок обязаны были сообщить родственникам.  
Пальцы скользят по экрану, находят нужный контакт и нажимают на маленькую иконку, фотография тут же увеличивается. На ней мать и отец обнимают меня с двух сторон, оба с блестящими от слёз глазами. Я сделал это селфи сразу после фанмитинга в Китае, когда организаторы устроили нам встречу-сюрприз с родителями. Тогда я плакал от счастья.  
Палец замирает над клавишей вызова, но нажать не решаюсь. Что я ей скажу? Не волноваться? Что со мной всё в порядке? Это будет ложью, а лгать матери я не хочу. Несколько секунд проходит в колебаниях, и, в конце концов, откладываю телефон на тумбочку. Не сейчас. Может быть потом.  
Поднимаю взгляд на почему-то притихших ребят. Они все смотрят на меня понимающе, но никто не решается как-то подбодрить, потому что не знают таких слов, которые были бы сейчас правильными. Я и сам их не знаю.  
— Ладно, — Сонджу хлопает меня по колену, — мы, наверное, пойдём, а ты отдыхай. Если планы не изменятся, то мы и завтра зарулим.  
— Надеюсь, успеете до мозгоправа, а то после него я наверняка буду похож на желе.  
— А я люблю желе, — Сонджу поигрывает бровями и вытягивает губы, остальные прыскают со смеху.  
Вот дурак.  
— Хорошо, что хоть здесь камер нет и некому снимать твои пошлые шуточки.  
— Ха, это легко исправить, парни, у кого телефон под рукой? Ловите исторический момент! — этот гад упирается одним коленом в постель и наклоняется, приближая своё лицо к моему в имитации поцелуя.  
Кажется, Вэнь Хань скоро лопнет от смеха, Сынён скромно тухнет в уголочке, а Исюань тихонько подвывает, держась за живот. Снимать некому.  
— Ну вы чего! — возмущается Сонджу. — Такой момент упустили!  
— Моя мать тебя за такое кастрирует, — толкаю его в плечо.  
— Ай! У тебя точно переломы? Сколько силищи!  
— У меня рёбра сломаны, а не руки. И вообще вы уходить вроде собирались.  
— Уже выгоняешь?  
— Забочусь о том, чтоб ваши мышцы не заржавели без тренировок. Я тоже не намерен тут вечность валяться, иначе потом будет тяжело нагонять.  
Сынён с сомнением качает головой.  
— Какой шустрый малый, ты минимум месяц не сможешь нормально двигаться, так что успокойся.  
— На мне всё как на собаке заживает.  
— Перелом — это тебе не ссадина, — возражает Исюань.  
— Да идите уже! — шутливо машу руками на выход, но взгляд в этот момент самовольно падает на телефон.  
И все это замечают. И всё понимают.  
— Уходим, уходим.  
— Пока, братишка. Не скучай, — они по очереди пожимают мне руку, и я остаюсь один.  
Настроение уже не такое отвратительное, поэтому беру телефон в руки и пытаюсь настроиться на разговор с матерью. Но состояться ему не суждено, входящий звонок наглым образом нарушает мои планы. На экране высвечивается номер менеджера. С некоторым удивлением нажимаю значок ответа. И с каждым словом в трубке изумление растёт всё сильнее. В голове сумбур, как и в ощущениях — полная каша. После короткого монолога менеджера я сказал всего одно слово, и то не был в этом уверен. Несколько минут тупо пялюсь в чёрный экран.  
Боже. Меня заметили и пригласили в качестве соведущего в популярное ток-шоу, которое транслируется второй по величине телевизионной сетью в Китае. Сердце сжимается от одной мысли, что я могу вернуться в родную страну. И это возможность увидеть, наконец, родителей.  
Быстро набираю в телефоне сообщение менеджеру «я согласен», не будучи полностью уверен, что согласился во время разговора. Я окажусь полным кретином, если упущу такую возможность. Если повезёт, то через три недели я буду на съёмках, как один из братьев DDU.


	2. Глава 2

~Нефрит~

Я не поклонник прекрасного, но это место, выбранное для съёмок, было действительно волшебным и с полным на то правом называлось морем цветов. Потому что цветов действительно было море. Бескрайние поля цветущего рапса, тянущиеся гораздо дальше, чем хватает взгляда. Поистине жёлтая бесконечность. И недаром этот цвет символизирует центр мира, потому что мой мир начался именно здесь.  
По сценарию мы должны быть на месте первыми и встретить наших гостей. Недавно дебютировавшая молодёжная группа набирает популярность с бешеной скоростью. Совсем как наша когда-то. Чувство ностальгии быстро проходит, стоит вспомнить, как мы тренировались до седьмого пота, а потом валялись полумёртвыми по кроватям, как подламывались ноги и немели руки, как ныло всё тело, как глаза ни черта не видели из-за непрерывно заливающих их солёных ручьёв. Да, весёлое было время. Так что я могу себе представить чувства этих ребят, уже идущих нам навстречу. Все в белых костюмах, словно собрались сниматься для глянцевой обложки, а не топтать цветы в поле.  
— Красавчики, — хмыкает, улыбаясь, Чжанвэй и толкает меня локтем в бок.  
— А я тут причём? — делаю шаг в сторону, мало ли, вдруг ему места мало, поля же вокруг.  
— Это он так твои интересы проверяет, — поясняет Цянь Фэн, подмигивая.  
— Нет у меня никаких интересов. Мото...  
— Не-не-не! — качает головой Да Чжанвэй. — Мотоциклы и скейты не считаются, они тебе каши не сварят.  
— Я не люблю кашу.  
Ван Хан после этих слов делает странное лицо и прикрывает глаза рукой.  
— Кажется, сватов из нас не выйдет, — переглядываются и кивают друг другу Цянь Фэн и Да Чжанвэй. — Сколько там девушек он уже отшил?  
— Отшил? Да он им даже приблизиться не давал.  
Постою-ка я в сторонке, так, на всякий случай. Эти непонятные разговоры начинают меня пугать.  
— Привет, ребята, как добрались? — раздаётся громкий возглас Ван Хана, тут же привлекающий внимание всех вокруг.  
Оказывается, любители белого цвета уже стоят буквально в двух шагах и вежливо кланяются. Операторы окружают нас со всех сторон, пора работать. И первое, что необходимо сделать — пожать каждому руку, малоприятное занятие, но сказали, что так нужно. Нужно, так нужно. Я уже научился абстрагироваться и терпеть чужие касания, когда необходимо для дела, но всё же кажется, что ладони никогда не кончатся. Сколько их? Восемь? Девять? Честно говоря, я даже не потрудился почитать биографии. После очередной тренировки желание оставалось одно — спать. Я честно хотел посмотреть материалы утром, но еле отодрал себя от подушки. Вообще в последнее время всё чаще задумываюсь над тем, что пора покинуть свою группу. Выступления, фотосессии, съёмки варьете, репетиции, записи альбомов — от всего этого голова кругом, я чувствую слишком большую ответственность. Жалко, обидно, но иначе я просто свалюсь с истощением. Сынён, кстати, недавно сказал по секрету, что тоже подумывает уходить, так что я не один такой.  
Кто-то снова протягивает ладонь, которую нужно пожать. Кажется, это последний. Я даже в лицо никому не смотрел. Зачем? Люди вокруг меня сменяются с такой скоростью, что я не успеваю их запоминать, так какой смысл перетруждать свой мозг? Наконец, можно разогнуться и отпустить тёплые пальцы, выскользнувшие из ладони слишком быстро. Ха, кто-то тоже не любит прикосновения.  
Поднимаю голову и замираю, не веря собственным глазам. Воздух в лёгких катастрофически быстро заканчивается, а сделать новый глоток я не в силах, потому что грудь сковывает спазмом. Облизываю вмиг пересохшие губы и нервно сглатываю, глядя на приветливо улыбающееся мне знакомое лицо.  
Это он.  
Вэй Ин.  
Ошибки быть не может. Он выглядит так же, как до своего перерождения в теле Мо Сюаньюя. Те же глубокие, почти чёрные глаза, те же губы и высокие скулы, только волосы короткие и стильно уложены, но даже так он выглядит потрясающе. Кажется, ещё немного — и я ослепну от его красоты.  
— Отлично, снято! — кричит кто-то из персонала, и я прихожу в себя, но Вэй Ина уже след простыл.  
Суматошно оглядываюсь, он ведь не мог уйти далеко.  
— Теперь снимаем среди цветов. Каждый споёт свой отрывок, следите за мимикой, будет крупный план.  
Нас оттесняют в сторону, позволяя свободно погулять, пока будут снимать свежеиспечённых айдолов. Наконец, нахожу высокую худую фигуру. Он лучезарно улыбается в камеру, двигается просто, но раскованно, глаза светятся ярче солнца. Вежливо кланяется чуть ли не каждому сотруднику, благодарит, смеется. От него исходит удивительное жизнелюбие, впрочем, как и тогда. Неужели в нём сохранились все качества, которыми он обладал в прошлой жизни? Однако это не значит, что и память сохранилась. Меня он не узнал. Ни единого проблеска узнавания. Я для него мимолётное лицо в толпе, как и для меня все остальные.  
Ребята шумят, дурачатся, шутят, обнимают друг друга так свободно и естественно. Обнимают его. А он им улыбается в ответ.  
Ревность вгрызается под рёбра внезапно и болезненно, но даже шага не могу ступить, кажется, мои ноги вросли в землю, пустив корни глубоко-глубоко. Страшно даже пошевелиться. Будто любое движение может спугнуть моё прекрасное видение.  
Внезапно на плечо мне опускается чья-то рука.  
— Ба, только посмотрите на нашу ледышку! — хихикает в ухо Чжанвэй. — Значит, кто-то тебе всё-таки интересен. И кто же растопил это холодное сердце?  
— Никто ничего не топил, — пытаюсь вывернуться из захвата, но безрезультатно.  
Хмурюсь, пытаясь скрыть накатывающую панику, и оглядываюсь, не смотрит ли на нас кто-нибудь или, что хуже, не снимает ли на камеру.  
— Так который из них? — Чжанвэй подмигивает мне, а я непроизвольно бросаю взгляд на отбившегося от общей группы Вэй Ина, раскинувшего руки в стороны, будто пытающегося обнять весь свет.  
— А, вот ты и попался, Ибо, — смеётся он и тычет пальцем в бок. — Да не паникуй так, я никому не скажу. Я давно понял, что ты у нас не по девушкам.  
— Что? Как это, если я сам не знал?  
Он усмехается и другой рукой хлопает меня по груди.  
— Со временем поймёшь, — и снова переводит взгляд на Вэй Ина. — А он ничего, симпатичный.  
— Красивый, — вырывается прежде, чем я сам осознаю.  
Чжанвэй прыскает в кулак и качает головой.  
— С первого взгляда, значит. Вот это да.  
— Что с первого взгляда?  
— Ох, ребёнок, пойдём, расскажу про пестики и тычинки.  
— Я не ребёнок, — возмущаюсь я. — И про цветочное опыление в школе уже рассказывали.  
— Ну да, я вижу.  
Взгляд снова находит моё наваждение, которое сидит на корточках и нюхает цветы. Такой невинный, такой красивый. Не верится, что я его нашёл. Но вопрос в том, как теперь удержать? Как привлечь? Я даже подойти к нему не могу. Да что там, я и имени не запомнил, идиот, пропустил мимо ушей, как и все остальные. Если б знал…  
— Кхм, а-а… — замолкаю, не зная, как спросить, открываю рот и снова закрываю.  
Да что ж такое? У меня мозги совсем размякли от мартовского солнца, что ли?!  
— Спрашивай уже, — вздыхает Чжанвэй.  
— Как, кхм, как его зовут? — почему в горле так сухо?  
— Ага, кто-то программу на сегодня не читал. Ты на Сяо Чжаня глаз положил, он один из ведущих вокалистов.  
— Сяо Чжань, — имя скатывается с языка, как мёд, сладко и терпко.  
— У-у, как всё сложно. Ибо, если ты подойдёшь к нему с таким лицом, боюсь, он испугается и сбежит.  
Непонимающе моргаю и перевожу взгляд на Чжанвэя.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что впечатление такое, будто ты его сожрать хочешь. Одними глазами. Так, сделай лицо попроще. Нет, не такое. Ты на голодного тигра похож. Oh my God. Только меня не ешь, я тебе ничего не сделал.  
Тут уже улыбаюсь я.  
— Вот, так гораздо лучше, только…  
— Что?  
Чжанвэй мнётся, отводит взгляд, а потом глубоко вдыхает, как перед прыжком в воду.  
— Ибо, ты только сильно не расстраивайся, но, кажется, господин Сяо мальчиками не интересуется.  
И тут я не спускаюсь с небес на землю. Нет, я с грохотом падаю и разбиваюсь вдребезги. А ведь Чжанвэй прав, с чего я решил, что он вообще мужчиной заинтересуется? Об этом я как-то совсем не подумал.  
— Ибо, ты мне сейчас сердце разобъёшь, скорбь на твоём лице надо запретить законом. Ну-ка, принимай свою «пилюлю безразличия» и идём заканчивать сьёмку.  
Он хлопает меня по плечу и тянет в толпу.

***

Ночью я долго не могу уснуть. А когда проваливаюсь в короткую дремоту, меня преследует образ Вэй Ина, который накладывается на лицо Сяо Чжаня, я запускаю руку в его короткие волосы, но под моими пальцами они превращаются в длинные пряди, струящиеся по спине до самой поясницы. Я глажу их, перебираю пальцами, играю с кончиками, подношу к носу, вдыхая их аромат. Просыпаюсь. Сквозь тьму комнаты и дымку сна слышу тихий знакомый смех. И снова тону в непонятных видениях.  
Немудрено, что утром ощущаю себя ожившим мертвецом. Цянь Фэн приподнимает брови, когда я захожу в гримёрку, а Да Чжанвэй едва сдерживает улыбку, прикусив губу. Ван Хань никак не реагирует только потому, что у него закрыты глаза, пока ему укладывают волосы. Взглянув на меня, гримёр горестно вздыхает и продолжает молча делать свою работу.  
Не может же всё быть настолько страшно? Наклоняюсь к зеркалу. Ну да, есть чего испугаться: тёмные круги под глазами, всклокоченные волосы, кожа зеленоватого оттенка. Ни дать ни взять — зомби. И вот на эту красоту Сяо Чжань сегодня любоваться будет? Ага, как увидит, так сразу к ногам падёт. С сердечным приступом.  
Стаскиваю с себя ветровку и падаю на диван.  
— Тебя ночью пытали, что ли? — осторожно интересуется Цянь Фэн.  
— С особым пристрастием, — насмешливо добавляет Да Чжанвэй.  
Молча запрокидываю голову на спинку дивана и таращусь в потолок, ожидая своей очереди.  
— Вау, Ибо, тобой в баскетбол играли? — Ван Хань заинтересованно осматривает меня, приоткрыв один глаз.  
— А потом, видимо, забросили в кольцо и забыли снять. Так и провисел всю ночь, аж позеленел, — даже не знаю, почему мне хочется огреть Чжанвэя чем-нибудь тяжёлым.  
Самое обидное, что он знает причину, но все равно издевается. За дверью слышно, как шумят ребята из X-NINE. Да, я, наконец, выяснил название группы, почитал про каждого участника, даже накопал в интернете парочку роликов с их выступлениями. И, нет, в пять утра совсем не хотелось спать, я же жаворонок. С наклонностями совы.  
Наш выход на сцену через час, а я понятия не имею, что буду там делать. Стоять в сторонке и изображать мебель? Конечно, это у меня всегда хорошо получается — уже год практики, как-никак, — но сегодня вообще не хочу никуда идти.  
И всё же, меня чуть ли не силком вытаскивают из гримёрной Чжанвэй и Ван Хань, звучит музыка, створки, ведущие на сцену, распахиваются, слепят софиты, оглушают аплодисменты — назад дороги нет.  
Чувствую себя высеченной из бревна куклой, у которой в нужное время двигаются ноги и руки. А когда Сяо Чжань представляется и подмигивает аудитории, то в моей голове что-то коротит, после чего я начинаю улыбаться, как идиот. Чжанвэй шутит, пытаясь копировать его движения, но выглядит действительно смешно. Вот кто умеет веселить публику.  
Кто-то что-то говорит, кто-то что-то делает, а я ощущаю, как от затылка по спине бегают мурашки. Я испытываю почти неодолимое желание повернуться и посмотреть на усевшихся позади ребят, найти среди них одного-единственного и любоваться им бесконечно долго, но всё, что я могу себе позволить — это улучить момент, чтоб украдкой глянуть на совершенно не обращающего на меня внимания Сяо Чжаня.  
Меня будто молнией шарахнуло, не запутаться бы в собственных коленках и не расстелиться тут всем на потеху. Не знаю, куда деть руки, не знаю, куда деть ноги, куда деть себя. Ещё и Чжанвэй продолжает конвульсивно подмигивать и всячески пытается включить меня в диалог. Уж простите, но я временно вне зоны доступа. Идиотская улыбка — лучшее, на что я сейчас способен.  
От меня снова чего-то хотят.  
— Ван Ибо, давай! — втискивается в голову голос Ван Ханя, а потом он меня за руку тащит в центр сцены.  
Что нужно от меня всем этим людям? Прыгать через бамбуковые шесты? Да я же ног не чувствую, мне бы просто стоять на них. Ровно. Они же сейчас действуют сами по себе, то поковыряют мыском пол, то подогнутся, то покачаются — правая в одну сторону, левая в другую. К счастью, привычное к танцам тело знает, что ему делать, куда лучше мозга. Движения бодрят, становится легче. Слава богам, я не споткнулся. Оборачиваюсь, а на очереди за традиционными танцами-подпрыгиваниями уже стоит ОН. Собранный, внимательный, сосредоточенно изучает нужные движения, а затем преодолевает эту полосу препятствий без единого промаха. Он потрясающий. Проходит мимо, распространяет за собой тонкий шлейф дорогого парфюма, который хочется вдыхать снова и снова.  
Посмотри же на меня.  
Но нет, просто останавливается неподалёку и наблюдает, как справляются его товарищи. Так, Ибо, повернись и скажи ему что-нибудь. Но что именно? Все слова в мгновение ока вылетают из головы. Хочется пнуть самого себя за нерасторопность, потому что этот ходячий секс снова удаляется. Я уже готов застонать в голос, но неожиданно мне в руки впихивают те самые шесты. Да Чжанвэй снова мне подмигивает с противоположной стороны и глазами показывает на Сяо Чжаня. Кажется, у меня правда наступила атрофия мозга, потому что я перестаю понимать его сигналы. Чего он от меня хочет? Поднимаю взгляд на подпрыгивающего Сяо Чжаня, и вместе с ним подпрыгивает моё сердце. Едва не роняю бамбук. Цянь Фэн и Чжанвэй резко поднимают шесты, Ван Хань следует их примеру, начинается весёлая суматоха. Но я тормоз, поэтому вместо того, чтоб поймать Сяо Чжаня в ловушку и заставить посмотреть на меня, я наоборот выпускаю его без особых препятствий. Чжанвэй, кажется, сейчас начнёт биться головой о стену. Ну, да-да, знаю, я медленный стартер. Но момент упущен, ничего не поделаешь.  
Пока готовят новый конкурс, мы выстраиваемся в ряд и совершенно случайно получается, что Сяо Чжань оказывается рядом. Стоит со мной бок о бок, словно перед битвой. Совсем как когда-то давно, в прошлой жизни. Я всем телом ощущаю его тепло, даже слышу дыхание. Неудержимая дрожь сотрясает руки, поэтому сжимаю микрофон так, что он скрипит под пальцами. Почему я так нервничаю? Я не испытывал ничего подобного даже во время первого в жизни выхода на сцену. Неосознанно тереблю подол пиджака, а когда замечаю за собой эту странность, то перехватываю микрофон и прячу руку в рукав. Хочу взглянуть на Чжаня, но он так близко, это будет выглядеть слишком очевидно, будто я на него пялюсь. Но глаза сами собой ищут его и находят. Лишь на секунду. Однако этого хватает, чтоб запомнить совершенный профиль, ровный нос, чуть прищуренные глаза и соблазнительно-пухлые губы. Хочу их. Хочу попробовать, вспомнить их мягкость, их вкус. А будет ли он таким же, как раньше?  
Мельком перевожу взгляд на Сяо Чжаня, но в этот момент он тоже поворачивает голову. Вот сейчас нужно бы посмотреть ему в глаза, позволить заглянуть в свои, но я действую на инстинктах, а они стыдятся такого откровения, поэтому моя дурная голова выбрала противоположное направление. Кажется, мой идиотизм неизлечим.  
Беседы с остальными гостями и их выступления проходят для меня как в тумане, потому что я снова занят тем, что мельком подсматриваю за Сяо Чжанем. Эта мечта во плоти не перестаёт мило улыбаться и тихонько переговариваться со своими коллегами. Мне даже становится завидно, что они могут вот так легко общаться друг с другом, а я вынужден лишь украдкой подглядывать за мгновениями чужой жизни.  
А потом внимание всех приковывает к себе Чэнь Цзэ Си. Да, он танцует совсем неплохо, но его движениям не хватает чёткости и уверенности, он будто боится сделать что-то лишнее. Осторожничает. А может стесняется, они ведь дебютировали совсем недавно. И всё же для профессионального танцора сомнения неприемлемы. Ты либо делаешь, либо нет.  
Я слишком углубился в анализ чужих движений, когда Джанвэй выкрикивает «Ибо, вперёд!» и выталкивает меня в центр. В который раз! Но играет музыка, а музыка — моя стихия. В ней я, как рыба в воде. Не нужно думать о сложных вещах, тело само подстраивается под нужный ритм, изгибается, руки и ноги наконец-то действуют в полной гармонии. Специально делаю движения резкими, стремительными, как броски кобры на врага, а затем плавный выпад назад, почти дугой. Как гибкий меч. Возврат в исходную точку лёгкий и непринуждённый, словно не стоил никаких усилий.  
Танец окончен, выпрямляюсь. Поворачиваю голову, якобы посмотреть на Цзэ Си, но вместо этого встречаюсь со взглядом Сяо Чжаня. В его глазах читается восхищение, он аплодирует и широко улыбается. Боже, я точно сойду с ума от этой его улыбки. Нельзя быть настолько красивым.  
Я вновь превращаюсь в сгусток нервных окончаний, дергаю свою одежду и переминаюсь с ноги на ногу, потому что вестибулярный аппарат почему-то снова сбоит. Ещё немного — и я завалюсь прямо на Чжанвэя.  
Дальше время для меня становится тяжкой пыткой, оно тянется невыносимо медленно, потому что я каждым позвонком ощущаю ЕГО взгляд. Он обжигает спину так, что хочется выть. Но я вынужден стоять, улыбаться и иногда кивать, соглашаясь с мнением наших гостей. Возможно, иногда я делал это невпопад, потому что Чжанвэй временами странно на меня косился и даже слегка толкал то плечом, то локтем. Поэтому я честно пытался прислушиваться к оживлённым беседам, правда. Старался.  
Тщетно.  
В итоге я сдался и направил все силы на то, чтобы не таращиться на Сяо Чжаня, даже мельком не поворачиваться в его сторону. И это было самой настоящей пыткой. Пока Чжанвэй чуть ли не за руку не уводит меня со сцены. Съёмка окончена. Мучение тоже. Но почему тогда я чувствую разочарование и досаду?  
— О, как тебя развезло, — вздыхает Чжанвэй, усаживая меня на диван в комнате отдыха. — Совсем плохо, да?  
Я считал, он посмеётся надо мной или прочитает лекцию о том, как надо вести себя перед камерой, но, на удивление, тон его серьёзен, как и лицо.  
Киваю. Стискиваю виски ладонями и опускаю голову почти до коленей. Да я готов сжать её между ними и сидеть до посинения.  
— Так, Ибо, приходи в себя, успокаивайся, — голос Джанвэя звучит непривычно мягко, заботливо, с ноткой беспокойства. — Давай, парень, выпей.  
У меня под носом возникает стакан воды. Чёрт подери, у меня до сих пор руки подрагивают от напряжения, поэтому часть проливается на пол и мне на джинсы. Плевать, высохнет. Делаю ещё глоток. Живительная влага смачивает пересохшее горло, принося некоторое облегчение.  
— Я идиот, — выношу себе вердикт, сжимая в пальцах прохладное стекло.  
— Нет, Ибо, ты не идиот, — качает Чжанвэй головой и садится рядом. — Это по-другому называется.  
— И как же? — противная желчь снова плещется в горле, поэтому смываю её новым глотком воды.  
— Просто влюблённость. Хотя в твоём случае — любовь.  
— Мы с ним и пары слов друг другу не сказали, — пытаюсь возразить, не говорить же ему, что эти чувства я пронёс сквозь века из прошлой жизни.  
— А это не важно. Важно то, что здесь, — он указывает пальцем на мою грудь, где до сих пор неровно грохочет сердце.  
— И что мне делать? — отставив стакан, тру лицо ладонями.  
— Попробуй поговорить с ним просто так, а не под прицелом камер. Поверь, будет гораздо проще. Познакомься с ним по-человечески.  
И как это сделать? Я ни разу не пробовал. Никто меня не притягивал в романтическом плане до этих пор. А в жизни Лань Чжаня искать поддержки вовсе нет смысла, я тогда вообще не умел нормально мысли излагать. Почти двадцать лет минуло до того момента, когда мы, наконец, обрели друг друга. И то именно Вэй Ин сделал первый шаг, не я. В этой жизни у меня нет столько времени, я больше не бессмертный, чтоб так расточительно относиться к нему.  
— Я не умею, — сокрушённо качаю головой.  
— Я знаю, что ты у нас не особо общительный, но в этом нет ничего сложного, — успокаивает Чжанвэй. — Нужно просто найти общую тему, а дальше всё пойдёт само собой.  
Угасшая было надежда поднимает голову, я чувствую благодарность за поддержку и с непривычки запинаюсь, выговаривая, казалось бы, такое простое слово — «спасибо».  
— Начни с малого. Пригласи его на обед или ужин. Дай ему узнать тебя поближе.  
Разговор прерывает открывший дверь Ван Хань.  
— А, вот вы где…  
— Я поговорю, — подскакиваю с дивана и широким шагом направляюсь к выходу. — Прямо сейчас и поговорю.  
— С кем это он говорить собрался? — недоумевающе бормочет Ван Хань, уступая мне дорогу.  
— С одним из айдолов, — как бы невзначай бросает Чжанвэй, помахивая рукой.  
— Так они уже уехали, — чуть не падаю, услышав эти слова.  
— Что?  
— Их увезли ещё полчаса назад, — пожимает плечами Ван Хань. — У них вроде ещё съёмки дорамы сегодня.  
Хочется застонать от бессилия, побиться головой о стену или дать себе хорошего пинка. Полчаса назад. Если бы только я не сидел тут, не рефлексировал, не наматывал сопли на кулак вместо того, чтобы сразу пойти к Сяо Чжаню, то не стоял бы сейчас посреди коридора в полном раздрае.  
— Куда они поехали? — голос чуть подрагивает от едва сдерживаемого волнения.  
— Не знаю, — качает головой Ван Хань, — не спрашивал. А в чём дело?  
Разговаривать и дальше некогда, я срываюсь с места, почти бегу в комнату персонала. Может найдётся хоть кто-нибудь, кто сможет мне ответить. Но мне не везёт. Никто ничего не знает. Я даже осмеливаюсь подойти к директору, однако и там меня ждёт неудача. Расстроенный я бреду обратно, смывать грим. К моему удивлению, в кресле у одного из туалетных столиков сидит Чжанвэй, сосредоточенно что-то печатая в телефоне.  
— Ещё не ушёл?  
Он качает головой.  
— И бросить тебя в таком состоянии? Да ты же убьёшься, как только выйдешь отсюда.  
— Не убьюсь, я родился на мотоцикле.  
— Ты родился в рубашке, но это не значит, что в один прекрасный момент она не порвётся, — он поднимается и заталкивает телефон в карман куртки. — Смывай эту гадость с лица и пошли. Сегодня обойдёшься без своей зверюги.  
— Как это? — возмущённо оборачиваюсь, одновременно протирая кожу салфеткой.  
— Так это, — передразнивает Чжанвэй, терпеливо ожидая, когда я покончу с размазыванием утренних трудов визажиста. — Повезу нашу не совсем уже ледышку на машине.  
— Куда?  
— Туда, где люди обычно расслабляются. И это не скейтпарк, даже не мечтай.  
И он утаскивает меня за собой, но дело в том, что сопротивляться я совсем не хочу, я вообще ощущаю себя марионеткой, с которой можно делать что угодно. И куда бы Чжанвэй не собирался ехать, мне всё равно. Самый важный человек в моей жизни исчез так же стремительно, как и появился. И что делать с тоской, уже начавшей грызть едва ожившее сердце, я совершенно не знаю.  
В салоне автомобиля приятно пахнет кожей и ванильным саше, машинально поглаживаю приборную панель. Конечно, это не мотоцикл, но ощущения чем-то схожи. Откидываюсь на спинку кресла и пытаюсь расслабиться, за окном начинают сгущаться сумерки и зажигаются вечерние огни. Город постепенно меняется, готовясь ко сну.  
Мы заезжаем на подземную парковку, и Чжанвэй снова тянет меня за собой, к широкому входу, над которым неоновым светом горит вывеска «MIAMI». Он машет и что-то показывает охраннику, после чего нас молча впускают.  
Тяжёлые басы тут же оглушают, едва мы оказываемся внутри. Осматриваюсь без особого интереса, огромное помещение полностью забито людьми, дальняя стена представляет из себя пульсирующий разными картинками экран, под ним широкая сцена с подиумом, на котором танцуют девушки в коротких платьях, чуть в стороне пульт ди-джея.  
Чжанвэй что-то говорит, но из-за громкой музыки почти не различаю слов, тогда он жестом показывает идти за ним. Мы пробираемся через танцующих буквально на каждом шагу людей к зоне со столиками, разделенными небольшими ширмами. Нас встречает миловидная пати-герл, приветливо улыбается, предлагает занять места, но поскольку диванчик стоит как раз за её спиной, то приходится протискиваться в узком пространстве между ней и ширмой. У меня создаётся ощущение, что пропускать меня она не собирается, а отклоняется в сторону лишь для вида. Её профессионально подведённые угольно-чёрным карандашом глаза смотрят на меня чересчур внимательно. Должно быть, она меня узнала. Возможно, фанатка? В следующую секунду девушка оступается и падает прямо на меня. Перспектива коснуться чужого человека ужасает настолько, что я молниеносно сдвигаюсь в сторону по сиденью дивана, и она упирается руками в бежевую спинку. Неловко улыбается и просит прощения, но это я понимаю скорее по губам, чем слышу за музыкой. Девушка отстраняется, а по моему телу так и гуляют брезгливые мурашки.  
Чжанвэй рядом машет рукой, она наклоняется к нему и слушает, что он говорит, недовольно поджимает губы, но кивает, выпрямляется, бросает на меня разочарованный взгляд и удаляется, вальяжно покачивая бёдрами. Наверное, это должно выглядеть соблазнительно, но не для меня. Я с облегчением выдыхаю, когда её фигура теряется в толпе. Чжанвэй подсаживается ближе и почти кричит мне в ухо:  
— Ты как, в порядке?  
Вместо ответа киваю. Да Чжанвэй прекрасно осведомлён о моей особенности не понаслышке. Год назад я даже стоял рядом с ним с трудом, но всё наладилось, стоило узнать своих коллег поближе. Постепенно мы познакомились, притёрлись друг к другу, стали братьями не только перед камерами, и я перестал испытывать дискомфорт рядом с ними. Так уж я устроен.  
Нам приносят бутылку вина и закуски. Чжанвэй наливает мне, а сам налегает на газировку, обосновывая это тем, что ему ещё мою тушку домой везти. Разговаривать при закладывающих уши битах фактически невозможно, поэтому остаётся только пить и смотреть на сцену, где полуобнажённые танцоры извиваются в клубах искусственного тумана.  
— Иди и делай то, что у тебя получается лучше всего, — говорит Чжанвэй во время короткого перерыва.  
— Что же?  
— Танцуй, — просто отвечает он и кивает на танцпол. — Иди же!  
И я иду. Алкоголь сделал тело немного непослушным, но это даже хорошо — движения не будут казаться агрессивными. Меня ведь расслабиться сюда привели, выпустить пар, и я выпускаю. Со всей накопившейся за день страстью, которая выстреливает из меня, словно пущенная тетивой стрела. Ди-джей запускает новый трек, с потолка оседают клубы тумана, заполняя танцпол и скрывая людей друг от друга на пару минут, а потом полутьму помещения пронзают цветные лучи, моргают, брызгают красками до ряби в глазах, поэтому приходится их закрыть и слушать биты. Тело само подстраивается под нужный ритм, тонет в музыке, бьётся в агонии, плачет по давно утраченному и только успевшему расцвести чувству. Умирает. Оживает. И вновь умирает.  
Не замечаю, когда люди вокруг расступаются, образуя плотное кольцо, а музыку сопровождают синхронные хлопки. Не знаю, сколько я так танцую. Волосы липнут ко лбу, майка давно промокла насквозь, ноги налились свинцом, но я упорно продолжаю двигаться, словно от этого зависит моя жизнь. Даже алкогольный налёт давно сошёл, смытый солью от пота. Может я и дальше бы танцевал, пока не упал бы замертво, как загнанный конь, если б чьи-то руки не обхватили меня за плечи и не потянули в сторону.  
— Ибо, я сказал танцевать, а не убиваться, — недовольно гаркает в ухо Джанвэй, усаживая меня на диван. — Ты из одной крайности перетекаешь в другую. Ну, что мне с тобой делать?  
Наливаю себе вина и залпом проглатываю, пересохшее горло сладко обволакивает влагой и жаром опускается по пищеводу. Становится хорошо и снова тянет танцевать, однако тело со мной не согласно, оно явно требует передышки. Я даже на репетициях так его не истязаю. Откидываюсь на спинку дивана, расслабляюсь. Сейчас немного отдохну и снова пойду танцевать. Танцы — это хорошо. Тело слушает музыку и заглушает боль сердца, ноющего и тянущегося куда-то в неизвестность, к человеку, который даже не знает о том, как без него плохо. Прикрываю глаза, всего на минутку. Но даже за закрытыми веками меня ждут Сяо Чжань и Вэй Ин, они держатся за руки и испытующе смотрят на меня, пока изображение не начинает расплываться и два человека не превращаются в одного.  
Открыв глаза, не сразу понимаю, где я. Обстановка мне незнакома, из окна льётся полуденный свет, а из-за чуть приоткрытой двери доносится звон посуды и запах свежесваренного кофе. И хотя я предпочитаю пить только воду, аромат горького напитка забирается в нос и бодрит.  
Сажусь на кровати и натягиваю лежащие на кресле джинсы. Футболка на мне помятая и пахнет потом, но заменить её нечем, поэтому кое-как заправляю пожёваную ткань за пояс и отправляюсь на поиски хозяина квартиры. Да Чжанвэй сидит на кухне, листает что-то в телефоне и потягивает свой кофе. При моём появлении он тут же отрывается от экрана.  
— Доброе утро, спящая красавица, — от звука его голоса в голове начинает звенеть, морщусь и тру висок. — А, похмелье приятным не бывает. Вот, выпей.  
Он подталкивает по столу уже приготовленный стакан с водой и блистер с таблеткой. Благодарно киваю и тянусь к благословенной жидкости.  
— Который час? — голос хриплый со сна.  
— Почти двенадцать. Садись, горе-любовник, тебе поесть надо, — Чжанвэй откладывает телефон и поднимается.  
Отрицательно мотаю головой, но тут же жалею об этом, потому что теперь она ещё и кружиться начинает.  
— Не хочу.  
— Пф, — фыркает Чжанвэй и машет на меня рукой, — мало ли чего ты не хочешь. Ты себя в зеркале вообще видел? В гроб краше кладут. А я не собираюсь объяснять, откуда в моей квартире взялся труп Ван Ибо. Так что ешь.  
Он ставит передо мной тарелку лапши, наполняет стакан водой и садится на своё место.  
— Спасибо.  
— Приятного аппетита.  
— Я не помню, почему я у тебя дома?  
— А где ты хотел бы быть? — усмехается Чжанвэй и снова погружается в телефон. — Где ключи от твоей квартиры, я не знаю.  
Да, об этом я как-то не подумал.  
— Извини.  
— Всё нормально. Ты вчера, вернее уже сегодня, заснул прямо в клубе, поэтому я тебя к себе привёз. Уж прости, но просыпаться ты отказывался наотрез.  
— Я плохо переношу алкоголь.  
— Это я уже понял, — Чжанвэй протягивает руку и ерошит мои волосы, и без того похожие на гнездо. — Сколько тебе хватило, двух, трёх порций?  
— Вообще-то четыре, — пытаюсь пальцами зачесать волосы назад, но они упрямо торчат в разные стороны.  
— Ага, и чуть до смерти не дотанцевался. Зачем же так себя истязать?  
Чувствую, как боль в сердце возвращается вместе с воспоминаниями о вчерашнем дне. Видимо, что-то отражается на моём лице, потому что Чжанвэй вздыхает и протягивает свой телефон, на экране которого высвечивается комбинация цифр и иероглифов.  
— Что это? — брови сами приподнимаются в недоумении.  
— ID Сяо Чжаня в Wechat. Бери, пользуйся, — самодовольно улыбается он.  
— Откуда ты его взял? — чуть не роняю собственный телефон, пока вбиваю в него данные.  
— Птичка на хвостике принесла. Не благодари. Сил нет смотреть, как ты сохнешь по нему.  
Улыбка самовольно занимает место на моих губах. За спиной словно вырастают крылья радости.  
— Спасибо, я твой должник.  
— О, нет, вот этого не надо. Разве я не могу сделать что-то хорошее для младшего братика?  
Внезапный звонок не даёт ответить, на экране светится фотография Исюаня. Принимаю вызов, но не успеваю донести трубку до уха, как уже слышу возмущённый крик:  
— Ибо, где тебя носит?!  
Вот чёрт!  
— Исюань…  
— Мы же договаривались о главной репетиции на час дня! Ты на время вообще смотришь?  
— Я знаю, потом всё объясню, — сжимаю пальцами переносицу, пытаясь побороть нарастающий в голове гул. — Уже еду.  
Сбрасываю звонок, не дожидаясь дальнейших упрёков, я понимаю, что виноват, забыл обо всем на свете, но и слушать выговор в свой адрес не собираюсь.  
— Извини, надо бежать, — обращаюсь уже к Чжанвэю.  
— Я уже понял и такси вызвал.  
— Спасибо.  
Тут Чжанвэй морщится и бросает взгляд на мою футболку.  
— В таком виде только птиц пугать. Пойдём, подберём что-нибудь. Есть у меня парочка новых рубашек, можешь даже не возвращать.  
Хочу в очередной раз поблагодарить, но прикусываю язык — сегодня я слишком много говорю «спасибо». Перебор. На всю неделю хватит. Поэтому киваю и без лишних слов переодеваюсь, как раз к приезду такси.  
В машине гипнотизирую Wechat и уведомление о том, что Сяо Чжань добавил меня в список контактов. И что делать дальше? Что написать? «Привет, я твой поклонник с DDU?» Что за глупость? Закрываю мессенджер, так ничего и не написав. Наверное, для начала стоит получше познакомиться с его жизнью и интересами. Поэтому открываю браузер и вбиваю в поисковик название группы. Пока доезжаю до репетиционного зала, успеваю просмотреть штук пять небольших роликов, составленных фанатами из «интересных» моментов, однако меня эти самые моменты отнюдь не порадовали. Кто там говорил, что Сяо Чжань не интересуется мальчиками? Хотя, мальчиками он действительно может не интересоваться, а вот парнями… Среди всех членов группы я почти сразу выделяю Ся Чжигуана. Он не стесняется касаться Чжаня по любому поводу и без. То за шею обнимет, то руку погладит, то вообще на ухо что-то прошепчет, и выглядит это настолько интимно, что во мне вихрем взвивается ревность. И я хочу также: быть рядом, трогать, любить. И ему я бы позволил всё, что он захотел бы. Если бы захотел. Ну вот, теперь во мне вскипает злость на себя за глупые мысли. Зачем я вообще продолжал на что-то надеяться? Надо было сразу выкорчёвывать из себя эту заразу. И дураку ясно, что у Сяо Чжаня своя жизнь, в которой всё налажено, и в которой мне нет места. А выставлять себя идиотом я не буду.  
Блокирую экран и заталкиваю телефон в карман. Хватит издеваться над собой, никаких больше поисков информации о нём, никаких Wechat-ов и ни в коем случае не пересматривать эпизод DDU с его участием.  
Дав себе такую установку, немного успокаиваюсь. Мне всего-то нужно следовать этим простым правилам, и жизнь снова вернётся в былую колею сама собой. Но кто бы знал, чего мне это будет стоить.  
Чтоб избавиться от ненужных мыслей и грёз, я загоняю себя на репетициях до полуобморочного состояния, и не только себя, ребята стонут, разбегаясь в разные стороны, как только тренировка подходит к концу.  
— Ван Ибо, ты изверг, — сообщает мне как-то Сонджу, распластавшийся на полу как морская звезда, после двенадцатого повтора нового танца. — Мы-то тебе что сделали?  
— Мм?  
— Если в ближайшее время не справишься со своим сперматоксикозом, я сам тебя от него избавлю.  
— Ещё чего, — продолжаю повторять движения перед зеркалом, не глядя на Сонджу.  
— Я поддерживаю, — мученически стонет Исюань.  
— И я! — хором поддакивают Сынён и Вэнь Хань, не отрываясь от пола.  
Спорить с ними на тему своей сексуальной жизни я не собираюсь, поэтому молча продолжаю танцевать.  
Свободные дни я посвящаю скейтпарку или лего. Последний хорошо прочищает мозги, потому что требует концентрации внимания на мелочах, иначе собрать детали воедино никогда не получится. А на скейтборде я, как заядлый наркоман, получаю дозу адреналина или разбитые коленки. Однажды упал не очень удачно и содрал кожу почти со всей ладони. Во время съёмок приходилось прятать повреждённую руку за спину во избежание лишних вопросов.  
Но самым актуальным способом в погоне за адреналином оставался мотоцикл. Не так часто, как хотелось бы, но я всё же выбирался на трек, и тогда даже ветер не мог за мной угнаться.  
В таком бешеном темпе я прожил ровно год, однако ничто не длится вечно, и моё хрупкое душевное равновесие было разбито одним погожим мартовским утром. Возможно, я чем-то прогневал небеса в прошлой жизни. Уж не знаю, чем конкретно. Но именно в этот день ровно год назад я впервые встретил Сяо Чжаня. А сегодня Чжанвэй ввалился в гримёрку с загадочным выражением лица, направился прямиком ко мне и уперевшись задом в туалетный столик, сообщил:  
— Ибо, слышал, что по нашумевшей недавно новелле собираются сериал снимать?  
— Нет, не интересовался, — продолжаю листать журнал, пока визажист корпит над моим лицом.  
— Спорю, сейчас тебе станет очень даже интересно, — он скрещивает на груди руки и самодовольно улыбается.  
— Ну? — вздыхаю, не отрываясь от глянцевых страниц.  
— Сегодня на главную роль утвердили Сяо Чжаня.  
Журнал чуть не выпадает у меня из рук, а сглатываемая в этот момент слюна идёт не в то горло. Даже звук этого имени до сих пор выбивает почву из-под ног.  
— С чего ты взял, что мне это интересно? — откашливаюсь и стараюсь говорить как можно более безразличным тоном.  
— Ибо, ты можешь дурачить всех вокруг и себя в том числе, — он низко наклоняется и договаривает уже мне на ухо, — но не меня. Загляни в Wechat, если передумаешь.  
Выпрямляется, подмигивает и уходит. Управился.  
И что мне теперь со своими чувствами делать? Они в полном раздрае. Я столько сил положил, чтоб не думать о Сяо Чжане, да мне и некогда было о нём думать. Я забил своё расписание так, что вздохнуть некогда, не то что мечтать о несбыточном. А что сделал Да Чжанвэй? Уничтожил всё лишь несколькими словами.  
— Да и чёрт с ним, — достаю телефон и нахожу оставленную информацию.  
Всё, как и говорил Чжанвэй. Каст почти весь собран, но у них пока пустует роль второго главного героя. Недолго думая, отправляю свои фотографии по указанному адресу. И только спустя пару минут приходит осознание, что именно я сделал. А главное — зачем? Я целый год самым тщательнейшим образом выметал образ Сяо Чжаня из головы — и что теперь?  
Кстати, надо будет почитать новеллу, чтоб иметь представление, каким должен быть персонаж. Снова открываю поисковик.  
Этой ночью я не сплю. Несмотря на то, что завтра утром мне надо быть на съёмочной площадке, я не могу оторваться от новеллы. Потому что это не просто сказочная история, это моя прошлая жизнь. Точнее, Лань Чжаня и Вэй Ина. Автор непостижимым образом перенесла на бумагу нашу историю и теперь забытая всеми легенда обрела новую жизнь. Но с такой точностью воспроизвести события давно минувших дней просто невозможно, поэтому единственное объяснение этому явлению — человек, написавший это, сам был свидетелем. Значит, не только ко мне вернулась память? А что, если Вэй Ин тоже сможет её восстановить? Что, если игра в этой дораме поможет её вернуть? Эта мысль настолько воодушевляет, что я готов на что угодно ради её осуществления.  
Ответа на своё письмо я ожидаю с трепетом и нетерпением. Приходит он только через сутки. Но вовсе не тот, что я ожидал. В письме от некой Ян Ся было всего несколько строк с извинениями и отказом, поскольку моя внешность не подходит на роль Лань Ванцзи. Подумать только! Я не подхожу на роль самого себя! И рассказать-то некому, чтоб посмеяться.  
Но так просто сдаваться я не собираюсь. Перекопав гору фотографий не только с профессиональных фотосессий, но и обычных селфи, отбираю несколько подходящих снимков и опять отправляю. И если они снова откажут, то я лично приеду на кастинг и не важно, сколько дверей мне придётся выбить, чтоб получить эту роль.


	3. Глава 3

~Восстающий из пепла~

Почти все говорили одно и то же: что человек, с которым придётся играть большинство сцен — холодный, несговорчивый, самовлюблённый и высокомерный. И мне нужно найти к нему подход, сблизиться, потому что на экране «между нами должны быть искры», как сказала Ян Ся.  
В столовой, куда привезли весь актёрский состав, чтоб мы могли познакомиться друг с другом поближе, было довольно шумно. Ассистент подводит меня к столу, за которым сидит всего один человек, и негромко, но вполне ясно представляет:  
— Господин Сяо, познакомьтесь, это господин Ван Ибо. Он будет играть второго главного героя — Лань Ванцзи. Господин Ван, это Сяо Чжань, исполняет роль Вэй Усяня.  
Услышав своё имя, парень отрывает взгляд от тарелки и поднимает голову. Его лицо абсолютно не выражает никаких эмоций, совершенно гладкое, с пухлыми губами, чёткими бровями и слегка раскосыми глазами. Он будто идеально прорисованная картинка. Красивый.  
Ван Ибо встаёт со своего места, складывает ладони и кланяется. Вежливый. Что там про него говорили? Лично я вижу перед собой совсем ещё мальчишку, который хочет казаться старше, чем есть на самом деле. Такой юный, но уже серьёзный, довольно необычное качество для его возраста. Сколько ему, кстати? Двадцать? У нас шесть лет разницы, а играть должны едва ли не одногодок.  
Кланяюсь в ответ и усаживаюсь напротив, опуская на стол свою миску. Ассистент уже убежал по своим делам, оставив нас наедине. Какое-то время мы сидим молча и просто смотрим друг на друга. И с каждой секундой всё больше создаётся впечатление, что напротив меня каменное изваяние, а не живой человек. В какой-то момент мне почему-то становится смешно и до зуда хочется разбить это выражение отстранённости на идеальном лице. У него должна быть красивая улыбка, иначе просто и быть не может.  
Не знаю, что на меня находит, но я сам начинаю улыбаться.   
— Что такое? — у Ван Ибо оказывается на удивление низкий голос, совсем не вяжется с его миловидной внешностью.  
— Ничего, — качаю головой, — просто подумал, что у тебя наверняка красивая улыбка.  
Он смотрит на меня, а потом ледяная маска идёт трещинами, искажается, осыпается битым стеклом, и за ней проступает неловкая, почти незаметная, потому что губы двигаются едва уловимо, но всё равно улыбка. Неужели у этого мальчишки так мало радости в жизни?  
— Тебе идёт. Улыбайся почаще.  
Он хлопает ресницами и утыкается в свою тарелку. Неужели я его смутил? Это точно про него говорили «ледышка»? Вон какие милые розовые пятна на щеках, так и хочется их потрогать. Высокомерный? Такие не будут смущаться от самого простого комплимента.  
— Говорят, тебя утвердили только с третьего раза, — решаю сменить тему.  
— М-м.  
А вот насчёт его молчаливости, кажется, не соврали.  
— А ты настойчивый, да?  
— М-м.  
— Уже входишь в роль? — усмехаюсь его немногословности.  
Ван Ибо непонимающе смотрит на меня из-под длинной чёлки. И как она ему не мешает?  
— Я немного почитал новеллу, а любимая реплика Лань Ванцзи — это многозначительное «мгм».  
— Немного? То есть до конца не дочитал?  
— О, так разговаривать ты всё-таки умеешь, — подпираю кулаком подбородок. — И, нет, не дочитал. Где-то одну треть осилил. Всё равно сейчас сценарий читать будем.  
Вижу, что он явно хочет что-то сказать, но сдерживается и снова возвращается к своему завтраку. А мне по какой-то неведомой причине хочется сделать что-нибудь из ряда вон выходящее. Ну не должны мальчики в его возрасте быть такими смурными. Однако придумать что-нибудь эдакое не успеваю, наше уединение нарушает подошедший высокий парень с подносом в руках.  
— Прошу прощения, не помешаю?  
— О, конечно, нет, — чуть сдвигаюсь в сторону, краем глаза подмечая, как странно глянул на нового соседа Ван Ибо.  
У него явно сложности в общении с незнакомыми людьми.  
— Лю Хайкуань, — представляется наш новый знакомый.  
— Кого будешь играть?  
— Лань Сичэня.  
— Вау, ещё один Лань. Начинаю чувствовать себя лишним, — перевожу взгляд с одного на другого, невольно оценивая их внешнюю схожесть. — Братья нашли друг друга.  
Ибо внезапно давится таньюанем, или что он там ест, и начинает откашливаться, глядя при этом на меня слезящимися глазами. Боже, что я такого сказал-то?  
Лю Хайкуань постукивает его по спине, пока кашель не прекращается.  
— Вот, запей, — он протягивает бутылку воды со своего подноса.  
— Спасибо, — Ван Ибо с осторожностью глотает, а потом смотрит на Хайкуаня с такой мягкостью, что мне кажется, будто я стал свидетелем чего-то очень личного. Разве смотрят так на незнакомого человека?  
— Внимание! Внимание! — разносится по столовой изменённый рупором голос Стива Чэна, с которым я успел неплохо познакомиться ещё на кастинге. — Надеюсь, все успели позавтракать. Тем, кто не успел — сочувствую. Потому что через пятнадцать минут все должны быть в главном павильоне. Начинаем чтение сценария. С завтрашнего дня вас будут учить боевым искусствам, игре на музыкальных инструментах и каллиграфии. Просьба не опаздывать. Всем спасибо.  
Смотрю в свою тарелку и понимаю, что до сих пор не съел ни цяня*, поэтому приходится орудовать палочками быстрее обычного. Помещение очень скоро пустеет, кажется, я поднимаюсь из-за стола последним и, к немалому удивлению, обнаруживаю, что у выхода меня ждёт Ван Ибо. Стоит, словно жердь проглотил, лицо снова заковано в лёд, но когда подхожу ближе, левый уголок губ слегка приподнимается.

Примечание:  
*Цянь — китайская мера веса, равная ок. 3,74 г.

— Почему не пошёл со всеми?  
— М-м, — получаю в ответ.  
Да, очень информативно и главное — понятно.  
— Ладно, пойдём, пока нас искать не начали.  
В комнату, где будет проходить чтение, мы заходим последними и занимаем оставшиеся по соседству места. Перед каждым лежит брошюра, и когда я её открываю, то голова начинает болеть заблаговременно. Мои реплики почти на каждой странице и не по несколько слов, а по несколько абзацев в лучшем случае, но в основном по несколько листов.  
— Кажется, моя голова лопнет от обилия информации, придётся встроить в мозг жесткий диск, чтоб всё это запомнить, — жалуюсь Ван Ибо, но в ответ не слышу даже его любимое «м-м».  
Поворачиваю голову. Он сидит, внимательно сканируя страницы взглядом, и переворачивает их слишком быстро.  
— Эм, Ван Ибо?  
— М-м?  
— Что-то не так?  
— Я не вижу своих реплик, — он хмурит брови, и это кажется не менее милым, чем улыбка.  
Возвращаюсь к своему сценарию и тоже ищу его персонажа. Листаю дальше, и ещё. А потом заливаюсь смехом, он рвётся из меня своевольно, когда я смотрю на ничего не понимающего Ван Ибо.  
— И что смешного? — он возмущённо надувает губы, выглядя одновременно и смешно, и мило, что вызывает приступ очередного смеха.  
— С чего ты взял, что у тебя нет реплик? Вот же, смотри, тут «мгм» и вот тут, а ещё здесь. Ну и в кадре ты будешь очень часто, хотя придётся потренироваться «стрелять глазами», раз твой Лань Ванцзи такой молчаливый.  
И, подумав, добавляю:  
— Хотя для господина Вана это не должно быть большой проблемой. Ты разговариваешь столько же, сколько и он.  
И тут меня довольно сильно бьют чуть выше локтя свёрнутым в трубочку сценарием.  
— Эй! — ошеломлённо поворачиваюсь и тру ушибленное место. — За что?  
Новый удар застигает меня врасплох. Я даже предположить такой наглости не мог! И что же, спустить с рук подобное от какого-то сопляка?! Да ни за что!  
— Ну, держись! Сам напросился, — луплю Ибо в ответ по плечу.  
Он вжимает голову в плечи, сразу делаясь в два раза меньше, выставляет перед собой руку и смеётся. Действительно смеётся, открыто и искренне. Немного необычно, но заразительно. И сейчас он выглядит тем, кем является на самом деле — мальчишкой. Я и себя ощущаю лет на пять моложе.  
— А что я не так сказал? Ведь правда же!  
— Это говорит о том, что мой персонаж очень серьёзен, не разбрасывается словами попусту, — гордо вскидывает подбородок Ван Ибо.  
Кажется, от смеха я скоро икать начну. А умиление зашкалит.  
— Это был такой камень в мой огород что ли?  
— Нет. Вэй Усяню.  
— А разница в чём?  
Внезапно в его глазах что-то неуловимо меняется, они темнеют, смотрят на меня так, будто изучают букашку под микроскопом, а потом на лице мелькает разочарование, и Ван Ибо словно уходит в себя. Совсем как черепаха под панцирь.  
— Ни в чём, — снова упирается носом в свою брошюру.  
— Эй! Красноречие моего персонажа говорит о его неординарных умственных способностях!  
— Это говорит о том, что у него слишком длинный язык.  
— А вот и нет, бе-е! — это происходит само собой, я, как мальчишка в детском саду, показываю ему язык. Для наглядности.  
Он таращится на меня дикими глазами, а потом его собственный язык быстро облизывает губы, оставляя на них влажный след, при этом зубы слегка прикусывают нижнюю, натягивая тонкую розовую кожу. Понимаю, что залип на этом действе неприлично долго. Смаргиваю непонятное наваждение и отворачиваюсь.  
— Что, у учителя Вана нет слов?  
— Я думал, что учитель Сяо старше меня, а, оказывается, наоборот.  
Ах ты паршивец! Рука уже сама поднимается стукнуть этого засранца. Он притворно пугается и прыскает со смеху. Несильно шлёпаю его по подставленному предплечью. Кажется, эта игра начинает затягивать нас обоих.  
Сидящие рядом Ван Чжочэн и Лю Хайкуань начинают недовольно на нас коситься, собственно, не только они. Оглянувшись, я замечаю еще несколько человек, которые сразу же отводят взгляды. Ну вот, не прошло и дня, а мы уже стали центром внимания. Во что меня втягивает этот мальчишка? Я уже вечность не ощущал себя пристыженным. И ещё что-то мне подсказывает, что на этих съёмках скучно мне точно не будет.  
Следующий день начинается с разогревающей зарядки. Вынуждает вспоминать времена становления айдолом. И хотя никто не заставляет нас разучивать танцы, освоение боевых искусств оказывается ненамного лучше. И травмоопаснее. Настоящие мечи нам, разумеется, никто не даёт, но и деревянные бьют довольно больно. И поскольку едва ли не первыми сценами будут сражения с Ван Ибо, именно он оказывается моим партнёром по спаррингу.  
Должен признать, меня сразу восхитила его осанка. Он будто родился с мечом в руке. Его движения кажутся лёгкими и непринуждёнными, словно он пёрышко держит, а не увесистую деревяшку. А ещё у Ван Ибо удивительная способность запоминать любые движения с первого раза.  
— Вау! — непроизвольно вырывается у меня, когда он в точности повторяет комбинацию выпадов, показанных мастером.  
Я чуть не хлопаю от восторга, но вовремя останавливаю себя, это будет уже слишком.  
— Лао-Ван, преклоняюсь перед вами, — складываю перед собой руки и сгибаюсь, в точности, как нас научили на занятиях по древнему этикету.  
Ван Ибо моргает и смотрит на меня растерянными глазищами, ни дать ни взять потерявшийся щенок. Даже краснеет. Забавно.  
— Господин Сяо гораздо старше меня, а, значит, это мне нужно говорить Сяо-лаоши, — подозрительно скромно сообщает он, но я уже вижу наглый блеск в его глазах.  
— Ага, старших надо уважать, — сарказма в моём тоне не меньше.  
Его губы растягиваются в улыбке, и тут он совершает внезапный выпад, целясь мечом мне в грудь. На реакцию я пока не жалуюсь, поэтому отклоняюсь в сторону вовремя. Но деревянный наконечник за малым не ткнулся в рёбра.  
— Ай-яй, у лао-Сяо на старости лет память совсем плохая стала, уже забыл выученные пять минут назад движения! — хохочет он, помахивая мечом и делая страшные глаза.  
Так он ещё и издеваться надумал?! Моё терпение трещит по швам.  
— Ах ты, мелкий щенок! — необдуманно вырывается у меня, когда я пытаюсь ударить в ответ, но Ибо уворачивается так ловко, будто у него это в крови.  
— Если лао-Сяо любит животных, то я готов быть кем угодно.  
Когда значение слов доходит до меня, я даже останавливаюсь. Кажется, я услышал двойной смысл там, где его нет. Не мог же Ибо в самом деле иметь в виду то, что сказал? Ну, конечно, не мог. Просто он ещё мальчишка и не вполне осознаёт, что могут означать слова, сказанные в пылу. Списав всё на шутку, я даже смеюсь. И правда, что это я, глупости думаю.  
А через несколько дней я узнаю о довольно интересных увлечениях Ван Ибо.  
Я встречаю его в коридоре гостиницы, где нас поселили, катающимся на скейтборде. Я даже не сразу узнаю его, поскольку он говорил, что живёт в другом месте из-за параллельных съёмок в другой дораме. Но вот он здесь, умело направляет доску, входит в повороты, приседает, щёлкает по тейлу задней ногой и подпрыгивает. Скейт послушно исполняет все движения, будто дрессированный. Ибо замечает меня и с улыбкой подъезжает ближе. Когда он спрыгивает с доски, та буквально сама подскакивает ему в руки.  
— Что ты тут делаешь в такую рань? — я даже поздороваться забываю.  
— Катаюсь, — озвучивает очевидное. — И живу.  
— Разве не в другой гостинице?  
— Уже нет, — он продолжает улыбаться, словно только что получил награду «Лучший актёр года». — Переехал сюда.  
— О. Понятно. В каком номере?  
— Две тысячи пятьдесят втором.  
— Почти рядом с моим. У меня пятьдесят пятый. Заходи в гости.  
— Зайду, если приглашаешь, — он опускает взгляд в пол, и я случайно подмечаю, как сжимаются его пальцы на доске.  
Он что, нервничает? С чего бы?  
— Хорошо получается, — киваю на скейт. — Давно катаешься?  
— С детства. С мотоциклом сюда не пустят, поэтому обхожусь малым.  
Я не ослышался, он сказал «с мотоциклом»?  
— Сяо-лаоши как-то странно на меня смотрит, — он изгибает брови, явно ждёт объяснения.  
Ну да, скрывать эмоции у меня получается не всегда, хотя я много над этим работал. К сожалению, иногда не удаётся контролировать мимику.  
— У учителя Вана прекрасная память, первоклассная физическая подготовка, умеет кататься на скейтборде, ещё и байк водит. Что ещё ты умеешь?  
Его щёки наливаются румянцем, а пальцы на скейте почти белеют от силы сжатия.  
— Память хорошая, потому что танцую с раннего детства, а когда стажировался в Корее, приходилось заучивать движения в короткие сроки. Скейтбординг просто хобби, а вот мотоциклы люблю давно. Раньше участвовал в любительских гонках, а потом попал в профессиональный мотоспорт. В прошлом году занял первое место.  
И это всё он успел к двадцати годам? Я даже не знаю, что сказать. Имеют ли вообще пределы его способности? Удивительный человек. Я начинаю восхищаться им всё больше и больше. Мне самому даже танцы даются с трудом, разве что петь умею сносно. Но с запоминанием движений всегда проблемы, нужно повторять снова и снова, чтоб вышло что-то более-менее пристойное.  
— Вау! Лао-Ван просто потрясающий, — само собой слетает с языка.  
Он чудно́ хлопает ресницами, снова напоминая щенка, а потом сжимает губы, пытаясь сдержать улыбку.  
— Эй, вы чего тут застряли? — появляется будто из ниоткуда Ван Чжочэн и подталкивает меня под локоть. — Нам через пять минут выезжать, только вас двоих все ждут, а они тут воркуют.  
Вот же! Смотрю на наручные часы. Я даже не заметил, как время пролетело.  
— Братик А-Чэн, не злись, мы уже идём.  
— М-м, — подтверждает Ибо. И куда только делось его недавнее красноречие?  
В минивэне умещаемся не только мы втроём, внутри уже расположились Юй Бинь, Цзи Ли и Цао Юйчэнь. Когда все заняли места, сразу стало тесно и душно, несмотря на работающий кондиционер. Ещё и Ван Ибо сидит так близко, что наши бёдра постоянно трутся друг об друга. И сдвинуться-то некуда, слева мне в бок упирается локоть Чжочэна.  
— Ребята, тут поступило предложение отметить начало съёмок, — сообщает Цзи Ли, когда машина выезжает с парковки.  
— Так они, по-хорошему, ещё не начались, — напоминает Юй Бинь.  
— Поверь, когда начнутся, будет уже не до того. Вздохнуть некогда будет.  
— Ладно, — согласно киваю, — и какие будут предложения?  
— Напиться? — спрашивает Юйчэнь.  
— Можно, конечно, но кто завтра нас поднимать будет? — качает головой Чжочэн.  
— Нет, не пойдёт, надо что-то нейтральное, — краем глаза посматриваю на подозрительно притихшего Ибо.  
— А кто ещё будет? — интересуется Юй Бинь.  
— Да все почти согласны, я уже узнал, — отвечает Цзи Ли.  
— Затусим в клубе? — предлагает снова Юйчэнь и быстро добавляет: — Без алкоголя.  
— Там от музыки оглохнуть можно, а у меня завтра урок игры на флейте, — возражаю я. — Не хочу рисковать барабанными перепонками.  
— А если в кино? — почти безнадёжно говорит Юй Бинь, оглядывая всех своими оленьими глазами.  
— А вот это можно. Там как раз ужастик показывают, говорят, интересный, — соглашаюсь, и все остальные тоже поддерживают эту идею.  
Все, кроме одного. Ван Ибо отстранённо смотрит в окно, но по плотно сжатым губам в душу закрадываются подозрения, что с ним что-то не так.  
— Ибо, всё нормально? Не хочешь в кино?  
По его застывшему лицу ничего нельзя понять, но он всё-таки отвечает:  
— Хочу. — И снова отворачивается любоваться городскими пейзажами за окном.  
Мне остаётся только пожать плечами. Раз Ибо не желает общаться, это его дело, поэтому переключаюсь на разговор с ребятами. Ох, если б я знал, чем обернётся это его «хочу»...

***

Закупившись попкорном и газировкой, наша немаленькая компания заняла почти половину зала. Слева устроился Чжочэн, справа — Ван Ибо.  
Либо у меня начинается паранойя, либо господин Ван меня преследует. Причём второе могу предположить не безосновательно. Куда бы я ни пошёл, чем бы ни занимался, этот мальчишка чудесным образом постоянно оказывается рядом. Вот как сейчас. Вроде бы билеты, заблаговременно заказанные, Цзи Ли раздавал совершенно хаотично, однако теория вероятности явно не работает с Ибо.  
Как только на экране запускают рекламный блок, справа начинается непонятная возня. Скашиваю взгляд, чтоб украдкой посмотреть, чем там решил заняться Ибо, но тут же поворачиваю голову в открытую. С каждой секундой во мне нарастает изумление от разворачивающейся картины. Честное слово, это самое странное, что я видел в жизни. Ван Ибо достаёт из кармана телефон, подключает к нему наушники и вставляет их в уши.  
Он шутит что ли?  
Наблюдаю, как он открывает плейлист и ищет подходящий трек.  
— Ты это серьёзно? — не спросить я не могу, пока он ещё не включил музыку. — Будешь смотреть фильм в наушниках?  
— Да.  
Наверное, мои брови сейчас находятся где-то за линией роста волос.  
— Ты же так ничего не услышишь.  
— И хорошо.  
Я уже вообще ничего не понимаю.  
— Эм, поясни?  
— Я боюсь смотреть ужастики, — со вздохом отвечает он.  
— Это же кино, там всё не по-настоящему. Тебе ли этого не знать.  
— Всё равно страшно.  
— Зачем же тогда согласился? Мы бы выбрали что-нибудь другое.  
— Потому что лао-Сяо захотел, — после такого ответа я немножко «подвисаю», потому что понимаю, что определённо чего-то не понимаю.  
Что он там сказал? Что пошёл, потому что я захотел посмотреть фильм ужасов? Так, похоже, мой кругозор слишком узок, чтоб понять логику Ван Ибо. Встряхиваю головой и перевожу взгляд на экран, там как раз фильм начинается.  
Ибо затихает, даже вжимает голову в плечи и приподнимает воротник куртки, словно хочет спрятаться за ней целиком. Странный он.  
Но когда просмотрена примерно треть фильма, подмечаю, что с Ибо явно что-то происходит. Повернув голову, потрясённо застываю. Он закрывает лицо руками, ноги упираются в сидение, а лоб прижат к коленям, плечи вздрагивают от каждого звука. Сначала мне кажется, что он плачет, но, нет, с ним, похоже, творится что-то похуже. Осторожно трогаю его за локоть, и он сильно дёргается, поза эмбриона моментально распадается, а передо мной сидит, вжавшись в спинку кресла, перепуганный до смерти ребёнок.  
— Эй-эй, это я, — выставляю руки ладонями вверх.  
Даже в тусклом свете от экрана я вижу, насколько он бледен, а в глазах плещется первобытный страх.  
— Чжань, — впервые он произносит просто моё имя, а потом хватает за руку, и я ощущаю, как его трясет.  
Это явно ненормально. Похоже, с кино пора завязывать, иначе до конца кое-кто не доживёт. Перехватываю его за запястье и поднимаюсь.  
— Ребят, вы куда? — сдавленно кряхтит Чжочэн скоропостижно убирая ноги, потому что я, кажется, оттоптал ему пальцы.  
— Ибо нехорошо, мы вас снаружи подождём.  
— А, ладно.  
И я тащу по рядам всё ещё лихорадочно дрожащего Ибо. Освежиться ему точно не помешает, поэтому первым делом идём в туалетную комнату. К счастью, внутри никого нет, поэтому я подтаскиваю не сопротивляющегося мальчишку к раковине и собственноручно умываю холодной водой, выдёргиваю из диспенсера салфетку, промакиваю мёртвенно-бледное лицо. При нормальном освещении оно выглядит ещё белее. Даже губы приобрели синеватый оттенок. Провожу по ним салфеткой. Красивые такие губы. И взгляд сам собой задерживается на них дольше положенного. Сочные, гладкие, наверняка очень мягкие и нежные. Стоп! О чём это я? Встряхиваю головой, промаргиваюсь и выбрасываю влажный комок в мусорное ведро.  
— Ибо, тебе лучше? Да вынь ты уже эти наушники! — и сам вынимаю пластиковые капельки из ушей. — Живой?  
— Да, — он кивает, и тут я замечаю, что он держится за подол моей куртки.  
Вздыхаю. Что ж, если ему так легче, то можно и потерпеть. И хотя я не люблю, когда ко мне прикасаются чужие люди, с Ибо не ощущаю обычного дискомфорта. Да и причислить его к «чужим» уже сложно, он каждый день вьётся где-то под боком.  
— Так, посмотри-ка на меня, — беру его за предплечья и поворачиваю к себе.  
Он послушно поднимает на меня взгляд, в котором до сих пор поблёскивают остатки страха, но уже нет той звериной паники, как в кинозале. И то хорошо. А вот тело ещё слегка подрагивает, будто от озноба. Сейчас Ибо выглядит таким беззащитным, таким ранимым, что хочется как-то его утешить, защитить, поэтому, поддавшись минутному порыву, притягиваю его к себе и обнимаю. Он как-то странно замирает, его спина ощущается каменной под пальцами, а ещё он, кажется, перестаёт дышать. Испугавшись очередного приступа, я отстраняюсь и ищу новые признаки панической атаки, однако бледность уже сошла, вместо неё на щеках здоровый румянец. Он смотрит на меня своими тёмными глазами, в которых невозможно ничего прочитать, приоткрывает губы, облизывает нижнюю едва показавшимся кончиком языка и сглатывает. Кадык поднимается, опускается, и от этого простого движения что-то внутри меня сладко ноет.  
— Пойдём, выпьем кофе, — хотя сейчас хочется чего покрепче.  
— Я пью только воду.  
— Ладно, ты будешь воду, а я — кофе.  
Отыскав Старбакс, занимаем столик подальше, и, пока ждём заказ, решаюсь снова затронуть больную тему.  
— И давно ты таких фильмов боишься?  
— С детства.  
— А этому… — пытаюсь сообразить, как лучше задать вопрос. — Есть какая-то причина?  
— Я не знаю. Мне просто страшно, — Ибо ковыряет пальцем небольшую выемку в столе, и я понимаю, что он нервничает. — Всегда так было. И я не могу это контролировать.  
— Ясно. Тогда такие фильмы мы больше смотреть не будем. И если тебе что-то не нравится, не нужно себя насиловать, просто скажи об этом, хорошо? — стараюсь, чтоб голос звучал легко и непринуждённо, но после его слов в душе почему-то горький осадок.  
А ещё я чувствую вину, оттого что именно я предложил пойти на этот дурацкий фильм. Если б только знал, насколько у Ибо серьёзная проблема с данным жанром, то даже предлагать бы не стал ничего подобного.  
— Хорошо, — без колебаний соглашается он и даже слегка улыбается.  
— Вот и договорились. Надеюсь, ди-ди отнесётся к этому серьёзно.  
Между нами наступает молчание, но оно вовсе не тяготит. К моему удивлению, с Ван Ибо абсолютно всё получается делать легко, будь то бои на мечах, уроки музыки или словесные пикировки.  
Наш заказ, наконец, готов, но Ибо к нему не притрагивается, сидит и гипнотизирует какую-то магическую точку на моём стуле. Помахиваю рукой у него перед носом.  
— Ибо, только не пугай меня снова. Что опять?  
— Лао-Сяо назвал меня ди-ди?  
И это всё?  
— Ну, ты же младше меня, в конце концов. Или ты не хочешь быть младшим братиком? — усмехаюсь, скрывая облегчение от того, что проблемы как таковой нет.  
Он качает головой, при этом улыбается так, будто я ему новый байк подарил.  
— Хочу, — произносит с придыханием. — Тогда можно мне называть лао-Сяо гэ-гэ?  
— Называй, Бо-ди, — чувствую, как улыбка прочно обосновывается на моих губах.  
— Тогда, может, Чжань-гэ разрешит мне попробовать свой кофе?  
— Ты же сказал, что не пьёшь?  
— Хочу попробовать.  
— Разве я могу отказать своему Бо-ди?  
Протягиваю ему стакан с трубочкой, но он вынимает соломинку и глотает горячий напиток, морщится, а потом снова прикладывается к моему кофе.  
— Не так чтобы очень вкусно, но пить можно, — делает вывод Ибо и возвращает стакан.  
Интересно, он нарочно пил напрямую? О чём он только думает?  
Спустя полтора часа нас находят Ван Чжочэн, Лю Хайкуань и Цзи Ли.  
— Эй, вы зачем сюда приехали, кофе распивать что ли? — возмущённо жестикулирует Чжочэн.  
— Зря не досмотрели, — кивает Ли. — Хотите расскажу, что было?  
— Нет! — Ибо выкрикивает так громко, что на нас оборачиваются другие посетители.  
— Ну и зря, — обиженно тушуется Ли, скрещивая на груди руки.  
— Что-то случилось? — проницательно смотрит то на меня, то на Ибо Хайкуань.  
— Ничего особенного, просто оказалось, что Ван Ибо не любит ужастики, поэтому мы решили посидеть в кафе.  
— Насиделись? Нас уже такси ждёт.  
— Ван Чжочен, тебе очень подходит роль Цзян Чена, — доверительно сообщаю ему своё открытие.  
— Сейчас братику Усяню достанется на орехи! — шутливо замахивается он и подталкивает локтем к выходу.  
— Ой, как страшно! Что же мне делать? — включаюсь в игру. — О, я, кажется, знаю! От страшного-престрашного младшего братика меня спасёт Лань Ванцзи.  
Прячусь за чересчур прямую спину Ибо и выглядываю из-за его плеча. И чего он такой напряжённый? Ни дать ни взять, действительно Лань Чжань.  
— Ты же защитишь меня от злого шиди?  
— М-м, — Ибо слегка поворачивает голову в мою сторону, сверкая тёмными безднами глаз из-под чёлки.  
И я начинаю сомневаться, у кого именно мне стоит просить защиты. Вот только понять не могу, чем же я успел не угодить этому ребёнку.

***

Быстро смыв с себя пот и пыль после долгого дня, я понимаю, насколько на самом деле устал. Наконец можно упасть на кровать и уснуть. Однако благие планы нарушает стук в дверь. Смотрю на часы, показывающие, что до полуночи осталось всего несколько минут, и с трудом плетусь открывать. Уже намереваюсь сообщить, что для визитов как-то поздновато, но слова застревают в горле, когда на пороге оказывается обхвативший себя руками и дрожащий Ибо. Что ещё могло приключиться с этим несносным созданием за те несчастные полчаса, которые мы провели в своих номерах после возвращения?  
— Чжань-гэ, мне страшно, — хрипит он, словно простуженный или человек, сорвавший голос от крика.  
— Проходи, — отступаю в сторону, не выяснять же причины в коридоре гостиницы.  
Он робкой тенью скользит в комнату и застывает у стены. Да уж, когда я приглашал Ибо в гости, то не думал, что он заявится ко мне среди ночи.  
— Тут диван есть, если что, — и сам сажусь, как пример для подражания.  
Ибо мнётся, но всё же опускается рядом. Молчит.  
— Бо-ди, я не экстрасенс, мысли не читаю. Если ты не будешь говорить, я ничего не пойму.  
— Мне снятся кошмары. После таких фильмов, — он заламывает пальцы себе на руках, и я, не в силах терпеть этот мазохизм, обхватываю его ладони своими. — Не могу уснуть.  
— Снотворное? Успокоительный чай? — перебираю известные мне методы борьбы с бессонницей.  
— Не помогает, — мотает он головой, не отрывая взгляда от наших рук.  
— Чего же ты от меня тогда хочешь?  
— Можно?.. — Ибо прерывается, вздыхает и продолжает: — Можно я останусь у тебя? Я не могу спать один.  
Теперь вздыхаю уже я. Что ж, как там сказал де Сент-Экзюпери? Мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили. Кажется, сегодня я сплю на диване.  
— Так, душ принять успел?  
Ибо кивает, снова смотрит на меня своими обсидиановыми ледниками вместо глаз, словно я на него сейчас с ножом наброшусь. Или у меня самого уже галлюцинации начинаются.  
— Отлично, тогда кровать в твоём распоряжении, — жестом указываю на нужную дверь.  
— Что? — непонимающе моргает он. — А ты?  
— А я тут посплю, — похлопываю по подлокотнику дивана. — Только подушку с покрывалом возьму.  
Я поднимаюсь, собираясь найти всё необходимое для сна, но тут Ибо подскакивает, как ужаленный.  
— Но я же один буду!  
— Почему один? Я же здесь.  
Он закусывает губу, но разворачивается и скрывается за дверью. А я принимаюсь разбирать диван. Раз уж не могу поспать на кровати, то хотя бы греметь костями на узеньком сидении не буду. Когда всё готово, с удовольствием падаю на подушку и почти моментально погружаюсь в сон.  
Просыпаюсь я не сразу, до сознания по капле доходит, что рядом кто-то есть. Открываю глаза и прислушиваюсь, пытаясь понять, что не так в окружающей темноте. Постепенно проступает очертание окна, лунный свет сквозь шторы тусклой полосой ложится на журнальный столик. А потом я понимаю, что тишину нарушает чьё-то дыхание. И поскольку гость у меня лишь один, то несложно догадаться, кому оно принадлежит.  
— Ибо? Что ты здесь делаешь?  
В ответ раздаётся лишь сбивчивый вздох и шуршание ткани. Приходится подняться, чтоб включить свет. Проморгавшись и привыкнув к резкой яркости, наблюдаю, как Ибо кутается в простыню, сидя на кресле с ногами, повторяя позу как в кинотеатре. Он уткнулся лбом в колени и судорожно дышит. Потерянный, совсем юный, напуганный. Сердце щемит от жалости, но она вряд ли сейчас ему нужна, а вот поддержка — вполне.  
— Плохой сон? — спрашиваю, почти уверенный в ответе.  
Он кивает, и я слышу стук его зубов. Охренеть. Это до какой степени нужно быть напуганным, чтоб зубы стучали?  
— Может чай?  
— Лучше воды.  
Возвращаясь с наполненным стаканом, осознаю, что меня затянуло во что-то очень-очень личное. Исходя из того, что я знаю об Ибо, он не тот человек, который открывается кому попало. Логично напрашивается вопрос: чем же я заслужил такое доверие, что этот мальчик пришёл бороться со своими демонами именно ко мне?  
— Спасибо, — он жадно глотает прохладную воду, из уголка рта даже стекает тонкая прозрачная струйка, сбегает по горлу и теряется за воротником широкой футболки.  
Зрелище довольно непристойное и эротичное. Хотя с чего бы ему таким быть? Человек всего лишь пьёт воду. Это у меня мозги от недосыпа набекрень едут. Сейчас нужно решить, как быть с насущной проблемой.  
— Ну и что мне с тобой делать? — сажусь на диван и упираюсь локтями в колени, свободно свесив руки вниз.  
— Можно я посплю с Чжань-гэ? — настолько прямолинейный вопрос оглушает, будто прикладом по голове. Или мечом.  
Я даже не сразу нахожусь с ответом. Да и что можно на это сказать? Я, конечно, хочу ему помочь, но не до такой же степени! Я даже не могу вспомнить, когда в последний раз спал с кем-то в одной постели, работа айдола не предполагает романтических увлечений, на них банально нет времени. Наверное, года три минуло, когда я расстался с последней своей девушкой.  
— Кхм, — прочищаю горло, пытаюсь понять, что нужно сказать, чтоб не обидеть.  
— Пожалуйста, Чжань-гэ, — вот это жалобное бормотание на грани слышимости забивает в гроб длинными гвоздями едва собранную решимость.  
Устало тру лицо ладонями. Маленький тиран.  
— Не вздумай ночью пинаться.  
Он неверяще смотрит на меня блестящими глазами и покорно кивает. Что-то подсказывает мне, что я совершаю огромную ошибку, но слово не воробей, да и почки уже отказали*.

Примечание:  
*я слила вместе две пословицы: «Слово не воробей, вылетит — не поймаешь» и «Поздно пить Боржоми, когда почки отвалились».

Подхватываю подушку с покрывалом и направляюсь в спальню, Ибо гасит свет и семенит следом. Ладно, кровать у меня большая, нам обоим места хватит, так что я устраиваюсь на левой половине, а свалившееся на мою голову недоразумение забирается на правую. Уже тянусь выключить ночник, но Ибо меня останавливает.  
— Не выключай, Чжань-гэ. Не надо, — глухо просит он, поворачиваясь на бок, лицом ко мне.  
— Почему? — оборачиваюсь к нему и, кажется, понимаю. — Ты темноты боишься, что ли?  
Он согласно кивает. Боже, этот мальчишка не перестаёт меня удивлять. Он собрал в себе столько незаурядных талантов, что впору книгу писать, но при этом в нём до сих пор живут детские слабости, которые не должны проявляться в двадцать лет. Но, похоже, Ибо не вписывается в обычные стандарты, чем немало меня восхищает.  
Ночник остаётся гореть, только делаю свет более приглушённым.  
— Так нормально?  
Он снова кивает и прячет нос в подушке. Ну точно щеночек!  
— Спокойной ночи, Бо-ди.  
— Спокойной ночи, Чжань-гэ.  
Свет от ночника хоть и тусклый, но всё равно проникает под веки, и мои чувствительные глаза начинают болеть, поэтому приходится повернуться к нему спиной. Но в таком положении я начинаю ощущать на себе чужой взгляд. Неужели Ибо всё равно заснуть не может? Приоткрываю глаза, однако он мирно лежит на своей половине, тихонько посапывая в подушку. Видимо, у меня начинает развиваться паранойя. Старательно выбрасываю из головы все лишние мысли и окунаюсь в долгожданный сон.  
Утро встречает меня назойливым жужжанием мобильного на тумбочке и щекочущими нос волосами, пахнущими ментоловым шампунем. Так, а откуда у меня в носу взяться чьим-то волосам? С трудом разлепив один глаз, осматриваю осветленную до русого оттенка макушку. Постепенно мозг начинает просыпаться, а за ним и тело, и, когда они начинают взаимодействовать между собой, до меня доходит, почему так тяжело дышать. На груди у меня преспокойно греется ладонь Ибо, другая давит на талию, а ноги нагло прижаты запрокинутой на них голенью. Мало того, что всё это добро бессовестно оккупировало моё тело, так ещё и выпускать не собирается, когда я предпринимаю попытку вылезти из цепких конечностей.  
Он просыпаться вообще будет? Мобильник грустно умолкает, устав ждать, когда его отключат. Попыхтев ещё какое-то время, решаю больше не осторожничать.  
— Ибо, просыпайся, а то без завтрака останемся, — осторожно толкаю его в плечо. — Бо-ди!  
— М-м, — он хмурится и прижимается ещё ближе, будто любимую подушку обнимает.  
— Ибо, ты меня задушишь!  
— Гэ-гэ храпит во сне, — глухо говорит он мне в ухо.  
— Что?! — вот паршивец!  
Мало того, что занял мою кровать, бессовестно залез на меня во сне, так ещё и клевещет.  
— Ну-ка слазь с меня, оккупант малолетний! — пытаюсь пнуть его ногой, но это оказывается не так-то просто сделать.  
Ван Ибо что-то хрюкает и откатывается на другую половину кровати.  
— Вставай, соня, и иди к себе в номер.  
— Гэ-гэ жестокий, — неразборчиво бурчит он в подушку и смотрит на меня из-под чёлки одним глазом.  
— Ты же не собираешься идти на площадку в чём спал?  
— А что, нельзя? — невинно спрашивает он.  
Смотрю на него скептически, а потом пожимаю плечами.  
— Дело твоё, но в моём номере ты не останешься.  
Ибо смешно надувает губы и сползает с кровати, поправляет съехавшую на одно плечо футболку и подтягивает шорты. Потягивается. Майка ползёт вверх и оголяет кожу на удивление рельефного пресса. Мне до такого далеко, даже немножко завидно становится.  
Провожаю ночного гостя к выходу и открываю дверь. И в тот момент, когда Ибо вышагивает из моего номера, мимо проходит Лю Хайкуань. Когда он видит нас в дверном проёме, то спотыкается на ровном месте.  
— Доброе утро, — удивление в его голосе так и сквозит.  
— Доброе, — киваю я и почему-то чувствую острую потребность оправдать нахождение Ибо в своём номере в такую рань, тут и дураку ясно, что он ночевал у меня. — Это не то, о чём ты мог подумать.  
Мой смех даже мне самому кажется истерическим.  
— Ибо просто боится спать один, — вот зря я это сказал.  
Лю Хайкуань поднимает руки и машет ладонями.  
— Да я уже понял, — и быстро удаляется, разве что не бежит.  
Что он там понял, я не знаю, но явно не то, что я хотел сказать. Мы с Ибо смотрим ему вслед, я — обречённо, Ибо — безразлично. А потом он просто шагает к себе, будто ничего не случилось. Закрываю дверь. Хочется хлопнуть себя по лбу, но я всего лишь иду умываться.  
День начинается чудесно.


	4. Глава 4

~Восстающий из пепла~

Я разбит, я брошен, я одинок. Безумен.  
Даже ставшая родной пещера больше таковой не является. Всё, что у меня есть — это глубокая рана в душе́ и верная флейта. Я подношу её к губам, ласкаю, зову с её помощью тех, кто сможет избавить меня от той боли, что терзает измученное сердце. Я хочу умереть. Я не хочу жить. Зачем, если больше нет тех, ради кого билось это сердце? Их отобрали у меня. Последний якорь. Теперь я монстр. Изгой. Чудовище. Поэтому и умереть я должен, как чудовище. Но не от рук тех, кто меня изгнал, нет, я не доставлю им такой радости.  
Тьма вокруг. Она заполняет собой пространство, давит, теснит мою волю, сопротивляется, не хочет отпускать меня на свободу. Я нужен ей, но она больше не нужна мне. Крики в голове почти не умолкают, они стенают, просят, угрожают, ластятся, но я не хочу их слушать, больше не хочу. Тьма густой чёрной смолой забирается в лёгкие, не позволяя дышать, булькает в горле, липнет к коже, но я не перестаю играть. Пока в сознании не исчез ясный проблеск, я должен завершить начатое.  
Мелодия влечёт ко мне смерть, её сладко-гнилостный запах уже проникает в ноздри. О, я уже слышу, как они приближаются. Мои преданные марионетки. Иду им навстречу, раскинув руки в стороны. Хочу сбежать из этого ужасного мира, и моё желание сбывается. Ледяные руки хватают, тянут, рвут на части. Тонкая кожа лопается, не выдержав, кости хрустят, ломаясь, кровь брызгает, заливая мёртвые глаза алым цветом. Плоть поддаётся острым ногтям и зубам. И боли почти нет, потому что её было слишком много. Чаша переполнилась ею, и как ни пытайся налить в неё ещё — ничего не выйдет. И тьмы тоже больше нет. Есть только пустота.  
Открываю глаза и пытаюсь не задохнуться. Воздух тяжело проталкивается в лёгкие, будто они забыли, как нужно работать. Необходимо попробовать ещё раз. Вдох. Выдох. Спокойнее, медленнее.  
Растираю лицо ладонями, чтоб быстрее прийти в себя. Смотрю на свои дрожащие руки и сжимаю их в кулаки, словно это поможет унять тот ужас, который остался от сна, в котором я умираю. Умираю страшно. И этот кошмар снится мне уже третий раз после официального открытия съёмок.  
Скатываюсь с кровати. Сейчас мне нужен тёплый душ, смыть с себя липкий пот и остатки сна. А ещё было бы неплохо мысли в порядок, не думать о том, почему мне вообще начала сниться такая жуть.

***

Для конца апреля сегодня стоит прекрасная погода, прохладно и солнце светит. Стилист уже в третий раз поправляет что-то в волосах, расчёсывает, укладывает пряди.  
Дико хочется спать. А ещё убить того, кто дал Ибо в руки меч. Надо будет пробраться в подсобку и закопать Бичэнь где-нибудь на заднем дворе съёмочной площадки. Пусть поищут пару дней, а я отдохну от бесконечных нападений малолетнего тирана. Обычно это весело, и я вовсе не против поддержать игру, но только не с самого утра, когда после ночных кошмаров я забываю свои реплики во время съёмки.  
У горла снова блестит начищенное лезвие, почти касается кожи, но я перехватываю его двумя пальцами и отвожу в сторону. Однако разве это остановит Ибо? Теперь он решил, что будет весело тыкать в меня рукоятью. Выставляю перед собой «Какую разницу», блокируя нападения. Зеваю, прикрывая рот широким рукавом. Мне нужно найти способ выспаться.  
— Гэ-гэ сегодня какой-то вялый и рассеянный. Неужели старость подкралась незаметно? — гудит над ухом Ибо.  
— Уймись, гиперактивный мальчик, — огрызаюсь, не скрывая своего раздражения. — Старый гэ-гэ хочет отдохнуть.  
Ибо молча хлопает ресницами и отступает. Неужели нечего сказать? Просто удивительно. Тот, кто говорит, что Ван Ибо молчаливый, не знает его так хорошо, как я. Этого болтуна иногда невозможно заткнуть. А утихомирить его бешеный темперамент вообще нереально, он как фонтан, брызжет во все стороны. И энергии немерено. Хоть бы поделился, жмот. Мне как раз сейчас не хватает.  
Присаживаюсь на свободную лавку и наблюдаю, как играют в «камень-ножницы-бумагу» Юй Бинь и Чжу Цзаньцзинь. Во время перерыва тут каждый занимает себя тем, чем может. Вот я бы поспал, например, но прилечь можно разве что на пол, поэтому разворачиваю сценарий и повторяю свои реплики. Пятую страницу мне загораживает чья-то тень. Поднимаю голову и встречаю виноватый взгляд Ибо.  
— Чжань-гэ простит глупого ди-ди? Я был неправ, — выпаливает он на одном дыхании, будто боится забыть слова. — Гэ-гэ много работает, поэтому очень устаёт, я понимаю. Прости.  
После такой пламенной речи злиться на него и дальше просто невозможно.  
— Так и быть, прощу, если угостишь меня чипсами и кофе, — хлопаю ладонью по месту рядом с собой, приглашая присесть.  
Он радостно улыбается, грациозно взмахивает длинными рукавами и аккуратно подбирает юбку ханьфу, чтоб не примять. Ткань под его руками красиво струится и ложится ровными складками, будто Ибо с рождения носил древнекитайские одежды. Ему вообще идет ханьфу, белый цвет и длинные волосы, он становится похож на величественное божественное создание. Да и вообще есть в нём что-то неземное.  
— И на самом деле я не считаю Чжань-гэ старым. Ты выглядишь очень молодо, — он чуть наклоняется вперёд, заглядывая мне в глаза. — Я считаю, что гэ-гэ красивый.  
— Ди-ди, хватит льстить, мне пока только двадцать шесть, а не шестьдесят шесть, — отмахиваюсь от его подлизываний. — Хотя, если сравнивать с тобой, то разница, конечно, ощутимая.  
Он недовольно хмурится и закусывает губу. Боже, почему он постоянно это делает?  
— Почему ощутимая? Лично я никакой разницы не чувствую.  
— Но она есть. Ты родился в девяносто седьмом году, а я — девяносто первом. Когда я пошёл в школу, ты только появился на свет.  
Ибо плотно сжимает губы и отворачивается.  
— Пусть так, но я не льстил, говоря, что Чжань-гэ красивый, — упрямо повторяет он, сильнее сжимая в руках Бичэнь.  
И я вижу, что он не врёт. Господи, он действительно так считает. Ну что за несносное дитя? Я же не девушка, чтобы говорить мне такое. Но как бы я не убеждал себя не реагировать, щёки сами собой наливаются жаром. Благо, на мне сейчас столько грима, что будь я хоть малинового цвета, всё равно ничего бы не было видно. Что вообще можно на такое ответить? Своими странными излияниями он меня в тупик ставит. Слава всем богам, что в этот момент нас зовут на площадку, избавляя от необходимости ломать голову над ответом.  
— Нужно переснять сцену на крыше, над которой вчера работали. В кадре движения получились слишком смазанными. Поэтому вечером будьте готовы, — предупреждает нас Стив Чэн.  
— А можно взглянуть на отснятые материалы? — спрашивает Ибо, сама серьёзность.  
— Конечно. Мастер Шоушан как раз там, сможете отрепетировать сразу, — Стив отправляет нас к ассистенту.  
Меня удивляет, как Ибо может моментально переключаться между личным общением и рабочим. Лицо его становится сосредоточенным, даже резким, не имеющим ничего общего с тем повесой, что донимает меня шутками и детскими играми. Будто два совершенно разных человека живут в одном теле.  
Когда на мониторе камеры появляется нужное видео, мы одновременно наклоняемся ближе и наши плечи легонько сталкиваются. Немного отодвигаюсь в сторону, чтоб не мешать друг другу, но Ибо слегка качается с пятки на мысок, и мы снова соприкасаемся локтями. В конце концов, решаю не обращать на такие мелочи внимания, главное сейчас понять, в чём наши ошибки и не повторять их вечером.  
В первый раз материал удаётся просмотреть полностью, наш мастер боевых искусств объясняет, где и что нужно изменить, периодически останавливает изображение и показывает правильные движения. Во второй Ибо шевелится и трётся своим бедром о моё. Тепло его тела чувствуется даже через многочисленные слои ханьфу, отвлекая от видео. Почему-то это смущает, особенно если вспомнить, что говорил этот мальчишка меньше четверти часа назад.  
— Здесь Лань Ванцзи нужно будет уйти чуть левее и сделать взмах мечом резче, — указывает мастер Шоушан на монитор пальцем.  
— А мне не стоит так улыбаться.  
— Почему? — Ибо поворачивает голову, и мы едва не сталкиваемся лбами. — У Сяо-лаоши прекрасная улыбка.  
Ну вот опять он за своё!  
— Перестань, — шлёпаю его по запястью длинным рукавом.  
— Вэй Усянь как раз должен улыбаться, и в конце здесь нужно будет вытянуть ножны в сторону, словно ловишь ими сосуд с вином. Понятно?  
Киваю и принимаю нужную стойку.  
— И не забывайте про осанку, — мастер подходит ко мне сзади, одну руку кладёт на плечо, фиксируя его в нужном положении, а второй надавливает на поясницу, не сильно, но довольно ощутимо.  
Ван Ибо смотрит на нас так пристально, цепляясь взглядом за каждую деталь, словно ему предстоит выполнять работу за двоих сразу. И в глазах такой холод, что становится как-то не по себе. Таким Ибо я вижу только в кадре в роли Лань Ванцзи. Но даже тогда он не выглядит настолько мрачным.  
— Что с тобой? — решаюсь спросить я, не укусит же он меня, в конце концов.  
— Ничего, — качает головой и тоже встаёт на позицию.  
Ибо нападает стремительно и так яростно, будто действительно хочет меня проткнуть мечом насквозь. Хорошо хоть не импровизирует, иначе не уверен, что смог бы отбить его удары.  
— Отлично, превосходно, — хвалит нас мастер Шоушан. — Если повторите это на камеру, то будет очень эффектно.  
— Спасибо, мастер, — кланяемся вместе с Ибо и отправляемся на поиски свободных сидячих мест.  
— Ну и что это было?  
— М-м? — непонимающе мычит Ибо, сохраняя лицо кирпичом в стиле Лань Чжаня.  
— Это было больше похоже на покушение на убийство, чем на репетицию.  
— Ты преувеличиваешь, — фыркает он, выставляя подбородок вперёд. — Я всего лишь выполнял указания учителя.  
— А я по-твоему чем занимался? — что-то я не понимаю сути его недовольства, а он недоволен, и это даже преуменьшение, скорее зол.  
Но на что и почему?  
— Да что я такого сделал?  
— В том-то и дело, что ничего, — внезапно взрывается Ибо, взмахивая руками. — Похоже, гэ-гэ нравится, когда его трогают. Если так, то это могу делать и я!  
Что он сейчас сказал? Я даже останавливаюсь и хватаю его за руку чуть выше локтя, но то, что сказал этот мальчишка, не укладывается в голове, потому что звучит слишком абсурдно. Я уже открываю рот, чтоб выразить свою точку зрения по этому поводу, но замираю, одновременно осознавая, как мы с Ибо смотримся со стороны. И ладно, если бы никого не было, но вокруг полно снующего туда-сюда персонала. А ещё прямо напротив стоит Лю Ханькуань и старательно делает вид, что нас не существует, он упорно смотрит в книгу, перелистывая страницы слишком быстро.  
Чёрт, ну почему опять он?!  
Я уже хочу увести Ибо подальше от всех этих лишних глаз и вытрясти из него объяснения столь странному поведению, но он вырывается из хватки и сбегает с площадки так быстро, что догнать его не представляется возможным. Под сочувствующие взгляды Лю Хайкуаня отправляюсь в противоположную сторону, рядом с отдыхающим Юй Бинем как раз есть свободный стул. Плюхаюсь на него и достаю телефон.  
— Что делаешь? — интересуется он.  
— Выпускаю пар, иначе убью кое-кого, — с яростью хлопаю пальцами по экрану телефона в поисках какой-нибудь игрушки.  
— Ты про Ибо?  
— Про кого же ещё.  
— Слушай, — он как-то неопределённо мнётся, будто на что-то решается, а потом выпаливает скороговоркой: — Увасснимвсёсерьёзно?  
Честно говоря, я ни слова не понял, поэтому приходится переспросить.  
— У тебя с Ибо всё серьёзно? — на этот раз членораздельно произносит Юй Бинь, но не сказать, что меня радует суть вопроса.  
— Что значит «всё серьёзно»? — всё ещё надеюсь, что неверно его понял.  
— Я про отношения, — Юй Бинь переводит взгляд с пола у себя под ногами на меня и обратно. — Вы же всё время вместе.  
Ошарашенно молчу, потому что сказать мне нечего, лексикон как-то моментально опустел. Неужели мы производим такое впечатление?  
— С чего ты это взял? — слова продираются через пересохшее горло хриплыми комками. — Я не гей вообще-то.  
— Правда? — с необъяснимой радостью и надеждой вскидывается Юй Бинь.  
— Конечно, правда!  
— То есть, ты не будешь против, если… — он задумывается, окидывая беглым взглядом павильон.  
— Юй Бинь, не тяни, — не выдерживаю я. — Не буду против чего?  
— Если я попробую с ним? Он мне нравится.  
Конечно, я догадывался, что именно хочет сказать Юй Бинь, но строить догадки — это одно, а услышать собственными ушами — совсем другое. И что-то внутри яростно сопротивляется, хочет вытолкнуть обратно, вытеснить из сознания вонзившиеся в него острыми иглами слова. Ван Ибо нравится Юй Биню. Разве это так сложно понять? Нет, понять-то как раз совсем не сложно, а вот принять…  
— Пробуй, я-то здесь причём? — сглатываю ставшую слишком вязкой слюну и встаю. — Я пойду что-нибудь съем, пока есть возможность.  
— Ага, давай. Приятного аппетита, — счастливая улыбка Юй Биня преследует меня до самой столовой.  
Казалось бы, что такого? Один человек нравится другому, ну и что с того? Даже если они одного пола. Меня это ни в коей мере не касается. Но отчего же тогда так горько и тяжело на сердце? Почему оно испуганной птицей ломится в рёбра, не желая рассматривать даже возможность отношений Ван Ибо с Юй Бинем. Ван Ибо вообще с кем бы то ни было.  
Пытаюсь представить, как они вдвоём сидят на лавочке, Юй Бинь кладёт ладонь на угловатое колено Ибо и поглаживает, пробираясь пальцами в прорези джинс, а потом наклоняется и целует нежно-розовые губы, покорно раскрывающиеся в ответ. Дерзкая рука уверенно ползёт под широкую футболку, гладит твёрдые кубики пресса, цепляет пряжку ремня, расстёгивает… Зажмуриваюсь. Мотаю головой, прогоняя образ, приклеившийся к обратной стороне век, но он совсем не желает исчезать.  
Тру ноющие виски и понимаю, что стою посреди столовой. Аппетит совсем пропал, поэтому разворачиваюсь и бреду обратно. Со мной явно что-то происходит. Я не должен чувствовать то, что чувствую, это неправильно. Неправильно ревновать Ибо. Чушь. Бред. Абсурд.  
— Вот ты где, — звучит знакомый голос сбоку. — Я тебя обыскался уже.  
— Сам же сбежал куда-то, — стараюсь говорить спокойно настолько, насколько могу.  
— Прости, я вёл себя непрофессионально. Моя ошибка, — и тут Ибо поднимает вверх руку с болтающимся в ней пакетом, сквозь который просвечивают упаковки чипсов и два стакана кофе. — Чжань-гэ, мир?  
Он открыто улыбается, немного виновато, но я не могу не ответить тем же. Усмехаюсь, качаю головой и шагаю навстречу. Вообще я никогда не слышал, чтобы Ван Ибо извинялся перед кем-то ещё, и это странно греет моё самолюбие.  
— А, а, а, — он машет перед носом указательным пальцем, пряча вожделенный пакет за спину, когда я протягиваю к нему руку. — Только после того, как гэ-гэ скажет, что я прощён. Ты обещал.  
— Хорошо-хорошо, ты прощён, — тянусь снова, почти наваливаюсь на Ибо, но он ловко уворачивается.  
— Громче, я не слышу, — хихикает он и провокационно качает на пальце пакет.  
— Я прощаю тебя, ди-ди! — вот теперь на нас смотрят все, кто находится поблизости.  
— Может, гэ-гэ подарит своему ди-ди поцелуй в качестве знака окончательного примирения? — и этот паршивец вытягивает губы, вытворяя совершенно недвусмысленное движение.  
— Глупый ди-ди, — отвоевав, наконец, свою порцию кофе и урвав шелестящий пакетик чипсов, наслаждаюсь горько-сладким вкусом горячего напитка.  
К моему удивлению Ибо вовсе не обижается на моё заявление, а только ещё шире улыбается.  
— Кстати, ты мне сразу два стакана купил?  
— Второй мне.  
— Ты же не пьёшь кофе.  
— Кофе, который пьёт Чжань-гэ, вполне неплох, — невозмутимо сообщает Ибо, демонстративно делая глоток.  
Едва мы успеваем перекусить, начинаются съёмки, и время пролетает незаметно. Неудавшуюся сцену удаётся переснять с первого же дубля. Режиссёр в восторге, хвалит нас и даже обещает не задерживать надолго. Хотя кто знает, что у него значит эта фраза, потому что на небе давно светит луна и блестят звёзды. Я смотрю на эту красоту и не могу отвести глаз. Кто-то может посчитать меня сентиментальным идиотом, ведь мужчины такой ерундой не должны заниматься, однако будучи дизайнером и художником я научился замечать красоту этого мира и воплощать в своих работах. Незаметно рядом со мной оказывается Ибо и тоже смотрит на небо.  
— Пойдём, — он хватает меня за запястье, тянет в сторону плотно стоящих домиков.  
Мы проходим внутренний двор Облачных Глубин и направляемся к небольшой лесенке, по которой можно забраться на балкон второго этажа, а с него попасть на крышу даоцзофан. Ибо ловко преодолевает все препятствия, и длинное ханьфу ему не помеха, а потом помогает мне, подтягивая за запястья.  
Мы устраиваемся на черепице, всё ещё приятно теплой. Ибо садится так близко, что придавливает своим задом моё ханьфу. Приходится поддёрнуть ткань, но он только привстаёт, позволяя подобрать складки и опускается на то же место. Почти одновременно поднимаем головы и просто любуемся ночным небом. Признаюсь, отсюда вид гораздо лучше, словно смотришь через лупу — звёзды кажутся в разы ближе, ярче.  
— Красиво, — мечтательно говорю я, испытывая острое желание положить голову Ибо на плечо.  
— Да, небо тоже ничего, — произносит тихо, с лёгкой хрипотцой, и я понимаю, что смотрит он уже вовсе не на звёзды.  
Поворачиваю к нему голову.  
— Ди-ди, нехорошо издеваться над своим гэ-гэ.  
— Кто сказал, что я издеваюсь? — он правда произносит это тоном серьёзней некуда.  
— Ты снова начинаешь?  
Он косится на мой меч и тихонько тащит его из ножен, вынимает до середины лезвия и отпускает, возвращая обратно. Потом повторяет это движение снова. И снова. Твою мать, моё больное воображение сейчас представляет вместо меча кое-что другое, что не произносят в приличном обществе. В приличном обществе о таком даже не думают, по крайней мере не в присутствии других людей. Мягко останавливаю потянувшуюся к рукояти кисть, остро чувствуя под пальцами нежную тёплую кожу.  
— Ну, хватит, — пресекаю дальнейшие поползновения добраться до моего реквизита.  
Тогда Ибо, подумав немного, протягивает руку и щёлкает пальцами меня по подбородку. Ну что за неугомонный человек!  
— Гэ-гэ мне не верит, — звучит обиженно. — Но я говорю правду. Мне нравится, как выглядит Чжань-гэ.  
— Ибо, остановись, — предупреждающе поднимаю руку. — Не говори того, о чём потом пожалеешь.  
— Я никогда ни о чём не жалею, — в низком баритоне столько уверенности и власти, что у меня подогнулись бы ноги, если б я уже не сидел.  
— Ибо…  
— Мне очень нравится Чжань-гэ, — с придыханием произносит он и наклоняется, приближая своё лицо к моему.  
О, нет, я понимаю, к чему всё идёт и боюсь до жути того, чем всё может кончиться, поэтому отклоняюсь назад. К такому повороту я совершенно не готов. Что творит этот мальчишка?! Мы же оба мужчины.  
— Ты же несерьёзно? — с отчаянной надеждой заглядываю ему в глаза, в чёрные колодцы, наполненные болью и обидой.  
— Я никогда не был более серьёзен, чем сейчас.  
— Ты сумасшедший! — неверяще качаю головой, наблюдая как меняется лицо Ибо, становится мраморной маской, под которой прячутся все эмоции, почти как в самом начале нашего знакомства.  
— Да, потому что Чжань-гэ сводит меня с ума, — замечаю, как учащается его дыхание.  
— Как ты не понимаешь… Хотя о чём это я, ты ещё слишком юн, чтоб понять масштаб последствий. Я не могу позволить тебе разрушить собственную жизнь, — пытаюсь вразумить его из последних сил.  
— Свою жизнь я буду контролировать сам, — отмахивается Ибо, в глазах больной блеск. — Кстати, тебя волнуют только последствия? То есть, в принципе ты не против?  
Что? С чего он это взял? У меня складывается впечатление, что мы говорим на разных языках. Может, я на родной диалект перешёл? Да нет, просто кто-то слишком упрямый осёл!  
— Ты меня вообще слушаешь? — взрываюсь накипевшим раздражением.  
Ну что за невозможный человек?!  
— Я всегда слушаю гэ-гэ, — безмятежно отвечает Ибо, глядя мне в глаза.  
Так, это уже запрещённый приём, нельзя быть настолько честным. Поднимаюсь, не желая больше продолжать эту бессмысленную дискуссию. Этот ребёнок всё равно меня не слышит.  
— Куда ты? — он резко встаёт, пошатывается, взмахивает руками, пытаясь удержать равновесие.  
Боже, он же сейчас свалится с крыши! Благодаря подскочившему адреналину тело действует почти молниеносно. Хватаю Ибо за запястье и тяну на себя. Он буквально влипает в меня всем телом, и это… волнительно.  
— У гэ-гэ очень сильно бьётся сердце, — слишком спокойным тоном говорит человек, чуть не свалившийся с крыши.  
— Идиот! Да оно чуть из груди не выпрыгнуло из-за тебя! — ору на него во весь голос, позабыв о том, что меня могут услышать.  
— Я рад, что сердце гэ-гэ так на меня реагирует, — довольная улыбка появляется на его губах, а в глазах светит солнце.  
— Глупый ди-ди, — осторожно отталкиваю его, тщательно контролируя свою силу, и разворачиваюсь, чтоб уйти подальше от этой ходячей проблемы.  
У меня жутко болит голова.  
— Гэ-гэ! — взволнованно окликает Ибо. — Это значит «да»?  
— Это значит «нет», — и голос даже не дрожит.  
Шагаю по черепице, не оглядываясь, потому что не могу больше видеть в чёрных глазах боль от несбывшихся надежд. Хотя неизвестно, кому сейчас хуже. И если состояние Ибо вполне объяснимо, то обосновать свои собственные ощущения я не могу.  
Я не помню, как мы снимаем ещё одну сцену, слава богу, что участие Ибо в ней не требуется. В гримёрке не могу дождаться, когда меня, наконец, избавят от парика, и почти срываю с себя облачение Вэй Усяня. Вырываюсь из душного помещения, свежий ночной воздух кружит голову, бегу к своему минивэну, но притормаживаю, когда слышу голос Ибо. Его машина припаркована рядом с моей, а из-за приоткрытой двери доносится пение. Я уже готов запрыгнуть в салон, но останавливаюсь, когда голос Ибо срывается. Он прочищает горло и продолжает петь, хотя это больше похоже на отчаянный крик души.  
Не забуду твою любовь,  
Но трудно изменить финал.  
Я не могу тебя оставить,  
И не похоже, что он может дать тебе будущее,  
На которое ты надеешься, неопытный мальчик.*

Примечание:  
*Название китайской песни: Nan Hai, певец: Liang Bo  
К сожалению, не знаю, кому принадлежит перевод на русский язык.

Я кожей ощущаю, как Ибо выворачивает наизнанку этой песней, я даже не подозревал, сколько этот мальчишка на самом деле эмоций скрывает, как сильно они терзают его изнутри, что он может изливать их лишь своим голосом. Как же много он чувствует...  
Я больше не могу слушать его страдания, но и утешить тоже. Я не тот, кто ему нужен. Он ошибся в своём выборе. Просто гормоны играют, вот и всё. Ничего, перебесится и отпустит, найдёт себе хорошую девушку, и всё наладится. Мне, кстати, тоже не помешает. Провожу рукой по волосам, пальцами зачесывая их назад и запрыгиваю в машину, плотно закрыв за собой дверь. Сейчас мне нужен освежающий душ и покой, хватит на сегодня эмоциональных потрясений.  
Водитель заводит двигатель, машина выкатывается с парковки, оставляя позади съёмочную площадку, поющего Ибо и связанные с ним проблемы.

***

Утро добрым не бывает — это как раз про меня. Мало того, что после кошмаров чувствую себя разбитым корытом, так теперь ещё и Ибо решил меня игнорировать. Стучу в его номер в третий раз, но в ответ всё та же тишина. Насколько мне известно, других съёмок сегодня у него нет. В какой-то момент закрадывается беспокойство — а вдруг с ним что-то случилось, но я прогоняю эту мысль почти сразу. Что с ним могло случиться? У него охранников больше, чем в аэропорту. С другой стороны — кто сказал, что они могут за всем уследить? Старательно прогоняю из головы все дурные мысли и решаю извиниться на съёмочной площадке, уж туда-то он точно придёт.  
А может он решил быстренько сменить объект интересов и как раз ночью этим и занимался? Мысль о том, что эта идея мне не нравится, душу в зародыше. Ван Ибо — мой коллега, и этот статус не изменится, съёмки окончатся, и мы разойдёмся каждый в свою сторону, вот и всё. Так было со всеми. Так будет и с ним. Точка.  
Мы с Цзи Ли не единожды успеваем отснять сцену рыбной ловли. Насквозь промокшие после купания в ледяной воде, мы возвращаемся переодетыми, и теперь гримёры впопыхах восстанавливают наши образы, когда на площадке появляется Ван Ибо. Явился — не запылился. С первого взгляда понятно, что он не в духе. Странно-неровной походкой он приближается к наскоро организованному для актёров месту отдыха, занимает стоящий поодаль стул, достаёт телефон и начинает усердно в нём копаться. Сюань Лу и Ван Чжочэн о чём-то шепчутся между собой, Юй Бинь и Цао Юйчэнь играют в мобильные игры, а Чжу Цзаньцзинь подкармливает своей лапшой Лю Хайкуаня.  
— Ибо? — зову, рассматривая его из-под полуприкрытых век, игнорируя попытки гримёра подкрасить мне глаза.  
— М-м? — выдаёт он неохотно.  
— Где ты был утром? — кажется, прозвучало гораздо резче, чем мне бы того хотелось, но внутри уже вспыхнуло раздражение, вызванное поведением Ибо.  
Через минуту молчания понимаю, что отвечать он не собирается, чем подстёгивает ещё и злость. Просто отлично. Не хочешь говорить? Ну и чёрт с тобой! Сам не понимаю, почему меня так задевает его нежелание разговаривать. Чтоб успокоить расшалившиеся нервишки и приглушить взвившуюся в поднебесье злость, принимаюсь напевать первое, что приходит в голову.  
— Чжань-гэ, — внезапно зовёт Ибо, но уже поздно, я слишком зол, чтоб отвечать, поэтому пытаюсь его игнорировать.  
Он зовёт меня снова и снова, как только совести вообще хватает?  
И тут я кое-что вспоминаю.  
— Кстати! Ты ведь говорил, что не хочешь, чтоб я контролировал твою жизнь, — сквозь зубы напоминаю вчерашний разговор, хотя получается несколько утрированно.  
— Что? — Ибо, наконец, смотрит прямо на меня, яростно сверкая глазами. — Когда это я такое говорил?  
Не хочу отвечать, иначе скажу что-нибудь нехорошее прямо при всех, а потом буду жалеть, поэтому продолжаю петь. Вокал сейчас важнее ребячества глупого мальчишки.  
— Прости, — я не смотрю на него, но в голосе не слышу ни ляна* раскаяния. — Я был неправ.

Примечание:  
* Лян — единица массы в Китае, равна 31,25 г.

Он снова погружается в телефон, выглядит при этом таким расстроенным, что хочется подойти погладить по волосам, расправить гладкие пряди и… И тут я замечаю его руку, когда он поправляет ворот ханьфу. Это что ещё такое?  
Сжимаю зубы, собираю всю волю в кулак, чтоб не оттолкнуть гримёра и не уволочь Ибо подальше сию секунду. Когда же моё лицо, наконец, приведено в надлежащий вид, широким шагом приближаюсь к Ибо, молча беру его под локоть и буквально на буксире волоку в ближайший пустой угол, подальше от глаз персонала и коллег. Таковой находится в узком пространстве между двумя домами.  
— Это что? — прижимаю его спиной к стене и на всякий случай преграждаю выход рукой, уперевшись ею в декоративную кладку.  
— Что именно? — непонимающе глядит на меня исподлобья.  
— Вот это! — поднимаю его запястье и поворачиваю тыльной стороной ладони, на которой почти нет живого места, тонкая кожа вся испещрена царапинами, колотыми ранами и кое-где вовсе содрана.  
Я бы подумал, что он с кем-то подрался, но характер повреждений совсем иной.  
— Не твоё дело, — огрызается паршивец, пытаясь вырвать руку.  
— Опять начинаешь? — припечатываю его обратно к стене, и он шипит, запрокинув голову и сжав губы.  
А вот это уже серьёзно. У него определённо не только рука повреждена. Без лишних слов срываю с него пояс, стараясь не причинить лишней боли, кто знает, в какие неприятности влез этот ребёнок ночью. Пальцы подрагивают, когда тянут за многочисленные завязки на каждом слое одежды. Боже, кто их столько придумал? Наконец, последнее препятствие преодолено, и я распахиваю исподнее, оголяя грудь и торс. Я уже видел мельком его пресс, но сейчас могу оценить его рельефность во всей красе, к тому же Ибо слегка выгибается, будто позирует для фотосессии и ухмыляется, приподняв один уголок губ.  
— Если б я знал, что именно заставит Чжань-гэ с таким пылом раздеть меня, то уже давно бы свалился со скейтборда, — и он закусывает нижнюю губу с таким похабным видом, что у меня начинает гореть всё лицо.  
— Помолчи, — стараюсь сделать тон более грозным и внимательно осматриваю уже налившиеся фиолетовым цветом гематомы, покрывающие почти весь правый бок.  
Слава богу, отделался только ушибами, кожа осталась неповреждённой.  
— В наколенниках был? — вопрос скорее риторический, Ибо отрицательно качает головой. — Показывай.  
— Ого, вот так сразу, — задорно подпрыгивают его брови.  
— Не паясничай!  
— Вообще-то до репетиции сцены в пещере мы ещё не дошли, я слова не выучил. И там вроде тебе предстоит штаны снимать, а не мне, — ухмыляется он, пытаясь сбить меня с толку, но не в этот раз, если понадобится, я сам с него брюки спущу.  
— Ван Ибо, не зли меня, — предупреждающе рычу, наклоняясь ближе.  
— Хорошо-хорошо, — он задирает широкие штанины, оголяя не менее живописно изувеченные колени.  
— Ты сумасшедший!  
— Гэ-гэ повторяется, ты мне это уже говорил, — он облизывает губы и снова сминает их зубами, намеренно или нет притягивая к ним внимание.  
Я невольно смотрю на творимое непотребство, и Ибо это замечает. А потом всё происходит слишком быстро, я даже не успеваю понять, как он отталкивается от стены, обвивает руками мою шею, приникает обнажённой грудью к моей, и наши губы встречаются. Встречаются? Ха, это слишком поэтичное слово, чтоб описать то, что вытворяет Ибо. Он набрасывается голодным зверем, мнёт, кусает, втягивает и сосёт, будто хочет успеть сделать всё, что только можно, пока есть время. Его дыхание обжигает, когда он отрывается на долю секунды только чтоб снова вернуться ещё более разгорячённым ураганом, диким огнём, неистовым желанием. От неожиданности я даже не могу оказать должного сопротивления, все попытки отстраниться Ибо пресекает, сжимая руки ещё сильнее, а потом мы меняемся местами, теперь уже меня вжимают в стену, до боли, до звёзд под веками. В какой-то момент я даже отмечаю, что целоваться с парнем оказывается вовсе не противно, а, возможно, не противно целоваться исключительно с Ван Ибо, не знаю, с другими не проверял и проверять не собираюсь. В паху становится слишком жарко, я понимаю, что начинаю возбуждаться, что совершенно неприемлемо. Собрав в кулак всю силу воли, причём в буквальном смысле, бью Ибо в плечо. Он глухо вскрикивает и отступает. Признаться, зрелище то ещё: распахнутое ханьфу, обнажённая вздымающаяся грудь, распухшие покрасневшие губы, раздувающиеся ноздри. Всё это вместе выглядит очень сексуально.  
С ужасом осознаю, о чём я только что подумал. Хочется трусливо сбежать, но потом представляю, как это будет выглядеть в глазах Ибо и заставляю себя стоять на месте. Всё же из нас двоих старше именно я. А потом протягиваю руки и начинаю завязывать на чёртовом поганце чёртовы бесконечные тесёмки.  
— У гэ-гэ очень сильный хук справа, — он потирает ушибленное место и болезненно морщится. — Гэ-гэ совсем не жалко своего ди-ди.  
Подавляю желание стукнуть его ещё раз.  
— Если сделаешь так снова, то познакомишься с моим апперкотом.  
— Сделаю как? — невинно хлопает ресницами.  
— А ты рискни повторить — и узнаешь.  
— Так гэ-гэ хочет повторить поцелуй или побить меня? Впрочем, я не против ни того, ни другого, — и он снова это делает, чёрт бы его побрал, снова облизывает и покусывает губы!  
— Не вздумай больше кататься на скейтборде ночью, это опасно, — стараюсь не обращать внимания на его очевидную провокацию.  
— Хорошо, как скажет гэ-гэ. Буду кататься на байке, — он в самом деле решил проверить границы моего терпения?  
— Сяо Чжань! Ван Ибо! — громогласно прокатывается изменённый громкоговорителем голос. — Вас ожидают на съёмочной площадке!  
— Гос-споди! — цежу сквозь зубы, путаясь в руках Ибо, когда мы пытаемся застегнуть на нём пояс. — Вот же влипли. Знаешь, на кого ты сейчас похож?  
— На кого?  
— Точно не на Лань Ванцзи! С такими-то губами…  
— Вэй Усянь выглядит ненамного лучше, — парирует он, приклеиваясь взглядом к объекту рассуждений.  
— А кто виноват?  
Ибо расплывается в счастливой улыбке, явно вспоминая то, о чём лично мне хотелось бы забыть.  
— Идём, пока нас в розыск не объявили! — окидываю его придирчивым взглядом, убеждаясь в том, что вид Ибо имеет по-прежнему совершенно непотребный, но не оставаться же в этом углу вечно.  
Когда мы выбираемся из укрытия, я цепляюсь полой юбки за искусственное дерево и едва не рву тонкую ткань, чертыхаюсь, пытаясь выбраться из цепких веточек. На помощь приходит Ибо, присев рядом на корточки и почти обняв меня за ногу.  
— Нужна помощь?  
Прикрываю глаза рукой, отказываясь принимать эту жестокую реальность. Ну почему, почему снова он?  
Рядом стоит с невозмутимым лицом Лю Хайкуань и терпеливо ждёт ответа.  
— Да, — кивает Ибо, сосредоточенно расправляя чёрную ткань, — сильно зацепилось.  
— Я заметил, — не нравится мне, как это звучит из уст Хайкуаня, слишком двояко.  
Неужели он видел, как мы выходили из того прохода? Хотя о чём это я, разве может быть по-другому? Однако он более ничем не выдаёт своей осведомлённости, просто подходит и помогает отцепить настырное дерево.  
— Прежде чем идти на площадку, загляните в гримёрку, — советует Хайкуань и многозначительно смотрит на мои губы.  
Наверное, ещё немного — и моя голова закипит, а из ушей пойдёт пар. Страшно представить, что он успел навоображать о нас с Ибо, а любые оправдания будут выглядеть глупо. Да что тут вообще можно сказать? Что мальчишка, младше на шесть лет, зажал меня в углу и насильно поцеловал? Самому смешно. Нет. Лучше больше никому ничего не объяснять.  
В гримёрной, как назло, никого нет, поэтому мы приводим себя в порядок сами. Лю Хайкуань даже помогает нанести пудру, чтоб приглушить слишком яркий цвет губ. Он ничего больше не говорит, и я благодарен ему за это.  
Как только мы появляемся, помощник приносит нам реквизит, и на этот раз вместо меча вручает бамбуковую флейту и маску. Машинально пробегаю пальцами по узловатому корпусу, нахожу центр тяжести и прокручиваю вокруг оси. Движение успокаивает, оно с самого начала легко получалось, даже особо тренироваться не нужно было, но сейчас… Сейчас оно что-то напоминает, что-то близкое и родное, но что именно? Краем глаза замечаю Ван Ибо, он до странности завороженно наблюдает за вращением флейты, даже глаза блестят. Или это отражается солнечный свет.  
— Хочешь попробовать?  
В пальцах Ибо флейта смотрится как-то неуместно, вот с гуцинем он выглядит гораздо эффектней, будто этот инструмент создан для него. Смотреть на его пальцы, перебирающие струны, можно бесконечно долго, как на огонь или воду. Завораживает.  
И всё же флейта… Когда Ибо возвращает её, я вспоминаю кое-что. В своих снах я тоже вижу флейту, другую, родную, являющуюся частью меня самого. Она вращается в моих пальцах… Тру виски, стряхиваю с себя непонятное наваждение.  
— ...ань-гэ, Чжань-гэ, что с тобой? — поднимаю голову, Ибо смотрит на меня обеспокоенно и немного нервно.  
— Всё нормально, просто голова заболела.  
— Готовность пять минут! — оповещает режиссёр.  
Ибо садится за стол, на котором покоится гуцинь, а я ложусь на кровать. Хорошо, что в этой сцене у меня не слишком много слов, потому что все они вылетают, стоит только взглянуть на безупречного Лань Чжаня. В голове начинают плыть образы распахнутого ханьфу и обнажённого живота с выделяющимися кубиками. Ну, и какие слова тут можно вспомнить?!


	5. Глава 5

~Нефрит~

Пальцем ковыряю чёрную кожу дивана. Запись шоу окончена, и остальные наверняка уже разбежались кто куда, только я сижу тут, порчу казённое имущество.  
Дверь скрипит, впуская Да Чжанвэя.  
— Почему ещё не ушёл? — интересуется он, проходя внутрь.  
— Не хочу.  
— Сегодня ты был особенно несговорчивым и раздражённым. С чего такое настроение, кто-то обидел нашего красавчика?  
Отрицательно качаю головой, продолжая портить обивку с ещё большим усердием.  
— Колись, Ибо, — он усаживается в кресло напротив с таким видом, будто собирается оперу слушать. — Я ж от тебя не отстану, ты знаешь.  
Понимаю, что любое сопротивление будет бесполезным, да и что нового он услышит? Чжанвэй — один из немногих людей, которые знают меня настоящего.  
— Сегодня я сообщил ребятам, что оставляю UNIQ.  
— Что, и это всё? — скептически хмурится он. — С ними ты уже около года расстаться хотел. Ибо, я тебя знаю. Договаривай основную причину.  
— Он мне отказал, — на выдохе говорю я и царапаю подлокотник указательным пальцем.  
— Оу, — Чжанвэй откидывается на спинку кресла и переплетает пальцы на животе. — Рановато ты на эту стадию перескочил.  
— Я уже и сам понял, но он же такой… такой!.. Я просто не удержался. И теперь чувствую, что между нами что-то изменилось, он вроде и улыбается, и дурачимся мы, как и раньше, но всё же как-то не так. Чжань-гэ будто боится меня, — хлопаю ладонью по кожаной обивке, получается слишком громко.  
— Так. А кроме признания между вами что-нибудь было? — осторожно уточняет Чжанвэй.  
— Кое-что было, — слегка киваю. — Я его поцеловал. Насильно. И он меня ударил.  
— Ого. Ударил?  
— В плечо, — машинально потираю всё ещё иногда ноющее место.  
— Вау! — Чжанвэй хлопает в ладоши и подаётся вперёд, упираясь локтями в колени. — Ибо, мне кажется у тебя есть все шансы.  
— Что? — перевожу на него непонимающий взгляд, потому что логику я пока не прослеживаю. — Почему?  
— Потому что если бы ты поцеловал меня, то ходил бы сейчас с разбитым носом или фингалом под глазом, — весело разъясняет он.  
— Не понимаю.  
— Если бы ему было всё равно, то он бил бы в лицо, а не в плечо.  
— У нас съёмки. Может, он просто пожалел меня.  
— В такой момент о работе будешь думать в самую последнюю очередь, — Чжанвэй хохочет, мотая головой. — Ох, Ибо, Ибо.  
— Что смешного? — не понимаю внезапного приступа веселья.  
— У тебя бульдожья хватка, хотя с виду не скажешь, — хихикает он, сверкая зубами во весь рот. — Бедный Сяо Чжань.  
— Почему бедный?  
— Он ещё не знает, что Ван Ибо — это надолго, — заливается смехом Чжанвэй, и я невольно присоединяюсь к нему. — А, знаешь, твоя тактика «пру напролом», возможно, не так уж плоха. Покажи, что ты серьёзен по отношению к нему. Наверняка он считает тебя слишком юным, что это только подростковая блажь…  
— Но я уже не подросток! — возмущённо вскидываю голову.  
— И слишком вспыльчивый, — меряет меня укоризненным взглядом. — Напомни-ка, сколько лет у вас разница?  
Тут мне возразить нечего, Чжанвэй прав, Чжань-гэ считает меня ещё ребёнком. Он сам неоднократно это повторял.  
— Ладно, я понял. Но как показать, что мои чувства вовсе не прихоть?  
— Вот это хороший вопрос, — «стреляет» в меня указательным пальцем Чжанвэй и откидывается назад, задумчиво потирая подбородок.  
— Может, купить ему цветы? Много цветов. Усеять кровать лепестками… — озвучиваю свою идею.  
— Нет, — медленно качает головой, — не то. Если бы Сяо Чжань был девушкой, то такой вариант вполне подошёл бы, но далеко не каждый мужчина любит цветы. К тому же, лепестки на кровати буквально кричат о желании добраться до постели как можно раньше. Тебе точно нужен такой эффект?  
Да уж, с этой точки зрения всё действительно будет выглядеть вульгарно.  
— Нет, ты прав. Этот вариант не подходит.  
Морщусь и оттягиваю волосы, зажав их между пальцами. В голову лезет всякая чушь, но ничего подходящего.  
— Шампанское, конфеты?  
— Ибо, не будь банальным. Ты почти каждый день с ним рядом. Подумай, что бы ты хотел ему дать?  
Ответ приходит сам собой, даже думать не приходится.  
— Весь мир. Я бы дал ему весь мир.  
Чжанвэй смотрит на меня застывшим взглядом, лишь губы шевелятся, произнося:  
— Ну. Ты. Даёшь. А можно для начала что-нибудь попроще?  
Да я готов быть личной ковровой дорожкой, только бы рядом.  
— На ужин пригласить, что ли?  
— А почему бы и нет? — соглашается Чжанвэй. — Для начала можно и ужин. Не нужно человека целым миром пугать, пусть привыкнет сначала к малому. И будь с ним честным.  
— Я всегда честный.  
— Ах, ну да, о чём это я, — посмеивается он в кулак. — От твоей правды в лоб, бывает, хочется дать тебе в этот самый лоб.  
— Даже так?  
— О, не представляешь, как сильно!  
— Ну, ладно-ладно, я понял. Меньше слов.  
— Ибо, тебе меньше некуда, иначе только молчать и будешь.  
— Зато что-нибудь не то точно не ляпну.  
— Тоже верно. Но лучше жалеть о сказанном, чем о несказанном, — назидательно говорит Чжанвэй.  
— М-м, что-то я не уверен.  
— В конце концов, ты всегда можешь купить кольцо и сделать предложение. Э-э, нет, Ибо, я же пошутил, не воспринимай всерьёз! — тараторит Чжанвэй, явно заметив, какое впечатление произвели на меня эти слова.  
— Чего испугался? Я же не тебе предложение делать буду, — если не останется иного выбора… Придётся мне перед Чжанем стоять на коленях и с кольцом.  
— Так, — Чжанвэй хлопает себя ладонями по коленям, — поехали-ка отдохнём как следует, пока ты не додумался до чего-нибудь похуже.  
И он буквально выгоняет меня с дивана, размахивая руками в сторону двери. Настроение уже не тонет под плинтусом, за что я невероятно благодарен Чжанвэю. Не знаю, как у него всегда получается вытаскивать меня из болота апатии, но делает это он с постоянным успехом.

***

Никогда не думал, что буду ревновать к Лю Хайкуаню, но это, чёрт возьми, происходит и не поддаётся логическому объяснению. Ведь он мой брат. Да, не в этой жизни, но оттого не становится менее родным. Я не поверил собственным глазам, когда он подошёл к нам в столовой, такой близкий, но в то же время такой далёкий. И хоть меня одолевало желание подняться из-за стола и крепко его обнять, я всё же смог сдержаться. Удивительно, что мы переродились почти одновременно, но ещё более удивительно, что он здесь и будет играть роль самого себя. Ха! О себе лучше помолчу.  
Как бы мне хотелось поговорить с ним о прошлом, попросить прощения за то, что оставил его одного. Но по-другому я не мог, не мог без Вэй Ина. В отличие от него, пережившего смерть Цзинь Гуаньяо, моих сил не хватило сделать то же самое. Не во второй раз. Мне страстно хочется узнать, как он жил после, но кто мне скажет, вернулась ли к нему память? Судя по его поведению — нет. Но, как бы там ни было, он всё равно останется моим братом, даже без воспоминаний. Даже если сейчас он — Лю Хайкуань.  
Однако в данный момент я готов задушить его собственными руками, глядя на то, как он дурачится с Сяо Чжанем. Глазам своим не верю, что он это делает — надувает щёки, словно пузырь из жвачки и выдыхает, звонко шлёпая губами. Затем то же самое делает гэ-гэ и смеётся. Они оба смеются. В глазах темнеет от застилающей их ревности, желание выпустить на ком-нибудь пар растёт с каждой минутой, и я чувствую, что если не прекращу это сейчас же, то всё может кончиться для кое-кого весьма печально. Поэтому я подхожу и хлёстко шлёпаю длинным рукавом ханьфу по запястью Чжаня. Нужный эффект достигнут. Он изумлённо приподнимает брови, но поскольку его чёрное одеяние лишено таких рукавов, бьёт меня ладонью. Чёрт, больно!  
— Гэ-гэ идиот! — даже на мой собственный слух звучит слишком грубо, но я ничего не могу с этим поделать.  
— Ты ненормальный? В чём проблема? — возмущается Чжань-гэ, надвигаясь на меня, как военный крейсер.  
Мельком замечаю, как пытается скрыть улыбку Хайкуань, но у него это не особо получается.  
— Это у тебя проблемы! — отступаю назад, потому что гэ-гэ выглядит действительно рассерженным.  
Выставляю перед собой меч, но Чжаня это совсем не останавливает, наоборот, его глаза сужаются, полыхая откровенным раздражением. Создаётся ощущение, что он меня сейчас в пол закатает. Ой. Я на кого-то наступаю и едва не падаю, но успеваю схватиться за вышитые золотом одежды. Прости, Ци Пэйсинь, но ты сам виноват, нечего под ногами путаться.  
— Ай! — только и успевает вскрикнуть он, когда я выталкиваю его перед собой, как щит. — Ай, меня-то за что бить? Я же ничего не сделал!  
Несчастный Пэйсинь прикрывает голову руками, когда ему достаётся по плечу флейтой. Пусть скажет спасибо, что не по шее.  
— Ван Ибо, нечего прятаться за чужой спиной! — не утруждая себя снижением децибел, кричит Чжань и вновь пытается меня ударить.  
Получает снова Пэйсинь, по другому плечу. С размаха. Не повезло парню, уж я-то знаю, насколько на самом деле Ченьцин тяжёлая, а в руках Чжаня вообще превращается в настоящее оружие.  
— Ой-ёй! Учитель Сяо, пожалуйста, хватит! — он наклоняется и пытается сбежать.  
Остальные зрители, веселящиеся за наш счёт, быстро отступают на безопасное расстояние.  
— Господин Вэй, умерьте пыл, — прикрывает рот рукавом Хайкуань, чтоб не смеяться так очевидно. — Будьте любезны не убивать моего драгоценного брата до конца съёмок.  
Чжань-гэ хмурится, но отходит назад, а потом разворачивается, указывая на меня флейтой, на конце которой угрожающе покачивается алая кисточка. Это так сильно напоминает его, бесстрашно стоящего перед армией заклинателей в Безночном городе, что я едва не падаю, настолько ослабели мои ноги.  
— Мы ещё не закончили, — шипит он на меня и выходит на улицу, взметнув красной лентой в волосах.  
А я уже жалею о своей вспышке.  
— Тебе не стоит ревновать его, — шёпотом сообщает мне на ухо Хайкуань. — По крайней мере не ко мне.  
Я поворачиваю голову, стараясь разглядеть в нём того самого первого нефрита ордена Лань, но он уже смотрит в другую сторону.  
— С чего ты взял, что я ревную? — что ж, даже в этой жизни он видит меня насквозь.  
— А разве это не так? — усмехается он, явно забавляясь.  
— Что, настолько очевидно?  
— Я бы сказал, сложно не заметить.  
Опускаю глаза и изо всех сил стараюсь не улыбаться, как идиот.  
— Ван Ибо, что ты сделал с Сяо Чжанем? — подходит к нам Цзи Ли, обмахиваясь веером. — Кажется, сегодня он не в духе. Хотя с ним было всё в порядке, пока не появился ты.  
— То есть, это я виноват в том, что у него крыша едет? — возмущённо указываю мечом на дверь, за которой исчез Сяо Чжань.  
— Да вы же оба с ума сходите, когда оказываетесь рядом, — на лице Ли появляется дьявольская гримаса, и он заговорщически подмигивает мне.  
— Не понимаю, о чём ты, — всё ещё пытаюсь сделать хорошую мину при плохой игре.  
— Сделай ты уже с ним хоть что-нибудь, — наклоняется он ко мне, прикрывая рот веером.  
— Что?  
— Ну, мне тебе объяснять, что ли? Трахни его уже наконец, может успокоитесь, — заявляет он.  
— О боже, — тихо стонет Хайкуань, прикрываясь рукавом, но я всё равно вижу, как содрогаются его плечи от смеха.  
Через секунду к нему присоединяется Ли, одновременно пытающийся играть бровями. Больше похоже на нервный тик, если честно.  
— Лань Ванцзи, у тебя уши покраснели! Совсем как в новелле! — хохочет Ли и протягивает руку, намереваясь потрогать мои мочки.  
Этого ещё не хватало. Отвожу его руку, чувствуя, как горит всё лицо не то от стыда, не то от волнения.  
— А чего это вам так весело? — Юй Бинь подкрадывается незаметно.  
— Да так, — брови Ли снова игриво подпрыгивают, когда он смотрит на меня, — обсуждаем стратегию захвата горы Луаньцзан.  
— А что там обсуждать? — непонимающе хлопает ресницами Юй Бинь.  
— Ну, скажем так, кто первым войдёт в пещеру Фумо, — губы Ли подрагивают в безуспешных попытках не смеяться.  
Кажется, я скоро сгорю на месте от двусмысленных намёков. Хотя какого чёрта? Если б я мог, то уже давно орал бы во всю мощь лёгких, что Сяо Чжань только мой и чтоб никто больше не смел его трогать.  
— А зачем? — отрезвляет меня голос Биня. — Разве сценарий изменили? Ибо, может хоть ты объяснишь?  
Подол его одеяния цепляется за моё ханьфу. Делаю шаг в сторону, но он почему-то снова рядом, что совершенно не способствует очень нужному успокоению.  
— А я причём? Это у Ли голова опилками забита, вот у него и спрашивай, — на этом разворачиваюсь и вместе с выходящим персоналом покидаю помещение, чувствуя, как горит позвоночник под чужими взглядами.  
Сяо Чжаня я замечаю фактически сразу, он стоит на дорожке и отстранённо вертит в руке Ченьцин. Находиться так далеко от него почти невыносимо. Хочу быть рядом всегда и везде, чувствовать его присутствие, ощущать тепло и тонкий запах одеколона. Он хотел ударить меня? Так пусть бьёт, куда хочет и сколько хочет, лишь бы был рядом, потому что иначе не будет меня. Когда-то я уже познал жизнь без него, больше такого не повторится. Ни за что.  
Как можно тише подхожу ближе к нему и останавливаюсь в полушаге.  
— Прости.  
Он молчит. Лишь слегка поджимает губы, делая вид, что меня не существует. Поэтому я смелею и осторожно провожу пальцами по его руке от плеча до запястья. Чжань никак не реагирует, чем делает меня ещё наглее. Глажу спадающую на грудь прядку чёрных волос и отбрасываю её ему за спину, а потом возвращаюсь к прежнему маршруту, ласкаю ткань рукава сверху вниз, сверху вниз. Гэ-гэ замирает, словно прирос к месту, но отбиваться вроде не собирается.  
— Ты простишь своего ди-ди? — тишина в ответ меня почти убивает. — Ну, хочешь, на колени встану?  
Действует. Он тут же поворачивается, глядя на меня испуганными глазами.  
— Ещё чего придумал. Только попробуй!  
— А вот и попробую. И даже могу кое-что взять в…  
— Зубы лишние, что ли? — резко перебивает, но в голосе скорее какая-то обречённость, а не гнев.  
— Ладно, молчу.  
Теперь мы просто стоим в относительной тишине, но это молчание совсем не напрягает, потому что я замечаю, как лёгкая улыбка касается безумно привлекательных губ, от которых и без того невозможно оторвать глаз, а теперь и вовсе без шансов. Я хочу их. Хочу его губы на своих губах, хочу его руки на своём теле, хочу его всего. Себе. Сейчас. Хочу не только знать, что он рядом, но и чувствовать, ощущать дыхание на коже и дарить своё, вырвать из груди обезумевшее от любви сердце и отдать ему. Навсегда. Как я уже сделал когда-то давно. Боже, я ведь уже знаю, что вкус его губ совсем не изменился, знаю, что он всего одним касанием вынимает душу и ломает всего меня. А ещё он по-прежнему дикий и неукротимый, как ветер в поле. И мне сейчас до умопомрачения хочется пересчитать языком все родинки на его правом ухе, а потом заломить руки за спину, до боли, вжать в ближайшее дерево и целовать до тех пор, пока он не вспомнит, кем был когда-то.  
Я подаюсь к нему всем телом, но тут он вытягивает руку и снимает что-то с моего плеча.  
— Какой симпатичный, — Чжань улыбается и рассматривает это что-то в руках.  
Кого это он там симпатичным считает?  
— Смотри, милый, правда? — подносит чуть ли не к моему носу раскрытую ладонь, на которой, к моему ужасу, сидит огромный чёрный жук.  
Отшатываюсь от него, как от чумного. Какая мерзость! И что он там милого нашёл?  
— Ты чего?  
— Ничего, выброси эту гадость!  
— Ты что, насекомых боишься? Это же просто маленький жучок. Он даже не кусается. — О господи, он ещё и гладит его указательным пальцем!  
Меня сейчас удар хватит.  
— Я прощу ди-ди, если он потрогает эту милоту, — и Чжань, чтоб его, протягивает ко мне ладонь.  
С позорным вскриком и колотящимся от страха сердцем я отпрыгиваю в сторону.  
— Он же такой маленький, такой хорошенький! — сверкая глазами, улыбается Чжань, но улыбка его скорее напоминает зловещий оскал.  
Я готов бежать со всех ног, если он снова подойдёт ко мне с этой пакостью.  
— Ну ладно-ладно, — он наклоняется и выпускает своего жука в траву. — Видишь? Его уже нет. Какой ты пугливый. Будем считать, что я отомщён.  
— Гэ-гэ жестокий, пользуется моими слабостями.  
— Не более жестокий, чем ди-ди, который решил, что может оскорблять меня ни с того ни с сего, — он ведёт подбородком, указывая на павильон, из которого мы недавно вышли.  
— Прости, но ты меня вынудил, — крепко сжимаю в руке рукоять Бичэня.  
— Что? Чем же, позволь спросить? — растерянно моргает Чжань, искренне не понимая причины.  
— Ты и Хайкуань, вместе… — ну и как ему объяснить? Я и сам уже понимаю, насколько глупо себя повёл. — Я не знаю, что со мной случилось, когда увидел вас вдвоём.  
И тут Чжань цокает языком и закатывает глаза.  
— Ибо, ты ревновал, что ли?  
— Мне было очень больно. Вот здесь, — я приближаюсь к нему вплотную и кладу руку на грудь, ощущая, как под пальцами заполошно трепыхается сердце, а потом начинает биться так, будто собирается выпрыгнуть ко мне в ладонь.  
Его губы приоткрываются на выдохе, а я сглатываю, слушая самую искреннюю музыку человеческого тела. Пусть он говорит что угодно, но сердце лгать не может. Чжанвэй был прав, я не могу отступить.  
— Чжань-гэ сейчас особенно красивый, — снова невероятный кульбит в груди подтверждает самую смелую догадку.  
Нажимаю на его грудь сильнее, оттесняя под сень деревьев, бросаю меч под ноги и касаюсь пальцами подбородка. Тонкая прядка волос щекочет руку, в его глазах борьба с самим собой, поэтому я помогаю склонить чашу весов в свою пользу, обхватываю затылок и притягиваю к себе. К моему изумлению, в этот раз он не сопротивляется, а позволяет целовать себя, вот только участия никакого не принимает. Такое ощущение, будто он пытается понять, нравится ему это или нет. В таком случае я просто не имею права облажаться. Языком раздвигаю податливые мягкие губы, врываюсь внутрь, нежно скользя вдоль зубов, ласкаю так чувственно, насколько это вообще возможно и чуть не задыхаюсь от восторга, когда Чжань закрывает глаза, а его угольные ресницы слабо трепещут. Неожиданно его губы шевелятся в ответ, и от этого подо мной раскрывается бездонная пропасть, в которую я падаю без сожалений, лишь невероятно реальные ощущения тёплого дыхания вытягивают меня обратно. Я боготворю его скулы россыпью коротких поцелуев, поклоняюсь его шее цепочкой длинных мазков языком, чуть сдвигаю воротник и схожу с ума от его ключиц. Кажется, я на седьмом небе от счастья. И это счастье я вновь изливаю на вожделенные губы, глотая с них едва слышный стон, легкой вибрацией идущий по горлу.  
Чувствую, как его пальцы робко касаются моей руки, лежащей на его бедре. Я даже не могу сказать, когда и как она там оказалась. От ощущения тёплой ладони, осторожно пробирающейся под широким рукавом до самого локтя, меня ведёт. И это прекрасно. Удивительно, сколь мало мне нужно для счастья, но ведь всё потому, что Чжань делает это сам, по своей инициативе. От осознания, что он прикасается ко мне по собственному желанию, накатывает эйфория, а за ней волной накрывает возбуждение. О, как давно я его не испытывал! Нечто похожее случилось в ту самую единственную ночь, проведённую в постели гэ-гэ, когда я тайком наблюдал, как он спит.  
Насколько он был родным, близким, очаровательным, настолько же и эфемерным, неуловимо далёким. Казалось, так просто протянуть руку и взять то, что принадлежит мне, но это была лишь иллюзия, рассыпавшаяся тающим инеем, стоило напомнить себе, что рядом сжалившийся над трясущимся от страха мальчишкой Сяо Чжань, а не Вэй Ин. Не тот Вэй Ин, которого я брал, когда хотел и где хотел, который стонал моё имя так страстно, что от звуков его голоса поджимались пальцы на ногах. От жарких воспоминаний в животе потеплело, а в трусах начало твердеть. От внезапно проснувшегося либидо мне даже стало неловко, не дрочить же на спящего человека. Однако проблема вскоре исчезла сама собой, стоило вспомнить, как я его потерял, как жил после его смерти. Горечь и боль быстро смыли все зачатки не успевшего набрать силу возбуждения.  
Сейчас же желание растёт в геометрической прогрессии, с каждым касанием, с каждым вздохом я хочу его всё больше, всегда хотел и буду хотеть. Перехватываю его за поясницу, притягиваю ближе, так тесно, что он не может не почувствовать силу моего желания, но вот сюрпризом становится невероятное открытие — возбуждён, оказывается, не я один. От этого осознания у меня в голове сгорают последние предохранители. Толкаю его к дереву, придавливая всем телом к стволу, срываю с его запястья чёрную ленту и завязываю глаза.  
— Что ты делаешь? — немного охрипшим голосом спрашивает Чжань, пытаясь избавиться от повязки, но я перехватываю его руки и прижимаю над головой.  
— Вспомни, — шепчу ему на ухо и целую приоткрытые губы, лелея в душе крошечную надежду.  
Возможно, если я повторю всё в точности, как было в то время, то похожая ситуация стимулирует возвращение памяти.  
Скользкие от слюны губы хочется целовать вечно, но я отстраняюсь, напоследок оставив на них тепло своего дыхания, освобождаю его руки и отхожу. Жду. Любуюсь им, таким растрёпанным и сладким, что внутри всё сводит от желания вновь прижать его к себе.  
Чжань медленно развязывает ленту, стягивает её с глаз и смотрит на меня, смотрит так, что сердце падает в тёмный омут, погружается на самое дно, придавливается толщей мутной воды. Ниточка надежды лопается с оглушающим звоном. Не вспомнил.  
— Ибо… — глухо произносит он, и я абсолютно точно не хочу слышать, что он скажет дальше.  
— Пожалуйста, — буквально бросаюсь вперёд, упираюсь лбом ему в плечо и закрываю глаза, будто это поможет сбежать от жестокости непроизнесённых слов. — Пожалуйста, не говори этого.  
— Не говорить чего?  
— Того, что ты хочешь сейчас сказать.  
— Откуда ты знаешь, что именно?  
— Вижу в твоих глазах. Прошу, не говори. Я этого не вынесу.  
Поднимаю голову и встречаюсь с ним взглядом. Эмоции на его лице такие яркие, их так много, что я не успеваю их отслеживать. С уверенностью могу сказать лишь, что там нет ни отвращения, ни гнева, ни неприятия того, что между нами только что произошло.  
Тогда пора сменить тактику.  
— Скажи, что тебе не понравилось, и я отстану. Больше даже не подойду к тебе.  
Чжань-гэ молчит, открывает рот, закрывает, качает головой.  
— Ну же, ведь это так просто: Ван Ибо, ты мне не нравишься, — подначиваю, одновременно до ужаса боясь услышать эти слова.  
— Ван Ибо… — и у меня внутри всё обмирает от страха.  
Тишина и ожидание бьют под дых, забываю, что существует такая вещь, как кислород и что надо дышать.  
— Ван Ибо, — пробует он снова и замолкает.  
— Я тебе нравлюсь? — не знаю, откуда во мне столько смелости, но ради Сяо Чжаня я готов на что угодно.  
— Что?  
— Так нравлюсь или нет?  
— Ибо, ты… Я не могу.  
— Я не спрашивал, что ты можешь и чего не можешь.  
— Да. Нет… Я не знаю! Ты рушишь все мои стереотипы, ломаешь мою систему ценностей, лезешь в душу напролом. Я не могу понять, что происходит, ты же… просто заигравшийся ребёнок, — последнее слово особенно остро царапает сердце, едва живое от испуга.  
— Я никогда не играл ни с чьими чувствами, тем более с чувствами гэ-гэ. И скажи уже эту чёртову фразу! — не выдержав, срываюсь на крик.  
— Я не могу! — точно так же повышает голос он. — Не могу её сказать, потому что это будет ложью.  
— Что именно?  
— Что ты мне не нравишься.  
Наступает молчание, во время которого на моих губах расцветает искренняя улыбка.  
— Гэ-гэ, я люблю тебя.  
Такие лёгкие, но в то же время такие сложные слова слетают с губ совершенно непринуждённо. Я сам не знаю, почему озвучить их было так просто. Я даже родителям не говорил их так давно, что уже и не вспомню, произносил ли вообще хоть когда-то. Но Сяо Чжань — это совсем другое. Он вне любых рамок.  
— Ты ошибаешься, — его брови горько изламываются, а между ними образуется морщинка, которую безумно хочется стереть.  
На лице Чжаня не должно быть такого выражения, оно слишком похоже на то, что искажало черты Вэй Ина перед смертью. Мне невероятно больно видеть его таким.  
— Это ты ошибаешься, мне двадцать, а не два года. Я могу отличить любовь от влюблённости. И мне не нужен секс на одну ночь.  
— Мой ответ ты слышал в прошлый раз, — напоминает он разговор недельной давности.  
— Да почему? — невольно повышаю голос, потому что его упрямство выводит меня из себя. — Почему ты не хочешь дать нам даже шанса? Несколько минут назад твоё тело говорило обратное, и ты тоже целовал меня! Ты отвечал!  
— Все люди ошибаются. Я тоже. Ты хоть представляешь, что будет, если это просочится в СМИ? Тебя сожрут с потрохами, а мной закусят. Ты ведь знаешь этот бизнес лучше меня, только подумай, что с нами сделают. А о дальнейшей карьере можно будет забыть!  
— Да плевать мне на них! — хватаю его за запястье и сжимаю, наверное, слишком сильно, потому что он морщится от боли. — Мне нужен ты!  
— Ди-ди. Отпусти, — устало просит он, взглядом указывая вниз. — Ты мне руку сломаешь.  
— Извини, — тут же разжимаю пальцы.  
— Кстати, ты сказал «вспомни» перед тем, как… Кхм. Что именно вспомнить?  
— Уже неважно, — закрываю глаза и медленно выдыхаю, стараясь успокоиться. — Ты так и не ответил нормально. Я хотя бы нравлюсь тебе?  
— Что изменит мой ответ?  
— Всё. Для меня — всё.  
— Неужели для тебя это так важно? — почти шепчет он.  
— Не представляешь как, — горло сжимается, словно тисками, от волнения.  
Чжань сглатывает и смотрит на меня глазами побитой собаки. Кажется, кто-то забросал мой желудок камнями, так тяжело сейчас от взгляда напротив.  
Его губы шевелятся, и я считываю с них беззвучное «да». Сердце тут же подпрыгивает от радости и облегчения, но тут же с уханьем падает обратно, когда Чжань добавляет:  
— Но для меня это ничего не меняет.  
— Мы ведь можем сказать, что просто друзья.  
— Пф-ф, — Чжань закатывает глаза к небу, — я так и знал, что ты не отступишь. Почему ты такой упрямый?  
— Не меньше, чем ты, гэ-гэ.  
Теперь его покрасневшие и припухшие губы манят меня ещё сильнее, не могу оторвать от них взгляд, и это замечает Чжань.  
— Нет, Ибо, хватит, — он смотрит на меня дикими глазами, напоминая перепуганного зайца.  
— Неа, — шагаю к нему, меня сейчас не остановит даже поезд, — раз гэ-гэ решил разбить мне сердце, то я хочу хотя бы небольшую компенсацию.  
Приближаюсь вплотную, так, что наши лица едва не соприкасаются носами, а дыхание смешивается. Вижу, как расширяются его зрачки, а на виске нервно бьётся тонкая жилка. Вожделенные губы так близко, будет достаточно всего-то качнуться слегка вперёд, чтоб достичь желаемого, но я останавливаюсь в последний момент, завороженно рассматривая его трепещущие иголочки ресниц, вспоминая, как часто они точно так же дрожали во время наших утех в такой далёкой прошлой жизни.  
Неожиданно моё лицо обхватывают его горячие ладони и тянут, сокращая последние цуни между нами. Теперь уже он целует меня. Сам. Напористо, грубо, отчаянно, сминает мои губы в необузданном порыве, давит большими пальцами на скулы. Скрытая в нём животная страсть вырвалась наружу, причиняя сладкую боль, и сейчас я как никогда узнаю в нём того самого Старейшину Илина, перед которым содрогались от страха почти все заклинатели. Мой невольный стон тонет в его горле, а руки стискивают талию, даже под многочисленными слоями одежды кажущейся невероятно тонкой.  
Он отталкивает меня так же резко, как и набросился, тяжело дыша и облизывая блестящие губы.  
— Это ничего не меняет, — задыхается он и качает головой.  
— Не меняет чего? — не менее тяжело даются мне слова.  
— Это всё ещё «нет».  
— Я именно так и подумал, — усмехаюсь я, и улыбка сама тянет губы на одну сторону.  
Он смотрит на меня долго и испытующе, а потом также долго смеётся.  
— Ты похож на куртизанку, — выдыхает он между приступами хохота.  
— Можно подумать, Сяо-лаоши выглядит по-другому, — в тон ему отвечаю я.  
— В гримёрку?  
— В гримёрку.

***

Я долго обдумывал, как должен выглядеть пьяный Лань Ванцзи, но это оказалось довольно непросто. Себя-то я не помню, потому что алкоголь буквально отключал мои мозги, а тело действовало самопроизвольно. И сколько бы я ни спрашивал, Вэй Ин никогда не признавался, что же я делал. По сценарию я не должен отличаться от себя трезвого, но при этом творю возмутительные вещи.  
Пока я пытаюсь настроить мимику, глядя на себя в зеркало, Чжань-гэ так пристально наблюдает за мной, что это начинает раздражать.  
— Не будь настолько серьёзным, ты же под градусом, — тянет он, обмахиваясь сценарием.  
Сегодня солнце палит так беспощадно, что дышать почти нечем. Кажется, что воздух вот-вот воспламенится.  
Бедный Чжань плохо переносит жару. В следующий раз куплю ему вентилятор.  
— Лань Ванцзи всегда должен быть серьёзным.  
— Хорошо, будь серьёзным, но чуть меньше, чем обычно. Давай, Лао-Ван, покажи свои способности. Ну вот, так уже намного лучше. Такие щенячьи глазки.  
За последнее высказывание он получает Бичэнем в бок, хотя меня оно совсем не обижает, потому что я прекрасно знаю, что гэ-гэ нарочно дразнится.  
— Может, ему просто нужно представить тебя голым? — Цзи Ли толкает локтем поперхнувшегося воздухом Чжаня в предплечье и скалится в слишком понимающей улыбке.  
От его заявления шея гэ-гэ в вырезе ханьфу покрывается румянцем, и мне хочется затянуть его поплотнее, чтоб никто этого не видел. Я даже ощущаю странное удовлетворение от того, что кто-то уже считает нас парой. Рядом фирменно закатывает глаза Чжочэн и делает вид, что изучает обстановку комнаты. И чего он там не видел?  
— Все по местам! — объявляет режиссёр, активно жестикулируя съёмочной группе.  
Цзи Ли, не спуская с меня хитро прищуренного взгляда, подталкивает Чжаня вперёд, проводя ладонью по его спине.  
— Давай, Вэй Усянь, нам пора.  
А вот сейчас мне очень хочется пересчитать ему зубы, а в идеале — выбить парочку-другую. Иррациональное чувство ревности острыми клыками впивается в сердце, но мне остаётся лишь прикусить язык и наблюдать, как чужая ладонь спускается ниже поясницы, но Чжань-гэ, в конце концов, отводит его руку в сторону. Когда Ли поворачивает ко мне голову в следующий раз, то наглая улыбка быстро сползает с его лица, и он поднимает руки ладонями вверх.   
— Прости, больше не буду, но уж больно хотелось посмотреть на твою реакцию, — едва сдерживаемая улыбка дрожит в уголках его губ.  
— Ну как, посмотрел? — не убивать его, не убивать, не убивать!  
— Очень эпично!  
Чжочэн и Чжань переглядываются, последний качает головой и заключает:  
— Детский сад.  
— Приготовились! — громогласно разносится по помещению.  
Ли, Чжань и Чжочэн заваливаются на кровать, приготовившись изображать пьяные игрища великовозрастных детей. В целом всё идёт довольно гладко до тех пор, пока не доходит до сцены, в которой Вэй Усянь должен уложить меня спать. Мы запороли целую кучу дублей, а я всё никак не могу перестать смеяться. Чжань уже тоже не выдерживает и улыбается во все тридцать два зуба, но ему-то проще, камера находится как раз за его спиной.  
— Бо-ди, перестань уже ржать! — сквозь стиснутые зубы шипит он, укладывая мои ноги на кровать.  
Вопреки его просьбе из меня вырывается истерический всхлип, и я закрываю лицо рукавами. Чжань хлопает себя по бёдрам ладонями и упирает их в бока, укоризненно сверля меня прищуренными глазами.  
Стив Чэн трёт пальцами переносицу, поджимает губы и снисходительно вздыхает, глядя на нас, как на трёхлетних детей.  
— Ещё раз, — хлопает он в ладоши.  
Принимаю сидячую позу, и вроде бы нет причин для смеха, но стоит нам с Чжанем посмотреть друг на друга, как глупое неподконтрольное хихиканье рвётся наружу.  
— Лань Чжань не должен смеяться, это прерогатива Вэй Усяня, — тянет меня на исходную позицию Чжань.  
В конце концов, я просто отворачиваю лицо от камеры, когда меня в хрен знает какой раз сваливают на кровать. На большее я сегодня точно не способен.  
— Вы оба свободны, идите отдыхать. Сегодня от вас всё равно толку нет, — буквально выгоняет нас Стив Чэн, наблюдая, как уносят осветительное оборудование.  
— Простите, — кланяется Чжань, — мы исправимся.  
— Идите уже!  
Когда мы отходим на приличное расстояние, я решаю, что сейчас самое подходящее время для вопроса:  
— Есть хочешь?  
— Бо-ди, обязательно напоминать о еде? Я же не доживу до гостиницы, — страдальчески стонет Чжань.  
— Зачем тебе гостиница? Я знаю одно местечко, где подают очень вкусную рисовую лапшу.  
— Надеюсь, это твоё местечко не на другом конце города.  
— Нет, совсем недалеко.  
И тут он хмурится, обдумывая что-то. Смотрит на меня с сомнением, даже замедляет шаг.  
— Бо-ди, ты же не на свидание меня приглашаешь?  
— Чжань-гэ, это всего лишь ужин. Или мы уже и поесть вместе не можем?  
Изображаю на лице своё самое невинное выражение, я же не зря был макнэ в UNIQ столько лет. И прежде, чем он снова засомневается, открываю дверь гримёрки, пропуская его внутрь, а сам выуживаю из ханьфу телефон и быстро набираю смс своему менеджеру. Меня только что посетила отличная идея. Ужин — это хорошо, но есть кое-что получше.


	6. Глава 6

~Восстающий из пепла~

— Вэй Ин! — зовёт из тьмы чей-то голос. — Вэй Ин…  
Пахнет кровью и сандалом. Под головой что-то шевелится, я смутно понимаю, что лежу на чьих-то коленях. Открываю глаза. Всё расплывается, будто я смотрю сквозь толщу воды, однако белый цвет одежд всё же различить могу. Ткань мягкая, и это от неё так приятно и смутно знакомо пахнет сандаловым деревом. Хочется повернуть голову и уткнуться лицом в этот аромат, чтоб можно было вдыхать его снова и снова. Мне кажется, я знал человека, от которого всегда пахло именно так. Но он не может быть здесь, не стал бы. Он хотел меня остановить, он был заодно со всеми остальными, жаждущими моей смерти.  
В мои волосы вплетаются чьи-то пальцы, расчёсывают, трогают лоб, снова перебирают пряди, и голос зовёт по имени, отчаянно, горько, любяще.  
Невозможно.  
Нет, это снова тьма путает разум. Просто очередная её уловка, чтоб подчинить меня себе. Но я не могу ей сдаться, она не получит меня, сколько бы образов не рисовала в моей голове.  
— Уйди. Оставь меня в покое, — шепчу с трудом сквозь поднимающуюся по глотке кровь.  
— Вэй Ин!  
— Уходи! — сплёвываю красный сгусток, мешающий дышать и говорить. — Уходи.  
— Вэй Ин, — упрямо зовёт тьма таким знакомым голосом, настолько реальным, что я на мгновение верю, что его обладатель действительно рядом, держит меня в своих сильных, надёжных руках.  
— Убирайся!  
И тьма набрасывается голодным волком, истязая разум чужими страданиями, болью и отчаянием. Я почти не отличаю реальность от видений, я загнан в угол, но выход всё же есть. Просто нужно дождаться, когда рядом не будет человека в белом. Даже зная, что он является образом, сотканным тьмой, я не смогу сделать то, что нужно. Если он будет рядом, у меня не хватит духу убить себя. Поэтому я жду.  
Флейта. Мой верный друг. Она зовёт тех, кто мне поможет. Ледяные руки, пустые глаза, острые ногти. Хруст костей. Звук падающих на каменный пол капель крови.

Просыпаюсь, взмокший от пота, захлёбываюсь криком и отмахиваюсь от несуществующих убийц.  
Это невыносимо.  
Тру пальцами глаза, сажусь и опускаю ноги на пол. Пушистый ковёр успокаивающе щекочет ступни. Наощупь включаю лампу и стаскиваю с тумбочки телефон. Твою мать, четыре утра. Поднимаюсь и, спросонья пошатываясь, отправляюсь на кухню набрать стакан воды.  
Любопытно, что во сне появился новый человек, но ещё более любопытно, что он называл меня Вэй Ином. Почему именем моего персонажа? Глотаю прохладную воду и встряхиваю головой. Какое чудно́е у меня воображение, наверное, я слишком сильно вжился в роль, раз оно переносит вымышленные образы в сны. Ещё более странно то, что голос того человека был абсолютно идентичен голосу Ибо. Совсем уже помешался на этом мальчишке.  
Отставляю стакан на стол, поворачиваю кран и брызгаю пригоршней воды в лицо. Кажется, при одном только воспоминании о нём в комнате становится жарче. А ведь я так стараюсь выбросить его из головы, но этот упрямец всё время норовит в неё влезть. С того самого дня, как Ибо поцеловал меня, стоит взглянуть на него, как в воображении возникают образы, которые нужно похоронить так глубоко, как только возможно. Даже губы начинают гореть так, будто их ласкали всего несколько мгновений назад те самые, жадные, требовательные, нежные. Боже, какие же они у него, оказывается, мягкие. Девушки обзавидуются, если узнают. От одной мысли, что кто-то ещё может целовать Ибо, волосы на затылке начинают шевелиться, а внутри ворочается нездоровая ревность.  
Спасите меня кто-нибудь, разве это нормально?!  
А как он на меня смотрел? Нет, я и раньше считал, что у ди-ди красивые глаза, но наполненные чистым желанием, ярким, необузданным, они сверкали, точно звёзды. И всю неделю он смотрел на меня таким голодным взглядом, что хотелось сбежать и спрятаться. Или подойти, схватить за грудки, притянуть к себе и поцеловать, чтоб снова увидеть то удивительное сияние, что так сильно привлекло меня. У него не просто красивые глаза, нет, это слишком банально. Они удивительные, ошеломляющие, глубокие, как океан, и такие же бескрайние. И каждый раз, когда ди-ди смотрит на меня, я отвожу взгляд, потому что от силы притяжения его глаз становится страшно. Я боюсь, что уже не смогу вернуться.  
Я окончательно запутался. Не понимаю, в чём дело. Почему вместо отвращения или хотя бы неприятия я чувствую необъяснимую лёгкость? Разве это должен испытывать мужчина от поцелуя другого мужчины? И эта аномалия прочно засела в груди, трепеща от восторга каждый раз, когда Ван Ибо находится рядом, проходит мимо или просто мельтешит где-то на горизонте.  
Жаль, что в номере нет алкоголя, выпить хочется ужасно.  
Я же не подросток, так почему меня так страшно колбасит? Меня даже накрывает необоснованным чувством вины перед Юй Бинем, ведь выходит, что я ему солгал. Теперь сказать, что между мной и Ибо ничего нет, вряд ли получится так же непринуждённо.  
Я честно считал, что всё ещё можно исправить, повернуть назад и сделать вид, что ничего не было. Но Ибо, словно вирус, проник везде: в подкорку мозга, в сердце, в душу. Ведь когда его нет, я безумно скучаю, мне не хватает его шуток, пустой болтовни и просто присутствия. Он отравил меня собой, и я теперь, как маньяк, всё время ищу его взглядом.  
Ибо — моя болезнь, от которой нет лекарства. За эту неделю я понял это окончательно. Именно поэтому было фактически невозможно отказать ему во второй раз. От ощущения вкуса и тепла его губ моё многострадальное сердце тысячу раз разбилось и склеилось воедино. То, что со мной творилось в тот момент, было настоящим безумием. Твою мать, я даже возбудился! Ещё чуть-чуть, и я взял бы то, что мне так настойчиво предлагали, прямо там, у дерева. Я никогда не был с мужчиной, но в тот момент очень хотел узнать, каково быть с Ибо.  
Но хотя бы один из нас должен мыслить здраво, и раз уж я старше, то и вести себя должен более разумно.  
Хочется побиться головой об стену. Если я считаю себя более рациональным, то почему же чувствую — круглым дураком? Нет, я сделал всё правильно. Ибо ещё юн и наивен, не понимает, чем чреваты подобные отношения.  
Сжимаю пальцы в кулак, зудящий от желания впечататься во что-нибудь твёрдое, чтоб почувствовать отрезвляющую боль. Вдох. Выдох. Щипаю себя чуть выше локтя, так хоть немного лучше. Боже, тридцать лет не за горами, а гормоны играют, как у подростка.  
На часах половина пятого, в шесть подъём. Может, получится хотя бы подремать? Нас сегодня повезут в Гуйчжоу, там нашли подходящие места для сцен в Облачных Глубинах, а ещё говорят, что там шикарные водопады. Заваливаюсь на кровать, и, вопреки ожиданиям, сонливость накатывает очень быстро. Закрываю глаза и надеюсь, что на этот раз кошмаров больше не будет.

***

Отель в Гуйчжоу небольшой, но уютный. Не знаю, за какие грехи меня селят мало того, что вместе с Ибо в одном номере, так ещё и в противоположном от общей группы крыле. Он невинно хлопает ресницами и звенит ключами, подбрасывая их в воздух, пока мы идём по коридору.  
— Это что, твоих рук дело? — уж слишком довольным он выглядит.  
— Что именно? — изумлённо округляет он глаза.  
— Ладно, проехали, — обречённо вздыхаю я.  
Видимо, Ибо — моя карма. Он открывает дверь нашего номера, когда в кармане начинает вибрировать телефон, на экране которого высвечивается контакт моего менеджера. Отвечаю на звонок, одновременно закатывая в комнату свой багаж. На разговор уходит всего пара минут, за которые Ибо успевает прожечь дыру у меня между лопаток. После отключения вызова пялюсь на телефон.  
— Ди-ди?  
— М-м? — он садится на диван и начинает активно перебирать свой багаж.  
— Меня приглашают поучаствовать в «Produce 101» в качестве гостя.  
— М. Поздравляю, — продолжает он перекладывать вещи, не поднимая головы.  
— Ди-ди, разве ты не являешься одним из наставников?  
— М-м.  
— Ибо, выйди из образа, ты сейчас не Лань Чжань.  
— А хотелось бы им быть, — вздыхает он.  
— Что? Почему? — что за странное заявление?  
— Потому что, в конце концов, они с Вэй Ином разберутся со своими чувствами и будут вместе.  
— Зубы мне не заговаривай. Господин Ван, проясните мне, как это относится к предложению участвовать в ток-шоу?  
— Никак. Причём тут вообще я? — недоумевающе смотрит на меня этот дьяволёнок со смешинками в глазах.  
— Так, Бо-ди, как тебе это удалось?  
Он вздыхает и отодвигает чемодан в сторону.  
— У моего менеджера хорошие связи, никто не узнает, кто предложил твою кандидатуру. Так что можешь успокоиться. Мы просто сделаем вид, что незнакомы.  
— А это ещё зачем?  
— Таковы правила. Фаворитов быть не должно.  
— Я ещё не согласился, а уже твой фаворит? — господи, почему так приятно это осознавать?  
— Всегда, — заявляет Ибо таким серьёзным тоном, что мурашки бегут от копчика к затылку.  
Мне до неприличия нравится, когда он такой. От Ибо буквально веет силой и сексуальностью. Отворачиваюсь, уходя от влияния его харизмы. Ещё не хватало броситься на него прямо сейчас. Когда мы отдельно от всех. Наедине. До окончания съёмок в Гуйчжоу. Прикрываю глаза от осознания масштабов всей проблемы.  
Это же катастрофа.  
Внезапно в голову приходит дикая мысль, толкаю дверь в соседнюю комнату, служащую спальней и с облегчением выдыхаю. Две кровати. Не одна.   
— На что смотришь? — раздаётся вкрадчивый голос прямо в ухо, тёплое дыхание теряется в волосах на виске.  
— Ни на что, — быстрее чем нужно отвечаю я. — Всё нормально.  
Он просовывает голову между мной и дверным косяком, щекоча обоняние запахами мяты и сандала, исходящими от синих волос. Первоначальная яркость уже сошла, но так мне нравится даже больше. Заглядывает в комнату, придирчиво её осматривает и цокает языком.  
— Так не пойдёт, мне не нравится эта обстановка. Мы её переделаем.  
— Как ты её переделывать собрался?  
— Кровати сдвинуть, — категорично заявляет Ибо, ухмыляясь и многозначительно приподнимая брови.  
— Пф-ф, — закатываю глаза и отправляюсь на кухню. — Делай что хочешь.  
По пути выуживаю из чемодана термос. На место нам выезжать через полчаса, так что надо заварить зелёного чая. Жара в Гуйчжоу такая, что мозги плавятся. А ещё мне катастрофически нужно чем-нибудь занять руки, пока они не потянулись к тому, что трогать не следует. Вот как прикажете жить с таким чудовищем под боком? А если он правда кровати сдвинет? Тогда двинусь я. Лучше об этом вообще не думать.  
Заливаю в электрический чайник воду, щёлкаю кнопкой и выхожу в гостиную. Не помешало бы переложить вещи в шкаф. А шкаф у нас один на двоих, и он находится в спальне. Выбора у меня особого нет, придётся вернуться и столкнуться с засевшим там демонёнком. Однако за дверью меня ждёт довольно неожиданное зрелище: Ибо стоит на стуле перед распахнутым настежь шкафом и натирает полки полотенцем, а на придвинутых друг к другу кроватях — твою мать, он и правда это сделал! — разложены аккуратными стопочками вещи. А он, оказывается, чистюля. С тряпкой в руках он напоминает домохозяйку, дотошно вытирающую каждую пылинку.  
— Кхм, — опираюсь плечом о косяк, — тут вообще-то уборщицы есть. Им за это платят.  
— Видимо, платят плохо. Ты только взгляни на этот кошмар. Как тут ещё мох не вырос, непонятно.  
То, что Ибо любит порядок, приятно греет душу, потому что я и сам его люблю. Тут же мысленно одёргиваю себя, собственно, мне-то какая разница. Жить я с ним всё равно не буду. Рабочая необходимость не в счёт. Мои размышления прерывает стук в дверь.  
— Ты кого-то ждёшь?  
Ибо отрицательно качает головой и спрыгивает со стула.  
— Ты лучше заканчивай, а я открою.  
Разворачиваюсь на пятках и отправляюсь к выходу.  
— Господин Сяо Чжань? — спрашивает меня молодой человек в курьерской форме и внушительной коробкой под подмышкой.  
— Да, — недоумённо скашиваю взгляд на протягиваемый планшет с ручкой.  
— Распишитесь.  
— Вы уверены, что это для меня? — царапаю бумагу ручкой и возвращаю обратно.  
— Вы ведь Сяо Чжань? Тогда уверен, — он вручает мне коробку и удаляется по коридору.  
Всё ещё ничего не понимая, закрываю дверь. Как кто-то может мне что-то прислать в отель, в который мы заселились буквально минут сорок назад?  
— Помощь нужна? — в дверном проёме стоит Ибо и вертит в руках складной нож.  
Опускаю посылку на журнальный столик, а сам плюхаюсь на диван.  
— Ну, — скрещиваю руки на груди, — и как ты это сделал? Это ведь ты?  
Ибо ребячливо таращит глаза, будто не понимает, о чём я говорю.  
— Ты решил прислать мне бомбу? После открытия коробки она рванёт?  
— Фу, Чжань-гэ, откуда такие мысли? За кого ты меня принимаешь? Зачем бы я присылал бомбу в номер, в котором живу? — в его словах есть логика, хотя от этого ребёнка можно ожидать чего угодно. — Лучше открой.  
Он бросает мне нож, и не остаётся ничего иного, как вскрыть упаковку. Раздвинув картонные створки, я во все глаза любуюсь самым необычным букетом, который когда-либо получал. Бережно достаю его и осматриваю, стараясь ничего не сломать. Ягоды жимолости выглядят так аппетитно, что у меня слюна во рту собираться начинает, кое-где выглядывают листья эвкалипта, а венчают всю эту красоту огромные жёлто-красные шапки леукоспермума. Выглядит очень смело и экзотично.  
— Спасибо. Очень красиво.  
Ибо опускает взгляд в пол и едва заметно улыбается, а на щеках появляется нежный румянец. Что такое? Неужели смущается? Очень мило вообще-то. Неимоверным усилием воли подавляю желание его обнять, иначе одними объятиями я от него точно не отделаюсь.  
— Я рад, что гэ-гэ понравилось.  
— А это что? — вынимаю затерявшуюся между листьев карточку с золотым вензелем.  
Надпись на развороте вгоняет в краску на этот раз уже меня.  
«Люблю тебя.»  
В конце нарисовано изящное сердечко, под которым притаилась примечательная точка.  
— Хочешь поясню, что это значит? — подходит ближе Ибо и указывает пальцем на рисунок.  
Сглатываю. От того, что он так близко, дышать становится тяжелее, потому что с некоторых пор априори дыхание у нас должно быть одно на двоих.  
— Ну? — еле выдавливаю из себя.  
Указательным пальцем он неторопливо обводит контур сердца.  
— Это — твои губы. Такой же формы, такие соблазнительные, так и привлекают к себе внимание. Мне постоянно хочется их потрогать.  
Ибо поднимает руку, касается моей верхней губы тем же пальцем, что водил по бумаге, слегка надавливает и убирает, возвращаясь к карточке. А у меня отнимается дар речи, в буквальном смысле, я даже с места сдвинуться не могу, завороженный его действиями.  
— А это — родинка под нижней губой, — он медленно поглаживает оставленную чёрным маркером точку. — Её я бы целовал долго, очень долго. Пока твои губы не захотели бы поменяться с ней местами. Она такая славная, никогда не видел ничего более очаровательного.  
Господи, что он такое говорит? Смысл слов в сочетании с его низким тембром, минуя уши, попадает прямиком в пах, заставляя член тяжелеть и наливаться желанием. Закрываю глаза, когда Ибо притрагивается к тому самому месту под губой, которому я сам никогда не придавал никакого значения. Наоборот, мне всегда казалось, что иметь на лице родинки довольно проблематично, особенно для айдола, некоторые визажисты тратили уйму времени, чтоб замаскировать как следует ненужную тёмную точку. И как Ибо умудрился в мгновение ока сделать из недостатка предмет обожания?  
— Бо-ди… — больше похоже на просящий пощады стон, что, впрочем, совсем недалеко от истины.  
Наши взгляды прикованы к губам друг друга, образуя почти магнитную тягу. Ещё немного, ещё совсем чуть-чуть и...  
— Ой, — Ибо внезапно поднимает руку и встряхивает наручными часами, — нам уже пора идти. Без нас, конечно, не уедут, но порцию нравоучений наверняка получим.  
Тут он резво разворачивает меня и подталкивает к дверям. От столь быстрой смены настроения я теряюсь на несколько мгновений. Даже возбуждение отступает. Этот ребёнок точно сведёт меня если не с ума, то в могилу. Бросаю в рюкзак самое необходимое, завариваю чай, про который чуть не забыл, и ставлю в воду свой букет, напоследок сунув нос в венчик леукоспермума.  
— Что ты там делал? — спрашивает Ибо, держа в руке скейт.  
— Обеспечивал себя жизненно-необходимым. А вот тебе зачем скейт? Где ты в горах кататься собираешься?  
Он задумчиво смотрит на свою доску, вздыхает и прислоняет к стене. Указывает на дверь рукой и слегка кланяется, пропуская вперёд.  
— Старшим надо уступать.  
Ах ты, ехидна! Шлёпаю его по плечу, но этот мазохист только смеётся, вяло уворачиваясь от удара.  
У автобуса столпилась уйма людей, но заходить внутрь никто не хочет. Заметив нас, Чжочэн жмёт мне руку и похлопывает по плечу.  
— Братишка, твой Генерал по тебе уже соскучился, он сегодня берёт интервью и ты — его основное блюдо.  
— Он хочет меня съесть? Скажи, что я невкусный. Вот, можешь сам в этом убедиться, попробуй!  
Сую ему под нос запястье и в этот момент замечаю, как на нас смотрит Ибо. Кажется, он сейчас меня убьёт одним взглядом и прямо тут закопает, а рядом Чжочэна похоронит за компанию. У Ибо даже лицо немного вытянулось, стало острее, губы плотно сжаты, брови идеально прямые, чуть сдвинуты к переносице, а руки сжаты в кулаки так, что вены проступают под кожей. Упавшая на глаза чёлка делает взгляд ещё более жёстким, вылитый Гуань Гун*, не иначе.

Примечание:  
*Гуань Ди, более известный как Гуань Гун – это образ, основанный на реально существовавшем прототипе, на истории одного из самых известных в Китае военачальников царства Шу по имени Гуань Юй, жившим в 160 – 219 годы нашей эры. Гуань Юй это его настоящее имя, а Гуань Гун означает просто «Господин Гуань» или «Божество Гуань». Приставка Ди к его имени означает «Государь».

— Эм, А-Чэн, мы с Ибо сгоняем по-быстрому в магазин, возьмём что-нибудь в дорогу.  
— Но мы же скоро поедем… — он бросает растерянный взгляд на Ибо и замолкает, не договорив. — Постарайтесь не опоздать.  
Беру за руку это мечущее громы и молнии недоразумение, уводя подальше. Хотя прикупить что-нибудь действительно не помешает. Вряд ли в дикой местности кто-то обеспечит нас провизией, а это значит — ходить нам голодными, пока не вернёмся в отель.  
— Куда ты меня тащишь? — возмущается Ибо, выдёргивая свою руку.  
— Ты разве не слышал? За продуктами.  
— Сходил бы с Чжочэном. Зачем тебе я? — обиженно надувает губы Ибо, превращаясь в капризного ребёнка.  
Очень хочется дать ему в лоб, вместо этого я считаю до пяти и глубоко выдыхаю.  
— Ван Ибо, почему ты ревнуешь? — терпеливо спрашиваю, стараясь заглянуть в его глаза.  
— А ты не знаешь? — горько отвечает вопросом на вопрос ди-ди, широко шагая рядом.  
— Догадываюсь, но лучше послушаю. И, надеюсь, ты ещё помнишь, какой ответ я тебе дал. Дважды.  
— Это не значит, что я принял такой ответ, — дерзко задирает он подбородок. — И не значит, что на тебя могут вешаться все, кому не лень!  
— Ты про Чжочэна, что ли? Он же ничего не сделал.  
— То есть для тебя нормально, что кто-то вешается тебе на шею? — повышает голос Ибо, чем начинает меня злить.  
— Когда это он на мне вис? Мы всего лишь пожали друг другу руки, это, знаешь ли, обычное приветствие, — терпеливо растолковываю элементарные вещи.  
— Никто не может трогать моего гэ-гэ! — яростно сверкает он глазами, лицо заливает краской гнева, а губы сжимаются в тонкую полоску.  
— Эй-эй! Я не собственность! Когда это я твоим стал? — от возмущения упираюсь руками в бока.  
— Сейчас узнаешь!  
Он грубо хватает меня за запястье, наверняка без синяков не обойдётся. Одно хорошо — под длинными рукавами сценических одежд видно ничего не будет. Ибо втаскивает меня в безлюдный тупик, оканчивающийся мусорными баками, и с силой, которой я от него не ожидал, толкает к стене. Кирпичная кладка больно обдирает кожу спины, но как только я открываю рот, чтоб отчитать зарвавшегося паршивца, мои губы накрывают такой горячей ладонью, что в какой-то момент мне кажется: я расплавлюсь. Вторая рука бесстыдно пробирается под широкую футболку и обнимает спину. Ибо весь — как натянутая струна, дрожит от каждого прикосновения, вибрирует. Дыхание сбивается, его губы приближаются, и я могу представить, как они обожгут меня похлеще сычуаньского перца.  
На самом деле я отнюдь не слабак, я с лёгкостью мог бы скрутить Ибо и кирпичи лопатками пересчитывал бы он сам. Как и в первый, и во второй разы. При одном условии. Если бы я захотел.  
Ибо заставляет находить в себе такие стороны, которых раньше не было и в помине, или же они были закопаны так глубоко, что я не имел о них никакого представления. С девушками я всегда был исключительно нежен и аккуратен, у каждого своё место, всё просто и понятно, но с ди-ди… Во мне просыпается что-то тёмное, что-то зловещее и страшное. Я хочу поддаться силе, которую излучает Ибо, быть поверженным, принадлежать ему во всех смыслах, но в то же время в крови бурлит жажда обладания, желание поставить его на колени, показать, насколько он ошибается, считая меня мягким. От всех этих противоречий мой разум вскипает и бурлит, я боюсь самого себя. Как ни странно, именно это отрезвляет.  
Одним рывком я сбрасываю его руки, бью в плечо и придавливаю к стене. Он сдавленно охает и зажимает место удара. Твою мать, наверное, я не рассчитал силу. Чувство вины ждать себя не заставляет.  
— У гэ-гэ удар левой даже круче правой, — болезненная улыбка тянет губы на одну сторону. — И прости. Эта стена очень жёсткая, кажется, у меня синяки останутся.  
— И ты прости, — отступаю от него на шаг. — Я не должен был так сильно толкать.  
— Мир? — Бо-ди протягивает мне ладонь.  
— А у нас разве была война? — принимаю его руку и оттаскиваю от злополучной стены.  
— У нас может и не было, но если Чжочэн ещё раз сделает что-нибудь подобное, то я ему нос разобью, — он произносит это так буднично, что я не сразу воспринимаю смысл его слов.  
— Что за? Ибо, ну что за ребячество, ты можешь быть капельку взрослее?  
— Могу, но только если тебя нет рядом.  
И за что мне такое счастье?  
— Ладно, об этом мы ещё поговорим, а сейчас надо поторопиться, иначе уедут без нас.  
Лёгкое прикосновение к ладони так неожиданно, что смотрю вниз, чтоб убедиться, что мне не почудилось. Ибо действительно трогает пальцами мою руку, так робко, так осторожно, будто и не он пару минут назад пытался зажать меня у стены. Поднимаю взгляд и тону в его глазах, наполненных сомнениями, надеждами и ожиданием. Совсем ещё ребёнок. Глубоко вздыхаю, проклиная себя за слабость, и переплетаю свои пальцы с его. На лице Ибо мгновенно появляется счастливая улыбка, на которую я не могу не ответить, и мы, как два школьника, идём, держась за руки, пока не добираемся до небольшого магазинчика.  
Возвращаемся мы как раз вовремя, все уже почти расселись по своим местам, нам с Ибо достаются предпоследние кресла, в кругу Чжочэна, Ли и Биня. Перед нами устроились Сун Цзиян и Ван Хаосюань, с которыми у нас пока не было сцен, а через проход тихо перешёптываются Хайкуань и Цзаньцзинь.  
— Вы на другой конец города ездили, что ли? — бурчит Чжочэн, нависая над моим сиденьем и упираясь локтями в спинку.  
— Нет, пешком ходили, — огрызается Ибо, косясь на руки Чжочэна.  
Кажется, сейчас запахнет жареным, если не остудить одно очень ревнивое создание. Поэтому я потихоньку касаюсь пальцами его ладони, лежащей на колене. Взгляд тут же падает вниз, а затем его рука медленно сползает к моей, пока они не соприкасаются друг с другом тыльными сторонами. Уголки его губ едва заметно приподнимаются, а это уже хороший знак.  
— Не обращай внимания. Бо-ди в последнее время много работает, вот и нервничает, — пытаюсь сгладить остроту слов Ибо.  
Интересно, почему косячит он, а отдуваюсь я? В конце-то концов, почему стыдно именно мне?  
— Ну, я бы тоже бесился от спермотоксикоза, — Ли говорит это шёпотом на ухо Биню, но я всё равно слышу каждый звук, и лицо начинает гореть.  
Чжочэн возвращается на своё место и толкает Ли локтем в бок, значит, слышал это не только я. Во избежание возможных недоразумений, зная характер Ибо, который не поскупится на острые выражения, переворачиваю ладонь и накрываю его. Он поворачивает голову и смотрит на меня с таким открытым обожанием, что я сжимаю его пальцы ещё сильнее.  
— Ребят, может, споём? — воодушевлённо предлагает Цзаньцзинь. — В тишине ведь ехать скучно.  
— Лирическое? — спрашивает Бинь.  
— Не, давайте что-нибудь поживее, а то у некоторых и без того настроение так себе, — предлагает Чжочэн.  
— E-O-E-O, — начинает Ли, а остальные тут же подхватывают.  
Ибо закатывает глаза, узнавая песню своей группы, но вскоре тоже начинает петь и даже двигать головой в такт.  
После почти часового концерта все, в конце концов, угомонились и теперь в автобусе царит тишина, нарушаемая сонным сопением и редкими всхрапываниями. Ибо тоже уснул, так и не выпустив мою руку. Пейзажи за окном с городских сменились сплошной зеленью полей и деревьев. Однако я замечаю кое-что поинтереснее, и теперь всё внимание переключается на два сидения перед нами, а точнее, на тех, кто там сидит. Сун Цзиян устроил голову на левом плече Ван Хаосюаня, а тот в свою очередь обнимает его за плечи и меланхолично перебирает пальцами волосы на виске. На самом деле выглядит это довольно мило. Подумаешь, кто не спал у друга на плече? Однако, когда Хаосюань наклоняет голову и легко трогает губами лоб Цзияна, я чуть не давлюсь воздухом. Ошибиться в увиденном я точно не могу, в проёме между сидениями всё видно очень отчётливо. И как у них смелости хватает демонстрировать свои отношения так явно? Мне даже становится завидно. Почему же я так не могу? Боюсь? Наверное. Но не того, что может быть со мной. Страшно за Ибо. Он сейчас на пике карьеры, нужно ловить этот момент и не отпускать как можно дольше, ведь юность не вечна. Моя вот уже проходит. Я шёл к своей мечте быть актёром долго и упорно, но чего стоит результат, если тот, кто стал важнее, останется за пределами досягаемости?  
Свободной рукой достаю из кармана телефон и набираю менеджеру смс с согласием на участие в «Produce 101».

***

Сцена сражения с Лань Чжанем у водопада даётся мне не так просто, как кажется на первый взгляд. Солнце возле воды палит ещё сильнее, чем усложняет работу в разы. К тому же, камни скользкие, поэтому ноги находятся в постоянном напряжении.  
— Ещё раз! — перекрикивает рёв водопада режиссёр.  
Ибо ведёт плечами, разминаясь. Убираю меч в ножны и возвращаюсь на позицию.  
— Готов?  
Он кивает, становится в полоборота, готовясь отбить мой удар. По сигналу я резко вынимаю меч и замахиваюсь. Внезапно в глазах начинает рябить и двоиться. Словно крылья, белые рукава описывают дугу. Или две? Два лица напротив. Два человека. Или один? Длинная лента в тёмных волосах и на лбу. Двое, но лицо одно. Мрачная пещера. Человек в белых одеяниях. Брызги и шум падающей воды. Блеск острого лезвия, звон металла.  
У меня возникает сильное чувство дежа-вю.  
Меч идёт по дуге слишком резко, выходит из-под контроля, скользит по лезвию Бичэня и срывается. Ибо с достоинством Лань Чжаня завершает разворот, а потом морщится и встряхивает кистью. Чёрт, я действительно его задел. Хорошо, что оружие у нас бутафорское, но им тоже можно пораниться.  
Да что со мной происходит? Сначала сны, теперь вот это.  
— Всё нормально? — не без беспокойства спрашиваю у Ибо.  
— Нормально, — отмахивается он, но я прекрасно вижу, что это не так.  
— Дай посмотрю, — требовательно протягиваю руку, и он нехотя повинуется.  
Тёплые пальцы в моей ладони ощущаются неуловимым мотыльком — не успел почувствовать, как они уже упорхнули.  
— Прости.  
Задел я его действительно прилично. К счастью, раны нет, но на белой коже теперь красуется ярко-красный длинный след.  
— Думаешь, отделаешься одним прости? — Ибо внезапно вздёргивает руку с крепко сжатым кулаком и суёт мне под нос повреждённым местом.  
Ну, ладно, ладно, я уже понял, что это было больно, но я ведь не нарочно. Бо-ди сжимает и разжимает пальцы, встряхивает и смотрит на меня обиженно. Ну что за ребёнок?! Если б не уйма народу, которая толчётся всё время рядом, я бы с радостью расцеловал не только воспалённую кожу, но и каждый палец на его руке. Но не могу. Не могу позволить себе ничего лишнего, он ведь должен это понимать.  
— Хорошо, мальчики, ещё пара дублей, — оповещает Стив Чэн. — Потом Лань Ванцзи уводит Вэй Усяня, и перемещаемся в пещеры.  
Ибо становится рядом, но он до сих пор на меня дуется. Так и хочется потрепать по щеке.  
— Ну хочешь, я с тобой чаем поделюсь? — шепчу ему на ухо, но вместо ответа получаю шлепок по руке. — Не хочешь — не надо, сам выпью.  
— Ещё чего, — возмущается этот демонёнок. — Твой чай теперь мой. Ты сам это сказал.  
— Эй, не весь, а только половина, Лань-эр-гэ-гэ!  
Ох, ты, боже, как он засмущался, надо будет взять на заметку.

***

Пещеры становятся для меня настоящим спасением, тут прохладно и нет беспощадного солнца, которое напекло голову так, что начало мерещиться всякое. Можно залезть в холодную воду и поплескаться, как великовозрастные дети, хоть и не очень долго, потому что ноги начинают мёрзнуть. А ещё сюда привезли кроликов. Очень-очень милых и забавных. Они напомнили мне об оставленном на попечение родителям Орешке, и сразу стало как-то тоскливо.  
— Гэ-гэ, что с тобой? — скрыть свои чувства от Ибо в последнее время фактически невозможно, то ли он такой проницательный, то ли у меня на лбу всё написано.  
— Ничего особенного, просто я давно не виделся с родными. А ещё вспомнил о своём коте, он такой же пушистый и мягкий, — чешу пальцами за длинными ушами, которые смешно дёргаются, если пощекотать с обратной стороны.  
— Я тоже не видел своих уже очень давно, — Ибо берёт в руки кролика и немного грустно ему улыбается.  
Зверёк принюхивается, забирается ему на предплечье и прячет нос в сгибе локтя, будто там самое безопасное место на свете. Выглядит так трогательно, что невозможно не улыбнуться. У Ибо с кроликами вообще довольно интересные отношения, они тянутся к нему, словно это он их вырастил, залазят к нему под юбку ханьфу и сидят там, как у себя дома.  
— Приедешь ко мне в гости? — неожиданно даже для самого себя вырывается вопрос. — С сестрой познакомлю. А то она мне скоро плешь проест своими вопросами.  
— О, — Бо-ди смотрит на меня несколько ошарашенно. — Не знал, что у тебя есть сестра. А что за вопросы?  
— Двоюродная. Каждый раз спрашивает, каково работать вместе с Ван Ибо? Он же такой хорошенький! — пытаюсь передразнить её голос, но выходит не очень.  
Зато Ибо улыбается не грустно, а как-то застенчиво. Странно, насколько я знаю, его не особо трогают восторги фанаток. Так чем же мнение моей сестры от них отличается?  
— Приеду, — вдруг твёрдо говорит Ибо. — Если сначала ты приедешь ко мне.  
— Ого, Ибо, это называется шантаж, — смеюсь над его заявлением. — Хорошо. Сначала к тебе.


	7. Глава 7

~Нефрит~

Когда в пещере снимали эпизод с завязыванием лобной ленты вокруг наших запястий, а ассистент помогал наматывать её, чтоб в кадре это выглядело эффектно и красиво, у меня сердце чуть ли не подпрыгивало. Потому что этого не было на самом деле, но оказалось слишком интимно и волнительно. В тот момент я не играл, я жил каждой минутой, впитывал всё, что видел. И не мог заставить себя понять, что это лишь иллюзия реальности, настолько мне хотелось, чтоб это было правдой. А ещё взгляды Чжаня были такими говорящими и искренними… Нельзя так смотреть, я ведь могу в них поверить. Я хочу в них верить.  
А пока мы репетировали наш «выход» из пещеры, у меня чуть сердечный приступ не случился, так сильно оно колотилось о рёбра, пока Вэй Усянь примерялся, как ему лучше на меня улечься. От его ёрзаний, от ощущения его угловатого тела, острых коленей, упирающихся мне в бедро и бок, я невольно возбуждался. Чжань-гэ это чувствовал и всё время улыбался, срывая дубль за дублем. А ещё он нестерпимо жарко дышал мне в шею и смотрел в глаза. Святой Будда, да от одного его взгляда можно кончить, а потом кончить ещё раз. Я ведь живой человек, чёрт возьми. И не монах. Не тот, что в прошлой жизни. Я не собираюсь морозить зад в холодных источниках и медитировать, чтоб обуздать потребности тела. Нет уж!  
Лишь направленные чуть ли не в лицо камеры заставляли держать руки при себе, а не на заднице Чжаня. Очень аппетитной, притягательной, надо сказать, заднице, которую до умопомрачения хотелось сжать в ладонях. Хорошо, что вместе с памятью вернулись и некоторые навыки, например, умение держать лицо в любой ситуации очень пригодилось.  
А ещё почти весь день рядом крутился Юй Бинь с микрофоном и кучей операторов и задавал совершенно дурацкие вопросы. И кто только их сочиняет? Нет, ну серьёзно, язык болит отвечать на одно и то же. А чего стоит примерка разных ушек? Мы же не малолетки, в конце-то концов! Но апофеозом его интервью стало задание измерить наши с гэ-гэ талии. Может ещё и трусы с нас снимите и сравните, у кого член больше? Почему бы не отфильтровывать такие задачи куда подальше?  
Мои мысли были прозрачней некуда, судя по тому, как загнанно смотрел на меня Юй Бинь, а потом неловко примеривался, с какой стороны ко мне подойти. Зачем я вообще позволяю это делать? Хотя увидеть, как на лице Чжаня заходили желваки, когда руки Биня обвились вокруг моей талии, того стоило. А когда он ещё и про Титаник ляпнул, гэ-гэ так остервенело прикусил нижнюю губу, что у меня во рту разом пересохло. От неприкрытой ревности в глазах Чжаня на душе стало тепло и радостно. Ненадолго. Ровно до тех пор, пока Бинь не приступил к измерению талии самого Чжань-гэ. Слюна встала поперёк горла и не желала сглатываться, когда я наблюдал за этим безобразием. Очень хотелось оторвать нашему Вэнь Нину руки. Ну или хотя бы оторвать его от моего гэ-гэ. На его счастье, с данной процедурой закончили очень быстро. Бинь почти отпрыгнул от Чжаня, когда из моего горла непроизвольно вырвалось нервное покашливание.  
Вспоминаю всё это под теплыми струями душа, и очень хочется повернуть кран с холодной водой до конца, чтоб остудить вскипающий мозг. Я прекрасно понимаю, что моя ревность выходит за пределы разумного, но ничего не могу с этим поделать. Тормоза начисто выходят из строя, когда кто-то появляется в радиусе полуметра от Чжаня. Даже если это сам режиссёр, помилуй меня Будда.  
Растираю лицо ладонями и отбрасываю мокрые волосы назад. Я не знаю, что делать. Мне страшно от собственных чувств, которые я испытываю к Сяо Чжаню, они неуправляемы, как лавина, как горный поток. От потребности быть постоянно рядом с ним избавиться фактически невозможно, она гораздо сильнее моей силы воли. Когда-то я сказал Сичэню, что хотел бы спрятать Вэй Ина в Облачных Глубинах. Что ж, это желание нисколько не изменилось даже спустя сотни лет. Я хочу его только для себя одного, но Чжань не давал мне такого права. Он словно вода — каждый раз утекает сквозь пальцы, не схватишь.  
Ван Хань посоветовал быть терпеливей, когда узнал, что я сохну по Чжаню. Честно говоря, не думал, что его реакция будет такой… спокойной. А спалился я совершенно по-дурацки. Перед записью программы я, как обычно, сидел в комнате отдыха и листал в телефоне фотографии со съёмок «Неукротимого». Вроде бы ничего особенного, но дело в том, что я залип на нашем с ним селфи в образах Лань Ванцзи и Вэй Усяня, приблизил его лицо и трогал пальцами то улыбающиеся губы, то линию скул, а Ван Хань и Цянь Фэн в это время незаметно подошли сзади и наблюдали за моим воздыханием очень долго, пока я, наконец, не осознал, в чём дело.  
— А он ничего, — мягко улыбнулся Ван Хань, кивнув на экран телефона.  
— Я всё гадал, чего он такой мечтательный в последнее время, — хохотнул Цянь Фэн в сторону Ханя. — А он просто «Falling In Love».*

Примечание:  
* Цянь Фэн ссылается на песню «Falling In Love», с которой UNIQ официально дебютировали 20 октября 2014 года в Китае и Южной Корее.

В тот момент у меня сердце в пятки ушло, я даже телефон чуть не выронил от волнения. Больше всего я переживал за то, как отреагирует на мой выбор Ван Хань, потому что для меня его мнение было очень важно. И с облегчением выдохнул, когда понял, что никто не собирается меня осуждать или читать нотации.  
— У нас с ним ничего нет, — сокрушённо глянув в телефон последний раз, выключил экран.  
— Но ты бы хотел? — полуутвердительно полувопросительно поинтересовался Ван Хань.  
— Очень хотел бы, — кивнул я. — Но он против.  
— Хм, ты не в его вкусе? — тянет Цянь Фэн.  
— Не думаю, что в этом дело. Он о моей карьере печётся.  
Ван Хань подходит ближе, опускает ладони мне на плечи и наклоняется к моему уху:  
— Тогда тебе не о чем волноваться. Просто наберись терпения, — он выпрямляется и участливо хлопает меня по плечу.  
Легко ему говорить. Если бы он только знал, как тяжело иногда находиться рядом с человеком, которого хочешь двадцать четыре часа семь дней в неделю на протяжении одного года и двух месяцев, не считая прошлой жизни и того года, когда я о ней вспомнил.  
Выключаю душ и остервенело растираю себя полотенцем так, что кожа местами покрывается розовыми пятнами. Кое-как просушиваю волосы, с кончиков которых всё равно продолжает капать вода, однако в два часа ночи спать хочется неимоверно, поэтому полотенце летит в корзину для грязного белья. Да, утром волосы будут торчать колючим ёжиком, но это будет утром, да и какой смысл беспокоиться об укладке, если на мне будет парик? Уже тянусь к приготовленным заранее футболке и шортам, когда в голову пробирается шальная мысль. Разворачиваюсь и выхожу из ванной комнаты. Одежда остаётся смирно лежать на полке.  
Как и следовало ожидать, в спальне царит неприятный мрак, поэтому приходится возвращаться и включать телевизор в гостиной. Тусклого света вполне достаточно, и его видно из соседней комнаты, если оставить дверь открытой. Именно так я и поступаю.  
Гэ-гэ спит, отвернувшись к стене и сбросив покрывало до середины бедра, даже в одежде завораживая изгибами своего тела, проступающими в переменчивых отсветах экрана. Забираюсь на свою кровать и набрасываю на себя лёгкую простынь, чтоб совсем уж не шокировать поутру Чжаня своим видом.  
Вот только оказывается, шокировать могу не только я. За окном едва заметно начинает светать, когда я открываю глаза. На часах четыре утра, поэтому я вновь откидываюсь на подушку в попытке снова уснуть, пока тишину не нарушает глухой стон Чжаня. Сонливость тут же слетает с меня, как луковая шелуха, подхваченная ветром. Едва различимое «Лань Чжань» бьёт прямо в солнечное сплетение, лишая возможности нормально вдохнуть. Я подползаю ближе, запутавшись в простыне, как в паутине, и осторожно поворачиваю гэ-гэ на спину. В синеватых бликах из-за двери его лицо выглядит нездорово бледным и покрытым испариной, а с пересохших губ снова срывается мучительный стон. Ему явно снится что-то неприятное, но почему он звал меня сценическим именем? Или…  
От робкой догадки внутри всё сжимается в тугой узел. Я не могу позволить себе об этом думать, но надежда всё равно рвётся на волю.  
— Вэй Ин, — родное имя соскальзывает с языка острым шипом, потому что сейчас это по-настоящему, а не ради съёмки.  
Чжань часто дышит, его грудь ходит ходуном, и я начинаю опасаться, что ему не хватает воздуха.  
— Лань Чжань, — сорванно хрипит он и вцепляется дрожащими пальцами в ворот майки, будто она его душит. — Уходи. Убирайся!  
Понимание вонзается мечом прямо в сердце. Если я не ошибаюсь — а я определённо не ошибаюсь — он действительно видит во сне своё прошлое и видит не самую приятную его часть. Пещера Фумо после Безночного Города. В то время я тоже был разбит и бессилен ему помочь, впрочем, я и сейчас не знаю, как это сделать. Боль возвращается, словно прилив, неотвратимо, ломает меня изнутри, как сломала Вэй Ина тогда. Он сходил с ума, а я ничего не мог сделать, кроме как отдавать свои духовные силы и защищать до последнего. Я и себе помочь не мог, отбывая наказание за то, что попробовал поддержать любимого человека.  
— Мой Вэй Ин, — ведомый отчаянным порывом я подкатываюсь к нему вплотную и обнимаю, касаясь лбом его виска.  
Глаза и нос щиплет от подступившей горечи, однако спустя несколько минут я замечаю, что Чжань больше не дрожит и дышит вполне нормально. Касаюсь губами мокрых от пота волос возле уха и крепко зажмуриваюсь, раздумывая над тем, как давно моему гэ-гэ всё это снится, и помнит ли он хоть что-нибудь, когда просыпается. Жизнь не должна быть такой несправедливой. Не к нему.  
Пристроив голову Чжаню на плечо, я ещё долго слушаю монотонный стук его сердца, пока, в конце концов, не засыпаю.

***

— Ван Ибо! — подскакиваю от оглушительного вопля над ухом.  
— Чжань-гэ, ты хочешь, чтоб я умер от инфаркта?  
— Ибо, почему ты голый? — продолжает возмущённо голосить гэ-гэ и сдвигается в сторону.  
— И зачем так кричать? — зеваю, перехватываю его за талию и возвращаю голову на подушку.  
— Что значит зачем? На тебе хоть трусы есть?  
— Нет. Люблю спать без одежды.  
— Но в прошлый раз ты прекрасно спал в футболке и штанах!  
— Не хотел шокировать гэ-гэ своими привычками. К тому же, мы ещё были мало знакомы.  
— То есть, сейчас мы знакомы достаточно для того, чтоб спать обнажёнными?  
Заинтересованно приоткрываю один глаз и поднимаю голову.  
— Если гэ-гэ тоже хочет спать голым, то я не против.  
— Да что ты за человек такой?! — возмущённо бухтит Чжань. — Ну-ка, прикройся!  
От знакомого выражения аж внутренности сводит. А гэ-гэ старательно натягивает придавленную им же самим простыню мне на грудь и бёдра.  
— Сяо-лаоши, жарко же! — отмахиваюсь от его поползновений укрыть меня.  
В итоге мы валимся на кровать несуразным клубком, простыня оказывается окончательно придавленной нашими телами, а Чжань — мной. Так мы и замираем, почти не дыша, только смотрим друг другу в глаза, долго-долго, словно горы разрушатся, ледники растают, а океаны высохнут, если кто-то отведёт взгляд.  
— Слезь с меня, — прочистив горло, произносит гэ-гэ, осознанно или нет, повторяя мою реплику из вчерашней сцены.  
— Ни за что, — выдыхаю прямо в лицо, вклиниваясь коленом ему между ног.  
Нет, нет, нет и ещё раз нет. Не тогда, когда он так близко, такой родной и тёплый, не тогда, когда я выяснил, что в нём действительно живёт мой Вэй Ин. Пусть лишь во сне, это неважно.  
Мягкая ткань его футболки липнет к коже, от его тела исходит такой жар, что впору чайник кипятить. Я чувствую его всем существом. И не сорвать с него эти совершенно ненужные сейчас тряпки стоит огромных усилий. Чжань-гэ смотрит на меня загнанно и так же дышит, вцепившись в мои предплечья с такой силой, что руки начинают постепенно неметь.  
— Молчи, я знаю, что ты скажешь, — шепчу, потому что боюсь спугнуть момент. — Это всё ещё «нет», я не жалуюсь на память. Просто давай полежим так ещё немного.  
— Бо-ди, ты идиот, — почти стонет он в ответ, прикрыв глаза ресницами. — Даже не понимаешь, что делаешь.  
После этих слов он рывком перекатывает нас по кровати, и я оказываюсь на спине, прижатый к матрасу весом его тела. Угловатого, стройного, прекрасного, сексуального тела. Чжань нависает надо мной на вытянутых руках, и от выражения его лица у меня мурашки бегут по позвоночнику.  
— Что ты хочешь сказать? — говорить сложно, но я должен это услышать.  
Внезапно огонь в глазах Чжаня гаснет, что-то внутри него словно схлопывается, он прикрывает веки, а затем перекатывается на край кровати, опуская ноги вниз. На меня он больше не смотрит.  
— Хочу сказать, что нужно вставать.  
И он уходит, оставив меня растёкшейся по кровати почти ничего не соображающей субстанцией. Сейчас я всё отдал бы, чтоб узнать, что же происходит в его голове. Потому что впечатляющий стояк в его тонких штанах трудно было не заметить. Ещё сложнее не представлять, чем именно в данный момент Чжань-гэ занимается, чтоб от него избавиться. И какого хрена он дрочит в ванной, если мог бы делать это здесь, со мной?! Кстати, о стояке. Приподнимаю голову и смотрю на свой грустно покачивающийся член. А мне-то что делать? Ванна в номере всего одна!  
Приходится натягивать нижнее бельё и шорты, сцепив зубы от неприятных ощущений.  
— Ты всегда так делаешь? — раздаётся голос Чжаня за спиной.  
Когда он только успел подойти так незаметно?  
— Что именно?  
— Спишь без одежды, — в голосе буквально звенит лёд, а лицо словно подёрнуто инеем.  
Таким гэ-гэ мне видеть ещё не приходилось. Куда только делась его обычная беззаботность и теплота?  
— Ты с любым можешь вот так уснуть на одной кровати? С кем ты там из своей группы в одной комнате жил, с Исюанем, кажется? С ним тоже голым спал? — повышает голос Чжань, сверкая на меня глазами.  
Кажется, теперь я понимаю, откуда ветер дует. Хочется рассмеяться, но я сдерживаюсь. Стаскиваю с полки первую попавшуюся майку и надеваю.  
— Это моя вообще-то, — гэ-гэ возмущённо цедит слова, указывая на меня указательным пальцем.  
— М-м, очень удобная, мне нравится. И, нет, я был одетым. Без одежды я сплю дома.  
— У тебя свои майки есть.  
— Так можем поменяться, надень мою.  
Он открывает и закрывает рот, а потом грозит мне указательным пальцем, в конце концов, вытаскивая из шкафа одну из моих футболок.  
— Я видел ролики в интернете, многие фанаты считают, что у вас с Сонджу отношения. Даже не поленились сделать подборку «сладких» моментов, — на последних словах голос Чжаня пронизывает напряжением, вот-вот током шибанёт.  
— Даже знать не хочу, что там могли такого подобрать.  
— Ну, например, как он тебя по заднице гладил. И по коленке. И по…  
— Ну, всё, хватит, я понял, — честно говоря, эти эпизоды уже давно стёрлись из памяти. — Но это всё равно ничего не значило. Господи, да мне же всего семнадцать было.  
— И что? Как раз тот возраст, когда гормоны играют.  
— Но не с Сонджу же! Вот он посмеётся, если узнает.  
— То есть вы не…  
— Мы не, — категорично перебиваю его, ставя на этом точку. — Он мой друг, как и остальные. Всё, что мы делали — это дурачились. Они девушек предпочитают вообще-то.  
— А когда ты понял, что гей?  
И как на это ответить? В памяти всплывают бесконечные поля рапса. И девять ребят в белых костюмах, среди которых лишь один притягивает внимание. Или нет. Ещё раньше, в далёкой прошлой жизни, когда один несносный мальчишка свёл с ума своим своеволием и жизнелюбием, нарушая всевозможные правила клана Лань.  
— Когда встретил гэ-гэ.  
Чжань садится на кровать, одной рукой потирает переносицу, а в другой всё ещё держит футболку. Сам я закрываю шкаф и прислоняюсь спиной к прохладному дереву. И раз уж у нас утро откровений, то я тоже хочу кое-что узнать.  
— А ты?  
— Что я?  
— Ты и Ся Чжигуан.  
— Что? — Чжань смотрит на меня, как на умалишённого, а потом заливается смехом, похлопывая ладонью по кровати. — Откуда такие мысли? Тебе голову солнцем напекло?  
— Почему же? Я тоже видел парочку роликов, где вы очень мило обнимаетесь, — стараюсь сохранить спокойствие, но на деле это не так уж легко.  
От одних только воспоминаний о тех видео во мне закручивается пружина ревности.  
— Ну ты даёшь, Бо-ди, у меня нет слов, — улыбка на его лице не угасает, а становится ещё шире. — Как ты сам сказал: мы дурачились. И я вообще-то тоже с девушками встречался. Причём очень давно.  
Пружина ревности начинает звенеть от напряжения, ещё немного — и начну крошить зубы в порошок.  
— Насколько давно?  
— Года три назад, — беспечно пожимает плечами гэ-гэ. — Да и то недолго, её хватило месяца на два-три. Наверное, со мной было тяжело, вот она и сбежала. Да и не в первый раз такое было, не привыкать.  
В груди больно колет обидой за Чжань-гэ. Какая идиотка вообще могла его бросить?  
— Что значит «не первый раз»?  
— Ну, хмф. Когда учился в университете, я влюбился в одну девушку. Мы долго встречались. Она казалась мне потрясающей, думал, это на всю жизнь, даже обручальные кольца купил, но… — он тяжело вздыхает и запрокидывает голову назад, воспоминания явно не вызывают приятных эмоций. — Она выбрала иную жизнь. Просто улетела в другую страну. Я даже не успел предложение сделать.  
Чжань грустно усмехается, а у меня желудок от этого совершает невообразимый кульбит. Он выглядит, будто побитая собака, безумно хочется отвлечь его от грустных воспоминаний, поэтому отлипаю от дверцы шкафа, беру его за запястье и тяну в сторону кухни.  
— Ты чего?  
— Пойдём, выпьем чаю, пока ты не разрыдался тут из-за какой-то глупой девчонки. Она просто круглая идиотка, раз отказала тебе.  
— Да всё нормально, — гэ-гэ усаживается на стул и складывает руки на столе в замок. — К тому же, сейчас она уже замужем.  
— А это ты откуда знаешь?  
Так, где же этот зелёный чай? Нет, сначала нужно вскипятить воду. Включаю электрический чайник и продолжаю поиски заварки, перебирая на полках каждую банку. Думать о том, что у гэ-гэ были серьёзные отношения с кем-то, тяжело и неприятно.  
— Мы иногда с ней переписывались, — просто отвечает Чжань, словно это совершенно в порядке вещей — узнавать о жизни той, что тебя кинула.  
— Чжань-гэ, ты мазохист, что ли?  
— Почему? — искренне удивляется он, а потом внезапно встаёт. — Бо-ди, так ты этот чай до вечера искать будешь, вот же он.  
Гэ-гэ протягивает мне нужную банку, но я неуклюже её перехватываю и рассыпаю часть на стол.  
— Прости, кухня не моя стихия, — пытаюсь быстренько собрать высушенные листья, но мои руки перехватывают чужие ладони. Во рту резко пересыхает от ощущения их тёплоты.  
— Оставь, я сам, — звучит завораживающий голос у самого уха. — Так почему?  
В его интонациях сквозит боль, которая передаётся и мне, я чувствую её, как свою собственную. А может, это действительно так, потому что Сяо Чжань давно является продолжением меня самого.  
— А тебе нравится себя истязать? Вот я бы никогда не позволил гэ-гэ страдать.  
Ну почему он стоит так близко? Я чувствую запах его геля для душа и едва уловимый аромат самого Чжаня. Чувствую тепло его тела, находящегося так близко, что стоит сделать всего шаг назад — и спина прильнёт к желанной груди. Да я же рехнусь сейчас, если мы продолжим так стоять.  
— Ди-ди, — зовёт он тихо, и его пальцы скользят по моей руке до сгиба локтя, — не позволяй.  
Мурашки от его прикосновений разбегаются по всему телу. Так. Что он сказал? Резко разворачиваюсь и толкаю его к столу, он упирается в него бёдрами, чуть отклоняясь назад.  
— Чжань-гэ, оказывается, ты очень жестокий человек. Играешь словами, провоцируешь. Ведь знаешь, что нравишься мне.  
— Кто ещё кого провоцирует. Из нас двоих не я сплю обнажённым. К тому же, ты снова залез на меня во сне. Голым, — обвиняюще стреляет он в меня глазами.  
Его лицо слишком близко, он весь слишком близко, да ещё говорит такие вещи… Поэтому совсем неудивительно, что у меня отказывает рациональная часть мышления, и включаются примитивные животные инстинкты. Я просто подаюсь вперёд, целуя маячащие перед глазами восхитительные губы, — сам виноват, нельзя быть таким красивым и соблазнительным — подсознательно ожидаю, что меня оттолкнут в любую секунду, однако, к моему немалому удивлению, этого не происходит. Несколько обескураженный, я отстраняюсь.  
— Извини, просто ты такой… — договорить я не успеваю, потому что он меня перебивает на полуслове.  
— Дурак ты, — утвердительно произносит Чжань и притягивает к себе. — Или я.  
Он обхватывает моё лицо ладонями, наклоняется и соединяет наши губы. Резко. Жёстко. Властно. Никогда бы не подумал, что он так может. Это открытие заводит с полоборота, поэтому я отодвигаюсь при первой же возможности, пока ещё в силах это сделать.  
— Если ты снова скажешь «нет», то, обещаю, я убью тебя собственными руками, — почти рыча, выплёвываю каждое слово.  
— Это «да», — хрипит он и возвращается к моим губам.  
Всего два слова, а внутри всё переворачивается от переизбытка эмоций. Я хватаюсь за него обеими руками, смыкаю их на пояснице, жмусь ближе и боюсь лишний раз вздохнуть — вдруг это всё плод моего больного воображения, которое просто решило исполнить мечту тоскующего сердца. Но ощущение чужих пальцев, болезненно стискивающих волосы на затылке, развеивает все сомнения. Реальность. Опаляющая, сбивающая с ног, невероятная и долгожданная. Стол не выдерживает нашего напора, противно скрежеща по полу, поэтому я подхватываю Чжаня под ягодицы и усаживаю на деревянную крышку. Его рука с затылка перемещается на шею и гладит кожу. От этого простого прикосновения меня встряхивает так, будто я тронул оголённый провод под напряжением. Я уже собираюсь отодвинуться, чтоб прийти в себя от чрезмерно яркого ощущения, но в этот момент гэ-гэ наклоняется и касается губами того самого места, где только что была его рука, втягивает тонкую кожу, мажет по ней языком. Ноги моментально отказываются держать меня, голова откидывается назад, из горла вырывается громкий стон, а сам я безвольно валюсь на Чжаня.  
— Вау! — горячо выдыхает он мне в ухо. — Бо-ди, ты просто…  
Он снова целует шею, и от этого жар разбегается по всему телу. Я даже не знал, что она у меня настолько чувствительная. Если Чжань сейчас же не прекратит, то я просто сгорю, как спичка. С усилием отстраняю от себя его голову, чтоб занять его губы кое-чем другим. Задеваю его нос своим, а зубы больно сталкиваются, немного охлаждая наш пыл. Отклоняюсь назад и зажимаю рот рукой, то же самое делает Чжань, мы смотрим друг другу в глаза, и смех неконтролируемо вырывается наружу. В прищуренных от веселья глазах гэ-гэ столько нежности, направленной исключительно на меня, что моё сердце грозит не выдержать её избытка. Осторожно касаюсь его лба своим, наслаждаясь тёплым ощущением умиротворения от мысли, что он наконец переступил свои барьеры. И теперь я ни за что не позволю ему передумать.  
Щёлкает закипевший чайник. Чжань сползает со стола, поправляя в паху заметную выпуклость, от которой очень тяжело оторвать взгляд.  
— Не надо так смотреть, у нас одинаковые проблемы, — он указывает рукой на мой собственный стояк.  
— Так почему бы нам их не решить?  
— Не сейчас, — он подтягивает меня к себе за талию и прижимается своей невероятной скулой к моему виску, шепча охрипшим голосом: — Я ещё не привык, что я гей. К тому же, у нас нет времени.  
Чёрт побери, я совсем забыл о работе. Ну, почему нужно постоянно куда-то спешить и что-то делать? Протестующе мычу ему в шею и кусаю мочку.  
— Ай! — Чжань отскакивает, потирая покрасневшее ухо. — У кого-то, как оказалось, очень нежная шея, вот сейчас ты ею и поплатишься.  
— Нет-нет-нет, гэ-гэ, у нас же времени нет, — отступаю назад, выпростав перед собой руки. — Давай выпьем чай, там чайник закипел как раз.  
Он задумчиво останавливается и смотрит в сторону банки с заваркой.  
— Знаешь, давай мы лучше в ресторане отеля позавтракаем. Сегодня снова будем в пещере сниматься, там есть негде.  
— Ты прям как хомяк, всё время ешь. Как только со своим аппетитом умудряешься иметь такую фигуру?  
— Мне можно, я и так слишком тощий.  
— А мне всё нравится.  
— Чушь, — недовольно бурчит он и выходит из кухни, поджав губы.  
Я что-то не так сказал? Но я же действительно так думаю! Похоже, у него комплекс неполноценности. Это потому что его бросали? Глухое раздражение поднимается из недр грудной клетки, и хочется заорать на весь мир, что мой гэ-гэ красив до неприличия. Если он настолько не верит в себя, я заставлю его понять, насколько он неправ.


	8. Глава 8

~Старший брат~

Никогда раньше не думал, что смогу когда-нибудь вновь его увидеть. Мой брат. Больше не кровный, но разве это важно? Я всегда его любил, и время ничуть этого не изменило.  
Память о прошлой жизни была со мной, кажется, всегда. По крайней мере столько, сколько я себя помню. Иногда это приносило некоторые неудобства, особенно в детстве, когда я рассказывал родителям истории о заклинателях, магии и ходячих мертвецах. Они считали, что у меня слишком богатое воображение и не воспринимали всерьёз. К счастью, я очень быстро сообразил, что лучше держать язык за зубами, потому что помнить свою прошлую жизнь — далеко не норма. Я даже старался забыть о ней, но это оказалось невозможно. В конце концов, оставалось просто смириться с этой своей особенностью. И я смирился.  
До тех пор, пока прошлое не посмотрело на меня глазами Ван Ибо. Да, их цвет был другим, но это — за исключением длины волос — было единственным отличием. Он сидел за столом, всем своим видом выражая отстранённость и холодность, словно одной своей аурой говорил: «близко не подходить». Одинокий. Сердце болезненно сжималось, когда наблюдал за ним издалека и с каждой минутой понимал, что вижу того самого Ванцзи, которого знал когда-то.  
А потом мне пришлось моргать и тереть глаза, потому что я не верил тому, что видел. К нему за стол сел, чёрт бы его побрал, Вэй Усянь. В этот момент я мог думать лишь о том, какое странное чувство юмора у судьбы — вновь столкнуть их вместе. Но по выражению лиц стало понятно, что они не узнали друг друга. Хотя… во взгляде Ванцзи всё же кое-что изменилось. Более тёплым стал, что ли?  
Возможно, я был бы в их компании в тот момент лишним, но и сидеть на месте больше не мог, поэтому встал из-за своего стола и направился знакомиться с будущими коллегами.

***

Никогда не думал, что на съёмочной площадке может быть весело и, собственно, весело и не было: обычно во время перерыва все дружно занимали любые поверхности, пригодные для отдыха, чтоб поспать, залипнуть в телефоне или почитать сценарий. Пока не появлялись Ван Ибо и Сяо Чжань. Их вечные перепалки никогда не оставались без внимания. Это всё равно, что в школе наблюдать, как твой друг дёргает за косички понравившуюся девочку, а она ему в ответ даёт учебником по голове. Их безграничная энергия заряжала всех, даже техников и гримёров. Иногда кому-то случайно перепадало в их стычках. Обычно находящийся рядом персонал старался быстро куда-нибудь потеряться, но играющий Цзинь Лина Ци Пэйсинь не отличался особой расторопностью, поэтому получал гораздо чаще других. А Ибо и Чжань, кажется, об этом даже не догадывались, они словно проваливались в свой собственный мир, в котором кроме них больше никого не существовало. Иногда они молча смотрели друг на друга и начинали смеяться. Просто так. Без причины, потому что она им была не нужна.  
Удивительным открытием для меня стало необычное красноречие Ибо. Да он за всю прошлую жизнь не разговаривал столько, сколько рядом с Чжанем. Причём болтал он абсолютно обо всём, начиная с погоды, заканчивая насекомыми, которых терпеть не мог. Возможно, это новая жизнь так на него повлияла. Или Сяо Чжань, внимание которого он привлекал всеми возможными способами. И хотя многие уже начали считать их парой, пока это было не так. Я помню, как выглядел мой брат, когда у них с Вэй Усянем всё наладилось. Сейчас в его глазах был постоянный голод, и утолял он его весьма своеобразными способами: тыкал в Чжаня мечом, хватал за запястья, шлёпал по плечам, гладил по рукавам или волосам. Да он буквально из кожи вон лез, лишь бы кое-кто посмотрел в его сторону. Ребячество.  
Искренне сочувствую Юй Биню. Он с чего-то вдруг решил, что сможет подкатить к Ибо, стрелял в него глазами, крутился рядом, влезая в личное пространство. Зря. Так внимание к себе не привлечёшь. Не Ибо. Он в лучшем случае игнорировал Биня. Или просто сбегал, когда чужая близость казалась ему чрезмерной. Но сказать Биню, что у него вряд ли есть хоть какой-то шанс, потому что Ибо уже выбрал свой предмет обожания, у меня не хватало духу. И если поначалу я считал, что Чжань просто поддерживает шутливые игры, то после того, как застукал их выбирающимися из безлюдного закоулка, взъерошенными, с покрасневшими распухшими губами, я уже не был уверен в своих выводах. Всё же чувства Сяо Чжаня не были для меня столь же очевидны, как чувства брата.  
Иногда ревность Ибо буквально зашкаливала, он чуть ли не искрил ею, изводя и себя, и Чжаня. Как-то раз даже на меня взъелся. Глупый ребёнок. А однажды я даже испугался, что он Чжаню голову снесёт, размахивая перед его лицом своим мечом так яростно, что было видно лишь отблески бутафорского лезвия. Мне оставалось только удивляться невозмутимости, с которой Вэй Усянь смотрел на это безобразие. Железная выдержка у человека.  
Но вот вкусы у брата не изменились. Он по-прежнему не любил острую пищу. И хоть раньше мог её есть без проблем, то сейчас его желудок не такой стойкий. Чтоб угодить Чжаню, этот ненормальный ополовинил Хот Пот с сычуаньским перцем, а потом мучился болями в животе. Дошло до того, что его даже тошнило. Совсем с катушек съехал. Зато Чжань нарезал вокруг него круги, словно заботливая мамочка, и пичкал лекарствами. В итоге они уехали в больницу, а потом ещё несколько дней подряд Чжань ходил с таким видом, будто его палками избили. Почему он чувствовал вину за случившееся, мне было не очень понятно, это Ибо нужно было подумать о последствиях. Уж он-то их должен был предугадать. Зато ему явно нравились внимание и забота Сяо Чжаня. Он выглядел таким довольным, что я с трудом сдерживал смех.  
Но в какой-то миг между ними явно что-то изменилось, Ибо буквально светился счастьем, а Чжань отвечал ему нежными улыбками. Нет, они по-прежнему пинали друг друга в самые неожиданные моменты, но теперь делали это как-то иначе. В один из перерывов между съёмками в Гуйчжоу я застал их сидящими на огромных валунах у водопада, вдали от остальной группы. Они просто смотрели на бесконечно падающий поток воды. Камень был широким, но они сидели так близко, что соприкасались бёдрами. Чжань достал телефон и сделал снимок, а потом Ибо пристроил подбородок ему на плечо и с живым интересом заглядывал в экран, указывая на что-то пальцем. И от улыбок на их лицах у меня сердце заполошно затрепетало. Мне казалось, что я увидел нечто запретное, что-то слишком личное и предназначенное только для них двоих. Не желая нарушать их хрупкое уединение, я поспешил обратно на место съёмок. Там у меня где-то книга была…  
А потом Ибо словно обезумел, носился следом за Чжанем, хвалил его красоту, показывал пальчиковые сердечки и признавался в любви. Громко и прилюдно.  
Ибо, что ты делаешь? На вас же не просто смотрит весь персонал, но ещё и на камеры снимают! Ты либо очень смелый, либо глупый, хотя с последним утверждением я категорически не согласен.  
— Чжань-гэ, ди-ди любит тебя! — снова голосит Ибо и наблюдает, как ему в ответ показывают язык.  
— Он сошёл с ума? — незаметно толкает меня локтем Цзаньцзинь.  
— Ага, вконец крыша поехала, — так же ошарашенно отвечает вместо меня Чжочэн.  
— Так выглядит последняя стадия спермотоксикоза, — хохочет Цзи Ли, закрываясь веером.  
— Чего ржёшь?! Не видишь, как человеку плохо? — активно жестикулирует Чжочэн в сторону убежавшего вслед за Чжанем Ибо. — Заладил про свой токсикоз.  
— Он не мой вообще-то. Не у меня так печёт, чтоб о любви во всё горло орать.  
— Меня больше беспокоит, что это на камеру было снято, — говорю я, не разделяя общего весёлого настроения. — Последствия могут быть не самыми приятными.  
— Может поговоришь с ним, Хайкуань? — взволнованно глядит на меня Чжочэн. — Если Ибо кого и послушает, то только тебя. У вас с ним какое-то особое взаимопонимание.  
— Сомневаюсь, что он меня услышит, — качаю я головой. — Он же упрям, как бык.  
— Хах! Он и есть бык, — хихикает Ли. — Ну вы чего, кто в год быка родился?  
— А-а! — тянут хором Цзаньцзинь и Чжочэн.  
— Давайте лучше им поможем, — многозначительно играет бровями Ли.  
— И как ты собираешься это сделать? Свечку держать, что ли? — упирает руки в бока Чжочэн.  
— Закроем их вместе, пусть подумают над своим поведением.  
— Они и так в одном номере живут, — напоминает Цзаньцзинь.  
— А, точно. Почему ж тогда у них ещё ничего не было?  
— Ли, молчи, я даже представлять не хочу, что там у кого и как бывает, — зажмуривается Чжочэн и качает головой.  
— А я бы представил.  
— Извращенец! — Чжочэн хватает Ли за горло и шутливо душит.  
— Ай-яй, ладно-ладно, я всё понял. Буду молчать!  
Пока их разговоры не зашли слишком далеко, решаю пресечь эту словесную вакханалию.  
— Никто ничего не будет делать. Они взрослые люди, сами разберутся.  
— Это кто там взрослый? Ты Ибо вообще видел? — хохочет Ли, отбиваясь от Чжочэна. — Разбирается он разве что в мотоциклах.  
— Ну ты его сейчас принизил, — косится на него Цзаньцзинь. — Он профи в танцах, неплохо катается на скейте и играет в баскетбол.  
— И как актёр, оказывается, хорош, — поддерживает Чжочэн.  
— Я понял, был неправ, — поднимает руки вверх Ли. — С фирменным «мгм» ничто не сравнится! Ай! Чжочэн, хватит, да понял я, понял!  
— Эй, ребята, есть кто-нибудь хочет? — подходит к нам Чжэн Фаньсин. — Говорят, там трэйлер с горячей лапшой специально приехал.  
— Зря ты про еду заговорил, у меня сегодня и крошки во рту не было, — мучительно кривится и хватается за мгновенно забурчавший живот Цзаньцзинь.  
— Об этом и говорю. Поторопиться надо, пока всё не разобрали.  
До заветной еды мы добрались далеко не первые, поэтому пришлось немного постоять в очереди. А вот Ибо и Чжань уже успели отхватить себе порции и теперь сидели за столом под наскоро сооружённым для защиты от беспощадного солнца навесом, уплетая горячую лапшу.  
И снова я становлюсь свидетелем чего-то важного и интимного. Чжань всего на пару секунд отвлекается от своей тарелки, чтоб поправить что-то в складках ханьфу, а Ибо в это время приподнимается с места и съедает зажатый в чужих палочках кусочек мяса.  
— Бо-ди, в твоей тарелке то же самое вообще-то.  
— Неа, в твоей гораздо вкуснее, — широко улыбается Ибо и тянется к соседней порции уже своими палочками.  
— Тогда я съем из твоей.  
— Я могу и сам тебя покормить.  
Ибо накручивает лапшу на палочки и протягивает их Чжаню, а тот охотно всё съедает.  
— Ты тоже это видишь, да? — дёргает меня за рукав Чжочэн.  
— Я вижу, что у них и без нас всё хорошо, — усмехаюсь я и разворачиваю его в другую сторону.

***

И с чего я решил, что Ибо угомонится, если наконец добьётся Сяо Чжаня? Теперь он коршуном вьётся вокруг последнего и в буквальном смысле отгоняет любого, кто посмеет посягнуть на его внимание. Но в этот раз меня удивил сам Чжань.  
Каким-то неведомым образом фанаты прознали, в каком отеле мы живём, и устроили целую засаду. Хорошо ещё, что их было немного, на глаз не больше пятнадцати человек. Уставшие после напряжённого рабочего дня, мы едва успеваем выйти из машины, как нас окружают неизвестно откуда взявшиеся фанатки, с дружными писками «Ван Ибо!» протягивают блокноты для автографов и телефоны с просьбами сделать селфи. Естественно, все мы отходим в сторону, чтоб не быть снесёнными ошалевшими от счастья девушками и ждём чуть поодаль, когда они угомонятся. На удивление, Ибо терпеливо и вежливо отвечает каждой, подписывает всё, что ему подсовывают и улыбается в камеры.  
Далеко не сразу я замечаю, что с Сяо Чжанем что-то происходит. Обычно приветливый и улыбчивый, он стоит с таким выражением, что у меня холодок по спине пробегает. А его взгляд… Таким можно резать без ножа. Скальпель, наверное, не такой острый. Он смотрит чуть исподлобья, зубы стиснуты так, что скулы сводит от напряжения. На шее проступает пульсирующая вена. С некоторым содроганием я узнаю в нём того самого Старейшину Илина. Кажется вот сейчас он возьмёт в руки свою флейту и сотрёт к чертям всех, кто посмел приблизиться к Лань Чжаню.  
— Это всего лишь фанатки, — шепчу я, слегка наклонившись в его сторону.  
Он тут же тушуется, черты лица моментально смягчаются, будто не он только что едва ли не дымился от ревности.  
— Я знаю, — тихо отвечает он и тоскливо смотрит на заблокированный фанатками вход в отель.  
— Хорошо, что это наш последний день в Гуйчжоу. Представляешь, что здесь было бы завтра, раз они узнали про это место?  
— Честно? Не хочу я это представлять. Хайкуань, ты меня сейчас успокаиваешь, что ли? — он смотрит на меня сначала с подозрением, а потом с нарастающим озарением. — Ох ты боже! А есть хоть кто-нибудь, кто ещё не считает нас парой?  
— Мм, после сегодняшних признаний? Вряд ли.  
Чжань чертыхается и закрывает лицо руками.  
— Плохо. Это очень плохо, — скулит он в ладони.  
— Плохо, что признания Ибо сняли.  
— О, и не только! Сегодня в камеру попало немало того, что людям показывать категорически нельзя. О чём он только думал?  
— Я чего-то не знаю? — беспокойство разгорается внутри всё сильнее, не нравится мне тон, которым Чжань всё это сказал.  
— Организаторы выдали нам список вопросов прямо во время интервью. Никто из нас заранее не знал, что там написано. В принципе большинство можно пережить, но знаешь, что ответил Ибо на вопрос «Что не запрещено в клане Лань?»  
Качаю головой, предчувствуя, что ничего безобидного не услышу. К сожалению, это действительно так.  
— Я! — Чжань смотрит на меня почти беспомощно. — Этот сумасшедший ответил, что это я! Скажи, каким богам молиться, чтоб это не опубликовали? Как ему вообще в голову пришло сказать такое перед камерой?  
— Думаю, он хочет показать, насколько ты для него важен.  
— Но не так же!  
Разумеется, я не одобряю методы Ибо, но если бы только Чжань знал, чем жертвовал ради него Ванцзи в прошлом.  
— Он такой человек. Если ему что-то не нравится, он скажет об этом, глядя прямо в глаза. С тем, что нравится, дела обстоят аналогично. И если он любит, то отдаётся этому чувству безгранично, полностью игнорируя рамки дозволенного.  
— Откуда ты столько про него знаешь? Разве вы были знакомы до съёмок? — с подозрением косится на меня Чжань, хмуря брови.  
— Нет, просто немного разбираюсь в таких людях как Ибо.  
— Допустим. Что же тогда нужно сделать, чтоб он успокоился?  
— А на этот вопрос ответить должен ты сам. Могу лишь сказать, что он не терпит конкуренции.  
— Да какая может быть конкуренция? Он же собой солнце затмевает, кхм… — Чжань запинается, осознав, что сказал лишнее.  
Но его ответ мне нравится, поэтому не могу не улыбнуться.  
— Ты этого не слышал, — предупреждающе тычет он в меня пальцем.  
— Будем считать, что я временно оглох.  
Со стороны входа в отель становится слишком шумно, поэтому мы поворачиваемся узнать, в чём дело. Оказывается, персонал отеля, наконец, забил тревогу, вызвав подмогу, и теперь охрана отгоняет упорных фанаток. Пользуясь случаем, мы проскальзываем внутрь, прихватив с собой измученного Ибо. Он тут же пристраивается хвостиком за Чжанем, отставая от него всего на полшага. И когда они поворачивают в коридор, ведущий к их номеру, я ещё стою, провожая взглядом две удаляющиеся фигуры.  
Есть в мире вещи, которые не меняются: прошлое всегда уходит, солнце встаёт с востока, а море солёное. Также и любовь между Вэй Усянем и Ванцзи осталась неизменной. Мой брат по-прежнему слепо идёт за своей мечтой, невзирая ни на что более. Особенно теперь, когда между ними начало всё налаживаться, он будет носом землю рыть, только бы угодить Чжаню. И, похоже, это взаимно. Как и тогда.  
Вроде бы всё хорошо, но нечто неуловимое не даёт мне покоя, в дальнем уголке сознания царапается какое-то дурное предчувствие. И меня беспокоит то, что я не могу его понять и поймать. Возможно, у меня уже началась паранойя, и это отголоски прошлой жизни не дают спокойно жить сейчас. Я прекрасно помню мучения брата после первой смерти Вэй Усяня, а потом и второй. Вторую он перенести уже не смог, а я сам после этого жил с грузом вины за то, что не уберёг, не нашёл способ предотвратить беду. Надеялся, что ему станет легче в странствиях и помогут медитации, как помогли мне. Но я не учёл одного: он — не я. А ведь я его брат, я знал и понимал Ванцзи лучше всех. Самонадеянный дурак.  
Но сейчас они оба живы и встретились вновь. Наверное, мне просто нужно выспаться, и тогда параноидальные мысли оставят мою голову.  
И всё же… Всё же.


	9. Глава 9

~Нефрит~

Противный писк будильника вытаскивает из сна медленно, но верно. Просыпаться категорически не хочется, открывать глаза тоже. Слепо отключаю будильник и перекатываюсь по кровати в поисках тёплого тела рядом, но обнаруживаю только пустоту. Сонливость моментально проходит. Поднимаю голову и сгребаю с тумбочки телефон, несколько секунд пялясь в цифры на экране. Пять утра, а Чжань уже встал. Чёрт, ему снова снились кошмары? Но на этот раз я не проснулся от его метаний.  
Сажусь на постели, встряхиваю головой и пальцами зачёсываю волосы назад. Сидеть посередине не очень удобно, потому что после возвращения в Пекин снова пришлось менять обстановку в спальне и сдвигать кровати. Видимо, идея об экономии средств пришлась по душе директору, поэтому нас без разговоров впихнули в один номер. Кто бы сопротивлялся?  
Зевая и потягиваясь, медленно сползаю с кровати, потому что двигаться в такую рань совсем лень, но я должен найти Чжаня и убедиться, что с ним всё в порядке. Стаскаваю со спинки стула футболку и натягиваю шорты.  
Свою пропажу я нахожу на кухне, сидящей за столом с кружкой кофе. Подхожу ближе и провожу пальцем по керамическому боку. Ещё тёплая, значит, стул греет он не так давно. Хотя кто его знает, может, лежал и глазел в потолок энное количество времени, а уже после пришёл сюда.  
— Давно не спишь?  
Он близоруко моргает и смотрит на меня совершенно расфокусированным взглядом, значит линзы ещё не надевал.  
— Минут сорок, может больше, не знаю, — сонно бормочет он и отхлёбывает немного кофе.  
— Ты так себя совсем загонишь. Откуда будешь силы для работы брать?  
— Ди-ди, — произносит он в кружку, поэтому голос звучит приглушённо.  
— Мм?  
— У тебя было когда-нибудь ощущение, что ты это вовсе не ты, а кто-то другой?  
— А? — сердце взволнованно подскакивает, у меня даже волосы на затылке шевелиться начинают.  
Неужели он, наконец, вспомнил?  
— Или наоборот. Ты остался собой, но в чужом теле? — он недолго молчит, что-то обдумывая, а потом продолжает: — Прости, я говорю всякую чушь. Не обращай внимания. Просто иногда мне снятся странные вещи, и их сложно объяснить. Наверное, роль Вэй Усяня слишком сильно на меня влияет.  
Он залпом допивает кофе, встаёт и моет кружку в раковине, а я не могу сбросить с себя сковавшее всё тело оцепенение. Что значат его вопросы? Ему приснилось что-то ещё, помимо событий в пещере Фумо? Пока мы были в Гуйчжоу, я неоднократно просыпался от его стонов и бормотаний, в которых он каждый раз пытался меня прогнать. А имя из прошлого вызывало неприятную дрожь во всём теле. Но я нашёл довольно интересный способ бороться с такими кошмарами. Стоило мне обнять Чжаня, как он начинал дышать ровнее, а через какое-то время совсем успокаивался и мирно спал дальше. Узнать бы, что именно ему приснилось сегодня, но спросить я не решаюсь. Объяснять, что я помню свою прошлую жизнь — не вариант. Ещё подумает, что я спятил, а мне хватило сеансов мозгоправа после аварии.  
— Хочешь кофе или чай? — спрашивает он непринуждённо, будто не сидел тут, как в воду опущенный.  
— Кофе. Мне нравится смотреть, как ты его готовишь.  
Чжань поворачивает голову и прищуривается, сверлит меня сомнительным взглядом.  
— То есть, тебе нравится процесс приготовления, а не сам напиток? Может тогда сам сваришь как тебе нравится?  
— Нет-нет, разве я смогу сравниться с моим гэ-гэ, — складываю руки вместе и кланяюсь, насколько позволяет сидячее положение.  
— Льстец, — несмотря на резкость, Чжань довольно улыбается и достаёт турку.  
Я не врал, когда говорил, что мне нравится наблюдать за тем, как Чжань варит кофе. У него это получается так легко, руки двигаются быстро и ловко. На кухне он явно чувствует себя свободно, не то что я — слон в посудной лавке. Не знаю, за что ухватиться в первую очередь. Да и во вторую тоже. Поэтому всегда заказываю доставку еды на дом.  
Чжань высыпает кофе в турку, заливает водой и добавляет сахар, а потом начинает размешивать получившуюся смесь. Я словно наблюдаю за каким-то особенным ритуалом, неотрывно, боясь упустить даже малейшую деталь. Удовлетворившись полученной консистенцией, он опускает турку на плиту и, немного подождав, аккуратно собирает только начавшую появляться пенку в кружку. Чжань так внимательно и скрупулёзно относится к этому процессу, что не замечает, как я встаю и подхожу сзади.  
На стол опускается чашка, напиток в неё Чжань наливает медленно, наблюдая, как тёмная жидкость затягивается лёгкой пенкой. Моё внимание очень быстро переключается с кофе на руки, которые его готовят. Худощавые, но с заметным рельефом мышц, в последнее время ставшим ещё более выраженным, поскольку Чжань начал выделять время на силовые упражнения. Буквально приклеиваюсь взглядом к синеватым венам с обратной стороны запястья. Идея пройтись губами по каждой из них возникает спонтанно, но сильно, толкает вперёд, заставляет придвинуться ближе.  
— Держи свой кофе, — слов я не слышу, я читаю их по шевелящимся губам.  
Желание взять не только кофе наполняет меня так быстро, что ноги отказываются держать ровно. Упираюсь ладонью в столешницу и тянусь к заветной чашке промочить пересохшее горло. Густая горячая жидкость непривычно горчит на языке, но несмотря на это мне нравится вкус. Потому что этот кофе Чжань сделал для меня сам.  
— Вкусно, — ставлю чашку обратно на стол и натыкаюсь на до безобразия ласковую улыбку.  
А глаза? Кто научил его так смотреть? Он вообще понимает, что делает со мной одним своим взглядом? В паху начинает ломить от возбуждения, и если Чжань сейчас посмотрит вниз, то объяснить моё состояние будет довольно сложно. Что я ему скажу, что у меня встал на то, как он варит кофе? Смешно, но это действительно так. Однако он продолжает смотреть мне в глаза, пока его взгляд не сползает ниже, останавливаясь на губах. Непроизвольно облизываю их и отмечаю, как скулы Чжаня наливаются румянцем.  
— У тебя пенка над губой.  
Господи, прости, но я не святой!  
— Так сотри её, — качнувшись вперёд, ловлю его мягкие губы своими.  
Он тут же перехватывает инициативу, проходится языком сначала по нижней губе, а затем по верхней, действительно слизывая остатки кофейной пены.  
— Вкусно, — выдыхает он, отстранившись лишь для того, чтобы это сказать.  
От следующего поцелуя мой мозг плавится и перестаёт работать. Ладони Чжаня на талии ощущаются раскалённым железом, клеймящим кожу при каждом прикосновении. И это даже через ткань футболки. Что уж говорить о том, когда его руки медленно забираются под неё и гладят поясницу.  
SOS! Мне нечем дышать!  
Захлёбываюсь стоном, отдающимся вибрацией в горле Чжаня. В ответ он издаёт низкий рокочущий звук, напоминающий рычание дикого зверя. В паху становится тяжело и тесно, бёдра бесконтрольно дёргаются вперёд в поисках желанного контакта. И находят. Очевидная твёрдость в штанах моего гэ-гэ говорит лучше всяких слов. Но она же сообщает о том, что мой визави сейчас сбежит от меня в очередной раз. Так было на протяжении всего пребывания в Гуйчжоу. А мне до ломоты в костях хочется зайти немного дальше поцелуев. Поэтому толкаю Чжаня к ближайшему стулу и нажимаю на плечи, заставляя его сесть. Он смотрит на меня немного ошеломлённо и непонимающе, такой восхитительно встрёпанный, с яркими губами и горящими щеками, так что его снова хочется поцеловать, но вместо этого я сам опускаюсь перед ним на колени. В его глазах вспыхивает изумление и осознание того, что я собираюсь сделать, поэтому не даю и шанса меня остановить. Быстрым движением оттягиваю резинку пижамных штанов и обхватываю ладонью буквально выпрыгнувший из-под ткани член.  
— Ибо! — звучит почти жалобно, а его руки упираются мне в плечи, но не отталкивают.  
Мельком отмечаю размер, форму и гладкость кожи, вызывающие неподдельный восторг, потому что в этом месте мой гэ-гэ тоже не изменился. Наклоняюсь и благоговейно целую напряжённую головку, увенчанную выступившей прозрачной каплей.  
— Бо! — на этот раз Чжань уже скулит, но понять, чего именно он хочет, для меня сейчас непосильная задача.  
Я хочу лишь одного — чтобы ему было хорошо. Хотя нет, ещё я хочу, чтобы он забыл о своих бывших девушках, а лучше — обо всех девушках. Да и о парнях тоже. Потому что теперь есть только я.  
Обнимаю губами слегка дёрнувшийся под откровенной лаской ствол, опускаю голову ниже, вбирая глубже. Отпускаю. Облизываю губы. Вспоминаю, как делал это когда-то давно. Кладу ладонь на дрожащее бедро и снова насаживаюсь ртом на возбуждённый член, расслабляю горло, насколько могу, а затем заглатываю глубже.  
Над моей головой раздаются невнятные звуки, будто кого-то душат. Я даже начинаю волноваться, не причинил ли Чжаню боль, как следом в уши вливается громкий стон, ясно говорящий, что испытываемые чувства весьма далеки от дискомфорта. Вдохновлённый производимым эффектом, снова вбираю ртом вожделенную твёрдость и сглатываю. Собственный стон рвётся наружу и препятствовать ему не вижу смысла, едва родившийся звук вибрацией передаётся в тело Чжаня. Он вздрагивает, сдавленно охает и крепко сжимает пальцы на моих плечах, впиваясь ногтями в кожу, едва прикрытую тонкой тканью. Больно. Но это сладкая боль, она показывает, как моему гэ-гэ нравится то, что я делаю. Мне и самому это безмерно нравится. Кажется, в комнате становится намного жарче, несмотря на распахнутое настежь окно. Утренняя прохлада, благодатно сквозящая с улицы, больше не спасает, поэтому я выпускаю скользкий от слюны член изо рта и рывком стягиваю через голову осточертевшую футболку, прилипшую к спине. Чжань протестующе стонет и приподнимает бёдра.  
Сейчас. Я сейчас.  
Отбросив куда-то под стол ненужную вещь, поднимаю голову и обмираю от увиденного. Мои шорты скоро треснут под напором собственного члена, или я кончу без какой-либо помощи. Приходится сжать промежность рукой, чтоб не опозориться. Но какой вид!   
Немного съехав вниз, Чжань упирается лопатками в спинку стула, ноги широко расставлены, а голова запрокинута назад, выставив напоказ изящно изогнутую шею. Губы печёт от желания пройтись ими вдоль острого подбородка и отметить поцелуем каждую родинку на белоснежной коже. Их у Чжаня целых три в ряд пересекают шею наискосок. Чудесное явление.  
— Бо-о… — всхлипывает он и сжимает в руке собственный член, оставшийся без внимания.  
Невозможный. Нереальный. Мой.  
Возвращаюсь, оглаживаю худые бёдра и касаюсь губами пальцев, стискивающих возбуждённый ствол. Рука тут же расслабляется и спускается к основанию, позволяя продолжить начатое, сдвигает мешающую ткань так и неснятых шорт. Острый запах секса дразнит обоняние, сводит с ума. Я чувствую аромат самого Чжаня, от которого низ живота сводит почти судорогой, а пах ломит до искр в глазах.  
Веду языком от пальцев у основания к головке, обвожу контур и обнимаю губами, чтоб тут же взять целиком. Чжань мычит и выгибается. Сладко. Страстно.  
Вкус, запах, звуки, в какой-то момент всего этого становится слишком много, рука сама собой опускается в собственные шорты. Горячая плоть ложится в ладонь упруго и нетерпеливо, дрожит и пульсирует, пока не наступает облегчение, белёсыми каплями пачкая пол. Закрученная до предела пружина желания, наконец, распрямляется. Затяжное мычание вибрирует в груди, и в этот момент Чжань вскидывает бёдра, стискивая одной рукой край столешницы. Густая струя льётся в горло, непроизвольно сглатываю и едва не задыхаюсь, отстраняюсь, закашлявшись. Чёрт, непривычно. Стираю большим пальцем стекающую по подбородку каплю и без раздумий слизываю. Поднимаю голову.  
Чжань смотрит на меня абсолютно ошалелыми широко распахнутыми глазами, медленно заправляя опадающий член в бельё.  
— Прости, — сорвано шепчет он. — Не предупредил.  
— А мне понравилось, — ухмыляюсь в ответ и на этот раз намеренно облизываю губы.  
Я прекрасно знаю, как это выглядит на экране, но осознавать, как это действует на Чжаня — совсем другое. Он тут же подаётся вперёд, обхватывает ладонью за шею сзади, тянет к себе и целует.  
— Где ты этому научился, чёрт бы тебя побрал?! — выпаливает он, задыхаясь, слегка прикусывает за язык, снова целует.  
Мы как одержимые цепляемся друг друга. Приподнимаюсь, чтоб было удобнее, тянусь навстречу. Его губы соскальзывают к подбородку, оставляя влажный след, выжигают на нём новые поцелуи.  
— Говори, — больше похоже на приказ, чем на просьбу.  
— Чему именно научился, губы облизывать?  
Чжань хищно рычит, рывком поднимает меня на ноги и усаживает себе на колени.  
— Издеваешься? На ком тренировался делать глубокий минет? — вот это он уже почти шипит тоном, полным злости.  
Ревнует? Мне хочется одновременно и смеяться и плакать. Вот как я ему должен сказать, что навыки с прошлой жизни сохранились, и оттачивал я их на нём самом?  
— Ни на ком. Это был первый раз, — честно отвечаю я.  
Первый раз в этой жизни, да. До сего момента у меня никогда не возникало желания взять в рот чей-то член. О таких вещах даже думать некогда было, начиная с того момента, когда я стал стажёром Yuehua Entertainment. Ни девушки, ни тем более парни никогда меня не интересовали в романтическом плане. Хотя с последними общаться мне всё-таки гораздо легче, чувствую себя… свободнее, что ли?  
— Ты меня за нос поводить решил? — обманчиво-спокойно интересуется Чжань, до боли сжимая пальцами бока.  
— У тебя чудесный нос, — игриво чмокаю в самый кончик. — Его незачем куда-то водить.  
Вижу, что шутками я от него не отделаюсь, да и провоцировать ещё больше негативных эмоций после такого оргазма совсем нет желания. Я бы с удовольствием растянулся вместе с ним на кровати и понежился там хотя бы четверть часа.  
— Послушай, — вздыхаю, смотрю на него со всей серьёзностью, на какую сейчас способен. — Ну на ком мне тренироваться и зачем? Сам подумай, у меня ты есть. Больше никто не нужен и не понадобится никогда. А в интернете этого добра вообще навалом.  
— Льстивый мальчик, — Чжань сжимает меня сильнее и слегка прикусывает кожу возле ключицы.  
Волнующие мурашки бегут по позвонкам и затихают в районе поясницы.  
— Вовсе нет.  
— Ты весь мокрый, — констатирует он, ведя ладонями вдоль спины.  
— Ты тоже, — пропускаю сквозь пальцы его влажные волосы, тут же спадающие на глаза.  
— Нам нужен душ.  
— Согласен.  
— Спинку мне намылишь, — Чжань зарывается носом в изгиб шеи, вызывая расходящиеся по телу электрические разряды.  
— И не только, — ухмыляюсь в его висок.  
— Бо, у нас уже времени не осталось, — млею под его прикосновениями и умоляющим полушёпотом.  
— Очень жаль. Я хотел бы снова тебе отсосать.  
— Ты откуда слова такие знаешь, а? Отшлёпаю! — и слегка хлопает ладонью по ягодице.  
— Мм, гэ-гэ любит ролевые игры?  
— Маленький засранец! — он осторожно сталкивает меня с колен, встаёт и отправляется в ванну.  
Мне остаётся только быстро стереть собственной футболкой следы спермы и ждать своей очереди в душ. Интересно, он про спинку шутил или говорил серьёзно? Лёгкая ломота в теле и немного саднящее горло напоминают о случившемся, отчего в груди словно распускается цветок. Я сейчас ощущаю такой невероятный подъём, что кажется, могу воспарить над землёй. Вкус Чжаня до сих пор чувствуется на языке, доказывая, что всё было реальным, а не плодом воображения. И это кажется невероятным, но я уже скучаю по нему, потому что скоро мы выйдем за порог нашего номера, где нас ждёт работа, которая требует концентрации.  
Смотрю на закрывшуюся недавно дверь, понимая, что желание вновь разгорается во мне со скоростью света, комкаю в руках испачканную футболку и тоже иду в ванну. Ведь никто не запрещает совмещать приятное с полезным?

***

У меня такое ощущение, будто все вокруг сговорились и буквально жаждут облапать моего Чжаня с головы до ног. Сначала Чжочэн его к себе на коленки спать укладывал, потом они с Юй Бинем в ладушки играли, а Цзи Ли вообще решил массаж плеч сделать, видите ли, наш Вэй Усянь выглядит уставшим, его взбодрить нужно. Я и сам его взбодрить могу, без всякой помощи.  
Я, наверное, сейчас закипать начну от многозначительно поигрывающего бровями Ли, который делает вид, что меня не существует.  
— Ого, и это за неделю подготовить нужно?! — внезапно восклицает Чжань, вперившись в телефон испуганными глазами. — Зачем я на это согласился вообще?  
Он обречённо опускает голову, упираясь лбом в телефон.  
— Что такое? — пытаюсь заглянуть в экран, но он уже потух.  
— Менеджер прислала материалы по организации выступления в «Produce 101».  
— И что?  
Чжань смотрит на телефон, переводит взгляд на меня и расплывается в широкой улыбке. Чему это он так радуется?  
— Ибо! Ты же профи в танцах, научи меня, — он пододвигается ближе ко мне прямо вместе со стулом и преданно заглядывает в глаза.  
Боже ж мой, разве я могу ему отказать хоть в чём-то? Никогда не мог.  
— Что у тебя там?  
Он протягивает мне телефон и включает запись ролика с уже поставленным танцем.  
— Я на пятой позиции, — он кладёт подбородок мне на плечо и тоже смотрит видео. Приятно.  
Очень хочется провести губами по его скуле, а ещё лучше — поцеловать, глубоко, так, чтоб воздух в лёгких закончился. Ха-а… Так. Не думать об этом. Не сейчас.  
— Не вижу ничего сложного, — прочищаю горло и возвращаю телефон владельцу. — У тебя не так много движений, и они довольно простые.  
— Это для тебя они простые, а у меня с танцами всегда сложные отношения были, — жалуется Чжань и притворно-обиженно надувает губы.  
Пухлые мягкие губы… Как они раскрывались сегодня утром… Как он стонал, когда я… Кхм!  
— Пойдём, будем делать из тебя танцора, — поднимаюсь, невзначай оттесняя Ли в сторону, и выискиваю взглядом какой-нибудь подходящий угол, где мы никому не будем мешать.  
Хм, пластика Чжаня оставляет желать лучшего, но я видел записи с шоу «X-Fire», там он не был настолько зажатым. Да, он не выполнял никаких сложных элементов, где требовались акробатические умения, но все его движения были чёткими и уверенными.  
— Гэ, ты заржавел, что ли?  
Взмокший от жары и физических усилий Чжань только поджимает губы, заправляет за ухо длинную прядь и повторяет заученное движение.  
— Так?  
— Нет. Должна получиться волна, а не квадрат Малевича. Расслабь руки, они должны двигаться плавно, а не так, будто цепь в велосипеде заело. Уже лучше. Ещё раз.  
— Тебе легко говорить. Лучше покажи ещё раз.  
— Я покажу тебе намного больше, когда мы вернёмся в номер.  
Глаза Чжаня вспыхивают фейерверками, и он прикрывает их ресницами, одновременно сдерживая улыбку.  
— Жду не дождусь.  
Мы репетируем во время перерывов, и с каждым разом у него получается всё лучше и лучше.  
— Не забывай разогревать тело перед тренировкой. Если пространства вокруг не так много, можно бегать на месте. Нет, руки держи ровнее! Двигай только плечами. А теперь представь, что у тебя поперёк спины палка лежит и ты должен коснуться её локтями. Так, а теперь делай «выстрел». Руки! Спина ровнее! Ты же не колесо изображаешь.  
— Лао-Ван, погоди, дай я хоть горло сполосну, — Чжань машет рукой.  
Тут же подлетает помощник, протягивая ему бутылку с зелёным чаем, заваренным им самим ещё утром. У меня самого тут же пересыхает во рту. Заговорщически улыбаюсь и протягиваю руку, а Чжань, отпив, привычно передаёт мне бутылку. Если поначалу все удивлённо округляли на это глаза, то теперь уже никто даже внимания не обращает. Привыкли.  
— Эй, ребята! — доносится до нас голос Цзи Ли. — Гляньте, что я нашёл!  
Его тут же окружают несколько любопытных и заглядывают в телефон.  
— Это же Сяо Чжань, — от возгласа Чжочэна я весь обращаюсь в слух, а Чжань настороженно оборачивается.  
— Что там про меня?  
— Твой дебют, — улыбается Ли. — На вас такие милые халатики.  
— О нет! — Чжань прикрывает лицо ладонью. — Зачем вы это смотрите?  
— Эй, а я хочу глянуть! — шагаю ближе, чтоб присесть рядом с Ли, а он с готовностью вытягивает телефон.  
— Не надо это смотреть, Ибо! — кидается к нам Чжань с явным намерением помешать.  
— Держите его, держите! — восклицает Ли и прячет телефон за спину.  
Цао Юйчэнь и Ци Пэйсинь послушно загораживают нас собой, а Чжань мучительно кривится.  
— А по-моему, всё красиво получилось, — говорит Сюань Лу. — Мне нравятся такие постановки.  
— А чего вам парики не надели? С длинными хвостиками вообще конфетками были бы, — комментирует Чжочэн.  
При виде Чжаня, размахивающего широкими рукавами, улыбка на губах появляется сама собой. Пусть выступление скупо на хореографию, но на моего мужчину я могу смотреть вечно, что бы он ни делал.  
— Чжочэн, знаешь что? — вкрадчиво спрашивает Чжань.  
— Что?  
— Я тебя задушу! — и он ловко проскальзывает мимо Юйчэня и Пэйсиня, чтоб повиснуть на шее Чжочэна.  
— Ай-яй! Я же твой шиди! Брат! Ай, ладно, названный брат, но брат же!  
— Эй, Ханьгуан-цзюнь, — толкает меня под локоть Ли, — давай только без жертв. Ого-ого, какие взгляды! А током биться будешь?  
Тут он протягивает ко мне руку, тыкает мне в плечо указательным пальцем и тут же отдёргивает с наигранным возгласом.  
— Ай! Правда бьёшься!  
— Да ну тебя, — отворачиваюсь от Ли, но не улыбаться не получается.

***

Я злой. Очень злой. И очень ревнивый. Да, с моей подачи Чжаня втянули в проект, но я ведь не знал, чем это всё обернётся для моей нервной системы. Несмотря на то, что ни одна из участниц, входящих в группу Чжаня, не была его поклонницей, спустя всего несколько проведённых вместе часов они готовы были висеть на нём, как мартовские коты на дереве.  
Поэтому я злой. Очень, очень, очень, очень злой!  
Чёрт меня потянул заглянуть в этот грёбаный тренировочный зал!  
Ну ладно девчонки, они всем подряд глазки строят, но Чжань!.. Улыбался и смеялся так, словно ему медаль выдали.  
Пинаю мыском ботинка мелкий камешек, снова смотрю на главный вход, но там никого нет. Почему Чжань задерживается? А что, если ему кто-то понравился? Он ведь раньше с девушками встречался, а я с ними ничего общего не имею. Страх и ревность сплетаются воедино, образуя бешеный коктейль. В итоге, когда Чжань, наконец, покидает стены студии я нахожусь на таком взводе, что готов разбить собственный байк.  
— Ты что тут делаешь? — подходит он ко мне, весь такой цветущий и благоухающий, что хочется треснуть его шлемом.  
— Тебя жду вообще-то. Но ты, как я посмотрю, уходить не торопился. Так девочки понравились?  
— Что? Ибо, мы танец отрабатывали, — недоумённо хлопает глазами Чжань. — Пришлось задержаться. Ты сам прекрасно знаешь, что почти всё моё время занимают «Неукротимый» и «Радость жизни». Девочкам большую часть времени придётся репетировать без меня.  
Ах, девочкам! Из груди бесконтрольно вырывается рычание, отстёгиваю второй шлем и бросаю его Чжаню.  
— Садись! — фактически рявкаю я, перебрасывая ногу через седло.  
— Эм, Ибо, я никогда даже не подходил к мотоциклам, — неуверенно осматривает он мой байк. — Откуда ты его вообще взял? Мы же тут проездом.  
— В прокате. Чего застыл, заблудиться боишься? — насмешливо бросаю ему, застёгиваю свой шлем и завожу мотор.  
— Боюсь упасть. Я жить хочу.  
— Держись за меня.  
Чжань кое-как пристраивается сзади и кладёт руки мне на плечи.  
— За пояс.  
Ладони тут же смещаются вниз, обхватывают, держат крепко, но стоит сорваться с места, как Чжань прилипает к моей спине всем телом. Вокруг мелькают вечерние огни, впереди дорога, чувство свободы и обнимающий любимый человек. Что может быть лучше? Постепенно злость отступает, больше не застилая разум бордовой пеленой, я даже не превышаю разрешённую скорость, потому что безопасность моего пассажира превыше всего.  
По дороге мы покупаем продукты, так как Чжаню захотелось Хуншао,* а есть в ресторане он отказался. В конце концов, когда мы переступаем порог нашего номера, я почти забываю о своих переживаниях. Тем более, что Чжань в фартуке оказывается просто умопомрачительным зрелищем.

Примечание:  
* Красная свинина Хуншао - ароматное китайское блюдо, которое содержит в себе огромный букет вкусов, начиная с соленого и заканчивая горько-сладким.

— Мы ещё зайти не успели, а ты уже на кухню бежишь.  
— Я такой голодный, что готов и сырое съесть. Но будет лучше, если мы его всё-таки пожарим.  
— Эм, гэ-гэ, ты сказал «мы»?  
— Сказал, а что? — непонимающе вскидывает он голову, промывая зелень под струёй воды.  
— Ты забыл? Я готовить не умею, — мне даже неловко становится, глядя на то, как умело Чжань обращается с продуктами.  
— Ничего. Я тебя научу.  
— Может, не стоит? — в надежде, что ещё не поздно свинтить.  
— Бо-ди, это продукты, они не страшные, из них получается еда. Продукты, это Ван Ибо, не покусайте его.  
— Эй! Я не боюсь готовить, просто мне… не нравится, — непроизвольно морщусь, когда Чжань голыми руками берёт кусок свиной грудки и тоже моет.  
И как ему не противно это трогать? Фу!  
— Ладно, принцесса, хотя бы воду в кастрюлю налить можешь?  
Любой, кто посмел бы меня так назвать, уже собирал бы с пола зубы, но ведь Чжань — не любой.  
— Могу, детка, — отвечаю ему в тон.  
Гэ-гэ приподнимает бровь и улыбается, словно принимая вызов. А дальше я подвисаю на движениях его рук. Снова. Могу лишь с восхищением наблюдать, как противное на вид сырое мясо превращается в аппетитно прожаренные кусочки, покрытые красной карамелью. От запаха и вида у меня аж слюна набегает. Чжань посыпает получившееся блюдо зеленью и ставит в центр стола, а потом достаёт из шкафчика пиалы и наливает вино.  
— Нам с утра в Лоян лететь, — напоминаю я, с сомнением посматривая на напиток. — А у меня с алкоголем отношения не очень.  
— Аналогично, но мясо лучше есть с вином. И от пары глотков с нами ничего не будет.  
— Ладно, попробуем твой шедевр, — подхватываю палочками кусочек и отправляю его в рот. — Мм, вкусно!  
— Не льсти! Это просто мы такие голодные, — смеётся он, а я готов вечность смотреть на то, как он это делает.  
Вино с мясом действительно неплохо сочетается, но, выпитое фактически натощак, даже такое малое количество кружит голову и согревает тело. Мне кажется, что даже накопившаяся за день усталость куда-то делась, и я снова готов бежать хоть на край света и что-то делать.  
— Интересно, у них тут караоке есть?  
— Аха-ха, Ибо! Какое караоке? Ты на часы смотрел? Скоро одиннадцать ночи, а ты петь собрался?  
— Ладно, ну, а потанцевать я могу? — во мне внезапно забурлила неизвестно откуда взявшаяся энергия, которую срочно нужно куда-то деть.  
Нахожу пульт от телевизора и щелкаю кнопкой в поисках какого-нибудь музыкального канала, пока Чжань на кухне гремит посудой. Сдалась она ему.  
— Завтра помоем, лучше иди сюда! — кричу ему, двигаясь в такт музыке.  
— Не смеши! Завтра некогда будет.  
Ну и ладно. Приятная лёгкость управляет телом, мне просто хочется танцевать, и я танцую, пока с кухни не доносится звонкий смех Чжаня. Останавливаюсь, прислушиваюсь и иду на звук. Чистая посуда уже аккуратно сложена, а гэ-гэ хихикает, закрывая рот ладонью и глядя при этом в телефон. Из-за музыки в телевизоре я не слышу из-за чего Чжань буквально распластывается по столу и бьётся об него лбом.  
— Что за веселуха? — подхожу ближе и заглядываю в экран.  
Оказывается он смотрит прошлогодний выпуск DDU, причём не самый приятный эпизод.  
— Аха-ха! Бедная Сонг Зуер! За что ты так с ней?  
Она как раз рассказывала, какой я холодный и равнодушный. Но ведь не я заставлял её болтать без умолку, когда мне хотелось отдохнуть. Однако виноватым выставили именно меня. И что я такого сказал? Всего лишь правду — она была слишком шумная. И вообще, почему я должен разговаривать и развлекать кого-то, если не хочу?  
— Я сказал ей всего пару слов.  
— Ха-ха, Бо, дело не в том, сколько ты сказал, — сквозь смех силится говорить Чжань, — а в том, что именно сказал.  
— Правду.  
— О, Бо-ди, ты неповторим, — с такой нежностью произносит Чжань и поднимает на меня такой же взгляд, что меня так и подмывает схватить его в охапку и запереть в укромном месте, чтоб никто больше этого не видел, кроме меня.  
К сожалению, это невозможно, однако кое-что сделать я всё же могу. Шагаю к моему наваждению, обнимаю его голову обеими ладонями и целую эту солнечную улыбку. Его губы тут же отвечают, а языки сталкиваются в борьбе за лидерство. От еды и вина тело немного разморило, но я всё равно хочу моего Чжаня. Даже сильнее, чем обычно. До ломоты, до звёзд под веками. Его дыхание сбивается, как и моё, а губы продолжают яростно скользить друг по другу. Оторваться лишь на миг, чтоб глотнуть воздуха, и снова мы свиваемся воедино, сшибая в сторону стул. Он скорбно скрипит ножками по полу и затихает, врезавшись в стол.  
— Почему мы снова занимаемся этим на кухне? — тяжело выдыхает Чжань, оглядывая слишком шумный предмет мебели.  
— Не знаю. Так получается.  
Чжань стискивает ткань моей футболки и тянет в гостиную. Музыка здесь громче, да и трек мне нравится, в стиле хип-хоп, поэтому тело само реагирует, двигаясь почти неосознанно.  
— О, снова урок танцев от лао-Вана, — Чжань чуть отстраняется, смотрит, но одной рукой продолжает держать за талию, поглаживая большим пальцем выступающую косточку. — Может, покажешь что-нибудь особенное?  
— Хм, возможно, — получается почти мурлыканье ему на ухо.  
Плавным движением роняю Чжаня на диван, на котором он тут же распластывается, забрасывает руки на спинку, а ноги свободно раскидывает в стороны, подвернув стопы друг к другу. Смотрит. Жадно. Предвкушающе. От его взгляда становится жарко, и хочется уже не танцевать, а кое-чего другого, но я делаю шаг назад, рывком задираю футболку, зажимая край зубами на пару секунд. В глазах Чжаня вспыхивает что-то тёмное, будоражащее, от чего кожа покрывается мурашками. Ловлю бит и начинаю двигаться с простого tone wop*. Плавно сгибаю левую ногу, по дуге разворачиваю коленом к правой и наклоняюсь. Выпрямляюсь уже волной, чтоб отклониться назад, почти мостиком, достаю ладонью до пола возле пятки и снова вверх, одновременно снимая с себя футболку одним рывком. Джинсы нестерпимо жмут, поэтому плавно расстёгиваю пуговицу и неторопливо тяну ползунок вниз. У Чжаня дёргается кадык, а пальцы впиваются в обивку дивана. Горячо. Закусываю губу, пытаясь сдержать ухмылку. Идея устроить стриптиз пришла совершенно спонтанно, но сейчас уже нравится всё больше и больше. Ради выражения лица Чжаня я готов это делать хоть до утра. А ещё хочу, чтоб он забыл обо всём, кроме меня. И никаких девушек.

Примечание:  
* tone wop — базовое движение в хип-хопе.

Ревность и злость снова возвращаются, и я с преувеличенной силой дёргаю штаны. Джинсы довольно широкие, поэтому с лёгкостью соскальзывают вниз, а потом и вовсе пинком отправляются куда-то в угол комнаты, задев при этом торшер. Он опасно покачивается, но остаётся стоять на месте. Подаюсь вперёд и почти падаю на Чжаня, но останавливаюсь, уперевшись руками в спинку дивана по обеим сторонам от его головы. Тёмный жадный взгляд скользит по моему телу, обжигая. Я очень хочу почувствовать прикосновения Чжань-гэ, но желанные руки остаются неподвижны, только подрагивающие пальцы выдают сдерживаемое им напряжение. Приподнимаюсь и втискиваю колено между разведённых ног, почти дотрагиваясь до красноречиво вздыбленного паха. Отклоняюсь, чтоб провести ладонью по своей груди вниз, до резинки трусов, а затем меняю положение, подтягиваю левую ногу на сидение и переставлю другую по правую сторону от бедра Чжаня. Он снова сглатывает, откидывает голову на спинку, не отрывая от меня алчного взгляда. Изумительно. Выгибаюсь дугой, переходящей в новую волну, затухающую в коленях, ёрзнувших по обивке. Наклоняюсь ближе к Чжаню, так, что ощущаю его жаркое учащённое дыхание, и повторяю движение, так и не коснувшись его тела. К моему необычайному счастью он делает это сам. С тихим стоном обвивает мою талию руками и притягивает к себе, впиваясь поцелуем под ключицы. Откидываю голову назад, продолжая тереться об него. В его объятиях всегда тепло и до невозможности приятно, я мог бы провести в них вечность. Мой торс трётся о ткань футболки, мешая почувствовать желанное тело, поэтому приходится отклониться назад. Чжань тут же протестующе мычит и обхватывает ещё сильнее, чем раньше, прикусывая при этом кожу плеча. Не сильно, но ощутимо.  
— Гэ, постой, — слова даются с великим трудом, но я слишком сильно хочу почувствовать его так близко, насколько это возможно. — Погоди. Мне нужно… Ох… Нужно… Нужен ты.  
Мысли путаются, растворяются в желании обладать и лёгком мареве алкогольного опьянения, но я всё же надеюсь, что смысл дойдёт до Чжаня быстрее, чем я расплавлюсь от перевозбуждения. На всякий случай хватаю его за подол футболки и дёргаю вверх несколько раз. Наконец до него доходит. Чжань с отчаянным стоном сдёргивает с себя ненавистный предмет одежды и снова тянет меня на себя. Губы встречаются, яростно захватывая друг друга, мы никак не можем определить, кто должен вести в этом неистовом танце, поэтому зубы больно сталкиваются, но даже это не останавливает ни одного из нас. Однако с поставленной задачей мы справились не до конца — на Чжане всё ещё надеты штаны, а на мне трусы, выдающие моё состояние мокрым пятном. С сожалением я вынуждаю себя оставить порочно-приоткрытые губы и смотрю вниз. Гэ-гэ тоже опускает взгляд, его ладони смещаются на резинку нижнего белья, а затем он просто приподнимает меня за ягодицы и пытается стащить осточертевшую ткань, но, увы, так её можно только порвать.  
Перекатываюсь на сиденье и, наконец, избавляюсь от белья. Чжань делает то же самое. А потом его горячее худое тело накрывает меня, прижимая к дивану.  
— Сделай так снова, — жарко выдыхает он мне на ухо.  
— Как?  
Вместо слов он просто толкается в меня бёдрами, в результате чего наши члены вжимаются друг в друга. Сдавленно охает и роняет голову, упираясь лбом в изгиб шеи. Мне требуется несколько секунд, чтоб вспомнить как дышать, а потом до меня доходит, чего он хочет. Приподнимаю грудную клетку, напрягаю мыщцы живота, прогибаю спину, пока волна не переходит на бёдра. Тело Чжаня повторяет мои движения, разгорячённая влажная кожа скользит, как по маслу, и сердце грохочет в ушах громче водопада.  
— Ох, ты ж, господи… — скулит Чжань мне в шею, щекоча сбившимся дыханием.  
Запускаю пальцы в его влажные от пота волосы и оттягиваю назад. Он подчиняется, откидывает голову, а я прихватываю губами его подбородок, касаюсь языком солоноватой кожи. Чжань фыркает и целует меня уже сам, так нежно и трепетно, будто я какое-то божество, к которому запрещено прикасаться, а он этот запрет нарушил. У меня такое ощущение, будто сердце сейчас разорвётся от любви к этому человеку. Такой невозможно красивый даже сейчас, особенно сейчас, с растрёпанными волосами, раскрасневшийся и закатывающий глаза от удовольствия.  
Чжань немного смещается и снова вжимается в меня бёдрами, приподнимаясь на локтях и глядя на меня безумно чёрными от возбуждения глазами. Колени сами разъезжаются в стороны, а пятками я шлёпаю его по ягодицам, намекая ускорить темп. Чжань только усмехается, касается губами моего виска и продолжает мучить размеренными толчками. Тогда я пытаюсь сам просунуть руку между нашими телами, чтоб обхватить члены вместе. Как только мне это удаётся, Чжань глухо стонет в волосы возле уха и сбивается с ритма. А я схожу с ума от ощущения возбуждённой, гладкой, скользкой от собственной смазки плоти в своей ладони. Так много и так мало. Идеально. Недостаточно. Ещё.  
Хочу ещё больше. Ближе. Хотя куда уж ещё ближе?  
Обхватываю его бёдра своими и подталкиваю пятками, обвиваю свободной рукой за шею, подобно лиане. Так намного лучше. Хотя всё равно недостаточно. Наверное, мне всегда будет мало. Как было мало в прошлой жизни.  
На очередном толчке Чжань уже не стонет, он воет, заглушая звук уткнувшись в диванную подушку, тело судорожно дёргается, а мне в ладонь бьёт теплая струя спермы. И я следую за ним, не помня себя от иссушающего оргазма. Я даже тела своего не чувствую, оно мне сейчас кажется неестественно невесомым или же погружённым в вакуум.  
Какое-то время мы так и лежим сплетёнными в несуразный клубок, пока Чжань не сползает в сторону с тихим вздохом.  
— Кажется, в моём теле больше нет костей, — говорит он, глядя в потолок.  
— В моём тоже.  
— Это было… — Чжань задумывается, подбирая подходящее слово, но у него с этим сейчас явно проблемы, поэтому просто выдыхает: — Вау!  
Улыбка неудержимо растягивает губы, и я стараюсь не возгордиться собой. Чжань поворачивает голову, смотрит на меня долго, будто ищет что-то, и я скорее чувствую, чем вижу, как он хмурит брови.  
— Бо, давно хотел спросить.  
— Мм? — честно говоря, разговаривать в данный момент мне совершенно не хочется.  
— Как это случилось? — он поднимает руку и гладит меня по правой мочке, мягко сжимая её в пальцах.  
Разморенный недавним оргазмом, я не сразу соображаю, что он имеет в виду, а потом… Оу. Ну, да. У меня же мочка почти полностью рассечена. Я уже давно не обращаю на неё внимания.  
— Старая травма, — отмахиваюсь я, закрывая глаза.  
— И как она появилась?  
Вот же настойчивый. Эх, а раньше после секса он почти всегда засыпал…  
— Упал с мотоцикла.  
— Ты был без шлема? — ещё больше хмурится Чжань.  
— Без. Я тогда только начал учиться ездить, глупый был, зелёный. Считал, что всё могу. Банально потерял управление — и байк перевернулся. Свёз себе все колени и локти, а серьга порвала ухо. Повезло, что ничего не сломал. С тех пор предпочитаю кататься на треке и обязательно в полной экипировке.  
— Но серьги всё равно носишь, — он произносит это совершенно нейтральным тоном, однако мне всё равно мерещатся в нём укоризненные интонации.  
— Нет, если сажусь на байк.  
— Дело не в мотоцикле, — ну вот, сейчас опять начнёт отчитывать, как малолетку какого-то. — Ты носишь их когда катаешься на скейте или танцуешь. Это тоже опасно. Тебе ушей не жалко?  
— Да куда они денутся?  
— Может и никуда, но пожалей себя хоть немного, — озабоченно говорит Чжань, заправляя влажную прядь мне за ухо. — Носи хотя бы небольшого размера.  
— Мм.  
Спорить с ним как-то не хочется, а если задуматься, то на самом деле он прав. Вдруг я ему разонравлюсь, если с моим лицом что-нибудь случится? Тревожные мысли начинают заполонять голову, но тут Чжань приподнимается и тоскливо смотрит вниз.  
— Нам надо в душ.  
О, нет. Меня сейчас даже бульдозер не сдвинет.  
— Я маленькое желе, во мне нет костей, поэтому никуда не пойду.  
— Ну уж нет, перемазанный в сперме ты со мной спать не будешь! — Чжань шутливо пинает меня в бок. — Вставай, иначе я тебе прямо здесь холодный душ устрою.  
— Не посмеешь, — заявляю я, но что-то во взгляде тёмных глаз подсказывает, что ещё как посмеет.  
— Будем проверять?  
Он перекатывается на меня сверху, и теперь я остро чувствую все прелести подсыхающего результата обоюдного удовольствия, а Чжань ещё и намеренно трётся о мой живот. Не самые приятные ощущения.  
— Сейчас мы слипнемся и тогда идти в душ будет непросто.  
— Ай, ладно-ладно, ты победил, хватит! Я сдаюсь!  
Он чмокает меня в кончик носа, улыбаясь как начищенный медяк, и неторопливо стаскивает с дивана. В этот момент я задаюсь вопросом: можно ли умереть от счастья?


	10. Глава 10

~Восстающий из пепла~

Вокруг светит солнце и пахнет травой, слышен шелест листьев, потревоженных лёгким ветерком, гуляющим в кронах высоких деревьев. Где-то неподалёку топчется ослик. Вокруг разбросаны белые одеяния вперемежку с тёмными, напоминая инь-ян.  
Он называет его Лань Чжанем и выпрашивает поцелуи. Болезненные толчки становятся всё глубже и яростнее, но именно это приносит удовольствие, именно так ему нравится ещё больше. Он открывает для себя новый мир чувственных наслаждений, где грубость может быть слаще финика. Поэтому подстёгивает Лань Чжаня безнравственной болтовнёй. Тяжёлое жёсткое тело всё сильнее придавливает к земле, он цепляется за него руками и ногами, желая почувствовать ещё и ещё.  
— Прости, — дышит ему на ухо Лань Чжань, старательно пытающийся держать себя в руках, однако это у него явно не выходит.  
Он качает головой и улыбается. Неужели его драгоценный нефрит не понимает, что ему это нравится? Нравится осознавать, что именно из-за него с всегда сдержанного Лань Ванцзи слетает вся чопорность, что впитавшиеся буквально с молоком матери более трёх тысяч правил клана Гусу Лань перестают иметь значение, что именно он смог добраться и растопить считавшееся ледяным сердце.  
— Ты сам сказал. Между нами не должно быть места для «спасибо» и «прости».*

Примечание:  
* Реплика взята из новеллы в переводе YOUNET TRANSLATE

Губы Лань Чжаня накрывают его собственные, и он чувствует некоторую неловкость партнёра, старающегося быть нежным и внимательным. Но, в конце концов, его берут так сильно, что в глазах начинают скакать искры, а спину саднит от жёстких толчков. Так долго скрываемая страсть, больше десяти лет тлеющая в душе Лань Чжаня, вылилась на него в полной мере и не могла не вызвать восторга. А когда они оба обмякли в траве от оглушительной развязки, то ему показалось, что всё закончилось слишком быстро. С сожалением обнаружил, что Лань Чжань покинул его тело, поэтому стало так холодно и пусто.  
Припомнив, какое любопытное действие оказывает на второго нефрита его болтовня, решил вывалить на него свои самые непристойные фантазии. И не прогадал. Лань Чжань набрасывается на него вновь, словно желая восполнить упущенные годы разом. Член входит вновь, наполняя удовольствием и сладкой болью…

***

Просыпаюсь и прижимаю ладони к глазам от резанувшего по ним яркого света, поскольку бейсболка каким-то образом свалилась мне на колени. За стеклом иллюминатора мягкой ватой стелятся облака, а на соседнем сидении безмятежно спит Ибо, закрыв лицо маской и кепкой.  
Сильно сжимаю переносицу двумя пальцами и поправляю не к месту топорщащиеся штаны. Сон был слишком реальным, совсем непохожим на сон. Невозможно чувствовать всё настолько ярко, и это касается не только тактильных ощущений. А вкус? А запахи? Как объяснить их живость? Моему воображению просто неоткуда брать такие детали, к тому же с Ибо таким сексом мы ещё не занимались. Впрочем, умирать мне тоже не доводилось.  
Откидываю голову на спинку сиденья и тяжело выдыхаю. Что за хрень со мной происходит? Сначала меня разрывают на части, а потом кошмары переходят в порнофильм. С, мать его, Ибо в главной роли.  
Хлопаю себя по щекам. Съемки «Неукротимого» определённо влияют на мою психику. Нужно лишь потерпеть до их окончания, может тогда отпустит. Но ведь в сценарии не то что интимных сцен, даже поцелуев нет, а книгу я до конца так и не дочитал, хотя Ибо как-то намекал, что там есть нечто такое. Достаю телефон и набираю в поисковике название. Наверное, стоит всё же прочитать до конца.  
Остаток полёта я погружён в электронные страницы книги.

***

Квартира у Ибо оказывается на удивление уютной, хотя поначалу она мне показалась больше похожей на музей, поскольку почти вся заставлена стеллажами с различными наградами, сувенирами и макетами лего. А ещё у него есть целый шкаф, напичканный шлемами. Шкаф! Господи, зачем ему столько?!  
— Вау! — не могу удержаться и промолчать. — Так много.  
— Ага, — пожимает он плечами, будто это в порядке вещей и у каждого встречного есть вот такой вот шкаф. — Сначала я покупал их себе сам, а потом начали дарить. Даже одинаковые есть. Обычно я их передариваю или отдаю на благотворительность. Некоторые стоят довольно дорого. Вот этот мой любимый.  
Он берёт с полки пёстрый шлем и крутит его в руках, любовно поглаживая гладкую поверхность.  
— Но я всё равно хочу, чтобы у меня был шлем с моим номером.  
— С твоим?  
— Восемьдесят пять, дата моего рождения и номер во время гонок.  
Будет. Он у тебя обязательно будет.  
— А где у тебя тут кухня? Я есть хочу, — забираю у Ибо шлем и кладу обратно на полку.  
— Ты всё время хочешь есть.  
— А ты, если будешь голодать, заработаешь язву желудка. Кстати, о ней. Хочешь, научу правильно есть острое?  
— Мм? — Ибо переводит на меня вопросительный взгляд.  
— Я помню, как тебе было плохо в прошлый раз. Не понимаю, почему ты не сказал, что не переносишь острую пищу. Когда ешь Хот Пот, можно заглушить вкус перца соусом или приготовить не острый бульон.  
— Гэ, перестань, — сглатывает Ибо, и его кадык скользит вверх-вниз. — Хочешь, чтобы я слюной захлебнулся?  
— Хм, — задумчиво тру подбородок, — возможно, не только от еды.  
Ох, как вспыхивают у него глаза и щёки, даже уши заливает краской смущения. Всё-таки, каким бы крутым Ибо ни выглядел на экране, он всё ещё остаётся наивным мальчиком. Горячим и сексуальным. И, как оказалось, умеющим соблазнять не хуже куртизанки.  
— Гэ, если продолжишь так на меня смотреть, то до кухни мы не доберёмся, — делает он шаг мне навстречу.  
— Кхм, — отвожу взгляд и поджимаю губы, стараясь не улыбаться так откровенно самодовольно.  
Ибо указывает рукой на дверь, пропуская меня вперёд.  
После обеда мы вместе собираем лего, а потом Ибо учит меня кататься на скейте, терпеливо и серьёзно объясняя, как нужно правильно держать баланс и ноги на доске. Несколько раз я падаю, но от травм меня спасают предусмотрительно надетые наколенники. Бо-ди нервничает, хмурится и, в конце концов, тащит домой, приговаривая, что экстремальные виды спорта для меня опасны и не подходят.  
— Что же тогда для меня?  
— Велосипед. Катайся на нём.  
— Но я не умею ездить на велосипеде, — смеюсь я, наблюдая как у Ибо от изумления глаза становятся круглыми-прекруглыми.  
— Даже дети умеют, — растерянно возражает он, не веря.  
— Ну, могу на четырёхколёсном.  
— Четырёхколёсном? Я в детском саду и то уже ездил на двух.  
— Ах ты маленький паршивец!  
Рука привычно взлетает, а Ибо уже машинально блокирует удар.  
— И это тот самый Сяо Чжань, который так мил и скромен перед камерой и другими людьми. Да ты ненормальный! — смеётся он, пытаясь шлёпнуть в ответ.  
И хотя слова его несут не очень лестный смысл, в интонациях слышится столько невысказанных чувств, что создаётся ощущение, будто он мне сейчас в любви признался.  
— Возможно, это из-за тебя? — шепчу я, глядя прямо ему в глаза.  
Мы так и замираем, гипнотизируя друг друга взглядами.  
— Может быть, только с тобой я могу позволить себе быть собой.  
Его рот приоткрывается, будто он хочет что-то сказать, кончик языка мелькает вдоль верхней губы, после чего Ибо прикусывает зубами нижнюю. Влажный след теперь блестит на гладкой розовой коже, привлекая к себе внимание. Невозможный человек. Просто секс во плоти. А затем этот ходячий соблазн приближается...  
— Хочу тебя, — жарко выдыхает он, едва не касаясь кончика моего носа.  
Кажется, от этих двух слов я сейчас рассыплюсь на части. С великим трудом мне удаётся вернуть контроль над голосом.  
— И кто из нас ненормальный? Мы же посреди улицы, — я не узнаю собственный голос, звучащий слишком хрипло и неестественно.  
— Так идём домой, — боже, звучит так, словно мы живём вместе.  
И я просто следую за ним, как бычок на верёвочке. Потому что хочу его не меньше.  
— Душ, — почти с отчаянием стонет Ибо, открывая дверь квартиры.  
Скейты остаются забытыми у самого входа, а мы, спотыкаясь чуть ли не на каждом шагу, заваливаемся в ванну, по пути срывая друг с друга одежду так, будто завтра наступит конец света. Ткань жалобно трещит, что-то где-то рвётся, кажется, у Ибо теперь вырез на футболке станет гораздо шире. Или это у моей? Неважно. Всё неважно, кроме задыхающегося в моих руках Ибо.  
Каким-то неведомым образом мы наконец забираемся в душевую кабину и даже включаем воду.  
— Ауч! — восклицает Ибо, поворачивая другой кран. — Холодная!  
— Сейчас я тебя согрею, — почти мурчу ему в шею и прижимаюсь к его спине, обхватывая руками поперёк живота.  
Ибо тут же напрягается, и я чувствую под ладонями твёрдый рельеф его пресса. Очень привлекательный, надо сказать, рельеф, я мог бы часами обрисовывать пальцами каждый кубик и просто смотреть, наслаждаясь его красотой. Прижимаю его к себе сильнее и прикусываю кожу шеи. Ибо дёргается, откидывает голову назад, подставляясь ещё больше. Такой невероятный, соблазнительный. А как он ревнует! М-м-м.  
Снова прикусываю кожу и втягиваю в рот, совершенно не думая о том, что может остаться след. Да я бы его с головы до ног пометил и на лбу напечатал, кому принадлежит это сокровище, чтоб никто не смел даже смотреть в сторону моего Бо-ди. Трепетно зализываю повреждённое место, мгновенно налившееся малиновым цветом, но Ибо, кажется, не замечает моей ошибки. Чёрт, что я наделал? Айдолу запрещено состоять в отношениях. А как ещё объяснить появление на теле такого синяка?  
Акт самобичевания прерывает тихий стон Ибо, подавшегося бёдрами назад так, что мой член оказывается прямо между его ягодиц. Гладких упругих ягодиц, одним махом выбивших из моей головы абсолютно все мысли. Больше не имеет значения, что было и что будет, важно только то, что происходит сейчас.  
Ибо подставляет лицо под струи тёплой воды, и его длинная чёлка мгновенно намокает, прилипая ко лбу и вискам. Собираю языком с плеча стекающие прозрачные капли и разворачиваю Ибо к себе лицом. Вода мешает, но я всё равно ловлю его податливые мягкие губы, стараясь вложить в поцелуй все свои чувства к этому мальчишке, забравшемуся так глубоко в душу, как никому прежде не удавалось. И он отвечает с такой страстью, с таким напором, что губы начинает саднить. Его руки скользят по моей спине, обнимают, прижимают так сильно, будто я могу сбежать. Да куда же я от тебя денусь?  
Мне хочется доказать ему свои чувства, рассказать, показать, но ни на одном языке мира не найдётся подходящих слов. Решение приходит внезапно, оглушая своей простотой. Отпускаю его губы, смотрю в затуманенные, совершенно осоловелые от возбуждения полуприкрытые глаза и опускаюсь на колени. Я никогда этого не делал. Все мои познания сводятся к тому минету, что делал Ибо, и роликам в интернете. Но принимать и давать — разные вещи. И я опасаюсь сделать что-нибудь не то. Ладонями обхватываю его бёдра и подтягиваю поближе к себе, чтобы поток воды стекал по спине Ибо и не брызгал в лицо. Нахлебаться не очень хотелось бы. Подаюсь вперёд, приникаю губами к коже над впадинкой пупка, чуть прихватываю её зубами и тут же отпускаю. Живот Ибо вздрагивает, и он опирается рукой о кафельную стену.  
— Скажи, если не понравится.  
Он смотрит на меня с диким восторгом, будто я ему Диснейленд подарил, а не собираюсь взять в рот его член. Снова наклоняюсь к нему и ныряю языком в углубление. Ибо вздрагивает и смеётся, пытаясь оттолкнуть от себя.  
— Щекотно же!  
Целую кожу чуть ниже, ощущая, как в подбородок мне упирается тёплая плоть. Оглаживаю крепкие бёдра, глубоко вдыхаю и касаюсь языком блестящей головки, пробуя её на вкус. Честно говоря, я не уверен, что смогу повторить подвиг Ибо по заглатыванию до самого основания, но постараюсь сделать ему как можно приятней. Обхватываю губами и погружаю в рот столько, сколько могу. Почти сразу отстраняюсь, потому что моё горло категорически не согласно с такими упражнениями, но я всё равно повторяю попытку. Сквозь шум льющейся воды пробивается стон Ибо, благословением заполняющий уши, и я удваиваю усилия. И хотя столь глубоко, как хотелось бы взять, у меня не получается, похоже, что ему всё равно нравится. Выпускаю изо рта твёрдый ствол и широким мазком языка провожу от основания до кончика, а пальцами легко поглаживаю мошонку. До сих пор я не обращал особого внимания, но оказывается, Ибо бреет не только ноги. Чёрт его подери, но от волос он избавляется буквально везде. Не то что я.  
Однажды этот мерзавец вооружился видеокамерой и преследовал меня по всей гримёрной, при этом комментируя всё, что видит. Сначала он невинно расписывал, какие у меня распрекрасные глаза, пока мне укладывали волосы, потом пел оду красоте лица. Но это всё достаточно привычно, Ибо частенько делает комплименты. Но я готов был провалиться сквозь землю, когда он начал расписывать и хвалить мои волосатые ноги, снимая чуть ли не из-под стола. Я был в шаге от того, чтоб разбить камеру о голову Ибо. Чжочэн почти сразу шарахнулся в сторону и наблюдал за нашими догонялками издалека, остальные отпрыгивали по мере нашего приближения. Господи, да кто в здравом уме будет снимать ноги? Растительность на теле для мужчин обычное явление, но почему-то в тот момент мне было стыдно. Ибо вообще слишком часто ставит меня в неловкое положение. Иногда он бывает слишком открыт и чрезмерно честен. Стоит научить его держать язык за зубами. Хотя, о чём это я? С другими людьми он обычно не болтлив, если они не относятся к категории его друзей. И всё-таки его абсолютная открытость именно со мной греет сердце и душу.  
Развожу колени в стороны, опускаясь ещё ниже, чтоб втянуть в рот чувствительную кожу мошонки, а потом обнимаю губами яичко и ласкаю языком. В мои волосы внезапно вплетаются чужие пальцы и стискивают, не больно, но ощутимо. Я уже готов к тому, что меня оттянут в сторону или оттолкнут, — возможно, я сделал что-то не так, — но рука лишь продолжает лежать на моей голове, запутавшись во влажных прядях. Подождав ещё немного, поднимаю голову и встречаю направленный на меня пылкий ожидающий взгляд. А потом он обхватывает моё лицо ладонями и тянет вверх, вынуждая подняться на ноги.  
— Иди ко мне, — хрипло просит он перед тем как наброситься на мои губы с жалящими поцелуями.  
Ибо словно сошёл с ума, целует и целует, отрываясь только для того, чтоб глотнуть воздуха, потому что вдыхаемого через нос кислорода совершенно недостаточно.  
— Я с тобой, — чудом удаётся ответить в один из коротких перерывов.  
Оказывается, Ибо очень любит поцелуи, причём самые разные, от нежно-ласковых до откровенно грубых, перемежающихся укусами.  
Он больше не позволяет мне опуститься на колени, гладит, прижимает к себе, будто боится, что я могу раствориться в воздухе. Тогда я опускаю руку и сжимаю наши члены, двигая бёдрами навстречу Ибо. К сожалению, одной ладони недостаточно, слишком мало, и тогда ди-ди накрывает мою своими длинными пальцами, двигает, подстраивается под нужный темп. Так тесно, так горячо. Я даже забываю, что удовольствие приносят вовсе не руки. А потом Ибо незаметно задаёт свой ритм. Короткие толчки перемежаются длинными, тягучими, а потом всё повторяется вновь. И снова. Это до безумия прекрасно. И откуда только он знает, что именно так мне нравится больше всего? Но задуматься над этим я не успеваю, потому что тону в оргазменной неге, с громким стоном откинув голову назад. Возле уха всхлипывает Ибо и давится невнятными звуками, вцепившись зубами в моё плечо. Боль стреляет до самой поясницы, но вместо того, чтоб оттолкнуть, я сильнее стискиваю наши ладони, выжимая последние капли семени из нас обоих. Ибо буквально трясёт, он загнанно дышит, издавая прерывистые хриплые звуки. Немного погодя понимаю, что нахожусь в аналогичном состоянии, не в силах даже пошевелиться.  
Мы так и стоим какое-то время, оперевшись друг на друга в попытках отдышаться. Потом я просто подталкиваю Ибо под всё ещё льющиеся тёплые струи и смываю с нас остатки спермы. Он протестующе мычит, отплёвывается, когда вода попадает ему в рот, и встряхивает волосами, разбрызгивая в сторону капли, прямо как собака.  
— Почему остановил?  
Ибо смотрит на меня всё ещё затуманенным непонимающим взглядом. Тогда я показываю для наглядности на свой рот.  
— Оу, ты об этом. Ну… Чжань-гэ, прости, но тебе не помешало бы куда-то деть свои зубы, — виновато отводит он глаза.  
— Что? Так почему ты молчал? — брызгаю на него водой, а сам мысленно отвешиваю себе пощёчину за невнимательность.  
Мог бы и догадаться что что-то не так, когда Ибо не позволил продолжить.  
— Это первый раз, когда ты решил сделать мне минет.  
Вау, крутой мальчик бьёт все рекорды по сентиментальности!  
— Глупый, — притягиваю его к себе за талию и почти целомудренно касаюсь губ, — не делай так больше.  
— Хорошо, — послушно кивает он и улыбается.  
Я тянусь к крану и перекрываю воду, а Ибо сдвигает в сторону стеклянную ширму. Останавливается, наклоняется и подбирает упавшую на пол одежду. Господи, от такого вида у меня сейчас сердечный приступ будет. Он это нарочно? А потом этот бог во плоти поворачивается, позволяя разглядеть себя и спереди тоже. И я смотрю, но не могу насмотреться. При свете лампы и со стекающими по коже каплями воды Ибо выглядит совершенно неземным существом. На миг мне даже чудится, что в его глазах вспыхивает золото, но стоит моргнуть — и морок исчезает. Он бросает в меня полотенце, и я окончательно прихожу в себя. Отворачиваюсь, чтоб ничего не видеть от греха подальше.  
— У гэ-гэ действительно очень тонкая талия, — доносится из-за спины, а через секунду между лопаток остаётся гореть след от губ Ибо.  
Прикрываю глаза, и теперь уже всем телом ощущаю исходящее от него тепло. Если он снова меня коснётся, то я за себя не отвечаю. Однако больше ничего не происходит. Поворачиваюсь, но в ванной комнате уже никого нет. Вот же провокатор. Усмехаюсь и продолжаю вытирать себя полотенцем.  
— Чай будешь? — кричит Ибо из-за чуть приоткрытой двери.  
— Буду. Только не спали всю кухню!  
— Это моя кухня! Могу делать что хочу! И вообще, у меня чайник электрический.  
— Тогда мне не о чем волноваться, — натягиваю футболку и отправляюсь на звук голоса.  
— А ты волновался? — когда я захожу, Ибо как раз достаёт из подвесного шкафчика кружки.  
— Конечно. За кухню.  
— Ах ты! — Ибо разворачивается и пытается достать меня ногой, но я вовремя прячусь за стул. — Открой дверцу слева от тебя, там где-то должно было печенье заваляться.  
— Ладно. А ты когда был здесь в последний раз?  
— Не помню, а что?  
— Хочу понять, какой степени отравление нас ждёт.  
— Зато в больницу мы попадём вместе, — ехидничает Ибо и многозначительно играет бровями.  
— Везде-то ты выгоду ищешь.  
— А как же. Таков весь мир шоу-бизнеса.  
— Хм, тогда чего же ты хочешь от меня? — замираю в ожидании, поглядывая на него через плечо.  
— Всего лишь тебя, — отвечает он незамедлительно и настолько серьёзно, что невозможно не поверить.  
В груди сразу теплеет и отчего-то хочется петь.  
— Бо-ди, куда ты своё печенье спрятал? — прячу улыбку за дверцей шкафчика, продолжая поиски.  
— В одной из тех банок.  
Ибо указывает на ряд стройно стоящих совершенно одинаковых жестяных баночек. Да он издевается! Мне их все проверять? Первая оказывается пуста, вторая тоже. Они у него тут для красоты стоят, что ли? Стоит открыть третью, как меня едва не сшибает с ног яркий запах сандала. Чистый, без посторонних примесей. У Ибо есть шампунь с похожим ароматом, но его слишком сильно перебивает мята, совсем не то. Голова начинает кружиться, а обстановка кухни плывёт перед глазами.  
— Чжань-гэ? Гэ-гэ? — в голосе буквально сквозит нарастающее беспокойство, граничащее с паникой. — Сяо Чжань!  
Меня шатает, ноги подкашиваются, поэтому слепо выставляю руки вперёд, хватаясь за столешницу. Банка падает с громким звоном, а на пол высыпаются ароматические палочки.  
— Чжань, что с тобой? — тёплые сильные руки хватают и удерживают за предплечья.  
Встряхиваю головой и прижимаю пальцы к глазам, пытаясь унять безумный круговорот радуги под веками. Помимо этого такое ощущение, будто мне в уши натолкали ваты, звуки становятся неразборчивыми и приглушёнными. Отнимаю руки от лица, открываю глаза. Передо мной стоит на коленях человек в белых одеяниях. Длинные волосы сколоты витиеватой серебряной заколкой, лоб пересекает белая лента с изящной вышивкой. В светлых глазах волнение.  
— Лань Чжань?  
Моргаю, растираю лицо ладонями. Поднимаю взгляд, но передо мной сидит на коленях до ужаса обеспокоенный Ибо в джинсах и растянутой домашней футболке. Его пальцы на моих предплечьях сжимаются до боли.  
— Как ты меня назвал? — его глаза полны какого-то застарелого отчаяния с налётом робкой надежды. Надежды? Но на что? — Скажи ещё раз!  
Чего он от меня требует? Что я должен ему сказать? Разве я вообще что-то говорил? Пытаюсь вспомнить, но виски будто нашпиговывают широкими спицами. И чем больше я прилагаю усилий, тем сильней и невыносимей становится боль. Обхватываю гудящую голову руками и, наверное, кричу, однако собственного голоса не слышу. Я вообще ничего не слышу, только чувствую дурманящий аромат сандала и вижу того человека. Два образа накладываются на одно лицо. Или всё же два разных человека? Я уже ничего не понимаю. Боль раскалывает голову на части, и я, наконец, отключаюсь, погружаясь в благословенную темноту.

Сознание возвращается медленно и неохотно, словно его кто-то тащит на аркане, как упрямого осла. Сначала понимаю, что голова лежит на чём-то не особо мягком, но тёплом. А потом чувствую под спиной прохладу жёсткого пола, а в волосах чьи-то пальцы, осторожно их перебирающие.  
Открыть глаза удаётся далеко не сразу, такое ощущение, будто ресницы склеились намертво. В голове всё ещё перекатываются отголоски тупой боли, но их вполне можно вытерпеть. Да уж, это что-то новенькое. Хорошо, что не на съёмочной площадке такое случилось, ещё подумали бы, что у меня припадок. Никогда ещё у меня не было настолько визуализированных видений, разве что у водопада в Гуйчжоу, но и тогда они не выглядели такими реальными. В этот раз же казалось, что передо мной сидел настоящий человек. Будто Ибо сбежал со съёмок в своём ханьфу. Хотя нет, его сценический образ очень близок к тому, что я видел, но всё же тот совсем другой, словно он сошёл с полотна исторической картины.  
Через пару минут мне, наконец, удаётся разлепить свинцовые веки, и первое, что я вижу — встревоженное лицо Ибо с поджатыми губами.  
— Чжань, ты меня слышишь?  
Его голос дрожит от переизбытка эмоций. Господи, бедные губы, он их совсем искусал, так они покраснели и распухли.  
— Да, — с трудом продирается сквозь горло.  
— Что с тобой было?  
Хороший вопрос. С удовольствием бы на него ответил, если б знал. В любом случае на разговоры я сейчас не способен, поскольку у меня такое ощущение, будто в горло битого стекла насыпали.  
— Воды, — удаётся прохрипеть кое-как, к счастью, Ибо меня понимает.  
Он осторожно помогает приподняться, прислоняя меня спиной к тумбе, а сам бросается к чайнику, наливает в стакан воду и протягивает мне. Обычно я не очень люблю кипячёную воду, но сейчас она кажется мне слаще родниковой. Опустошив стакан всего в несколько глотков, возвращаю его Ибо.  
— Почему у тебя колени такие жёсткие? — потираю онемевший затылок.  
— Потому что они и не должны быть мягкими, — говорит Ибо уже более спокойно.  
— Хоть бы подушку подложил.  
— Чжань, ты был в отключке тринадцать с половиной минут, — игнорирует Ибо мою слабую попытку пошутить. — Что это было?  
Вздыхаю. Не отстанет ведь. Морщусь при попытке встать.  
— Ты ещё и время засекал.  
— Лучше посиди немного. Говорить и здесь можно.  
— Не знаю, Бо. Я ничего не знаю. Помню, что почувствовал запах… А потом… — отступившая было головная боль снова начинает возвращаться, и я хватаюсь за виски обеими руками. — Потом...  
— Ты открыл банку с ароматическими палочками.  
— Это был сандал, — говорю я, и Ибо согласно кивает.  
— У тебя на него аллергия?  
— Нет, это… — пытаюсь подобрать подходящие слова и при этом не выглядеть сумасшедшим. — Это сложно объяснить.  
Как сказать, что от этого запаха у меня щемит в груди, а сердце заходится, что одолевает непонятная тоска, что забываю дышать и одновременно чувствую себя в безопасности, словно за каменной стеной? Что вижу в Ибо другого человека теперь не только во сне, но ещё и наяву. А после того, как дочитал книгу до конца, то вопросов стало только больше. Потому что то, что в ней написано, я уже видел во сне. Но ведь это невозможно, разве не так?  
В голове нарастает гул, и кажется, что она сейчас просто расколется, но тут мои пальцы, массирующие виски, накрывают ладони Ибо, мягко сдавливают. А потом он двигается ближе ко мне и обнимает, целуя в волосы на макушке. Это невинное касание дарит умиротворение, в кольце рук Ибо становится так тепло и спокойно, что даже боль постепенно отступает. Поворачиваю голову и устраиваю её на твёрдом плече. Никогда и ни с кем мне ещё не было настолько хорошо. И сейчас я уверен на все сто процентов, что Ван Ибо именно тот человек, который мне нужен, что без него моя жизнь потеряет все краски.

***

Нуо встречает нас на пороге моей квартиры с Орешек на руках.  
— Почему не предупредила, что уже здесь? Я думал, ты приедешь позже, — обнимаю её за изящные плечи, отпихнув чемодан в угол.  
— А чего ты ждал? Я тебя несколько месяцев не видела, а ночью снова улетишь на свои съёмки, — отзывается она обиженным тоном, но на лице светится довольная улыбка.  
На самом деле я очень рад её видеть. И свою кошку тоже. Как только беру её на руки, она тут же пристраивается на груди и мурлычет в ухо.  
— А кто там топчется за твоей спиной? — она приподнимается на носочках, пытаясь заглянуть через плечо.  
— Я же обещал привезти твоего кумира, — поворачиваюсь полубоком, открывая вид на мнущегося позади гостя. — Ван Ибо. А это моя сестра Нуо.  
Ибо опускает свой багаж, складывает перед собой руки и вежливо кланяется. Нуо изумлённо распахивает глаза, беззвучно открывает рот и тут же зажимает его ладонью, другой рукой дёргая меня за край майки. Кажется, ещё немного — и она лопнет от восторга.  
— Я думала, ты шутил!  
— Не-а, — качаю головой, наблюдая, как уши Ибо приобретают розоватый оттенок.  
— И мы до сих пор в коридоре?! — восклицает в ужасе Нуо. — Господин Ван подумает, что мы невежливы. Проходите, я уже почти всё приготовила. Вы ведь наверняка голодные.  
— Мы в самолёте перекусили.  
— Это чипсами что ли? Скромник, я твой аппетит знаю. Жду вас на кухне через пятнадцать минут.  
Нуо исчезает за углом, а мы с Ибо переглядываемся. Он подходит и запускает пальцы в мягкую шёрстку Орешек, нежно поглаживая спинку и за ушами.  
— Ты на неё похож. На кошку, — уточняет он, когда видит, что я не совсем его понимаю.  
Неконтролируемый смешок рвётся наружу.  
— Ладно, пусть так, буду кошкой, — передаю Орешек в заботливые руки Ибо, они друг другу явно понравились. — Хочешь увидеть мою мастерскую?  
— У тебя есть мастерская? Прямо в квартире?  
У Ибо от удивления округляются глаза, и он сам становится похож на Орешка. Мой лев.  
— Да. Так гораздо удобней, чем специально ехать в студию. К тому же экономлю время. А ещё домашняя обстановка способствует новым идеям. Я вообще предпочитаю проводить больше времени дома, потому что это случается очень редко.  
— Я тоже, — грусть в голосе Ибо невозможно ни с чем спутать, он даже Орешка прижимает к себе сильнее.  
У меня аж сердце сжимается от такого зрелища. Ибо выглядит сейчас таким одиноким, таким потерянным.  
— Я бы тоже завёл себе кота или собаку, но меня почти не бывает дома. И присматривать в моё отсутствие всё равно некому, — а вот сейчас мне становится действительно больно за него.  
Никто не должен говорить такое, точно не в двадцать лет.  
— Вообще-то раньше я даже любил оставаться один, — продолжает он свои откровения, поглаживая мурчащую Орешек по голове, — но это случалось так редко. Ребята почти всегда шумели, а отдельных комнат у нас не было. В туалете и то не спрячешься.  
Ибо замолкает с застывшей на губах горькой полуулыбкой, вспоминая что-то.  
— А сейчас? — спрашиваю я, когда тишина между нами начинает звенеть недосказанностью. — Что-то изменилось?  
— Да, — кивает он. — Очень многое.  
— Что же?  
— Теперь я не люблю оставаться один. Потому что есть ты, — Ибо поднимает голову и смотрит мне в глаза так пронзительно, что я даже теряюсь.  
Не знаю, как ответить ему. Что вообще можно сказать? Любые слова сейчас кажутся пустыми, лишними. Поэтому я шагаю к нему и обнимаю сзади, смыкая руки на его животе, а подбородком упираюсь в изгиб шеи.  
— А у меня — ты, — шепчу в нежно розовеющее ухо и трогаю губами висок.  
Так мы и стоим ещё пару минут, пока зовущий нас голос Нуо не вынуждает отойти друг от друга. Я пока не готов шокировать сестру новостями о смене ориентации. Ибо откашливается и отпускает Орешек на свободу.  
Запахи из кухни разносятся просто умопомрачительные, а на столе столько еды, будто нас не трое, а, как минимум, целый взвод.  
— Охо-хо! Мы же столько не осилим.  
— Ничего, возьмёте с собой, а остальное я твоим родителям отвезу, — отмахивается Нуо и накладывает в кипящий горшок несколько кусочков мяса.  
При упоминании родственников сразу становится как-то тоскливо.  
— Я соскучился. Передавай им привет. К сожалению, времени навестить их в этот раз совсем нет, но в следующий я обязательно к ним приеду.  
— Не переживай, они всё понимают, — она накрывает мою ладонь своей и легонько сжимает. И хотя Нуо младше меня на три года, сейчас она очень сильно напоминает маму. — Лучше расскажи, каково снова участвовать в одном проекте с господином Ваном?  
Погодите, стоп. Что?  
— Что значит «снова»?  
Растерянно перевожу взгляд с Нуо на встрепенувшегося Ибо и обратно. Похоже, что в отличие от меня, ди-ди знает, о чём идёт речь. Снова пытаюсь заглянуть ему в глаза, но он упорно отводит их в сторону.  
Нуо тоже смотрит на нас, а потом изумлённо округляет глаза.  
— Ты что, серьёзно не помнишь? В прошлом году ты и твоя группа были на шоу DDU.  
Хмурюсь, пытаясь выудить из закромов памяти такое событие. Я посетил множество шоу, поэтому вспомнить что-то конкретное сейчас затруднительно. Но как я мог забыть, что уже встречал Ибо?  
— Ты же сам мне все уши прожужжал о том, как классно он танцевал, — продолжает добивать меня Нуо, а Ибо приподнимает брови и, наконец, соизволяет посмотреть мне в лицо.  
Сестра закатывает глаза и страдальчески подпирает щёку ладонью.  
— У тебя память как решето. Господин Ван, ну хоть вы-то помните?  
— Помню, — кивает он и отправляет в рот кусочек мяса, словно его это вовсе не касается.  
Но я вижу, как Ибо задело моё беспамятство, когда он снова пытается надеть маску полного безразличия. Нет уж. Я вижу, насколько для тебя это важно, поэтому продолжаю усиленно копаться в памяти.  
— Тогда ещё Чэнь Цзэ Си танцевал, — эта информация мне всё равно ни о чём не говорит.  
— Рапсовые поля, — небрежно бросает Ибо, глядя в тарелку.  
Хорошо, что я сижу, иначе точно упал бы, как подкошенный. Ну конечно! Бесконечное море жёлтой красоты. Я помню, насколько был восхищён этим удивительным чудом природы. А ещё помню, что нас заставили надеть совсем тонкие костюмы, и я продрог чуть ли не до костей, потому что было невероятно холодно. Я даже простыл после тех съёмок.  
Но самое главное — я вспомнил мальчишку, на которого обратил внимание только на сцене. Совсем юный, скованный, молчаливый, совершенно не подходил на роль ведущего, который должен развлекать публику. Но ровно до тех пор, пока он не вышел танцевать. Только тогда парнишка будто развернулся, а всю его скромность как ветром сдуло, да он сам был ураганом, источающим нескончаемую энергию. Я видел профессионала, искренне любящего то, что он делает. Сразу стало понятно, что танцы — его родная стихия.  
Не понимаю, как я мог забыть, ведь Ибо тогда действительно произвёл впечатление.  
— Ты очень круто танцевал, — сообщаю я, глядя прямо на него.  
Ибо замирает, не донеся палочек до рта, и приподнимает одну бровь.  
— О, неужели память вернулась? — Нуо даже слегка приподнимается со своего места.  
— Ничего особенного, — отвечает Ибо, продолжая есть.  
Однако розовые кончики ушей ломают всю картину.  
— Господин Ван, не прибедняйтесь, у вас талант.  
— У него много талантов, — с удовлетворением отмечаю, что теперь покраснели ещё и скулы. — Почему не сказал?  
— Что именно? — с вызовом вскидывает он голову.  
— Что мы уже встречались, конечно.  
— Зачем? Ты меня всё равно не узнал. Даже сейчас с трудом вспомнил, — с затаённой обидой произносит Ибо, снова погружаясь в свою тарелку.  
— То есть, когда нас представляли друг другу в столовой, ты меня узнал сразу?  
Ибо вздыхает и откладывает палочки.  
— Я тебя и не забывал, — звучит как признание в любви с первого взгляда.  
— Вооооу! — чуть ли не ультразвуком пищит Нуо, о которой я напрочь забыл.  
Взгляд её глаз перебегает с меня на Ибо и обратно с таким азартом, словно она джекпот выиграла. Аж зубами кончики ногтей прикусила.  
Прости, Нуо, но этот разговор не для твоих ушей. Он только для нас двоих, поэтому я откашливаюсь и поднимаюсь из-за стола.  
— Можно тебя на минуту? — спрашиваю Ибо и, не дожидаясь ответа, тяну его под локоть в соседнюю комнату.  
— Можете не торопиться! — летит нам вслед восклицание Нуо, обрывающееся тихим хихиканьем.  
— Ну? — выжидающе смотрю на Ибо, когда мы остаёмся наедине в тишине моей комнаты.  
— Не знаю, что ты ещё хочешь услышать, — пожимает он плечами. — Я уже всё сказал.  
— То, что ты сказал, было похоже на признание.  
— Это оно и было. Ты здесь уже очень давно. — Ибо кладёт ладонь на свою грудь, как раз туда, где находится сердце, и я чувствую, что моё собственное забывает биться.  
— Но ведь целый год прошёл…  
— Разве это имеет значение?  
Честно говоря, у меня нет слов. Я не верю в любовь с первого взгляда, потому что сам её никогда не испытывал. Считаю, что для появления чувств люди должны хорошо узнать друг друга, понять подходят ли они, притереться.  
— Сразу после записи той программы я узнал твой ID в Wechat, но так и не воспользовался им, — усмехается Ибо, теребя карман своих штанов. — А потом мы добавили друг друга в Weibo, но написать тебе я так и не решился. Ты тоже молчал.  
— Я не помню, — растерянно говорю я, опускаясь на край кровати.  
— Ты никогда о таком не помнишь, — горько поджимает губы Бо, и у меня возникает странное чувство дежавю. — Я пытался о тебе забыть, но не вышло. Иногда просматривал твой Weibo и даже постил похожие фотографии. А потом Да Чжанвэй сообщил мне, что тебя взяли на одну из главных ролей «Неукротимого», и я решил добиться участия в этом проекте.  
Ибо замолкает, а у меня в голове не укладывается то, что он сейчас сказал. В его историю трудно поверить, однако я нисколько в ней не сомневаюсь.  
— Ты пошёл на кастинг… Из-за меня?  
— Мм, — утвердительно мычит этот невозможный мальчишка.  
Я смотрю в его тёмные, как зимняя ночь, глаза, и в моей груди растёт что-то большое и горячее, оно мешает дышать, но без этого жизнь потеряет весь смысл. А ещё я ощущаю острую потребность почувствовать вкус чутких губ Ибо. Они мне сейчас жизненно необходимы, как Луна Земле, иначе начнётся глобальный катаклизм. Меня буквально подбрасывает с кровати, одним широким шагом я преодолеваю разделяющее нас расстояние и фактически налетаю на Ибо, вжимаюсь в него всем телом, сминаю желанные губы, вплетаю пальцы в мягкие волосы. Меня буквально распирает от радости, когда мой Бо-ди начинает отвечать с не меньшим энтузиазмом. Его ладони на моей пояснице полыхают раскалённым тавро даже через одежду.  
— Хочу тебя, — умудряюсь каким-то неведомым образом выдавить из себя.  
— Мгм, — губами ощущаю вибрацию ответного мычания, и мы валимся на кровать.  
Где-то в параллельной реальности тихонько хлопает входная дверь.


	11. Глава 11

~Нефрит~

Я сказал это. Я, наконец, ему рассказал о нашей первой встрече. И это стало своеобразной отправной точкой для чего-то нового в наших отношениях. Я чувствую, что это знание что-то изменило в Чжане, его руки стали более жадными, а поцелуи горячее.  
Лёгкий хлопок входной двери возвещает о том, что мы остались одни.  
Губы останавливаются прямо на моём кадыке и осторожно втягивают кожу в рот. Чёрт, след ведь останется. Плевать, если он этого хочет. Но дело в том, что я и сам не против. Пусть хоть с головы до ног отметит, это право принадлежит исключительно Чжаню. Его глаза полыхают неутолимым голодом, а руки скользят под футболкой, обводя каждое ребро. Внезапно он останавливается, встаёт на колени и стаскивает с себя майку.  
— Снимай, — огрубевшим и чуть хрипловатым голосом говорит он, кивая на мою футболку и тянет за подол вверх.  
Приподнимаюсь на локтях, вытягиваю руки вверх, позволяя ему избавить себя от одежды, и мы едва не сталкиваемся лбами. Хватаю его за плечи и рывком укладываю на постель, накрывая своим телом. Чжань сдавленно стонет, когда моё колено вклинивается между его ног. От дикого желания у меня трясутся руки, поэтому далеко не сразу удаётся справиться с застёжкой ремня на его брюках, хотя такая проблема оказывается не только у меня. Не без удовольствия подмечаю, как дрожат у Чжаня пальцы, когда он проводит ими по моему прессу и хватается за резинку штанов. Мы неловко катаемся по кровати, пытаясь избавить друг друга от оставшейся одежды, пока в итоге не решаем раздеться самостоятельно.  
Когда последний носок отлетает в сторону и остаётся висеть на подлокотнике стоящего неподалёку кресла, я обвиваю руками Чжаня за талию, целуя в выступающий позвонок чуть ниже шеи. Сдавливаю его в своих объятиях сильнее, потому что чувствовать тепло его тела так близко — нечто невероятное. Глубоко вдыхаю его запах и не могу надышаться. Он откидывает голову мне на плечо и касается губами подбородка. Желание застилает разум плотным туманом, я просто хочу его себе, хочу безраздельно владеть не только его телом, но и разумом, хочу, чтоб он думал только обо мне, хочу засыпать и просыпаться вместе, всегда.  
Толкаю его вперёд, вжимаюсь животом в спину, а носом зарываюсь в пахнущие лёгким парфюмом и шампунем волосы.  
— Люблю тебя, — признание само срывается с языка, теряясь в чёрных блестящих прядях на затылке.  
Чжань хрипло стонет и выгибается, а затем роняет голову на подушку. Легонько прикусываю его загривок и поцелуями выкладываю дорожку вдоль позвоночника, пока не добираюсь до умопомрачительных ямочек над ягодицами. Упругие и гладкие половинки так и просятся в ладони. Вместо этого я провожу кончиком языка по расселине между двух округлостей сверху вниз. Но не успеваю я добраться до самого желанного места, как Чжань вдруг переворачивается, хватает меня за запястья и подминает под себя.  
Розовые пятна покрывают не только его щёки, но и спускаются по шее на грудь. На висках блестит испарина, ноздри раздуваются от частого дыхания. В его глазах расплывается чернильное небо, захватывает своей красотой, затягивает в иной мир, заставляя забыть обо всём на свете. Он сам есть свет. Ласковый и текучий, тёплый и такой родной. Моё сердце колотится так сильно, что его, наверное, в соседней квартире слышно. Надеюсь, у них тут хорошая звукоизоляция.  
Чжань склоняется надо мной, сильнее вжимая запястья в постель, сверлит пристальным взглядом, а потом притирается пахом к моему члену. Святые небеса, что он со мной делает?! Остро-сладкие ощущения сводят с ума. Жажда новых прикосновений покалывает кончики пальцев. Пятки скользят по покрывалу в поисках опоры, но не находя её.  
Чжань опускает одну руку, пальцы касаются повлажневшей головки, бегут вниз, оглаживают поджавшуюся мошонку и скользят дальше.  
О.  
О-о!  
От осознания, чего именно хочет Чжань, меня едва не подбрасывает на кровати, все инстинкты во мне протестуют и вопят изменить своё положение. Я не привык уступать. Никому. Достаточно было одного взгляда, чтоб даже болтливый Сонджу замолк. Поэтому тело действует быстрее разума. Я вцепляюсь в Чжаня руками и перекатываю на спину. На его губах появляется поистине дьявольская улыбка, в глазах сверкают искры азарта. Он похож на кошку, заприметившую клубок ниток. У меня аж дыхание перехватывает от такой редкой картины. Однако, зазевавшись, я снова оказываюсь под распалённым телом Чжаня, определённо настроенным очень решительно, на его руках даже вены проступили от напряжения. Но я больше не намерен с ним бороться, потому что готов сделать ради него что угодно. Откидываю голову назад, развожу колени в стороны и обвиваю ногами его за талию.  
— В чём подвох? — смеётся Чжань, удерживая вес своего тела на локтях.  
— Ни в чём. Я сдаюсь.  
Сглатываю наполнившую рот слюну и наблюдаю, как следят за движением моего кадыка его потемневшие глаза. А потом он впивается прямо в него губами, оттягивает кожу зубами, всасывает и зализывает языком, рыча как дикий зверь. Твою мать!  
Внезапно он скатывается с кровати и бросается к шкафу, с остервенением копошась на полках.  
— Что ты там забыл?  
— Смазку, — бросает он, продолжая обыскивать содержимое.  
— Что? — ушам своим не верю. — Какого чёрта она у тебя есть?  
— А как я по-твоему снимал напряжение последние годы? Будто сам таким не занимался.  
— Мне и руки хватало, — бурчу себе под нос, спихивая с кровати покрывало.  
— Поверь, — подходит Чжань, держа в руке пластиковый тюбик, — с этим будет проще.  
— Вообще-то я надеялся, что ты мне в этом поможешь, — оглаживаю его худощавое бедро и приподнимаюсь, чтоб лизнуть бесстыдно покачивающийся перед лицом член.  
Гладкая твёрдость немного горчит на языке, подстёгивает желание взять больше, глубже, услышать как стонет мой Чжань, когда головка упирается в нёбо. Гэ гортанно мычит, кладёт ладонь мне на лоб и толкает на подушку. А затем забирается на кровать, устраиваясь у меня между ног.  
— Нет, Бо, не сейчас, — прерывисто бросает он слова между тяжёлыми вздохами.  
Его полуприкрытые ресницы подрагивают, когда он опускается ниже, с щелчком открывая крышку добытого тюбика. Выдавливает на пальцы прозрачный гель и греет в руке.  
— Бо, на этот раз прошу, не молчи, если что-то будет не так.  
Киваю, потому что сомневаюсь в своей способности сейчас вымолвить хоть слово. Чжань подталкивает за щиколотки мои ноги, вынуждая согнуть их в коленях и расставить пошире. А затем влажные пальцы скользят между ягодиц. И хотя я этого ожидал, тело всё равно вздрагивает, а живот непроизвольно втягивается, будто это поможет избежать непривычных прикосновений. Внезапно Чжань смещается, наклоняет голову и вбирает в рот головку, мягко её посасывая. На этот раз он не пытается взять глубже, а просто дразнит, водя языком вдоль и поперёк, выпускает на свободу, трогает губами, вновь втягивает. Он словно душу из меня вынимает. Медленно и нежно. Да он дьявол во плоти!  
И чёртов палец, приставленный к моей заднице, просто гладит кожу по кругу, иногда надавливает, но внутрь не проникает. Чжань смерти моей хочет что ли? В паху всё каменеет, голова кружится от переизбытка кислорода, потому что дыхание становится слишком частым. Вскидываю вверх бёдра, стараясь показать, что именно мне нужно, но сильные ладони припечатывают их обратно к матрасу. Чжань насмешливо мычит, посылая стайки мурашек по коже, и лишает последнего удовольствия, выпуская член изо рта.  
— Чжань-гэ! — возмущённо восклицаю, поднимая голову с подушки.  
— Тебе больно? — озабоченно, но слишком уж наигранно спрашивает он.  
— Да ты издеваешься!  
— Нет. Растягиваю удовольствие.  
— Чьё? — обессиленно роняю голову обратно.  
— Наше, — с придыханием шепчет он, водя губами вдоль прижавшейся к животу плоти.  
— У меня сейчас член отвалится, чёрт тебя задери! — в отчаянии пытаюсь лягнуть его ногой, но Чжань ловко перехватывает её за лодыжку и подносит к губам. — Что ты делаешь?  
— А разве не видно?  
В его глазах море нежности, когда он прижимается щекой к моей ноге, а свободной рукой гладит по колену. А потом происходит нечто совершенно невероятное — его губы касаются выступающей косточки, проскальзывают по подъёму стопы и прихватывают большой палец. Одной рукой он продолжает удерживать мою ногу, а пальцы другой пробегают от бедра к колену, вдоль напряжённой икры и, в конце концов, бережно накрывают пятку.  
— С ума сошёл? — пытаюсь отнять свою ногу, но Чжань держит крепко, не отпускает.  
— Именно, — шепчет он, прикрывая глаза, и свободной рукой открывает тюбик со смазкой.  
Между ягодиц опять становится влажно, но на этот раз палец проникает внутрь почти сразу, сначала осторожно, явно боясь поранить, а потом всё смелее, глубже, пока не входит целиком. Я даже замираю, прислушиваюсь к ощущениям и делаю вывод, что всё не так уж и страшно, не особо приятно, но вполне терпимо. Ровно до тех пор, пока не открываю для себя наличие в теле простаты. Дёргаюсь, когда Чжань касается её в первый раз. Останавливается, а потом понимающе улыбается и снова старается попасть в то же место. У него совершенно дьявольская улыбка, я уже говорил? Не зря он её никому не показывает. Именно эту, когда губы немного перетягивает на одну сторону, а в глазах пляшет тёмное пламя.  
Меня ломает удовольствием, когда второй палец проталкивается внутрь без особых усилий. Чжань не жалеет смазки, испачкав в ней не только меня, себя, но и всё вокруг. Хватаю его за плечи, тяну к себе, царапаю ногтями жилистую спину. На минуту становится холодно и пусто, когда пальцы покидают моё тело, напоследок мазнув по влажной коже. Зато их заменяет горячий напряжённый член. Со сдавленным мычанием Чжань приникает к моим губам, трепетно целует и одновременно входит почти на всю длину.  
От внезапной боли простреливает поясницу, а зубы сжимаются на нижней губе Чжаня. Он громко и болезненно стонет, но отстраниться не пытается, лишь замирает, вплетая пальцы мне в волосы. Металлический привкус крови быстро заполняет рот, и я начинаю осознавать, что сделал. Тут же выпускаю изо рта чужую губу, позабыв о собственной боли. Твою мать. Нежная, покрасневшая от поцелуев кожа лопнула и обагрилась кровью.  
— Мм, — Чжань слизывает выступившую крупную каплю, но на её месте тут же появляется новая.  
Приподнимаюсь и провожу по повреждённой губе языком, извиняясь за свою реакцию. В сузившихся тёмных глазах мелькает нечто грозное, и Чжань наваливается на меня, толкнувшись бёдрами навстречу. А затем ещё раз, плавно, но глубоко. И снова.  
— Прости, — шепчет он мне в висок, продолжая медленно двигаться, хотя от этого боль не становится меньше.  
— Всё нормально, — с трудом удаётся выжать из себя, и я сжимаю пальцами его бока.  
Он переворачивает меня на живот, подтягивает левую ногу повыше, фиксирует её своей рукой, просунув под колено и снова входит. Чёрт, так получается менее болезненно и намного чувственней, поскольку Чжань постоянно трётся об меня своим телом, а его тяжёлое дыхание ласкает затылок. Он постоянно ныряет носом мне в волосы, тычется за ухо, целует в шею. Мягко, робко. Что совершенно не вяжется с его взглядами. Будто два совершенно разных человека.  
— Лань Чжань, — внезапно звучит у меня над ухом.  
И это имя оглушает похлеще гранаты. Кажется, даже сердце перестаёт биться от неожиданности. Чжань глухо стонет, кусает сзади чуть ниже шеи, частит короткими, но глубокими толчками, пока не замирает, стиснув в кулаке мои волосы. Не тянет, просто держит, пока его не отпускает. Тяжелое сопение щекочет теплом влажную от пота кожу, а пальцы в волосах расслабляются и теперь нежно скользят, приятно массируя затылок. Поворачиваю голову, и чуткие губы тут же касаются моего виска.  
Из-за болезненных ощущений возбуждение уже не такое яркое, но Чжань пробирается рукой вниз, обхватывает ладонью мой член и всего нескольких резких движений достаточно, чтоб мир разлетелся цветным крошевом. И, чёрт подери, он всё ещё во мне, когда оргазм скручивает все внутренности узлом. Закусываю губы, чтоб не заорать во всё горло от восторга и столь долгожданного освобождения. И снова привкус металла во рту, но теперь это моя собственная кровь. И меня ведёт. Облизываю губы и дурею от огромного живого чувства, буквально проросшего сквозь время в мою душу.  
— Мой горячий лев, — жарко шепчет Чжань, упираясь лбом мне в шею.  
Он сдвигается и осторожно выскальзывает из меня. Но как бы он ни старался быть нежным, я всё равно дёргаюсь от неприятных ощущений.  
— Прости, — снова извиняется он, оставляя поцелуи на плече, шее и виске.  
— Всё нормально.  
Переворачиваюсь на спину, обвиваю руки вокруг его шеи и подтягиваю к себе. Осторожно касаюсь кончиком языка его нижней губы, она покраснела и немного опухла, а лопнувшая кожа вряд ли быстро заживёт. Смотрю на это безобразие, и меня начинают одолевать угрызения совести. Но Чжань улыбается, легко чмокает меня в нос и сползает с кровати.  
— Ты куда?  
— Сейчас вернусь. Мне нужно кое-что смыть, — и он поднимает вверх сжатую в кулак ладонь, по которой стекает белёсая капля.  
Твою мать. Отпускаю его и поворачиваюсь на бок, провожая взглядом высокую стройную фигуру. Когда Чжань скрывается за дверью ванной комнаты, опускаю руку вниз и растираю всё ещё ноющий зад. Ух, да гэ-гэ просто монстр какой-то! Но потом я вспоминаю, как он жадно меня обнимал, как жарко дышал в затылок, как нежно целовал и умопомрачительно стонал…  
— И чему ты так улыбаешься?  
От неожиданности я чуть не подпрыгиваю с места.  
— Ничему. Кажется, мы выгнали Нуо из квартиры. И что она теперь о нас подумает?  
Чжань смущённо поджимает губы и садится рядом.  
— Вообще-то я не планировал посвящать её в наши отношения. По крайней мере пока.  
— Кажется, как раз это мы и сделали.  
— Надеюсь, она не слишком рассердилась. Чёрт! Не знаю, что на меня нашло.  
— Зато я знаю, — Чжань на это приподнимает бровь, потирая пальцами висок, и смотрит на меня. — На тебя нашёл я.  
— Самодовольный засранец, — бухтит он, но улыбается.  
— Кстати, хочу спросить… — прикусываю губу, ощущая вкус собственной крови, снова проступившей под давлением зубов.  
— Мм?  
— Почему ты назвал меня Лань Чжанем?  
Чжань словно весь деревенеет, его взгляд останавливается на коленях, и он сжимает их ладонями.  
— Думаю, нам нужно в душ. Вдруг Нуо вернётся.  
Что? Это он так слинять решил? Чжань поднимается, но я хватаю его за руку и тяну обратно. Вот уж нет, никуда ты от меня не сбежишь!  
— Это ведь несложный вопрос, — терпеливо настаиваю я.  
И Чжань сдаётся, вздыхает и смотрит на меня внимательными, немного нерешительными глазами.  
— Прости, я сделал это неосознанно. Наверное, привык за время съёмок так тебя называть, — а у самого взгляд бегает из стороны в сторону, словно никак не может сосредоточиться на чём-то одном, на мне, например. — Ты смотришь на меня так, будто я чужое имя произнёс, но оно ведь тоже твоё, хоть и сценическое. Ты меня тоже Вэй Ином иногда называешь, я же не против. Ну хватит дуться.  
Он наклоняется и целует меня в лоб, но отстраниться я ему не позволяю, ловлю ладонями лицо, чтоб оставить почти невесомый след дыхания на его губах. Что ж, я понимаю, почему он всё ещё не хочет об этом говорить. Я подожду. Я так долго его ждал, и теперь точно не отпущу. Никогда.  
— Лучше скажи, как ты себя чувствуешь?  
— Нормально. Не стеклянный.  
— Тогда в душ. Буду просить прощения, — лёгким шелестом по моим губам, и я согласен на всё.

***

Входная дверь снова хлопает, когда мы уже уселись за стол, чтоб выпить чаю. Нуо тихонечко, чуть ли не на цыпочках пробирается на кухню, словно заправский воришка, и едва не роняет из рук небольшой пакет.  
— О, вы здесь, — неловко переступает она с ноги на ногу. — А я вспомнила, что у нас нет десерта, поэтому вышла купить что-нибудь. Яичные пирожки и фрукты в карамели подойдут?  
— Ты целый час покупала фрукты и пирожки? — скептически усмехается Чжань, а сам нервно постукивает пальцами по столу.  
Он явно переживает и боится реакции сестры, поэтому немного разворачиваюсь, чтоб прикоснуться коленом к его бедру. Барабанная дробь тут же затихает, а гэ-гэ смотрит на меня, вопросительно приподняв брови.  
— А вы предпочли бы, чтоб я осталась? — Нуо хитро прищуривается и едва сдерживает улыбку. — Мне показалось, что вы очень хотели… М-м, поговорить наедине.  
Чжань кривится и бросает на меня очередной взгляд, но чем я могу ему помочь? Я не эксперт в семейных разговорах. Даже с отцом дольше минуты никогда не выдерживаю. Я просто не знаю, о чём говорить. Четыре года в Корее почти без связи с родными слишком сильно повлияли на наши отношения, а восстановить их до прежнего уровня так и не удалось. Я к этому привык, а привычки искоренять очень трудно. К тому же, родители не требуют от меня особого внимания, информации из интернета и редких совместных посиделок у телевизора им вполне достаточно. По крайней мере они никогда не требовали от меня большего, потому что знают, насколько плотен мой рабочий график.  
— Кхм, — прочищаю пересохшее горло, — спасибо. Мы поговорили.  
— Надеюсь, продуктивно? Не зря же я час по улицам бродила.  
Чжань чертыхается и закрывает лицо ладонями.  
— Не говори родителям, — убирает он одну руку и умоляюще смотрит на Нуо.  
— О чём? — она невинно хлопает ресницами и ставит на стол две миски со сладостями. — О том, что вы парочка?  
— Нуо!  
— Да ладно тебе, твои родители не так плохи, как ты считаешь. Думаю, они примут любой твой выбор.  
— Ты знаешь, что я тебя люблю? — произносит Чжань, сцепив перед собой руки в замок.  
— Можешь повторять это почаще, я не против.  
Уголки губ гэ-гэ приподнимаются, а Нуо подходит к нему сзади, обнимает за шею и целует в подставленную щёку.  
— Надеюсь, господин Ван не будет тебя ко мне ревновать, — нарочито громко шепчет она Чжаню на ухо.  
— Не буду, — поспешно отвечаю я, но они оба смотрят на меня слишком недоверчиво.  
— По твоему выражению лица не скажешь, — усмехается Нуо и садится рядом.  
— Не обращай внимания, он ревнует ко всем подряд. Даже к режиссёру. Я бы и не знал, если б Хайкуань не сказал.  
Хайкуань? Вот же! А ещё брат, называется.  
— Я не ревную!  
— Конечно, не ревнуешь. А Чжочэн от меня теперь просто так шарахается, когда ты рядом ходишь. Что ты ему наговорил? Одна шицзе тебя не боится. Расцелую ей все руки, когда вернёмся.  
— Только попробуй!  
— Вот, видишь! — поворачивается к Нуо, тыча при этом в меня пальцем. — Что я говорил?!  
Она звонко смеётся, а потом внезапно придвигается ко мне и шепчет, вдобавок отгородив нас от Чжаня ладонью:  
— Не переживай, он верный.  
— Эй, так не честно! — возмущается гэ-гэ, цепляясь за блузку Нуо. — Что ты ему сказала?  
— Ничего особенного.  
— Я вообще-то твой брат! Бо-ди, что за секреты?  
— Ничего. Она мне ничего не сказала. Я вообще-то ем, неприлично говорить с набитым ртом, — хватаю с тарелки пирожное и отправляю его в рот.  
— Что за? Когда это тебя останавливало?  
— Фот прямо фейчас, — закрываю рот ладонью, чтоб крошки не сыпались.  
— Да вы предатели. Оба, — фыркает Чжань.  
А мне становится так легко, что хочется петь. Мы ещё долго сидим за столом, а потом смотрим вместе фильм. А когда приходит время отправляться в аэропорт, Нуо обнимает меня за шею, и вместо обычной неприязни я чувствую крошечный огонёк тепла в груди. Такой маленький светлый шарик, от которого в душе просыпается что-то давно забытое, но такое знакомое.  
Когда Нуо наконец меня отпускает, внутри зарождается странное чувство разочарования и пустоты, словно я с собственной семьёй прощаюсь. От этого грустно и радостно одновременно. А ещё Чжань поддерживает меня за спину, когда мы садимся в машину, вынуждая сердце стучать в два раза чаще.  
— Тебе понравилась Нуо? — интересуется он, когда дверь машины закрывается.  
— В каком смысле?  
— Ну, в начале ты почти не разговаривал, этакий айсберг. А пять минут назад даже обнять себя позволил. Впервые вижу, чтоб ты сходился с кем-то так быстро, — поясняет Чжань, хлопая себя по коленям.  
— Неправда. С тобой ещё быстрее.  
Чжань поворачивает ко мне голову и улыбается, а затем накрывает своей ладонью мою руку, крепко переплетая пальцы.

***

— Ребята, вы не подрались, случаем? — опускает голову набок Юй Бинь, переводя взгляд с меня на Чжаня.  
— Да нет, точно не дрались, — смотрит в сторону Ци Пэйсинь.  
— Ага, определённо, — поддакивает Чжэн Фаньсин и подмигивает Цзи Ли.  
— А губы тогда почему разбиты?  
Все разом замолкают и многозначительно смотрят на Юй Биня. Чжань давится своим кофе и долго откашливается. Ли похлопывает его по спине и что-то шепчет на ухо с таким видом, будто он только что выиграл пари. Чёртова ревность снова вьёт гнездо в сердце и душит тяжёлыми цепями, поэтому я подхожу ближе, чтоб погладить Чжаня по плечу. Мне просто жизненно необходимо до него дотронуться, иначе я либо задохнусь, либо сверну Ли шею.  
— А их мертвецы на горе Луаньцзан покусали, — хохочет Пэйсинь. — От радости!  
— Что за чушь вы несёте? — не выдерживаю я.  
— Действительно, — соглашается Ли. — На Луаньцзан Вэй Усянь жил вместе с Вэнь Нином и Вэнь Цин. Кто тогда покусал Лань Ванцзи?  
Вот дерьмо! Мы с Чжанем переглядываемся, и взгляд сам собой задерживается на его губах. Нижняя всё ещё опухшая, но хотя бы рана уже немного затянулась. Поджимаю собственные губы и касаюсь языком прикушенного места.  
— А он к ним в гости заходил, — продолжает сочинять Ли, при этом активно жестикулируя.  
— Не мог он никуда заходить, — подаёт голос Бинь. — Мы сцену спустя шестнадцать лет снимаем.  
— Тьфу! Вот умеешь ты всё испортить. Никакой фантазии! — возмущается Ли, страдальчески закатывая глаза.

***

— Лань Чжань, посмотри! — почти привычно раздаётся за спиной, и я поворачиваюсь, потому что не могу иначе.  
Чжань крутит в пальцах Ченьцин так уверенно и красиво, что я буквально прикипаю взглядом к его рукам. Иногда мне кажется, что память о прошлой жизни так и осталась при нём, ведь флейта слушается его, как живая.  
— Сяо Чжань! — зовёт режиссёр, и он торопится в сторону оператора, где стоит Стив Чэн.  
Смотрю вслед удаляющейся фигуре в тёмном ханьфу, отстранённо поигрывая мечом в руке. Залюбовавшись своим мужчиной, на миг теряю концентрацию и собственный меч прилетает мне аккурат в подбородок. Вот зараза! Хватаюсь за челюсть, потирая ушибленное место. Ко мне тут же подскакивает кто-то из персонала и забирает меч. Видимо, боится, что я себе голову отрежу. Вот этой игрушкой-то. Хотя болит от этого не меньше, «игрушка» довольно увесистая.  
Словно из-под земли передо мной вырастает Чжань и с озабоченным видом пытается дотронуться до моей щеки. Чёрт, куда ты лезешь? Мне и без тебя больно! Машинально отбрасываю его ладонь и тут же начинаю смеяться с его обиженного выражения лица. К счастью, мой жест гэ-гэ не воспринимает всерьёз и тоже улыбается.  
— Так тебе больно или нет? — и снова тянется к моему лицу.  
Конечно, больно, непонятливый гэ-гэ! Из-за его несообразительности становится обидно, и на этот раз я отбрасываю его руку с большей силой. Чжань удивлённо приоткрывает рот и замахивается в ответ, но резко отступает.  
— Да покажи уже, что там у тебя! Как ребёнок!  
Наверное, именно этого я и ждал. С готовностью шагаю к нему и вытягиваю шею, поворачиваю голову, чтоб было лучше видно масштаб моей трагедии. Чжань внимательно всматривается и выносит вердикт:  
— Всё нормально, жить будешь.  
— Дурак, — отворачиваюсь, тихонько трогая ладонью ноющую челюсть.  
— Ну ладно, до свадьбы заживёт.  
— Отстань.  
— Ну, хочешь, я тебе свои духовные силы передам? — Чжань поднимает руку и складывает соответствующе пальцы.  
— О, великий Старейшина Илина снизойдёт до обычного заклинателя?  
— Не обычного, а самого Ханьгуан-цзюня! И не волнуйся так, твоё прелестное личико не пострадало, там всего лишь лёгкое покраснение. Через полчасика спадёт.  
— Точно? — продолжаю трогать свой подбородок, словно это поможет снять боль.  
— Точно. Если не сойдёт, я тебя полечу.  
— Ого, сам Сяо-лаоши будет моим доктором!  
— Лао-Ван, ты уж определись Старейшина Илина я или Сяо-лаоши.  
— И то и другое, — отвечаю, втянув щёки.

***

Спустя несколько часов утомительного ожидания и съёмок сражения в Безночном городе время близится к утру, а мы ещё не отсняли побег из Башни Золотого Карпа. Половина каста уже свалила в гостиницу и наверняка досматривают десятый сон. В некотором роде даже завидую, но ровно до тех пор, пока взгляд не падает на читающего сценарий Чжаня. Он сонный и уставший, постоянно закапывает глаза, чтоб они не выглядели покрасневшими, но всё равно упорно продолжает работать. Прям пчёлка. Даже я уже зеваю после шестнадцати сцен за сегодня.  
— Так, ребята, сейчас прогоним пару репетиционных дублей, потом начнём снимать. Вы должны бежать по лестнице одновременно, на площадке останавливаетесь, и вас окружают, — объясняет Стив Чэн, сверяясь со сценарием в руке, а Чжань внимательно слушает и кивает. — Вэй Усянь отталкивает Ванцзи в сторону, потому что не хочет подставлять его под удар. Понятно?  
Чжань снова послушно качает головой.  
— И не стесняйся, ты за него переживаешь, боишься, что он может пострадать из-за тебя, так что толкай нормально. Вот так, — Стив Чэн подходит ко мне и демонстрирует нужное действие.  
Толкает он, кстати, вполне реально, мне даже приходится отступить назад, чтоб не потерять равновесие.  
— Лань Ванцзи, ты заступаешься за Усяня, потому что веришь ему. Он важный человек в твоей жизни...  
Господи, знал бы он, насколько…  
— Поэтому поработай над мимикой. Она не должна сильно меняться, ты по-прежнему остаёшься непроницаемым, но твои глаза должны говорить. Ясно?  
— Да, да, — подтверждаю я.  
Я старательно настраиваюсь на нужное настроение, но когда мы забираемся на выстроенные декорации, а под ногами стелется вниз лестница из мелких-мелких ступеней, с языка само собой слетает:  
— Вот дерьмо!  
Чжань прыскает со смеху и сгибается чуть ли не пополам.  
— Ван-лаоши, мы ещё даже не начали!  
— Да ты только вниз посмотри! Нам сейчас по вот этому кошмару бежать придётся. Кому в голову пришла идея сделать такую лестницу, чёрт возьми?  
— А что с ней не так?  
— Ты на ступеньки вообще смотрел? Они б ещё меньше их сделали!  
— Боишься упасть? Тогда я спущусь первым и буду ловить тебя внизу.  
— Очень смешно.  
— Все готовы? — раздаётся голос Чэна. — Тишина на площадке! Приготовились. Начали!  
Хватаю Чжаня за запястье, и мы вместе бежим по ступенькам, но из-за того, что они слишком узкие, бег превращается во что-то несуразное. От этого становится смешно, и похоже, что не только у меня возникли такие ощущения, гэ-гэ рядом ржёт, не переставая.  
— Отпусти! — пытается выдернуть свою руку, но я только крепче смыкаю пальцы. — Да отпусти же ты!  
Чжань шлёпает меня по руке сценарием. Да не собираюсь я тебя отпускать, не слышал, о чём режиссёр говорил? Ты для меня самый важный человек, а важных людей не отпускают!  
Когда мы добираемся до нижней площадки, он снова меня толкает, почти так же, как показывал Стив Чэн, и я отступаю. Нас окружают статисты и выставляют вперёд мечи. Сцена должна быть серьёзной, но мы с Чжанем от одного взгляда друг на друга начинаем смеяться, потому что чувствуем себя идиотами. Мы будто гейши, обутые в окобо.* Слишком глупо.

Примечание:  
*Окобо — вид традиционной японской обуви (высокие туфли со скошенной под носком подошвой).

— Лань Чжань, не подходи! — сквозь душащий его смех выдавливает Чжань и закрывает лицо ладонью. — Боже, я так не могу! Зачем ты держал меня так сильно? Было больно вообще-то!  
— Стоп, стоп, стоп! — голос Чэна пресекает назревающую перепалку. — Возвращайтесь на исходную и постарайтесь не смеяться!  
— Хорошо, хорошо, — вежливо кланяется Чжань, а я просто киваю.  
Статисты быстро возвращаются на свои места, как и мы.  
— Лань Чжань, ты опять? — дёргает рукой Чжань, когда я снова в него вцепляюсь, это даже забавно. — Режиссёр не говорил, что мы должны держаться за руки, когда бежим!  
— Много болтаешь, — бросаю я и стараюсь сконцентрироваться на образе.  
— Что? — задыхается от возмущения он и взглядом ищет поддержки у Чэна.  
— Держи его, Ванцзи, всё правильно, — доносится в ответ.  
Даже оператор смеётся, спрятавшись за оборудованием. Кто-то из персонала ухмыляется, кто-то улыбается, а кто-то просто отворачивается.  
В итоге мы носимся по этой лестнице ещё пять раз, пока Стив не остаётся довольным результатом.  
— Хорошо. Теперь перемещаемся на площадку Юньмэна.  
Господи, кажется у меня сейчас ноги отвалятся. Рядом тяжело вздыхает Чжань, но послушно разворачивается и бредёт в нужную сторону. Нас окружают несколько помощников, на ходу расчёсывают волосы, поправляют макияж, даже предлагают выпить чай. Честно говоря, я бы предпочёл сейчас одеяло и подушку. Сил придаёт лишь то, что на сегодня это будет последняя сцена.  
Вэй Усянь без особого энтузиазма лезет на дерево, ловко цепляясь за корявые ветки, и устраивается на той, что выглядит поудобнее.  
— Так нормально? — спрашивает он.  
— Да, — Стив Чэн показывает пальцами «ок». — Сегодня снимем прыжок, а завтра прогулку по пристани. Я сказал завтра? Тьфу, уже сегодня. Мне тоже пора спать. Ладно, все готовы? Работаем.  
— Это было где-то здесь, — Вэй Ин всматривается в дерево и любовно оглаживает ладонью ствол.  
— Что было? — спрашиваю я, подходя ближе на шаг.  
Сейчас он должен сказать про случай из своего детства, но вместо этого смотрит на меня и выпускает из рук ветку. Вэй Ин падает прямо на меня, но устоять на ногах у меня не получается, и мы вместе валимся на землю с диким хохотом.  
— Ты слова забыл, что ли? — хлопаю его по плечу.  
— Ван-лаоши, ты вообще видел, сколько мне на сегодня нужно было выучить? Мой мозг не резиновый. Сам попробуй столько запомнить!  
— Ладно, вставай уже, иначе я усну прямо так.  
Чжань подаёт мне руку, помогая встать, и снова взбирается на дерево. Гримёры даже не успевают стереть ему пот со лба.  
— Лань Ванцзи, не забудь, что ты должен поймать Вэй Усяня, а не уронить на землю. Такой вариант не вписывается в наш рейтинг, — строго говорит Стив Чэн, а у самого уголок рта так и дёргается вверх.  
Где-то за камерой снова хрюкает от смеха оператор. Листья на дереве тоже подозрительно трясутся, там Чжань от неудержимого хохота чуть ли не икает.  
— Лань Чжань, Лань Чжань, в Облачных Глубинах вы с Сичэнем вроде бы на руках стоять тренировались, так что ты просто обязан меня поймать.  
— Как умение стоять на руках связано с нашей задачей?  
— Ты должен быть сильным.  
— Ага, ок. Предупреди, когда прыгать будешь. Чтоб я успел в сторонку отойти.  
Кажется, кто-то схватился за живот и с тихим писком присел на землю.  
— Ван Ибо! Ну что ты за человек такой?! Будь добрее к людям!  
— Ладно, мальчики, повеселились и будет.  
— Кто-нибудь, дайте сценарий! — голосит с дерева Чжань. — Я всё ещё не помню слова.  
— У кого сценарий? Побыстрее, пожалуйста, иначе мы отсюда никогда не уйдём. Так, пока наш Старейшина Илина лечит амнезию, напоминаю, что Лань Ванцзи завтра… Тьфу, сегодня, уже сегодня вечером предстоит сказать рекордное количество слов за весь период съёмок. Целых три предложения! Поаплодируем нашему Ванцзи, — съёмочная группа во главе со Стивом разражается рукоплесканием и посвистываниями.  
Чжань-гэ и так частенько злится из-за разницы в количестве реплик, когда я над ним подшучиваю на эту тему, а они ещё масла в огонь подливают.  
— А почему мне никто не хлопает, когда нужно пять страниц текста выучить? — возмущается с ветки Чжань.  
— Потому что у тебя всегда много реплик! — от ответа Стива Чэна гэ-гэ подавился воздухом и округлил глаза. — Ты готов?  
— Готов!  
Я тоже думал, что готов, пока он не прыгнул. И хотя залез он совсем невысоко, от едва сдерживаемого смеха я так и не смог устоять на ногах. Крепко прижав худощавое тело к себе, заваливаюсь назад, а потом вовсе теряю равновесие, и мы оба лежим на земле. Чжань весь содрогается от хохота, уперевшись лбом мне в грудь. Чуть в стороне покатывается вся съёмочная группа вместе с режиссёром.  
— Ладно, я понял, — смотрит он на нас как на несмышлёную детвору. — Этот эпизод мы включать в общую картину не будем.  
— Простите, — стонет у меня на груди Чжань, пытаясь подняться.  
— Я не Будда, чтоб прощать. Так, всем спасибо, мы закончили! Всем спокойной… Спокойного утра, а теперь спать.  
Вздыхаю с облегчением после слов Чэна и поднимаюсь следом за Чжанем. Еле передвигая ноги, мы плетёмся в гримёрку. Сейчас, когда рабочий день, наконец, закончился, я понимаю, насколько на самом деле устал. Гэ-гэ тоже выглядит не лучше, раздеваясь буквально на ходу. Кажется, он прямо на улице готов из штанов выпрыгнуть и отправиться в номер прямо в трусах.  
— Вау! Я, конечно, не против обнажёнки, но не надо людей шокировать.  
— Бо, я вымок до нитки и натёр всё, что можно было и нельзя. Не могу больше, — жалуется Чжань, и я его прекрасно понимаю, но и позволять всем подряд глазеть на моего мужчину тоже не хочу.  
В гримёрной вместо того, чтоб позволить снять с себя макияж, достаю из своей сумки рубашку и набрасываю на его плечи.  
— Бо-ди, я же сказал, что мне жарко!  
— Надень, — безапелляционным тоном говорю я и кладу руки ему на плечи, не позволяя сбросить с себя ткань.  
Чжань смотрит на меня через зеркало глазами мученика, но покорно затихает, оставив попытки снять с себя нательную майку. Гримёры непонимающе переглядываются между собой и продолжают заниматься своим делом. Знал бы Чжань-гэ, как некоторые на него смотрят, будто на персик в глазури. Можно подумать, я стану делиться. Да я даже свой лего никому не отдам. А Чжань тем более только мой.  
В машине он вырубился почти сразу, устроив голову на моём плече. И хотя я тоже чувствовал себя разбитым, сомкнуть глаза так и не удалось, потому что Чжань беспокойно дёргал головой, что-то непонятно мычал и периодически скрёб пальцами по обивке сидения, пока я не взял его руку в свою, крепко сжав ладонь.  
Персонал гостиницы, наверное, посчитал, что мы пьяные, потому что шли опираясь друг на друга и немного покачиваясь. Я только и смог, что закрыть на нами дверь, дойти до спальни и сбросить с себя одежду прямо на пол. То же самое проделал и Чжань, после чего с довольным стоном рухнул на кровать, едва сдвинув покрывало в сторону.  
— Я умер, — доносится приглушённый подушкой голос.  
— Даже не надейся.  
— У меня всё болит, — жалуется он, поворачиваясь на бок.  
— Я бы предложил душ, но у меня нет сил даже шевелиться.  
— Мм, — согласно мычит он и прижимается ко мне, когда я ложусь рядом.  
Упирается лбом в плечо и затихает, удовлетворённо вздохнув. Немного сдвигаюсь, чтоб было удобней, невесомо целую в макушку и закрываю глаза. Что может быть лучше, чем сон в объятиях любимого человека? Даже вот так, когда мы оба полностью вымотаны. Но как бы я ни уставал, работать с Чжанем одно удовольствие. А когда он вот так прижимается ко мне — особенно.


	12. Глава 12

~Восстающий из пепла~

Из тяжёлого, липкого и пугающего сна меня выдёргивает, будто на верёвке. Я умер. Я снова умер, но на этот раз в другом теле и другой смертью. И хотя меня не рвала на части всякая нечисть, легче от этого не становится, потому что гораздо больней смотреть в лицо любимому человеку, в глаза, полные отчаяния и беспомощности. И причиной его страданий снова стал именно я. Я не прибегал к помощи тьмы слишком часто, но в этот раз она была необходима, чтоб защитить тех, кого люблю. Потому что не мог допустить, чтоб хоть кто-то из ордена Лань погиб.  
Цена оказалась высока. Даже слишком. Любой камень со временем вода точит. Вот и моё пришло. Тьма просто разрушила меня изнутри.  
Крепко зажмуриваюсь. Ну что за сказки? Мертвецы? Магия? Чушь какая. Но эта чушь снится мне слишком часто.  
Поворачиваю голову, чтоб посмотреть на спящего рядом Ибо. По белоснежной подушке, залитой бледным лунным светом, струятся длинные тёмные волосы, а высокий лоб пересекает узорчатая лобная лента. Что за?.. Приподнимаюсь на локте, моргаю и тру пальцами переносицу. И когда вновь перевожу взгляд на лежащего под боком человека, то не вижу ничего странного.  
От моих ёрзаний Ибо открывает глаза.  
— Мм, что такое? — сонно бурчит он хриплым голосом. — Кошмар?  
— Нет, всё нормально, — не хочу волновать его лишний раз.  
— А чего не спишь тогда?  
— Ты меня не обнимаешь, вот и не сплю.  
— Это легко исправить.  
Ибо зевает, пододвигается вплотную и перекидывает руку мне через грудь, моментально засыпая. Я даже завидую его способности отрубаться так быстро. И всё же ровное дыхание на коже и тихий звук работающего в соседней комнате телевизора постепенно нагоняют сон, в который я медленно погружаюсь.

***

Противно пищащий телефон хочется треснуть об стену, но вместо этого лишь машинально провожу по экрану пальцем, выключая будильник. Пялюсь на высветившиеся цифры 8.00 и роняю голову обратно на подушку.  
— Бо, пора вставать.  
— Угу, — мычит он, зарываясь носом между моим плечом и подушкой.  
Ещё и просовывает ногу мне между коленей. Успеваю улыбнуться прежде, чем снова засыпаю.  
«Бип. Бип. Бип.»  
— Гэ, вставать надо, — слабо толкает меня в бок Ибо.  
— Ещё пять минут. Ты первый, — переворачиваюсь на другую сторону.  
— Не, давай ты, — теперь он тычет пальцем мне в спину.  
— Ибо, имей совесть. Отстань, — наощупь нахожу смятую простыню и натягиваю на голову.  
— Мы опоздаем.  
Вот засранец! Знает, куда надавить, ведь ему прекрасно известно, что я не люблю опаздывать.  
— Тогда почему ты всё ещё в кровати?  
— Куда же я без своего гэ-гэ, — ехидно щурится он, когда я поворачиваю к нему голову.  
— Без своего гэ-гэ ты можешь, например, сходить в туалет.  
— Обычно туда мы с тобой вместе ходим.  
— Ди, мы сейчас в номере.  
— И что?  
— Иди сам.  
— Самому скучно.  
— Издеваешься?  
— А ты как думаешь? — Ибо сонно улыбается, щурясь из-под упавших на глаза отросших волос.  
Он сейчас такой тёплый, такой уютный и домашний, совсем как кот, очень хочется протянуть руку да почесать за ушком.  
— Иди уже, Бо.  
— Сначала поцелуй, — он кладёт руку мне на грудь и нависает сверху.  
— Какой ещё поцелуй? Мы даже зубы не чистили! — уворачиваюсь от настойчиво тянущихся ко мне губ.  
— Даже в щёчку нельзя? — обиженно тянет Ибо, но не отстраняется. — Маленький поцелуй в щёку — и отстану.  
— Вот упрямый! Ладно, ладно, хорошо!  
Поворачиваю голову, и Ибо звонко чмокает меня почти в уголок губ, а потом, довольный собой, встаёт с кровати. Естественно, ни о каком сне и речи больше нет, праздно поваляться тоже не выйдет. С тяжёлым вздохом отбрасываю в сторону простыню и надеваю трусы. Потягиваюсь и шагаю в сторону шкафа. Открыв дверцу, я замираю, пытаясь проморгаться, потому что у меня явные галлюцинации — вместо привычной одежды передо мной висят белые и чёрные ханьфу. Но мы всегда переодеваемся в гримёрке и ничего не берём с собой в гостиницу, кроме сценария. Снимаю с вешалки белое одеяние, мну в пальцах мягкую ткань, вышитую облаками.  
— Что это ты делаешь? — раздаётся голос Ибо за спиной.  
— Бо, это ты сценические вещи притащил?  
— Какие вещи? — непонимающе переспрашивает он.  
— Да вот эти, — вытягиваю руку с халатом, но вместо него в моих пальцах зажата футболка Ибо.  
Колени подкашиваются, и я шагаю назад, упираясь спиной в шкаф. Хорошо хоть дверцу успел закрыть.  
— Эй, ты чего? — Ибо подскакивает и подхватывает меня под локоть. — Чжань-гэ, это же моя футболка. У тебя всё нормально?  
— Нет, не нормально, — такие глюки уж точно нормальными не назовёшь.  
Комкаю в руках злосчастную ткань, пока Ибо не вырывает её и не отбрасывает в сторону.  
— Да что в ней такого, что ты сам не свой?! Выброшу к чёртовой матери!  
— Это не… Бо, я, кажется, схожу с ума, — и моя уверенность в этом растёт в геометрической прогрессии.  
— Что за глупости ты говоришь?!  
Если бы только это были глупости. Сейчас мне стало страшно, по-настоящему страшно. Видеть сны — это одно, видеть галлюцинации — совсем другое. Вцепляюсь в собственные волосы и тяну, возможно, боль вернёт меня к реальности.  
— Чжань-гэ, ты что творишь? — восклицает Ибо, хватает меня за запястья и разводит их в стороны.  
— Я видел… Я же видел, — никак не получается сформулировать внятно.  
— Да что ты видел?  
— Ханьфу! Но это не они.  
— Чжань, послушай, — Ибо заглядывает мне в глаза и говорит так, словно я маленький ребёнок, которому объясняют простые истины, — тут только наши личные вещи. Если тебе что-то показалось, то ничего страшного в этом нет.  
— Ты не понимаешь, — качаю я головой, непроизвольно глядя на брошенную скомканную футболку. — Мне не просто кажется, я ВИЖУ! Вижу то, чего нет на самом деле. Раньше мне только снились странные вещи, но теперь они и в реальном мире. И это не просто галлюцинации, я могу чувствовать структуру ткани или же ощущать запахи. Но самое страшное в том, что я не всегда могу отличить, что реально, а что — нет. Я даже путаю тебя с человеком, которого ни разу в жизни не видел! Сейчас передо мной стоишь ты, а через секунду кто-то другой.  
— Кто другой?  
Сказать ему? Чтоб выглядеть не просто психом, а полным психом?  
— Я не знаю. Но он похож на тебя.  
После этого Ибо меняется в лице, хмурая морщинка между его бровей разглаживается, даже плечи немного опускаются, расслабляясь.  
— Он будто из другого мира, очень похож на твоего персонажа.  
Уголок его рта слегка приподнимается в намёке на улыбку, а взгляд наполняется нежностью и облегчением.  
— А что, если он — это я? — приглушённо спрашивает Ибо.  
На миг его вопрос вводит в замешательство.  
— Я не шутил вообще-то.  
— Я тоже, — серьёзно кивает Ибо.  
— Ты вообще меня слушал?  
— Чжань-гэ, поверь, я слушал более чем внимательно. А теперь послушай меня. Я не знаю точно, что ты видел, но кое-что могу рассказать. Тебе снилось, как ты умираешь, страшно и мучительно. А потом возрождаешься в другом теле. Всё это очень похоже на сюжет «Неукротимого».  
— Откуда ты знаешь, что мне снилось? Я не говорил об этом.  
— Не говорил, — подтверждает Ибо. — Во сне тебя зовут Вэй Ин, но вовсе не потому, что ты вжился в роль или перечитал книгу. А потому что это было твоё имя в прошлом.  
После этого все мои доводы о том, что Ван Ибо решил надо мной подшутить, быстро улетучиваются. Мне вообще сложно объяснить, откуда он всё это может знать.  
— С чего ты это взял? — собственный голос кажется чужим, настолько он сипло звучит, будто я кричал несколько часов подряд.  
— Помнишь, я как-то рассказывал, что попал в аварию во время мотогонок пару лет назад?  
Киваю, не понимая, к чему он клонит.  
— Я тогда пролежал в коме три дня, а когда очнулся… — он замолкает, задумчиво теребя мочку уха. — Когда очнулся, то считал себя другой личностью. Я не сразу понял, в чём дело. К счастью, врачи посчитали, что у меня всего лишь амнезия. На самом деле я…  
Он снова запинается и долго молчит.  
— Что? — подгоняю я его, не выдержав.  
— На самом деле я вспомнил свою прошлую жизнь. В которой меня звали Лань Чжань. Мне тоже иногда казалось, что я тронулся умом, потому что память вернулась вся и сразу, и долгое время было сложно разделять прошлое и настоящее. Так что можешь считать, что тебе повезло, к тебе она возвращается по частям. Думаю, так даже легче осознать и привыкнуть.  
— Хочешь сказать, всё, что я видел, было на самом деле?  
Вместо ответа Ибо просто кивает.  
— И мы были знакомы?  
— Мы были больше, чем знакомы. Гораздо больше, — в его тоне столько томных интонаций, что мне становится жарко, особенно, когда я вспоминаю один из недавних снов.  
— Но разве такое возможно? — поверить в это действительно трудно, гораздо проще считать себя сумасшедшим.  
— То, что мы были знакомы или что были близки?  
— Что можно помнить прошлую жизнь.  
— Ну, — пожимает Ибо плечами, — мы свою помним.  
— Так, погоди, ты сказал, что память вернулась к тебе два года назад?  
— Да, чуть больше двух лет.  
— Тогда выходит, ты уже знал меня во время шоу DDU?  
Ибо поджимает губы, снова кивает.  
— Но почему не сказал? Даже заговорить со мной не пытался.  
Он как-то странно фыркает, сдувая упавшие на глаза волосы.  
— Думаешь, я не хотел? Как ты вообще себе это представляешь? Привет, Сяо Чжань. Мы с тобой в прошлой жизни были женаты, давай знакомиться. Так, что ли?  
— Чего? — едва не давлюсь воздухом и закашливаюсь. — Женаты?  
— А что тебя так удивляет?  
— Видимо, этого я пока не видел.  
— Хочешь расскажу, как мы вместе жили? Может, тогда память быстрее вернётся.  
Тут в голове возникает образ, как он прижимает меня к земле, а трава щекочет обнажённые ягодицы. И ощущения, такие реальные ощущения...  
— Кхм, не стоит. Откуда ты вообще знаешь, что мне снилось?  
— Ты называл меня во сне Лань Чжанем. И прогонял, — его лицо резко мрачнеет, и он опускает голову. — Я помню это слишком хорошо. Тогда ты был почти безумен, а я беспомощен. И ты... оставил меня одного.  
— Дважды, — закусываю нижнюю губу, внимательно глядя на Ибо.  
Он поднимает на меня печальный, подозрительно блестящий взгляд.  
— Дважды, — подтверждает он. — В первый раз на тринадцать лет, во второй — насовсем.  
Его глаза резко краснеют и наливаются влагой, пока по щеке не скатывается слеза. Ибо тут же моргает и отворачивается, определённо не желая показывать слабость. Ну, конечно. Он ведь у нас крутой парень.  
— Сегодня я видел свою вторую смерть. Кажется, я слишком часто умирал.  
— Давай не будем больше об этом, — шмыгает носом Ибо, небрежно смахивая с щеки влажный след.  
Шагаю к нему, протягиваю руку и стираю пальцами застывшую на подбородке каплю. Впервые с нашего знакомства вижу Ибо таким ранимым. И хотя я смотрел в интернете, как он плакал после своего дебюта, видеть его слёзы вживую очень горько. У меня самого глаза начинает щипать, поэтому притягиваю Ибо к себе и крепко обнимаю, ощущая, как он тяжело дышит мне в шею.  
— Не надо, Бо, ты рвёшь моё сердце на части.  
— Тогда не говори больше про свою смерть.  
— Не буду.  
Он отстраняется, но удерживает меня за плечо одной рукой.  
— Что ж, с прошлым мне более-менее понятно, — решаю закончить неприятную тему. — Но почему в книге так много совпадений?  
— Не думаю, что это совпадения. Скорее всего, человек, написавший её, был к нам очень близок и тоже помнит прошлое.  
— Мм. В этом есть смысл, — киваю, соглашаясь с его умозаключениями. — Но кто это?  
— Не знаю, — пожимает он плечами.  
— Бо, — зову его, переступив с ноги на ногу, — я действительно не тронулся умом?  
Он берёт мою руку и сжимает в своих ладонях, трепетно поглаживая пальцами кожу у основания кисти.  
— Гэ, с твоей головой всё в порядке. Просто помни, что ты не один.

***

Сцена раскрытия тайны золотого ядра всколыхнула в душе что-то отдалённо-болезненное, но я быстро отбросил эти эмоции, и просто расслабился, лёжа в объятиях Ибо. Потому что в кои-то веки у меня, чёрт подери, не было слов! Замечательное чувство, когда все вокруг работают, а ты отдыхаешь. Ну, в самом деле, у меня уже язык болит разговаривать. Команда «снято» меня даже немного огорчила.  
— Готовьтесь к следующей сцене. И кто-нибудь, расчешите Вэнь Нина! Цзян Чэн ему всю причёску испортил.  
Господи, спасибо, что дал возможность поработать со Стивом Чэном, его фразы иногда могут сделать прекрасным весь день. Ну, или ночь. Смотря когда съёмки проходят.  
Мы втроём осторожно забираемся в лодку, стараясь не перевернуть её вверх дном, как это было во время репетиции одной из сцен в Юньмэне. И хотя в бассейне воды по колено, мокрыми сапогами при падении точно не отделаемся, а идти переодеваться — или того хуже: сушить волосы — хотелось бы меньше всего. Плавучее средство оказалось старым и знатно потрёпанным жизнью, борт местами был обломан, кругом торчали острые щепки, поэтому приходилось быть очень осторожными, чтоб ни на что не напороться. К тому же, дно лодки оказалось до безобразия грязным. Нам с Юй Бинем в принципе не страшно, а вот Лань Чжаню с его белыми одеждами придётся запачкаться.  
— Чего сидишь, ложись давай, — машет мне рукой Ибо, умостившийся в носовой части.  
— Дайте, пожалуйста, мой вентилятор, — прошу я одного из помощников, крутящихся неподалёку. — Спасибо Ван-лаоши за подарок, без него я давно бы уже расплавился.  
— Пожалуйста. Эксклюзивно для Сяо-лаоши могу поработать опахальщиком, — и он начинает обмахивать меня своим сценарием, но почти сразу останавливается. — За отдельную плату, разумеется.  
— Ван-лаоши, где вы сегодня оставили свою совесть?  
— А что? Хочешь жить — умей вертеться.  
— Ладно, займу тебе денег, раз так сильно нуждаешься.  
— Эй! — возмущённо восклицает он. — Ладно, оставим мои финансовые проблемы. Ты ложиться собираешься? Лови момент.  
— Охо-хо, сам Ван Ибо упрашивает прилечь к нему на коленки! Твои фанатки удавятся, если узнают об этом, — улыбается Юй Бинь, беря весло в руки.  
— А откуда они об этом узнают? — хмыкает ди-ди, накрывая меня своим рукавом, когда я наконец устраиваю голову на его ноге. Наверное, хочет, чтоб я задохнулся. — И вообще, меня их мнение не интересует.  
— Ого, какой ты жестокий. Откуда столько негатива? Они же твои фанаты и любят тебя, — интересуется Бинь.  
— Сегодня у них любовь, а завтра — ненависть. В людях нет постоянства.  
— У тебя были неприятные инциденты? — спрашиваю я, сбрасывая с себя его рукав.  
— Было дело. Как-то во время выступления нашей группы один ненормальный швырнул на сцену краску. Попало в меня, — и хотя голос звучит ровно и беспечно, я чувствую, как напрягается его тело.  
— Ого! — ужасается Бинь.  
— Охрана его быстро скрутила, но концерт пришлось отложить, — Ибо цокает языком. — Да, это была всего лишь краска, но приятного мало.  
— Не сомневаюсь, — кивает головой Бинь, восхищённо глядя на него. — Но всё равно страшно. А вдруг вместо краски что посерьёзнее было бы?  
И хотя я полностью с ним согласен, меня почему-то начинает раздражать их беседа, не говоря уже о взглядах, бросаемых на Ибо. В отличие от последнего я прекрасно осведомлён, что Бинь пытался за ним ухаживать, и кто знает, оставил он эту затею или нет. Приподнимаюсь и меняю положение, отвлекая внимание Ибо от Биня.  
— Вэнь Нин, греби в центр, — кричит помощник режиссёра, указывая рукой направление.  
Бинь молча отталкивается веслом от деревянной пристани, и лодка, плавно покачиваясь, плывёт среди насаженных лотосов.  
— У меня нога онемела, — внезапно жалуется Ибо.  
— Так сказал, будто это правда, — довольно резко отвечаю я, потому что раздражение никуда не делось. — Моя спина фактически в воздухе зависла.  
Сдвинуться с места даже не пытаюсь, украдкой подмечая в глазах Юй Биня зачатки зависти.  
— Нога правда онемела, — скорбно сообщает Ибо.  
— Я тебе не верю. Как такое может быть, если я локтем в дно упираюсь?  
— Не верхняя нога. Другая, — кротко улыбается ди-ди, а Юй Бинь начинает дико хохотать.  
— О. Понятно, — внезапно до меня доходит, что он имеет в виду, аж щёки начинают полыхать от резко накатившего жара. — Я и забыл, что у тебя есть ещё одна нога.  
— Ты лежишь на моей голени, — поясняет на всякий случай Ибо, но его неконтролируемая улыбка вряд ли может кого-то обмануть. Вон как Бинь заливается. Сейчас за борт рухнет. Прости, брат, но доставать я тебя не полезу.  
Перевожу взгляд на Ибо, и его яркая улыбка иссушает всё накопившееся раздражение, заменяя его приступом смеха.  
— Дай уже ногой пошевелить, — жалобно просит ди-ди, хотя самостоятельно сдвинуть меня так и не пытается.  
Ладно-ладно, уговорил, освобожу я... Твою ногу. Меня снова разбирает смех, однако я всё же приподнимаюсь на локте. Ногу я ему отдавил, ну конечно!  
— Вот так будет лучше. Можешь ложиться.  
Бо возится за моей спиной, уж не знаю, что он там поправляет, но положение его ног от этого не изменяется, когда я возвращаюсь на прежнее место. Устраивая голову на его бедре, отстранённо думаю о том, что оно у него слишком жёсткое.  
— Ага, теперь ты на ней не лежишь.  
Не лежу? Ван-лаоши, ты в этом уверен?  
— Можешь сдвинуть свою ногу ещё немного? — делаю акцент на слове «нога», снова приподнимаясь и устраиваясь чуть выше. — Тебе удобно? Так годится?  
— Да, — взмахивает он рукой, поддёргивая слишком длинный рукав.  
— Я есть хочу, — словно по заказу мои слова подтверждает забурчавший живот.  
Ибо что-то мычит, уткнувшись в сценарий.  
— О, я и забыл, Лань Чжань ведь сегодня разговорчивый. И ты решил, наконец, ознакомиться со своими репликами? Настал твой звёздный час!  
Он откашливается и словно невзначай шлёпает меня по лицу рукавом. Вот же наглый мальчишка!  
— Ой, прости, — ему ещё хватает смелости при этом ухмыляться.  
— Вау! Ван-лаоши сегодня сама нежность!  
Ибо тут же щиплет меня за зад. К счастью, это непотребство скрывает длинный рукав. А Ибо ещё смеет жаловаться на их неудобство. Маленький тиран.  
— Ван-лаоши, ты… — я даже вразумительные слова не могу подобрать, одна нецензурная лексика. — Что я тебе сделал, Ван-лаоши?  
Маленький нахал делает вид, что его тут вообще нет.  
— Ладно, дам тебе передохнуть, — лениво поднимаюсь и усаживаюсь на дно лодки, напевая под нос пришедший в голову куплет, как раз в тему.  
Недолго думая, этот неугомонный ребёнок начинает раскачивать наше хлипкое судно. Ну что за детский сад?! Юй Бинь крепче хватается за весло.  
— Лань Чжань, ты нашего Вэнь Нина утопишь, — во время очередного крена на левый борт протягиваю руку и срываю коробочку лотоса. Есть-то мне всё ещё хочется.  
Ибо прекращает свои игрища и тоже дёргает за ближайший стебель. Надеюсь, персонал нас не убьёт за этот вандализм, поскольку они потратили уйму времени, чтоб создать этот пруд.  
— Бе! Горькое попалось, — кривлюсь я, когда второе же семечко растекается во рту неприятным вкусом.  
— Попробуй это, — протягивает мне уже очищенное Ибо.  
— М, вкусно, — поднимаю ладонь большим пальцем вверх.  
— Наслаждайся, пока я добрый.  
— Ван Ибо, вот умеешь ты…  
Он подбрасывает очередное семечко в воздух и ловит его ртом. Удачно. Эта его наивная ребячливость будит и во мне самом что-то детское, будто и нет между нами разницы в шесть лет.  
— А моё поймаешь? — поднимаю двумя пальцами семечко.  
— Давай!  
К сожалению, белый плод оказывается за бортом.  
— Давай ещё, — в Ибо явно разыгрался азарт, теперь ему уже принципиально надо поймать злосчастное семечко. Мальчишка, стремящийся к победам во всём.  
— Лови!  
На этот раз попытка удаётся, и ди-ди довольно жмурится.  
— А меня кто-нибудь покормит? — внезапно раздаётся жалобный голос Юй Биня.  
— Держи, — бросает ему семечко Ибо, а меня снова будто что-то начинает грызть изнутри.  
Особенно, когда эти двое начинают перебрасываться семенами между собой.  
— Вот, съешь, а то ты какой-то хмурый, — слегка толкает меня под локоть Ибо.  
Ну ещё бы. Устроил тут брачные игры с Юй Бинем и ещё чем-то недоволен. Но так и быть, приму твой дар. Однако стоит только раскусить семечко, как рот заполняет горечью. Тут же выплёвываю всё в ладонь и швыряю в Ибо, наградив напоследок парочкой тумаков.  
— Оно же горькое!  
Ибо ржёт и вяло прикрывается рукой.  
— Нарочно?  
— Прости, я не знал. Честно! Попробуй это.  
— Ван Ибо, ну что ты за человек?! Отравить меня решил?  
— Не неси чушь и ешь! — и он тянется ко мне всем корпусом, чтоб положить маленькое зёрнышко прямо в рот.  
Так уж получается — совершенно случайно — что губами я касаюсь не только семечка, но и пальцев. Рука Ибо слегка вздрагивает, а уши заметно краснеют. И я вязну в этом моменте, как насекомое в смоле, взглядом останавливаясь на его губах. Сейчас они бледно-розовые, гладкие и чётко очерченные, и мне безумно хочется их поцеловать, ласкать, кусать до тех пор, пока идеальный контур не размоется, а кожа вокруг не покраснеет. Особенно над верхней губой. В таком виде Ибо выглядит абсолютно развратно, что вынуждает желать его ещё больше.  
Прежде чем он успевает убрать руку, касаюсь кончиком языка бледного пальца. Подняв взгляд, замечаю в его глазах такое же желание, что одолевает меня самого. Сердце начинает биться в разы быстрее, а в паху нарастает тяжесть. Безумие. Вокруг столько людей: операторы, осветители, настройщики оборудования, гримеры и помощники, а я до звёзд под веками хочу сидящего рядом невозможного мальчишку.  
— Сладко, — сглотнув, говорю я и с удовольствием наблюдаю, как ещё сильнее полыхают уши Ибо.  
Да, грим — наше всё. Уж я-то знаю, как краснеет его лицо, когда он смущается или волнуется.  
На другом конце лодки закашливается Юй Бинь, и мы вынуждены прекратить пожирать друг друга взглядами.  
— Ложись, — коротко бросает Ибо, разводя руки в стороны в приглашающем жесте. — Репетировать будем.  
Чуть не давлюсь смехом. Ага, репетировать, конечно. Бо-ди, научись врать получше. Тебе просто нужен повод прикрыть некоторые места, которые у особо внимательных людей могут вызвать немножко неуместные вопросы. Но всё же я возвращаюсь в его почти объятия, спиной ощущая, насколько моя маленькая шалость оказалась большой. Мы украдкой переглядываемся и начинаем безудержно хохотать. Персонал на берегу смотрит на нас, как на умалишённых, поэтому я закрываю лицо ладонями, потому что это смешит меня ещё больше. Им всё равно не понять, насколько я сейчас счастлив. Это жаркое лето однозначно останется в моей памяти как одно из самых лучших, ведь я встретил того самого человека, с которым хочется разделить жизнь.  
На минуту я закрываю глаза, чтоб насладиться радостью, распирающей грудь, а когда открываю, то фигура Юй Биня, по-прежнему сидящего напротив, будто расплывается, подёргивается тёмно-серой дымкой и в следующий миг превращается в совсем другого человека. Или не человека. Слишком бледный, слишком прямой, слишком неживой. Моё творение, смертоносный клинок. Мой друг. Вэнь Нин. Когда-то давно мы точно так же плыли в лодке, но чувства тогда были далеки от радостных. У каждого были свои причины. Одного грызла вина за неспособность хранить чужие тайны, другой погряз в самобичевании, а третий тосковал по утраченному дому.  
Моргаю.  
Юй Бинь беззаботно продолжает чистить семена лотоса, в павильоне полно народу, и все суетятся, занимаясь своей работой. Вздыхаю. Никаких ходячих мертвецов вокруг не наблюдается, только голова начинает болеть от таких вот скачков, как оказалось, в прошлое. Ничего, скоро пройдёт. Воспоминания далеко не всегда сопровождаются болью, но определить отчего это зависит — от эмоциональной составляющей или продолжительности воспоминания — пока не смог. Главное, что я больше не боюсь таких выпадений из реальности. Оказывается, очень полезно знать, что конкретно с тобой происходит, и быть к этому готовым.

***

Сцена в храме Цзян всколыхнула какие-то невидимые струны в моей душе. Это было так волнительно. Три поклона. Мы вместе с Лань Чжанем совершили три поклона в храме предков. В последнее время я всё чаще начинаю называть его этим именем, даже если того не требует роль. Наверное, это немного странно. Хотя нет, странно — это то, как я себя ощущаю, покинув храм.  
— Декорации. Это всего лишь декорации. И роль, — непрестанно повторяю я одно и то же себе под нос.  
— У тебя всё в порядке? — вежливо спрашивает Хайкуань, осторожно трогая меня за плечо.  
И когда он только успел подойти? Или это я так глубоко погрузился в свою мантру, что ничего вокруг не замечаю.  
— Угу. А что?  
— Просто все уже поели, а ты так и сидишь перед пустым столом, — он жестом описывает небольшую обеденную комнату, в которой остались только шепчущиеся о чём-то Сюань Лу и Цао Юйчэнь.  
— Сейчас пойду грим снимать. Сегодня моих сцен больше нет.  
— Голодным пойдёшь?  
— Я за последнее время набрал в весе, так что сажусь на диету. А то щёки в экран влезать перестанут.  
Хайкуань смотрит на меня долгим подозрительным взглядом, склонив голову набок. И только он открывает рот, чтоб сказать что-то ещё, как в дверях появляется запыхавшийся Ибо, будто только что вернулся с хорошей пробежки. Он уже в шортах и футболке с длинным рукавом, но в парике, собранном сзади в низкий хвост.  
— Идём со мной, — хватает он меня за запястье, не обращая больше ни на кого внимания.  
Я только и успеваю что бросить на Хайкуаня извиняющийся взгляд, когда Ибо утаскивает меня за собой.  
— Так куда ты меня тащишь?  
— К храму.  
— Чего? К какому ещё храму?  
Ибо молчит, но я уже и так понимаю, что мы идём к площадке Облачных Глубин.  
— И что мы тут забыли?  
— Чжань-гэ, ты глупый? Я ведь уже сказал.  
— Но не сказал для чего, — останавливаюсь, пропуская несущих осветительное оборудование работников.  
— Хочу кое-что попробовать.  
— Мм, а могу я узнать об этих планах поподробнее?  
Ибо тормозит перед храмом возле каменного постамента, на котором стоит горшочек с палочками благовоний. Он выбирает несколько штук и четыре из них отдаёт мне. Сердце резко подпрыгивает к самому горлу, потому что я кажется знаю, чего именно хочет Ибо.  
— Чжань-гэ, я хочу повторить сегодняшний ритуал, — он непривычно заикается и произносит слова не совсем внятно.  
Пожалуй, я впервые вижу Ибо таким неуверенным.  
— Кхм, — откашливаюсь в попытке избавиться от вставшего в горле комка, — позволь спросить зачем?  
Он переступает с ноги на ногу, как нашкодивший школьник. Ещё и смотрит в землю, будто действительно провинился.  
— Это будет обещание. Я обещаю всегда быть рядом с тобой.  
Наверное, у меня мозги сейчас расплавятся от переизбытка эмоций. Вместо того, чтобы хоть что-то сказать, я стою и пялюсь на Ибо, как на седьмое чудо света. Он что, серьёзно предлагает прямо сейчас провести ритуальные поклоны, предназначенные для брачной церемонии?  
— И ещё, возможно, это стимулирует твою память. Мы уже так делали, и я хочу это повторить.  
— Так, Бо-ди, притормози. Здесь полно народу!  
— Пожалуйста, — шепчет он едва слышно.  
Его глаза, полные мольбы и надежды, стремительно краснеют. Отчаянный, бесстрашный, мой исключительный мальчик. Хочется схватить его в охапку и целовать до потери сознания, а ещё лучше раздеть и взять прямо на пороге чёртова храма. Опасные фантазии могут завести меня очень далеко, поэтому я быстро одёргиваю себя. Ведь должен же хоть кто-то из нас мыслить адекватно.  
— Я хочу совершить с тобой три поклона, — хватает меня за запястье Ибо так сильно, что кисть начинает неметь.  
От его настойчивости и одновременно робости у меня внутри все сжимается в тугой клубок. Пусть то, что он предлагает, будет не по-настоящему, но всё равно это сложный шаг. И я так хочу его сделать!  
— Хорошо, — отвечаю почти шёпотом, но не отрывавший от меня пристального взгляда Ибо всё понимает.  
Улыбается. Искренне и радостно, как может только он. А потом мы синхронно шагаем ко входу, переглядываемся и, вытянув перед собой руки с палочками, сгибаемся в первом поклоне — небу и земле. Разворачиваемся. Поклон предкам. Ещё раз — родителям, пусть их нет рядом, и всё это фальшь, но сердцу не объяснишь, поэтому оно остервенело лупит грудную клетку изнутри. Очередной поворот, лицом к лицу. Поклон друг другу.  
Возвращаем палочки на место, пальцы Ибо вскользь дотрагиваются до тыльной стороны моей ладони, всего лишь случайное касание, однако меня будто бьёт током. Дрожь проходит по всему телу, поднимая дыбом волосы на голове.  
— Что-то вспомнил? — хватает меня за запястье Ибо, заглядывая в глаза.  
— Нет, — качаю я головой.  
Он разочарованно поджимает губы, тяжело выдыхая. И тут я будто выпадаю из другого мира, понимая, что на нас смотрит множество людей. Кто-то замер и теперь таращится на нас в ужасе, будто призраков увидели, кто-то с открытой неприязнью, а кто-то даже смеётся. Кажется, никто не остался равнодушным к нашей выходке. У некоторых я вообще замечаю направленные на нас телефоны. Кажется, мы нарушили работу всей съёмочной площадки. И почему у меня такое ощущение, что это ещё выйдет нам боком?  
И предчувствия меня не подводят.  
На следующий день в перерыве между сценами мы вместе с режиссёром анализируем сценарий и подходящую манеру поведения для персонажей. Слово за слово, и мы постепенно переходим к обсуждению появления у них чувств друг к другу. С внезапной яростью Ибо бросается доказывать, что Лань Чжань влюбился в Вэй Усяня с первого взгляда.  
— С какого-какого взгляда? — язвительно спрашиваю я. — Да ты из меня своим мечом решето хотел сделать!  
— Вовсе нет! Только наказать за нарушение правил!  
— Вот! А кто только что про любовь заливал? Любовью тут как-то не пахнет.  
— Потому что я не понимал, что это за чувство.  
— Просто это не было любовью!  
Режиссёр, наблюдавший всё это время за нами со стороны, не выдерживает и машет рукой.  
— Хватит, не ругайтесь, молодожёны!  
Как он нас назвал? Вот чувствовал же, что добром это не кончится, и всё равно пошёл на поводу у мальчишки. Наверняка нам этот случай ещё не раз припомнят.  
— Ты чувствовал себя выше других, — с раздражением выплёвываю каждое слово. — А полюбил меня только после того как потерял. Любовник хренов.  
Стив Чэн только посмеивается, машет рукой и уходит, явно считая бесполезной тратой времени попытки нас разнять.  
— Не неси чушь, — кривится Ибо. — Мне лучше знать что и когда я чувствовал!  
А до меня внезапно доходит, что он говорит вовсе не о сценарии. Руки на его коленях сжаты в кулаки, а упрямый взгляд направлен на разделяющий нас стол. Возможно, в этот раз я действительно перегнул палку. Пусть я сам не верю в любовь с первого взгляда, зато в неё верит Ибо. Вдыхаю поглубже. Успокаиваюсь.  
— Ладно, прости. Я был неправ, — примирительно говорю я и щёлкаю пальцами, чтоб привлечь к себе внимание.  
Кое-кто решил меня игнорировать.  
— Ладно, ледяной принц, когда оттаешь, приходи во внешний двор, — поднимаюсь с колен и поправляю ханьфу. — Если не проветрюсь, то точно помру от духоты.  
Снаружи действительно намного лучше, несмотря на палящее солнце. По крайней мере здесь есть воздух. Останавливаюсь на небольшом деревянном мостике и кладу ладони на перила. Буквально через пару минут за спиной слышатся уже знакомые шаги. Губы тут же растягиваются в неконтролируемой улыбке. Не знаю почему, но Ван Ибо всегда следует за мной, куда бы я ни шёл, что бы ни делал, как бы мы ни ругались. Такое ощущение, будто он боится потерять меня из поля зрения.  
— Я прощу тебя, если ты громко это признаешь.  
— Что признаю? — разворачиваюсь я к нему, опираясь локтем на перила.  
— Что был неправ. Скажи это громко, — он стоит у подножия мостика, сложив руки на груди.  
Вот же ребёнок.  
— Хорошо. Я был неправ. Доволен?  
— Нет. Громче.  
— Я был неправ! — повышаю голос.  
— Ещё громче, — он пытается быть серьёзным, но дёргающаяся в попытке сдержать улыбку щека выдаёт его истинное настроение.  
— Я неправ!!! — почти кричу.  
Мы одновременно прыскаем со смеху. Ди-ди подходит, останавливается рядом и тоже кладёт ладони на перила. Прислоняюсь к нему плечом, чувствуя тепло тела даже через несколько слоёв одежд.  
— Больше не сердишься?  
— Неа. Мне нравится, когда ты признаешь поражение, — он скашивает на меня взгляд, игриво поведя бровью.  
— Скорее уж тебе нравится самоутверждаться за мой счёт.  
— Мгм.  
— Лань Чжань! — толкаю его под локоть.  
Приближается его день рождения, и я с теплотой вспоминаю о хранящемся в укромном месте подарке. Оказалось, что найти шлем с нужным мне номером не так уж просто, поэтому пришлось заказывать индивидуальную покраску. Влетело мне это в копеечку, но оно того стоило. Потому что тот, кому предназначается подарок — сокровище абсолютно бесценное.  
Вместе с днём рождения Ибо также близится срок окончания съёмок, и этот факт вызывает во мне двойственные ощущения. С одной стороны я надеюсь, что ужасы прошлого, наконец, оставят мои сны, а с другой это означает завершение совместной работы с Ибо. А значит, видеться почти каждый день мы больше не сможем.


	13. Глава 13

~Старший брат~

Сегодня на съёмочной площадке относительно спокойно. А всё потому, что с нами нет Сяо Чжаня. Ещё вчера вечером он улетел на съёмки. Но не только по этой причине у Ибо нет настроения.  
— С днём рождения! — жизнерадостно восклицает Чжу Цзаньцзинь, подойдя к сидящему на складном стуле в тени Ибо.  
Он отрешённо отрывает взгляд от телефона и кивает.  
— Держи, это тебе, — Цзаньцзинь протягивает ему небольшую коробочку, перетянутую тёмно-зелёной лентой.  
— Спасибо, — снова качает он отстранённо головой и возвращается к успевшему погаснуть экрану.  
— Что это с ним? — подходит ко мне Цзаньцзинь, обиженный полным равнодушием со стороны Ибо. — Он, конечно, немногословен, когда Чжаня нет, но не до такой степени.  
Бросаю взгляд на сгорбленную фигуру в белом, буквально излучающую волны показной отстранённости. Вздыхаю и, взяв Цзаньцзыня за руку, увожу его подальше, чтоб наш разговор не достиг ушей Ибо. Ему и так достаточно на сегодня переживаний. В такой-то день.  
— По возможности лучше не трогай его сегодня. И если увидишь Ли, предупреди, чтоб не шутил над ним.  
— А что случилось-то? — непонимающе хлопает своими огромными глазами Цзаньцзинь, а я на несколько мгновений теряю нить разговора, залюбовавшись тонкими чертами лица.  
— Сегодня народ в сети шумит из-за дня рождения Ибо, — останавливается проходивший мимо хмурый Чжочэн.  
— И что в этом плохого?  
— В том, что далеко не все комментарии позитивные, — отвечаю я.  
— Ага, нашли же время. В такой день в душу гадить! — со злостью взрыкивает Чжочэн, сжимая пальцы на своём мече. — Чтоб им хорошо спалось после такого!  
— Я пока всё равно не понимаю, — растерянно хмурит брови Цзаньцзынь.  
— А чего непонятного? Мерзости всякие писали. Я как зашёл посмотреть, чего люди желают, так от некоторых сообщений чуть телефон не выбросил. Бывают же отморозки. Те, которые писали, что Ибо не подходит роль Лань Чжаня, и он должен вернуться туда, откуда пришёл — это ещё цветочки. За “мальчика с эрекцией” я бы голову оторвал.  
Не без удивления отмечаю, что таким злым Чжочэна я до сих пор не видел. Всегда дружелюбный, скромный и милый, сейчас он был просто в бешенстве. И я вполне с ним солидарен. Кем должен быть человек, чтоб пакостить другому в день рождения? Зачем вообще такое делать? Те люди ведь даже не знакомы с Ибо, ни разу не говорили с ним, они ничего о нём не знают. Так для чего нужна такая жестокость?  
— Но это же ужасно! — Цзаньцзынь кривит губы и с сочувствием смотрит в сторону Ибо.  
— Теперь я понимаю, почему он не любит свой день рождения и просил ничего ему не дарить, — топает ногой о землю Чжочэн.  
— Ой, а я только что подарил…  
— Цзынь, ты за кого меня принимаешь? — почему-то сокращённое имя из уст Чжочэна неприятно царапает слух. — Разумеется, я купил подарок, вопрос в том, как его подарить. Ибо сейчас точно не до этого.  
— Да, это я заметил.  
— А единственный, кто мог бы помочь, сегодня отсутствует, — вздыхаю я.  
— Зато он будет вечером! — в глазах Чжочэна вспыхивает озарение, он достает телефон и быстро что-то в нём печатает. — Ну давай, отвечай же!  
Он аж слегка притопывает от возбуждения, поднимая пыль с дорожки, на которой мы остановились. Телефон вибрирует в нетерпеливо сжимающих его пальцах.  
— Ага, ответил! Чжань говорит, что подъедет часам к девяти.  
— Но это же целая вечность! К тому времени Ибо станет похож на зомби.  
— Он уже на него похож, — оборачивается в сторону объекта обсуждения Чжочэн. — Так, братишка, лучше тебе быть готовым к апокалипсису.  
Ещё несколько раз телефон сигнализирует о входящих сообщениях, в ответ на которые Чжочэн что-то молча печатает. Между его бровей залегает тонкая морщинка, становящаяся всё глубже, а губы поджимаются всё сильнее. Цзаньцзынь порывается заглянуть в экран телефона, но я удерживаю его под локоть, предупредительно качая головой.  
— Он ничего не знал, — поднимает взгляд Чжочэн. — Чжань не выходил в сеть из-за работы.  
— Ты сказал ему?  
Чжочэн кивает.  
— Не уверен, что поступил правильно. Я его расстроил.  
— Ты поступил правильно, — ободряюще кладу ладонь на его плечо. — Так ведь, Цзаньцзынь?  
Тот резко вскидывается и поспешно поддерживает меня, однако я всё равно успеваю заметить, с какой грустью он смотрел на мою руку.  
— Если бы с моим близким человеком случилась беда, то я предпочёл бы об этом знать, чем находиться в неведении, — поясняю я свою точку зрения.  
— Ладно, убедил. Но на повестке дня ещё одна проблема: как не дать раскиснуть нашей ледышке?  
— Это сложный вопрос.  
— Можем попробовать уговорить руководство отпустить нас на пару часиков погулять, — задумчиво предлагает Цзаньцзынь. — В честь праздника, так сказать.  
— И куда же мы пойдём гулять? — скептически спрашивает Чжочэн.  
— Хм, — хитро прищуривается Цзынь, — а что Ибо любит больше всего?  
— Чжаня и свой скейт.  
— Мотоциклы, — предполагаю я.  
— Точно! — показывает на меня пальцем Цзаньцзынь. — А точнее — адреналин. Экстремальный спорт. Можем отвезти его на картинг.  
— А это неплохая идея.  
— Может сработать, — кивает Чжочэн.  
— Осталось донести эту светлую мысль до верхов.  
— Я пойду, — без раздумий вызывается Цзаньцзынь. — А вы пока поищите, где свободно.  
— Замётано, — не теряя времени, Чжочэн тут же снова погружается в свой телефон.  
Ободряюще киваю улыбнувшемуся мне Цзаньцзыню и провожаю взглядом его удаляющуюся фигуру в золотых одеждах. Ему очень идёт этот цвет.  
Что ж, пока они заняты, решаю составить компанию Ибо. Может он и показывает всем своим видом, что ему никто не нужен, но я знаю, что простое присутствие способно оказывать неплохую поддержку. Я просто подхожу и сажусь рядом на свободный стул.  
— Да всё со мной нормально, ну сколько можно уже?! Не маленький, — сообщает он экрану, с которого на него смотрят несколько лиц, явно не умещающихся в его пределы.  
— Может и не маленький, но младшим-то быть не перестал!  
— Сонджу! — возмущённо повышает голос Ибо.  
— А что ты мне сейчас сделаешь? Мы далеко!  
— А ты уверен, что всегда будешь далеко? — обманчиво кротким голосом спрашивает Ибо, приподнимая одну бровь.  
— Молчу, молчу! — Сонджу тут же исчезает с экрана, но фоном слышится его голос: — Он меня обижает!  
На лице Ибо появляется нечто, похожее на улыбку. Но это лучше, чем ничего.  
— Постарайся не обращать внимания на то, что пишут. Ты ведь понимаешь, что всем не угодишь.  
— Понимаю, Исюань. Не надо мне прописные истины пересказывать.  
— Бо, мы тебя не первый год знаем. Сейчас ты храбришься, а потом пойдешь подушку мочить.  
— Сынён, мне вот сейчас прям так полегчало, — саркастично заявляет Ибо и театрально прикладывает руку к груди.  
— Ты прости, что мы не смогли приехать. У нас выступление на днях.  
— Да всё нормально, — отмахивается Ибо. — Будто я не знаю правил.  
— Но подарки мы уже выслали! — на экране появляется лицо Сонджу, заслоняющего всех остальных.  
— Спасибо.  
— Ну всё, нам пора, — машут они дружно. — Как-нибудь пересечёмся.  
— Пока, — губы Ибо расплываются в улыбке, которая быстро увядает, как только гаснет экран телефона.  
Значит, настроение у него не улучшилось.  
— У тебя хорошие друзья, — говорю я осторожно, про себя молясь не испортить всё ещё сильнее.  
— Мм.  
— Ты всегда можешь поговорить со мной, если хочешь.  
— Мм.  
Минуты, во время которых Ибо просто смотрит перед собой, проходят в тишине. И я чуть не подпрыгиваю от неожиданности, когда мой телефон издаёт сигнал о входящем сообщении от Цзаньцзыня.  
«Нас отпустят на три часа, если успеем снять запланированные сцены до 18.00»  
Сразу набираю Чжочэну. К счастью, ответа долго ждать не приходится, он уже нашёл подходящее место. Осталось вытащить вместе с нами самого Ибо.  
— Не люблю свой день рождения, — внезапно глухо говорит он, крутя в пальцах телефон. — Кому он нужен вообще?  
— У тебя много поклонников, которые тебя любят… — начинаю я, но он не даёт закончить, перебивая.  
— Да не их любовь мне нужна!  
Он переводит дыхание, пристыженно смотрит себе под ноги, сожалея о своей вспышке необоснованного гнева.  
— О. Понимаю, — успокаивающе говорю я тихим голосом.  
— Что понимаешь?  
— Что ЕГО общество сейчас было бы гораздо приятней моего.  
Ибо перестаёт вертеть телефон, и я начинаю опасаться, как бы он не продавил хрупкое стекло экрана пальцами. Похоже, он расстроен гораздо сильнее, чем я предполагал.  
— Но он выбрал не меня, — глухо сообщает Ибо.  
Телефон в его руках вибрирует, а на экране высвечивается уведомление, начинающееся со слова «Поздравляю», дальше я читать не собираюсь. Ибо смотрит на сообщение, пробегает по нему абсолютно равнодушным взглядом и снова вздыхает, словно ожидал чего-то другого. Или от кого-то другого. И не надо быть гадалкой, чтоб понять, чьего именно поздравления он ждёт.  
Почему-то я начинаю сомневаться, что вытащить Ибо из скорлупы тоски будет просто.  
— Он ведь не по своей воле, — начинаю увещевать я, старательно подбирая слова. — Это его работа.  
— Он мог бы попросить своего менеджера изменить расписание, — упрямится Ибо. — Но он не стал. Потому что не захотел!  
— Откуда ты знаешь? Чжань сам так сказал?  
— Нет, — обиженно сопит Ибо.  
— Тогда ты можешь ошибаться. Ведь он не так свободен в выборе, как ты.  
— Я и не свободен.  
— Но и не так ограничен.  
— Мм, — мычит он, но, к счастью, уже не так строптиво. — Пусть так. Мои чувства всё равно никого не волнуют.  
Ну и что происходит в голове этого ребёнка на этот раз? Кажется, я теряю сноровку, потому что не вполне его понимаю.  
— Вынужден с тобой не согласиться. Потому что они волнуют всех нас. А раз так, то сегодня в шесть вечера ты кое-куда с нами поедешь.  
— Это обязательно? — тоскливо спрашивает Ибо, глядя на меня немного покрасневшими от усталости глазами.  
— Не обсуждается, — безапелляционно заявляю я. — Как старший брат говорю.  
Ибо натянуто улыбается и встаёт, потягиваясь.  
— Ладно, я понял. Сегодня в шесть вы утащите меня в своё тайное логово и будете пытать.  
— Что-то вроде того, — усмехаюсь я.  
— Надеюсь, я точно умру.  
— Не обязательно, — я тоже встаю и хлопаю его по плечу.  
Вообще-то я надеюсь, что ты будешь хоть немного счастливее.

***

К вечеру компания желающих погонять на картах немного выросла. К нам присоединились Цзи Ли и Юй Бинь.  
Когда Ибо, наконец, понял, куда мы его притащили едва не силком, он сразу же встрепенулся, а в глазах появился живой огонёк.  
— Вау! — восклицает, любуясь трассой из окна комнаты ожидания.  
— Нравится?  
— О, да! — сейчас он похож на маленького ребёнка, которого впервые привели в парк развлечений.  
— Я на это надеялся.  
— Эй, идём переодеваться. У нас не так много времени, чтоб ворон считать, — подскакивает сзади взбудораженный Чжочэн, и на этот раз уговаривать Ибо не требуется.  
Смотреть на такого брата одно удовольствие, он буквально излучает азарт и предвкушение всем своим видом. Ну точно дитя.  
Однако на трассе это дитя в мгновение ока превращается в сущего дьявола! Он ведёт карт с такой уверенностью и скоростью, обходя соперников без особых усилий. Беспощадно выжимает из машины всё, на что она способна. Я даже не подозревал, что можно так ездить. Да мой брат сумасшедший!  
Я даже хотел отчитать его за беспечность, однако когда он снимает шлем, и я вижу его счастливое лицо, то все слова разом теряются.  
— Ибо, ты что там творил? В отличие от тебя мы же не профи, — подскакивает к нему Юй Бинь и приобнимает за плечо. — Хоть чуть-чуть пожалел бы!  
— Да у него бензин вместо крови, — толкает Биня в бок подошедший Цзи Ли, косясь на его руку.  
— Не говори ерунды. Какой ещё бензин? — улыбается Ибо, стряхивая налипшие на лоб влажные волосы и словно невзначай отстраняется от чужих объятий.  
— Я из-за него чуть с трассы не вылетел, — дуется Чжочэн, указывая пальцем на единственного среди нас гонщика.  
— Сам виноват! Внимательным нужно быть, а не глазеть по сторонам.  
— Ах, ты!..  
Чжочэн срывается в сторону Ибо, замахнувшись шлемом, и в итоге начинается суматоха с шутливыми догонялками. Идея вытащить именинника именно сюда оказалась наилучшей из всех возможных. Наконец, он смог отвлечься от своей меланхолии.  
— Лю-сюн, ты не забыл, что у Ибо есть Чжань? Он на других даже не смотрит, — шепчет мне на ухо странно-удручённым голосом Цзаньцзынь.  
Я чуть не падаю, услышав эту фразу. О чём он только подумал?! Я и брат? Тьфу ты, никто ведь не знает, кто мы! Однако неужели можно было интерпретировать моё поведение, как заинтересованность в Ибо в романтическом плане? Даже не знаю, плакать мне или смеяться. Сначала Ибо ревновал ко мне Чжаня, потом Чжань ревновал ко мне Ибо, а теперь ещё и это… Брат, ты как был головной болью в прошлой жизни, так и остаёшься ею в нынешней.  
— Цзынь, что ты такое говоришь? Ибо мне как брат!  
— Ты в этом уверен?  
— Ай, Чжочэн, оставь на мне хоть одно живое место! — не даёт мне ответить Ибо, который юркает мне за спину и использует в качестве живого щита.  
— В следующий раз будешь думать над словами!  
— Ой, ой, наш божий одуванчик в гневе!  
Мне остаётся только страдальчески закатить глаза и считать до десяти.

***

Стоит нам вернуться к работе, как отметка настроения Ибо снова падает ниже нуля. А когда на горизонте появляется Чжань, то он и вовсе превращается в одинокий айсберг, полностью поглощённый своим телефоном. К моему изумлению Ибо намеренно избегает с ним встреч. В конце концов, ничего не понимающий Чжань подходит ко мне.  
— Что это с ним? — кивает на дрейфующую по узким дорожкам фигуру в белых одеяниях, под светом прожекторов больше похожую на призрака.  
— Наверное, подарка ждёт, — легкомысленно ляпаю я.  
Ох, если б я знал, чем обернётся брошенная в шутку фраза…  
— Подарка, говоришь? — поистине дьявольская ухмылка перетягивает губы Чжаня на одну сторону. — Будет ему подарок.  
Тут он резко наклоняется и ловит что-то под ногами. Когда же юный зоолог принимает вертикальное положение, то аккуратно поглаживает кончиком указательного пальца пойманного довольно крупного кузнечика. О боже, только не это.  
— Погоди, Чжань. Чжань!  
Но он уже заприметил свою жертву и несётся к ней на всех парах, радостно восклицая:  
— Ван Ибо, посмотри, что у меня есть! Это подарок для тебя!  
Увидев пресловутый «подарок», Ибо совершенно не мужественно вскрикивает и даёт дёру, сшибая с ног всех подряд. Быстро смекнув что к чему, стафф бросается врассыпную.  
— Отвали! — гаркает Ибо, удирая от следующего по пятам Чжаня.  
— Только посмотри, какой хорошенький!  
— Не подходи ко мне!  
— Ван Ибо!  
— Иди нахрен!  
Мне только и оставалось, что закрыть лицо ладонью и наблюдать сквозь чуть разведённые пальцы за их догонялками.  
— Слушай, а они не поубивают там друг друга? — дёргает меня за рукав сидящий рядом Ли и указывает на тёмное пространство между домами, куда убежали Чжань и Ибо.  
— Можешь проверить.  
— Э, нет, спасибо, — машет он веером. — Как-нибудь обойдусь.  
— Ван Ибо, с днём рождения! — оглашает всю съёмочную площадку крик Сяо Чжаня.  
— Ну вот, видишь, никто никого не убил.  
— Ага. Пока, — хихикает он, наблюдая, как Ибо лупит Чжаня длинными рукавами.  
Окончательно же брат оттаивает, только когда весь стафф собирается, чтоб официально его поздравить, вручить цветы и разрезать торт. Букет и довольно объёмный подарок от Чжаня Ибо забирает с особым блеском в глазах. От их нежностей мне хочется чихать, потому что в носу начинает безбожно щипать. И, да, я нескончаемо благодарен Чжаню за то, что он фактически самостоятельно всё это организовал.  
До трёх часов ночи мы снимаем оставшиеся запланированные сцены, но Ибо выглядит так, будто готов работать до самого утра. В голову даже закрадывается мысль, что он попросту напился энергетиков, однако я прекрасно понимаю, что истинная причина кроется совсем в другом.  
Они оба выглядели безмерно счастливыми, и я радовался, что брат нашёл в этой жизни то, что преждевременно потерял в прошлой. Однако наш путь далеко не всегда освещается ярким светом, бывают в нём и тёмные полосы.

***

После окончания съёмок все разлетаются каждый в свою сторону, хотя дружеские отношения поддерживать не перестаём. К тому же, почти весь следующий год нам предстоит продвигать сериал, так что мы встретимся ещё не раз. И всё же я скучаю по брату гораздо сильнее, чем можно было себе представить. График его работы стал ещё более ожесточённым, поэтому наши контакты свелись к редким звонкам и общению в Wechat-е. Увидеться же вновь нам выпадает шанс только в ноябре при не самых благополучных обстоятельствах.  
Я просыпаюсь от мелодии входящего звонка и несколько раз моргаю, чтоб понять, в чём дело. Взгляд за окно показывает, что там царит глубокая ночь. Зевнув, я нажимаю на кнопку ответа и возвращаюсь на подушку.  
— Алло? — бурчу, едва шевеля языком.  
— Лю-сюн, я знаю, что уже поздно, — сбивчиво тараторят в трубке, — но я больше не знаю никого, кто сможет помочь.  
— Ли? — подношу телефон к глазам, чтоб удостовериться, что не ошибся в личности звонящего.  
На экране действительно крупными иероглифами светится имя Цзи Ли.  
— Что случилось? — очередной зевок чуть не сворачивает мне челюсть.  
— Прости, но я правда не знаю, кому ещё позвонить.  
— Ну что такое?  
Глаза сами собой закрываются, но сон слетает, как луковая шелуха, когда я слышу следующую фразу:  
— Ибо! Он совсем спятил, никого не слушает. Его даже собственный охранник скрутить не может, потому что этот чудила грозится уволить беднягу, если он к нему притронется.  
Подскакиваю на кровати, как отпущенная пружина.  
— Сегодня Ибо позвонил мне и предложил встретиться. Отдохнуть. Но кто ж знал, что он собирается напиться! Сначала он просто танцевал, как одержимый, а после третьей порции начал нести какой-то бред и орать. Я, если честно, ничего не понял.  
— Вы только вдвоём?  
— Если не считать охрану, то да.  
— Чжаню звонил?  
— Он недоступен. Может они поругались?  
— Я не в курсе, — растерянно отвечаю я.  
— Лю, не в службу, а в дружбу, помоги, а! В городе только ты остался. И я не знаю, что с ним делать, — скулит в трубке Ли. — Он уже разбил три стакана.  
— Где вы? Сейчас приеду.  
Быстро натянув на себя то, что первое вывалилось из шкафа, прыгаю в машину и доезжаю до нужного места меньше, чем за двадцать минут. Благо ночью нет пробок. Предусмотрительный Ли уже ждёт меня на улице с выражением наивысшего облегчения на лице.  
— Не представляешь, как я рад тебя видеть!  
— А где Ибо? — киваю в знак приветствия и перехожу сразу к делу.  
— Внутри, конечно, — Ли кивком указывает на двери клуба. — Он с охраной, не переживай.  
— Он же не пьёт почти. Что за повод?  
— Да кто его знает, — хмыкает Ли и ведёт меня внутрь. — Он почти всё время молчал. Только когда выпил начал молоть какую-то ерунду про Вэй Усяня и что лучше бы он ничего не вспоминал. И не спрашивай, кто и что там вспомнил, потому что я сам не понял. Похоже, наш Ибо на почве «Неукротимого» того… Ну, знаешь, бывает, когда слишком сильно вживаешься в роль, а потом не можешь отличить выдумку от реальности.  
Невольно хмурюсь и молча следую за своим проводником. Громкие басы оглушают почти мгновенно, а от звуковых вибраций желудок буквально подскакивает к горлу. Для меня находиться в таких местах совсем непривычно, предпочитаю тихую домашнюю обстановку. Ибо я замечаю почти сразу, несмотря на то, что они предусмотрительно выбрали самый дальний угол, в стороне от других посетителей. Он сидит на диване, упираясь локтем в стол и нависая над полным стаканом с янтарной жидкостью. Это что, виски? За спиной Ибо беспокойно маячит телохранитель, если не ошибаюсь, его зовут Джан Юн. Он почти всегда крутился неподалёку во время съёмок.  
Когда мы подходим к столу, Ибо опасно покачивается и поднимает голову. В его пустых глазах мелькает узнавание, и он улыбается. Лучше бы он этого не делал. Эта его улыбка больше похожа на оскал, от которого хочется поёжиться.  
— А, брат, — странно, раньше он меня так именовал только когда того требовал сценарий. — Твоё здоровье.  
Последние слова тонут в грохоте нового трека, поэтому я слишком поздно реагирую на действия Ибо. Он хватает со стола стакан и опрокидывает его в себя, залпом проглатывая всё содержимое. Из уголков рта стекают струйки алкоголя, пачкая белоснежный ворот расстёгнутой сверху рубашки.  
— Погоди! — вскидываю я руку, но она так и застывает в воздухе.  
Едва стакан успевает опуститься обратно на стол, как Ибо откидывается на спинку дивана, теряя сознание. Джан Юн тут же бросается поддержать подопечного.  
— Сколько он выпил?  
— Это был пятый стакан, — на ухо кричит мне Ли, оторопело разглядывая отключившегося друга.  
Чёрт подери, Ибо, что у тебя случилось?! Не люблю ругаться, но сейчас тот редкий случай, когда очень хочется укрыть отборным трёхэтажным.  
— Бери его, — указываю Ли на Ибо рукой.  
Не вижу смысла надрывать горло, голос мне ещё понадобится, когда этот недоалкоголик придёт в себя. Закинув его руки себе на плечи, мы вытаскиваем его на свежий воздух.  
— Давай ко мне в машину.  
Ли кивает, но вот со стороны телохранителя мы внезапно встречаем сопротивление.  
— Прошу прощения, господин Лю, но я должен доставить господина Ван Ибо домой.  
— Так мы и поедем домой. Ко мне.  
— Не положено, — упрямо качает он головой.  
— А есть указание, в какой именно дом он должен быть доставлен?  
Джан Юн растерянно моргает и отрицательно качает головой.  
— Вот и прекрасно. Один вопрос решён, — чего мне хочется меньше всего, так это разводить полемику с персоналом Ибо.  
— Но я всё равно обязан довести его до двери.  
— Ради бога, — машу я свободной рукой, — мешать не стану.  
Все вместе мы усаживаем бессознательное тело на заднее сиденье моей машины.  
— Зачем ты дал ему столько пить?  
— Думаешь, он меня слушал? — возмущается Ли, плюхаясь рядом с Ибо. — Он вообще на себя похож не был. Странный такой. Никогда его таким не видел.  
— Я тоже, — хмуро киваю я и сажусь за руль.  
Джан Юн следует за нами на своей машине, не отставая. Ибо слабо кряхтит, устраивая голову на плече Ли.  
— Ох, надеюсь Чжань об этом никогда не узнает.  
— Не о том ты думаешь, — бросаю я через зеркало взгляд на Ибо, слабо шевелящего губами.  
— О, он опять за своё.  
— Ты о чём?  
— Снова что-то про Вэй Ина бормочет.  
Не отрывая взгляда от дороги, достаю из кармана телефон и набираю номер Чжаня. К моему разочарованию в трубке царит лишь тишина. Но тем больше я убеждаюсь в том, что в состоянии Ибо повинен именно он.  
Сначала я отвожу Ли в отель, а потом Джан Юн помогает мне дотащить своего подопечного до квартиры и даже уложить на диван в гостиной. Раскланявшись в благодарностях и с явным облегчением он покидает мой дом, пообещав забрать Ибо завтра.  
Кое-как стащив с безвольного тела верхнюю одежду и ботинки, размышляю над тем, нужно ли снять с него штаны. К конце концов, я ему брат и желаю добра. Решив, что спать в джинсах не очень-то удобно, расстёгиваю пряжку ремня и вытаскиваю его из шлёвок. Сами штаны сниматься не хотят, а Ибо мне в этом не помощник, поэтому приходится попотеть и едва не стащить заодно и трусы. Уложив его поудобнее, достаю из шкафа плед и накрываю им так и не отреагировавшее на мои манипуляции тело. Тут Ибо вздыхает и тихо что-то говорит. Приходится наклониться, чтоб разобрать его слова, от которых у меня невольно перехватывает дыхание. Ещё пару минут я стою, словно истукан, переваривая услышанное.  
С тяжёлым вздохом опускаюсь в кресло напротив, подумывая, не сварить ли себе кофе. За окном ещё темно, но это ненадолго. Прикрываю глаза, гадая над тем, что именно могло настолько сломать Ибо.

***

Вздрагиваю от громкого хлопка. Шея тут же отзывается тупой болью от долгого пребывания в неудобном положении. Чёрт, так и уснул в кресле. А разбудил меня упавший с подлокотника пульт от телевизора. И не только меня. С дивана непонимающе смотрит Ибо, моргая и жмурясь.  
— Доброе утро, — говорю я, а он морщится и ложится обратно на подушку.  
— Утро добрым не бывает, — севшим голосом бормочет Ибо.  
— Сочувствую.  
— И что ты вообще тут делаешь?  
— Хороший вопрос, я вообще-то тут живу.  
Он перекатывает голову по подушке и непонимающе хлопает глазами, осматривая комнату.  
— Ты у меня дома. Как голова?  
— Хреново, — он трёт виски пальцами.  
— Этого следовало ожидать.  
С трудом встаю с кресла, разминаю хрустнувшие позвонки у шеи. На часах почти десять утра, и я радуюсь, что сегодня не нужно работать.  
— Кофе будешь?  
Ибо кивает, но тут же кривится.  
— Одевайся, жду тебя на кухне, — кладу поверх пледа аккуратно сложенные джинсы.  
Ибо удивлённо смотрит на свои штаны, потом осторожно приподнимает одеяло и заглядывает под него.  
— Страшно стало, что ли? — пытаюсь удержать серьёзное лицо, но в итоге проигрываю и усмехаюсь. — Твоя честь не пострадала, не переживай. В следующий раз будет тебе наука.  
Ибо забавно краснеет и швыряет в меня подушкой. Я быстро скрываюсь за дверным проёмом, а летящий снаряд останавливает деревянный косяк.  
Я успеваю заварить первую кружку, когда хлопает входная дверь и слышатся чьи-то шаги. Вот зараза, я же совсем забыл… Снова запускаю кофемашину и спешу в гостиную. Представшая моим глазам картина нелепа и смешна одновременно. Посреди комнаты стоит Ибо, успевший натянуть штаны только на одну ногу, а в двух шагах от двери замер Цзаньцзинь с бумажным пакетом, из которого высыпались несколько яблок и покатились по полу. Эти двое так и стоят, ошарашенно таращась друг на друга, пока я не прочищаю горло, привлекая к себе внимание.  
— У него даже ключи есть? — вытягивает шею Ибо, а его глаза расширяются так, что я начинаю всерьёз беспокоиться, не выкатятся ли они на лоб.  
Одновременно с ним Цзаньцзинь поворачивается ко мне с очень похожим выражением лица.  
— Почему он был без штанов?  
Интересно, полегчает ли, если побиться головой о стену? Только сцен ревности мне сейчас не хватает. Не к Ибо же, в самом деле?!  
— Пойду-ка я приготовлю ещё кофе, — разворачиваюсь на пятках и возвращаюсь на кухню.  
— Хайкуань? Хайкуань! — доносится вслед немного растерянный голос Цзаньцзыня, а потом и звук шагов.  
За ним входит застёгивающий на ходу ширинку Ибо. Цзынь косится на него едва не плача.  
— Не смотри на меня так, — бурчит Ибо, усаживаясь за стол и кивая в мою сторону. — Это он с меня штаны снял.  
Святые небеса, не дайте взять грех на душу, я же не хочу его убивать.  
Глаза Цзаньцзыня подозрительно краснеют и смотрят на меня в ужасе. Ставлю перед каждым чашку кофе и блюдце с пирожным.  
— Зачем? — голос Цзыня начинает вибрировать.  
С трудом подавляю желание закатить глаза.  
— Захотелось, наверное, — равнодушно пожимает плечами Ибо, отхлёбывая горячий напиток.  
— А как же Чжань?  
После этих слов с лица Ибо резко спадают все краски, будто в белила макнули, брови едва заметно сдвигаются, делая его ещё мрачнее.  
— Ибо вчера немного перебрал, вот я и привёз его к себе, — решаю, наконец, прекратить этот балаган, грозящий перерасти в трагедию.  
— И снял с него штаны?  
Господи, дались они тебе!  
— А я должен был оставить его в них спать?  
Цзаньцзынь прикусывает губу и обнимает ладонями кружку, беспомощно в неё заглядывая.  
— Он не в моём вкусе, — небрежно кивает на меня Ибо, надкусывая пирожное.  
— Раз уж мы установили причинно-следственные связи с одеждой, надеюсь, этот вопрос закрыт? — терпеливо интересуюсь я.  
— В следующий раз хотя бы предупреждай, что у тебя будут гости.  
— Это спонтанно получилось. На самом деле мне позвонил Ли и просил помочь. В итоге просто сдал мне Ибо на руки.  
— М? Не помню, — он задумчиво трогает губу указательным пальцем.  
— Ещё бы ты помнил, — фыркаю я в сторону. — Кто-то отрубился прямо в клубе. Твой охранник любезно согласился помочь донести тебя до квартиры. Кстати, скажи ему, что ты ещё жив, пока и он не решил, что я тут с тобой что-то не то сделал. И ещё…  
Замолкаю, многозначительно глядя на Ибо.  
— Нам надо поговорить.  
— О чём? — Он делает вид, что не понимает.  
— Ты и сам знаешь.  
— А это обязательно? — мученически вздыхает Ибо и в поисках поддержки смотрит на Цзаньцзыня.  
— Не сомневайся, — твёрдо отрезаю я.  
Он кривится, как от зубной боли, а может даёт о себе знать похмелье, но облегчать ему жизнь я не спешу.  
— Цзынь, — подпускаю в тон побольше мягкости, — можешь пока оставить нас?  
Он смотрит сначала на меня, потом на кислую мину Ибо и покорно поднимается, собираясь уйти.  
— Ладно, пойду какое-нибудь кино пока гляну.  
Когда дверь за ним закрывается, Ибо кривит губы в улыбке.  
— И давно вы живёте вместе?  
— Месяц, — лаконично отвечаю я, а Ибо присвистывает. — Так что случилось между тобой и Чжанем?  
— С чего ты взял, что у нас что-то случилось?  
— Потому что причиной твоего ночного состояния мог быть только он.  
Ибо молчит какое-то время, крутит пальцами полупустую кружку, затем одним глотком осушает её.  
— Это сложно объяснить, — наконец изрекает он.  
— А ты попробуй.  
— Он уехал, — коротко бросает Ибо, встаёт и принимается мыть кружку в раковине, пытаясь скрыть, как у него дрожат руки.  
— Куда уехал? Надолго?  
— В Японию. На сколько — не знаю, он не сказал, — он отставляет чистую кружку в сторону и вытирает руки полотенцем, а потом упирается ладонями в край столешницы и свешивает голову вниз, будто грешник перед алтарём.  
Я боюсь нарушить повисшую между нами тишину и сказать что-то не то, но от напряжения, исходящего от Ибо, у меня начинает звенеть в ушах.  
— У Чжаня новые съёмки?  
Он качает головой.  
— У него новая жизнь. Без меня, — обречённо выплёвывает Ибо и опускается на стул.  
Кажется, у меня начались слуховые галлюцинации. Ушам своим не верю, такого просто не может быть. Чжань бы так не поступил, он ведь...  
— То есть, как?  
— Вот так. Собрался и уехал в другую страну. Чтоб не встречаться со мной, — я вижу, что каждое слово причиняет Ибо невыносимую боль, будто его тело пронзают острые иглы.  
— Но я не понимаю. Почему? У вас ведь всё было хорошо. Чжань же так тебя любит.  
Ибо усмехается, щуря покрасневшие глаза.  
— Я в этом не уверен. Он сказал, что хочет проверить наши чувства. Что будет лучше, если мы побудем какое-то время вдали друг от друга.  
— А он объяснил, почему?  
Ибо с силой втягивает носом воздух, а уголки его губ ползут вниз. Он кусает нижнюю губу, поджимает её.  
— Потому что хочет убедиться, что любит именно меня, а не… А не Лань Чжаня. И чтобы я осознал, что мои чувства направлены на него самого, а не на Вэй Ина. Чжань считает, что мы слишком близко к сердцу приняли свои роли и примерили на себя их чувства тоже.  
Мда. Неожиданно.  
— Но почему сейчас, спустя столько месяцев?  
— Да потому что он вспомнил… — тут Ибо осекается и замолкает, смотря пустыми глазами в стол. — Неважно.  
Ну и как мне его утешить? Что сказать? Вместо этого я просто кладу свою ладонь поверх его и утешающе сжимаю пальцы.  
— Я не буду говорить, что у вас всё будет хорошо. Но я на это надеюсь.  
Не знаю, почему я никогда не обнимал его в прошлой жизни, однако сейчас хочу это исправить. Поэтому встаю и тяну его за собой, заключая в крепкие объятия. От неожиданности Ибо слабо дёргается, а потом утыкается носом в плечо и рвано дышит.  
— Уже неделя прошла, — сопит он возле моего уха. — Чжань просил не звонить ему и не писать. Это так сложно. Почему так сложно?  
— Потому что твои чувства настоящие, даже не сомневайся, — глажу его по коротко стриженому затылку.  
— Я не сомневаюсь. Просто мне очень больно.  
— Я знаю, — шепчу, закрывая глаза.  
У меня в голове всплывают образы стоящего на коленях Ванцзи, отбывающего наказание за свою преданность человеку, не принадлежащему нашему клану; Ванцзи, стойко переносящего удары дисциплинарного кнута; Ванцзи, распластанного на полу с печатью смерти на лице. Никогда больше я не хочу видеть ничего подобного.  
— Ни одна буря не длится вечно.  
— Я думал, что буду делать, если он больше не захочет быть со мной, — глухо бурчит Ибо. — И мне страшно.  
— Если не захочет, то старший брат надерёт ему зад.  
Он фыркает и отстраняется, но его взгляд почти сразу останавливается на входе в кухню. Поворачиваю голову.  
— Кофе? — спрашиваю у застывшего на пороге Цзаньцзыня.


	14. Глава 14

~Восстающий из пепла~

Через месяц после завершения работы над «Неукротимым» память о прошлом возвращается ко мне в полном объёме. Каждую ночь мне снятся новые отрезки былой жизни. Когда я делюсь своими познаниями с Ибо, он подтверждает их все, иногда дополняя некоторыми подробностями, известными только ему. После возвращения памяти из моей жизни уходят галлюцинации: я больше не вижу ничего из ряда вон выходящего. Сбылись мои мечты, так сказать. Однако радуюсь я недолго, потому что начинаю понимать, что меня затягивает в прошлое всё больше и больше. Совершенно неосознанно я называю Ибо Лань Чжанем и даже не замечаю этого. Поначалу я считаю это оставшейся со съёмок привычкой, однако она не проходит ни спустя два месяца, ни через три. На мне больше нет парика с постоянно лезущими в глаза длинными волосами, но я продолжаю убирать пальцами несуществующие пряди. В конце концов, доходит до того, что я перестаю отделять себя от Вэй Усяня.  
Однажды Ибо сказал, что он чувствовал то же самое. Но ему удалось разграничить прошлое и настоящее, а мне — нет. Я похож на бабочку, угодившую в паутину: чем больше трепыхаешься, тем сильнее запутываешься. Всё чаще я задаюсь вопросом: где мои настоящие чувства, а где — отголоски прошлого. И кого на самом деле любит Ибо — меня или Вэй Ина? Ведь когда мы встретились, он уже знал, кто я.  
А я? Может ли быть такое, что я выбрал его на подсознательном уровне? Что моя душа узнала в Ибо прежнего партнёра и потянулась навстречу? Тогда каков был бы мой выбор, если б у нас не было совместного прошлого? Ведь мне всегда нравились исключительно девушки…  
Эти вопросы каждый день раскалывали мою голову, рвали сердце и истязали душу.  
— Кого ты любишь? — не удержался я как-то, поинтересовавшись о наболевшем.  
— Тебя, — просто сказал он, положив подбородок мне на плечо.  
— Но кого именно: Сяо Чжаня или Вэй Усяня?  
— А в чём разница? Мы говорим об одном и том же человеке.  
Тогда я задумался, прав ли Ибо, считая эти две личности единым целым. Но размышления не дали ответов, а лишь привели меня в тупик. Я сам этого не знал.  
Сперва Ибо просто поправлял меня, когда я называл его Ланем, а потом начал откровенно злиться. А это значило, что ему не нравилось, когда я путал его с прошлым воплощением. Отсюда я сделал вывод, что наши личности нельзя считать цельными. Следовательно, чувства у нас тоже должны быть разными. Но как их отличить? Я очень много и долго об этом думал, пока не пришёл к выводу, что рядом с Ибо у меня ничего не получится понять.  
У него много работы, гораздо больше, чем у меня, но всё же при каждом удобном случае он стремится вернуться ко мне. Сердце ноет и корчится от боли, когда в голову приходит идея уехать на какое-то время. И чем дальше, тем лучше. Для нас обоих. Ибо тоже должен понять, к кому именно он питает чувства. Мы столько месяцев провели бок о бок, фактически неразлучно, и теперь при одной только мысли, что придётся оставить его, я задыхаюсь. Когда он успел стать для меня воздухом?  
Я будто ампутирую себе ногу, когда сообщаю о своём решении Ибо. Глаза у него почти мгновенно краснеют, но слёз, слава небесам, нет, иначе я бы этого не вынес. Он понимающе кивает на все мои объяснения, но с каждым разом голова его опускается всё ниже и ниже, будто он больше не желает даже смотреть на меня. И я понимаю. Я сам себя ненавижу за ту боль, которую причиняю моему мальчику, но и отступиться от собственных решений уже не могу.  
Кем становится человек без конечности? Калекой. Вот я теперь и ковыляю по аэропорту, ощущая себя инвалидом с зияющей дырой в сердце. И что толку с целого отряда сотрудников компании, окружающих меня со всех сторон, если среди них нет того единственного? Нужного.  
Во время фотосессий я стараюсь ни о чём не думать, покорно терплю труды визажистов и парикмахеров, одеваю всё, на что ляжет глаз дизайнера, на корню душа в себе собственного. Послушно выполняю любые просьбы фотографа. Нужно сесть? Пожалуйста. Лечь? Да не вопрос. Улыбаться естественней? Стараюсь изо всех сил. Заткнуть, запихнуть пинками вглубь непрестанно плачущее сердце и выдать то, что от меня хотят.  
Я хожу к морю любоваться на закат и слушать плеск волн. Песок мягкий и ещё тёплый, но у него есть одна неприятная особенность — забираться в самые неожиданные места.  
Учусь кататься на велосипеде, но встать на скейтборд у меня не хватает сил. Он сразу же ассоциируется с Ибо, а земля уходит из-под ног. Вопреки моим ожиданиям, вдали от него легче совсем не становится, а мысли то и дело возвращаются в недавно ушедшее лето. И каждый раз у меня щемит в груди. Мне не хватает его.  
Немного отпускает меня только когда я поднимаюсь в горы на Момидзи*. Но там слишком людно, поэтому сворачиваю с проторённых тропинок и ухожу вглубь леса. Я любуюсь осенью, её чудесной многогранной палитрой, расписывающей деревья в жёлто-красные оттенки, дышу свежим воздухом, а ещё прячусь от коллег. В одну из своих прогулок натыкаюсь на поваленное дерево, устраиваюсь на нём и рисую пейзажи, небо, кленовые листья и всё, на что упадёт взгляд. Но гораздо чаще моя рука оставляет на бумаге образ человека, буквально отпечатавшегося на внутренней стороне век. Он преследует меня везде, куда бы я ни шёл. В большинстве случаев рисую только глаза: радостные и грустные, внимательные и рассеянные, гневные и игривые — я помню каждое их выражение. Однако в последние дни рука сама выводит контуры лица, прямой нос, чувственные губы. Что-то во мне перемыкает, когда я пальцем растушёвываю графит по плотной бумаге. Тяжелый вздох вырывается из груди, распираемой нахлынувшими чувствами. Поднимаю взгляд к небу, стараюсь успокоить разбушевавшиеся эмоции. Выдох. Поспешно заталкиваю рисунок в пластиковую папку и откидываюсь на покрытый мхом ствол, заложив руки за голову.

Примечание:  
* Момидзи — любование красными листьями клёна — традиционный праздник Японии.

Покой. Редкий щебет птиц. Громкий звонок телефона.  
Отдохнул, называется.  
— Да?  
— Намечается новый проект, — без предисловий сообщает менеджер. — Кастинг — формальность, тебя хотят взять на главную роль. Я бы советовала согласиться.  
— Конечно, — киваю я, по-прежнему глядя в ясное небо.  
— Начало съёмок намечено на декабрь, но возможны изменения.  
— Хорошо.  
— Мм, — в некотором замешательстве мычит Юй Ванцинь, — Чжань, ты меня вообще слушал?  
— Разумеется, — вздыхаю я.  
— Я ведь даже не уточнила, что за проект и какие условия.  
— А это важно?  
— Нет, я, конечно, понимаю, что у тебя тонкая душевная организация, и в данный момент ты переживаешь кризис самоидентификации, однако так слепо доверять моему выбору…  
— Свинью подкладываешь?  
— О, вот это ты загнул, — фыркает она в трубку. — Мне это не выгодно, я твой менеджер, а не конкурент.  
— Мгм.  
— Что, Лань Чжань не отпускает? — сочувственно интересуется Юй Ванцинь.  
— Не напоминай.  
— Чем раньше начнёшь работать над новым проектом, тем быстрее забудешь про старый, — наставительным тоном произносит она.  
— Хотелось бы. Мне нужно отпустить Вэй Усяня.  
— Знаешь, я не раз наблюдала такое у актёров. И лучшее лекарство — переключиться на что-то другое. Уж поверь мне.  
— Это я уже понял. Ладно, делай всё, что считаешь нужным. Моё согласие у тебя есть. Кстати, современность или историческое?  
— Историческое.  
— А-а-м, — вырывается у меня разочарованный стон. — Бедные мои волосы!  
— Что тебе не нравится? Если облысеешь, мы тебе новые пересадим.  
— Спасибо. Мне полегчало. Ты просто прелесть.  
— Всегда пожалуйста, — весело отзывается Юй Ванцинь и сбрасывает вызов.  
Включаю камеру и фотографирую нависшую прямо надо мной ветку с живописно раскрашенными красным листьями. Сейчас они напоминают мне колышущиеся на ветру языки пламени, горячие и неукротимые, как мои чувства. Стоило услышать столь родное имя, как жар в сердце вспыхивает с новой силой. Да кого я обманываю? Он никогда и не утихал! Не было и дня, что я провёл здесь, без воспоминаний о НЁМ. Я невероятно скучаю. Нет, не так. Я невероятно страдаю без него. Но без кого именно: Ибо или всё-таки Лань Чжаня? Снов с последним у меня больше не было, а в воображении рядом со мной всегда мальчишка на скейте с ясной улыбкой и невероятной красоты тёмными глазами. Дерзкий, сообразительный, талантливый, гордый, упрямый, такой мой.  
Спускаюсь в город и заказываю кофе в местном кафе. Пока ожидаю свой заказ, смотрю в окно, наблюдаю за бесконечным потоком людей, неосознанно цепляясь взглядом за проходящие мимо пары. Они такие естественные, беззаботные… У нас с Ибо никогда так не будет. Мы никогда не сможем появиться вдвоём в общественном месте, держась за руки. А если хотим сохранить свою работу, то даже мечтать о таком нельзя.  
Но…  
Отказаться от него равносильно самоубийству. Разве сможет кто-то жить, если вырвать сердце из груди?  
Официантка оставляет передо мной чашку с кофе и вежливо откланивается, а я смотрю на сливочную пенку, украшающую напиток, размышляя о том, что она очень похожа на разбитое сердце. Мои чувства так легко умещаются в обычной кружке. Почему же они настолько сильны?  
Дверной колокольчик оповещает о новых посетителях — очередная влюблённая парочка, подыскивающая место для свидания. Они садятся через один столик от моего, поэтому до меня даже иногда долетают обрывки их разговора. Девушка явно смущается, при этом кокетливо строит глазки своему собеседнику, который в ответ нежно перебирает её пальцы в своей ладони. Повторить подобное мы с Ибо сможем разве что под столом, пока никто не видит. К сожалению, на Ван Ибо смотрят постоянно не только поклонницы, но и камеры. Мне придётся делить его с другими людьми, это ли не пытка?  
Но разве оно того не стоит? Достаточно вспомнить улыбки, адресованные одному лишь мне. Не те, которые он показывает на съёмках, а другие: искренние, полные неподдельной радости. Каждый день, каждый час, каждая минута переполнена воспоминаниями о них, и том счастье, что они дарили. Дышать становится тяжело, потому что лёгкие буквально горят от жара, поднимающегося из самого сердца.  
Однажды во время съёмок в Гуйчжоу мы гуляли по лесу и набрели на небольшое озеро с водопадом. От невыносимой жары я весь взмок, поэтому без раздумий сбросил сапоги и залез в оказавшуюся ледяной воду. Ибо зачем-то последовал за мной, шипя и ругаясь. А потом мы грелись на камне, любовались небом и водопадом, слушали звуки леса и щебет птиц. В какой-то момент я ощутил на своей талии его руку, пальцами другой он скользнул по моей щеке и слегка повернул. Поцелуй вышел смазанным и неуклюжим, но у меня всё равно сердце сначала подскочило, а потом с грохотом ухнуло в неизвестность. Когда Ибо отстранился, в его взгляде нежность смешалась с таким голодом, буквально разящим жаждой обладания, что я сглотнул от смущения и неловкости. Я не привык, чтобы на меня так смотрели. Глазами он проследил за движением кадыка, сглотнул сам и, медленно приблизившись, прильнул губами к шее. Теперь я знал способ вознестись на небеса, оставаясь при этом на земле.  
— Ты такой красивый. Неземной, — прошептал он мне на ухо и аккуратно прикусил мочку.  
Открываю неизвестно когда закрывшиеся сами собой глаза. Звук того самого голоса до сих пор эхом отдаётся в ушах, будто Ибо повторил свои слова, стоя за моей спиной. Но нет, я по-прежнему сижу в кафе, грея руки об чашку с полуостывшим кофе. И от следующего воспоминания она едва не оказывается у меня на брюках. Меня пробирает мурашками.  
Господи, как же он стонал во время секса… Чувственный, отзывчивый, в меру требовательный и внимательный. Язык его тела… Вот же!  
Встряхиваю головой, отбрасывая столь откровенные воспоминания, вызывающие лишь ещё большую тоску и ненужное возбуждение. Потому что тот, с кем я с радостью бы его снял, сейчас не со мной.  
Какой же я дурак!  
Разве то, как Ибо перебирал мои волосы, гладил по плечам, целовал, хватал за руки, ругался или смеялся, не было настоящим? Разве не с ним я проводил время чуть ли не каждый день с утра до ночи и с ночи до утра? А кто делал мне массаж, когда спину и плечи сводило после сидения в ледяной воде; кто таскал мне кофе и кормил своими палочками? Ибо все уши мне прожужжал о том, что я должен следить за здоровьем. И ещё так много всего...  
Слепой дурак!  
Достаю из кармана телефон, чуть не выронив его из рук. Пальцы дрожат, пока листаю фотографии в галерее, в поисках тех самых, важных снимков. Их не меньше сотни, но самые любимые получились в тот день, когда Ибо, словно очумелый, с утра до вечера признавался мне в любви и просил сфотографироваться с ним едва ли не каждые десять минут. Вот мы оба показываем на камеру сердечки, а вот Ибо совершенно по-собственнически положил ладонь на моё плечо и слегка мнёт его пальцами. 

В приподнятом настроении я заливаю несколько фото особо понравившихся пейзажей в Weibo, расплачиваюсь за кофе и возвращаюсь в отель. Нужно собрать вещи.  
На следующее утро я весь как на иголках, потому что желание увидеть Ибо не только не угасло, но стало ещё больше. А ожидание рейса превращается в настоящую пытку, ведь я приехал в аэропорт намного раньше, чем нужно. И теперь бессмысленно нарезаю круги рядом со своей сумкой. Мои сопровождающие бросают на меня непонимающие взгляды, но никак не комментируют. Даже музыка в наушниках не помогает. А мне ещё предстоит провести в пути около девяти часов, так что вернусь я не раньше шести вечера.  
Пока я листаю плейлист, на экране высвечивается входящий звонок. Хайкуань? Иногда я мысленно называю его Сичэнем. Было донельзя странно видеть его после восстановления памяти и гадать, знает ли он о своей прошлой жизни или нет.  
— Да? — отвечаю я после некоторого колебания.  
— Здравствуй, Чжань, — звучит как всегда спокойный низкий голос. — Надеюсь, не отвлекаю?  
— Нет, всё нормально. Просто жду свой рейс.  
— О. Так ты уже возвращаешься или летишь куда-то ещё?  
— Возвращаюсь.  
— М, а Ибо ты об этом не говорил?  
В этот момент меня почему-то охватывают нехорошие предчувствия.  
— Ещё нет. Что-то случилось? Что-то с Ибо?  
— Не случилось ничего непоправимого, но я действительно хочу поговорить о нём.  
У меня внутри как-то всё холодеет.  
— Эм, и как он?.. — обрываю себя на полуслове.  
Чёрт, ведь зарёкся же никак не связываться с ним, и сам же нарушаю собственное правило! Хотя что плохого в том, чтобы узнать, как у него дела? Но делать это через Хайкуаня… Нехорошо. Ведь теперь он для меня неразрывно связан с Ибо тонкой эфемерной нитью, пусть ненастоящего, но родства. И понятно, почему ди-ди всегда относился к нему по-особенному, с гораздо большим уважением, чем к другим коллегам.  
— Что? — после затянувшейся паузы напоминает о себе Хайкуань.  
— Как у него дела?  
— Мм, смотря с чем сравнивать. Честно говоря, я хотел бы поговорить с тобой с глазу на глаз, а не по телефону, но обстоятельства не позволяют встретиться. Завтра у меня рейс в Шанхай.  
Не нравится мне, как он уходит от прямого ответа, поэтому делаю вторую попытку.  
— Разве не ты сказал, что хотел поговорить об Ибо?  
В трубке слышится долгий вздох.  
— Он жил у меня несколько дней. Потому что не хотел оставаться в отеле один. Плохо спал и почти не ел, а всё время уделял работе. Несмотря на бешеную загруженность, включил в своё расписание съёмки нескольких рекламных роликов. Честно говоря, если Ибо продолжит в том же духе, то проблемы у него точно появятся. Со здоровьем.  
Кажется, сердце в груди сейчас устроит атомный взрыв, но прежде, чем это случается, я падаю на свободное сидение для ожидающих и с размаха всаживаю кулаком по подлокотнику. От пронзившей руку боли сквозь зубы вырывается шипение, и я прижимаю кисть к животу.  
— Чжань? Чжань, ты ещё тут? Ты в порядке? — раздаётся из динамика взволнованный голос.  
— Да. Ничего страшного. Просто немного ударился.  
— Я знаю, почему ты уехал и могу понять твои мотивы. Полагаю, ты принял какое-то решение, раз уже возвращаешься.  
— Принял.  
— Что ж, независимо от твоего выбора я всё же думаю, что ты должен кое-что знать. Даже если это ничего не изменит.  
— Поверь, я не хотел уезжать. Не хотел причинять боль.  
— Знаю. Раньше ты тоже был слеп, когда дело касалось чувств.  
Что? Что за «раньше» он имеет в виду?  
— Существует легенда о двух юношах, которые однажды поклялись нести людям мир и бороться со злом. Но, к сожалению, одному из них пришлось отринуть путь света и ступить во тьму. Он умер ради своих идеалов. Но его душу вернули спустя тринадцать лет.  
От слов Хайкуаня у меня сердце падает.  
— Ты сюжет «Неукротимого» пересказываешь? Я его ещё помню, — а ещё я обратил внимание, что он сказал тринадцать, а не шестнадцать.  
— Ты помнишь не всё, — мягко возражает он, продолжая: — После возрождения те двое юношей вместе пошли по пути самосовершенствования. Они прожили душа в душу девятнадцать лет, пока на ночной охоте не случилась беда. Тёмный путь не зря считался опасным, избравший его вновь лишился жизни. Но на этот раз его спутник не смог смириться со смертью. Целый год он жил в мучениях, скитался по чужим землям в поисках успокоения, но, в конце концов, вернулся домой нисколько не облегчив ношу. Его пытались исцелить лучшие лекари, но не существовало средства от душевной боли. Он не ел и не пил, а воля к жизни иссякла окончательно, и никто не мог её вернуть, даже приёмный сын и старший брат. Последнему выпало несчастье однажды утром найти его мёртвое тело.  
Мороз бежит по коже и перехватывает дыхание. Что он мне только что рассказал?  
— Си… Хайкуань, так ты…  
— Это всего лишь легенда, — прерывает он меня на полуслове.  
— Но ты… — снова пытаюсь я заговорить.  
— Я рассказал тебе историю, только историю.  
Какое-то время в трубке царит тишина, потому что мы оба молчим. Когда пауза затягивается, я всё же откашливаюсь и спрашиваю:  
— И ты позвонил только для того, чтоб рассказать её?  
— Да. Я знаю, что ты всё правильно поймёшь.  
Ещё пару минут я ошеломлённо пялюсь на табло с расписанием рейсов, не видя ни одного иероглифа.  
— И давно ты... Знаешь эту легенду?  
В трубке раздаётся невесёлый смешок.  
— Всю жизнь, Чжань. Всю жизнь.  
Тут меня кто-то настойчиво дёргает за рукав куртки, поэтому приходится повернуть голову. Помощница указывает рукой сначала на информационное табло, а затем на соответствующий гейт.  
— Прости, мне пора.  
— Конечно. Удачного полёта. До встречи.  
Я отупело смотрю на погасший экран. Вот это да. Сичэнь всегда был непростым человеком, но в этой жизни он, похоже, переплюнул сам себя. Разговор с ним настолько выбил меня из колеи, что я фактически пропускаю мимо сознания посадку, очнувшись от раздумий уже сидя на своём месте.  
Почему-то я никогда не задумывался над тем, как жил Лань Чжань после второй моей смерти. И теперь, после рассказа Хайкуаня, у меня кровь стынет в венах от одной только мысли об этом. Я стал причиной его смерти. Пальцы сжимают подлокотник до скрипа, и ассистентка, сидящая на соседнем сидении непонимающе склоняет голову.  
— Господин Сяо, вам плохо?  
— Нет, нет, всё в порядке, — стараюсь улыбнуться как можно более искренне и перемещаю руку на колено.  
Ибо ни разу не упоминал о своей жизни без меня, а я не спрашивал, поскольку он ясно дал понять, что не хочет об этом говорить. Я столько раз причинял ему боль в прошлой жизни и продолжаю делать то же самое сейчас. Какой человек вынесет такое?  
Но одно я знаю наверняка.  
Извлекаю из кармана телефон и нервно подрагивающими пальцами набираю сообщение:  
«Люблю тебя, Ибо.»  
Глубоко вдыхаю, прежде чем отправить с таким трудом написанные простые слова. Важные слова. Но тут я задумываюсь: а что, если он передумал? Взвесил всё как следует и понял, что такие отношения не приведут ни к чему хорошему. Или что я слишком стар для него, ведь разница в возрасте не уменьшится, как бы нам того ни хотелось.   
Но не проходит и минуты, как на экране высвечивается:  
«Ибо любит Чжаня.»  
Нервный смешок срывается с губ, и я зажимаю их свободной ладонью. В следующую секунду осознаю, что улыбаюсь, а пальцы вбивают в строку сообщений:  
«Я в самолёте.»  
«Жду с нетерпением.»  
«Где ты сейчас?»  
«В Чанша. На съёмках.»  
«Буду вечером.»  
Бронирую ещё один билет и выключаю телефон на время взлёта, с облегчением откидываясь на спинку кресла. Впервые за две недели я, наконец, чувствую себя настолько спокойным, потому что знаю, что меня действительно ждёт самый нужный, родной, любимый человек. Ждёт меня, а не призрака из прошлого. Ведь он, подражая моему сообщению, намеренно указал наши имена.  
Часы тянутся бесконечно долго, даже секунды на циферблате, кажется, стоят на месте. Такое ощущение, что время специально решило замедлить свой ход, лишь бы оттянуть подальше нашу с Ибо встречу. К несчастью, сегодня на меня ополчилось не только оно. Не успеваю сойти с самолёта в аэропорте Далянь Чжоушуйцзы, как мой телефон разражается звонком от Юй Ванцинь.  
— Как долетел?  
— У меня ещё два рейса впереди.  
— Два? Почему два? В моих заметках речь про один.  
— Да, но я собираюсь ещё лететь в Чанша.  
— Что? Нет-нет, никакой Чанша! Ты срочно нужен в Wajijiwa Entertainment. Подписание контракта перенесли на сегодня, — тараторит Ванцинь непререкаемым тоном, и я понимаю, что выбора у меня не остаётся.  
— Но я не могу.  
— Что значит не можешь? — по тону я понимаю, что Ванцинь начинает сердиться.  
— Мне действительно очень нужно лететь в Чанша.  
В динамике слышится удручённый вздох, и следующая фраза звучит намного мягче, будто мать увещевает ребёнка не баловаться:  
— Чжань, я понимаю, что у тебя проблемы в личной жизни, но агентство и так пошло тебе навстречу, позволив уехать в Японию. Я уже не говорю о том, что айдолу вообще запрещено иметь отношения. Ты должен приносить доход, а не убытки.  
Чувствую, как во мне поднимается волна раздражения и растёт желание послать всех лесом, но воспитание не позволяет. К тому же, Юй Ванцинь множество раз закрывала глаза на мои проступки, я не могу её подвести.  
— Хорошо. Я понял, — вежливо соглашаюсь.  
— Вот и отлично. До встречи.  
— Ву Ян, — обращаюсь к своей ассистентке, — отмени мой рейс до Чанша. Мы возвращаемся сразу в агентство.  
— Хорошо, — она тут же утыкается в свой телефон и быстро перебирает пальцами по экрану.  
Когда-нибудь у меня будет собственная студия, и тогда никто не будет диктовать мне свои условия.  
Из-за всей этой суматохи я даже забываю предупредить Ибо, что сегодня мы не сможем встретиться. А когда вспоминаю, то время уже перевалило далеко за полночь. Хочется схватиться за голову и побиться ею об стол, когда достаю поставленный на беззвучный режим во время подписания договора телефон. На экране зловеще высвечиваются несколько сообщений и пять пропущенных звонков. Разумеется, все от Ибо. Он ведь меня ждал, чёрт возьми. Зал для переговоров быстро пустеет, никто не хочет задерживаться дольше, чем того требуют обстоятельства. Когда в помещении остаюсь только я, то могу позволить себе небольшую слабость. От бессилия что-либо изменить упираюсь лбом в лежащую на столе согнутую в локте руку. Где б ещё набраться храбрости и открыть Wechat?  
22.01: «Где ты?»  
22.35: «Твой самолёт приземлился 2 часа назад. Я проверил»  
22.39: «У тебя всё нормально?»  
23.18: «Чжань?»  
00.08: «Ты не приедешь?»  
01.05: «Я всё ещё жду.»  
От последнего сообщения мне становится невыносимо стыдно и горько. Оно буквально пропитано отчаянием, от которого у меня пересыхает в горле. Сейчас на часах 01.28 ночи, а я на другом конце страны. От безысходности прикусываю костяшку указательного пальца и мычу.  
Неожиданно в тишине пустого помещения раздаётся скрип двери, а следом стук каблуков.  
— Ты всё ещё здесь? — удивлённо смотрит на меня вошедшая Юй Ванцинь. — О!  
Она останавливается рядом со мной и с неподдельным интересом заглядывает в лицо, слегка наклонившись.  
— О-о, да мы страдаем! — Ванцинь выпрямляется и лёгким движением отбрасывает назад упавшие на грудь локоны.  
— Сама-то почему ещё не уехала? — игнорирую её меткое замечание.  
— Блокнот забыла.  
Она обходит меня и садится на соседний стул, закинув ногу на ногу и покачивая острым носком лакированной туфли в воздухе.  
— Ох, молодёжь, везде-то вы проблемы ищете. Полагаю, причина всё та же?  
— Я обещал приехать.  
Она глубоко вздыхает и мученически поднимает взгляд к потолку.  
— И что? Покупай билет и лети. Неужели он не поймёт, если ты приедешь на день позже?  
— О, ты не представляешь, какой он обидчивый, — невесело усмехаюсь я, поглядывая на тёмный экран телефона, лежащего на столе.  
— Тогда тебе лучше поторопиться. Завтра можешь быть свободен, но послезавтра репетиция с группой. Заказывай билет, так и быть, отвезу тебя в аэропорт.  
— Спасибо, — с неподдельной благодарностью чуть наклоняю голову, хотя сомневаюсь, что это поможет, даже если я сяду в самолёт через минуту.

***

Несмотря на многочасовые перелёты и переговоры, поспать во время рейса до Чанша мне так и не удалось. Видимо, сказалось нервное перенапряжение. И вот теперь, измотанный дорогой и нелёгким ожиданием, я стою у двери номера и боюсь в неё постучать. А вдруг Ибо ещё спит? Всё-таки на часах нет и семи. Или он вовсе не хочет меня видеть...  
Наконец решившись, поднимаю руку и стучу. Изо всех сил прислушиваюсь к звукам за дверью, но не улавливаю ни малейшего движения. Во второй раз от силы удара у меня начинают болеть костяшки, зато с той стороны слышатся шаги.  
— Да иду я, иду. Кого принесло в такую рань? — доносится до меня недовольный, но такой родной голос.  
Дверь открывается, и в проёме показывается голова Ибо, хлопающего заспанными глазами. Две недели. Я не видел его две недели, а кажется, что целую вечность. Сердце радостно подпрыгивает и несётся вскачь, когда я отмечаю взъерошенные волосы и красный отпечаток на щеке. Он что, на руке спал?  
Постепенно в его взгляде появляется ясность, а сонливость стремительно сменяется раздражением.  
— Приехал? — фыркает он, прищурившись. — Зачем?  
— Прости, я опоздал, — мой голос звучит так жалобно, что самому становится тошно.  
— Пфф! — кривит он презрительно губы. — Опоздать можно на пять минут, полчаса или даже два, но не на… Сколько там прошло? Десять?  
— Ибо, давай поговорим…  
— Мы этим и занимаемся, — грубо обрывает он меня.  
— Но не в коридоре же, — приглушённо говорю я, жестом показывая на пространство вокруг.  
Ибо хмурится, поджимает губы, а потом делает шаг в сторону, пропуская внутрь.  
— Что-то я вчера не заметил такого рвения попасть в мой номер.  
— Прости, я правда хотел сразу же приехать к тебе, — бросаю на пол дорожную сумку и поворачиваю голову в сторону Ибо.  
И ошеломлённо таращусь на него, не в силах вымолвить ни слова, потому что невзирая на беспорядочно торчащие в стороны волосы, он одет как на концерт. Чёрные строгие брюки, белая, немного помятая рубашка и расшитый серебряной нитью тёмный жилет. Он что, для меня так вырядился? И, по всей видимости, действительно уснул в ожидании.  
— Чего пялишься? — он вызывающе вскидывает подбородок и проскальзывает мимо меня в одну из дверей, видимо, в ванную комнату.  
Всё ещё не вполне придя в себя, снимаю куртку и вешаю в небольшой шкафчик. Не так я себе представлял нашу встречу. Ох, не так.  
— Гостиная прямо по коридору, — кричит Ибо из-за закрытой двери, и я плетусь в указанном направлении.  
С трудом найдя на ощупь переключатель, включаю свет и остолбенело замираю, осматривая комнату. Похоже, тут как минимум проходили военные действия: по полу всюду разбросаны свечи, под небольшим круглым столиком у дивана валяется металлический поднос, а рядом два бокала. Хорошо, что у ковра оказался длинный ворс, смягчивший падение, иначе тут было бы полно осколков. На столе осталась стоять невскрытая бутылка вина в небольшом ведре, наполненном водой. Видимо, раньше это был лёд.  
Осторожно поднимаю с пола бокалы и ставлю их на стол. Мне стыдно и неловко, от того, что Ибо так старательно готовился к нашей встрече, а я… Я исполнял свой долг перед агентством. А смогу ли я хоть когда-нибудь иметь свободу в своих действиях? Wajijiwa Entertainment связывает меня по рукам и ногам, даже сегодняшним днём я обязан Ванцинь. Пальцы скользят по ножке бокала, ощущая холод хрусталя.  
— Я не знаю, какие слова будут сейчас правильными, — шёпотом сообщаю своему искажённому отражению в отполированной чаше.  
— Если нечего сказать, зачем тогда приехал?  
От резкого голоса Ибо я чуть не подпрыгиваю на диване. Он стоит в дверном проёме весь подтянутый, с расчёсанными волосами, перекрашенными в насыщенный каштановый цвет, глаза сверкают отражённым светом люстры, походя на два раскалённых угля. Невероятно красивый и до крайности гордый.  
— Прости. Знаю, что ты обижен, но я действительно не мог приехать. Вчера состоялось подписание контракта на съёмки в новом проекте. Меня буквально сняли с рейса до Чанша.  
— Работа важнее, — обманчиво спокойно кивает Ибо, а потом срывается на крик: — Я звонил, я писал, но ты даже строчки в ответ не прислал!  
— Я виноват! На время совещания оставил телефон в беззвучном режиме, а когда мы закончили, была уже глубокая ночь! — я тоже повышаю голос и поднимаюсь на ноги, сделав пару шагов в направлении Ибо. — Из Пекина сразу рванул сюда, потому что хотел увидеть и сказать в глаза то, о чём писал.  
Хватаю его чуть выше локтей и слегка сжимаю пальцы.  
— Хочу сказать, что люблю тебя. И только попробуй вырваться, — притягиваю к себе ошарашенного Ибо и ловлю его губы своими.  
Одной рукой обвиваю его за талию, а пальцами другой зарываюсь в мягкие волосы на затылке, не позволяя отстраниться, если у него вдруг появится такая идея. Но вырываться Ибо не торопится, наоборот, после минутного замешательства он фурией набрасывается на меня, целуя и кусая в ответ с такой яростью, что начинает кружиться голова. Широкие ладони мнут на моей спине свитер, по очереди забираясь под него, чтоб провести ногтями по коже. Ибо то ласково, почти невесомо втягивает в рот мою нижнюю губу, то остервенело врывается языком внутрь, доставая почти до нёба.  
— Прости, я так скучал, — выдыхаю ему прямо в рот в перерыве между глотком воздуха и очередным поцелуем. — Я думал о тебе всё время, каждый день.  
Внезапно Ибо поднимает руки и ловит ладонями моё лицо, встаёт на цыпочки и заглядывает в глаза.  
— Ты похудел, — хрипло произносит он, а затем проводит большими пальцами под нижними веками. — И синяки под глазами.  
Усмехаюсь и сжимаю его ладони в своих руках.  
— Кажется, я не спал сутки. Или больше, не знаю, — легкомысленно пожимаю плечами и любуюсь до дрожи любимыми чертами лица.  
— А ел ты когда?  
— Не помню. Может быть утром.  
— Утром? Когда?  
— М, вчера…  
— Чего? — возмущенно цокает языком Ибо. — Ты ненормальный?  
От знакомого ругательства в груди становится легче и теплее, будто кто-то заботливо укутал в мягкий шарф.  
Ибо вдруг толкает меня на диван, а сам пулей вылетает из гостиной. Вскоре до меня доносится звон посуды. Он там завтрак решил сделать, что ли? Сначала мне хочется пойти помочь, зная, какими сомнительными навыками обладает Ибо в приготовлении пищи, но, подумав, остаюсь смирно сидеть на диване. Ведь так приятно знать, что о тебе заботится любимый человек. Поднимаю с пола одну из свечей и кручу в пальцах — привычка, от которой я до сих пор не избавился.  
Минут через десять он возвращается, держа в руках две тарелки, источающие пар и приятный аромат.  
— Это должно было стать нашим ужином. Жареный рис с курицей, — Ибо ставит тарелки на стол и кладёт сверху палочки.  
— Прости.  
— Ой, хватит уже извиняться, — Ибо закатывает глаза.  
— А это тоже было для меня? — поднимаю свечу к глазам и прокручиваю вокруг оси.  
Ибо закусывает нижнюю губу и смотрит на восковой цилиндрик, как на личного врага.  
— Уже не важно, — он опускает взгляд и делает вид, что содержимое тарелки интересует его больше всего на свете.  
— Ладно. Пусть тогда здесь постоит, — устраиваю свечу в центре стола и приступаю к своей порции риса.  
— Как в Японии? — вдруг спрашивает Ибо.  
— Плохо.  
— Почему?  
— Там не было тебя, — стараюсь не вкладывать в ответ то отчаяние, что преследовало меня на протяжении всего пребывания вдали от Ибо, но, кажется, ничего не выходит.  
Он перестаёт жевать, тяжело сглатывает и переводит взгляд на меня.  
— Не поступай так больше, — произносит он тихо. — Это жестоко.  
— Я знаю, я мудак. Прости.  
Ибо с громким хлопком кладёт палочки на стол, резко поднимается и выходит из-за стола. Одним движением сгребает меня за грудки и тянет на себя, вынуждая встать на ноги.  
— Если извинишься ещё раз, то я тебя ударю! — со злостью выпаливает Ибо мне в лицо. — Каждое твоё «прости» напоминает о том, как ты поступил, а я предпочитаю думать о том, что ты вернулся! Вернулся ко мне!  
— Прости, — вырывается совершенно машинально, а в следующую секунду плечо пронзает болью и меня относит к стене.  
— Какого чёрта, ты даже на ногах стоять не можешь, — взволнованно бормочет Ибо, тут же оказываясь рядом. — Идём.  
— Куда?  
— Спать, куда же ещё, — он мягко кладёт ладонь мне на спину и подталкивает в сторону коридора.  
— Но уже утро.  
— И кто-то не спал сутки.  
— Разве тебе не нужно работать?  
— Вечером. До шести я свободен.  
Раздевшись и сложив вещи аккуратной стопкой, сажусь на край широкой кровати.  
— Знаешь, я так боялся, что ты найдёшь кого-то другого.  
— Кого, например? — Ибо зашторивает окна и забирается под одеяло.  
— Девушку? Парня?  
— С ума сошёл? — возмущённо фыркает он, а потом перехватывает меня поперёк груди и тянет под своё одеяло. — Знаешь, что я загадал на день рождения?  
— Мм?  
— Терпеть тебя до восьмидесяти лет, — торжественно объявляет Ибо и целует меня в кончик носа.  
— А что потом?  
— А потом ты от меня никуда не денешься. Так что у тебя нет выбора.  
— Да, похоже, у меня действительно нет выбора.  
Я усмехаюсь ему в подмышку и кладу руку на впалый живот. Ибо поворачивает голову, дыханием шевеля волосы на макушке. Наконец я могу спокойно поспать, потому что только теперь, слушая равномерное дыхание рядом, ощущая, как вздымается грудная клетка, чувствую себя словно дома. Ибо сдвигается чуть ниже, скользя губами ото лба к виску, немного задерживается на нём, будто в раздумьях, после чего прижимается сильнее.  
— Ты мой сон, — едва шевеля языком, бормочу я и закрываю глаза.


	15. Глава 15

~Нефрит~

Тепло чьих-то ладоней, чувственно скользящих вдоль бедёр — первое, что я ощущаю, открыв глаза. Приятное томление расползается по всему телу, руки и ноги сковывает ленивая слабость, в животе тянет от возбуждения. Но сонливость вмиг улетучивается, когда я осознаю, почему в определённом месте мне так жарко и влажно. Приподнимаю голову, чтоб посмотреть вниз, и глубоко втягиваю воздух сквозь зубы.  
Святые небеса!  
Я точно не сплю? Если глаза в последнее время бывало меня обманывали, выдавая желаемое за действительное, когда я повсюду видел Чжаня, то ощущения врать не могут. Такого не может быть. Ни один сон не будет настолько хорош. С невероятно пошлым звуком Чжань выпускает мой член изо рта, целует внутреннюю сторону бедра и поднимает на меня взгляд, от которого сердце переворачивается в грудной клетке, а кожа мгновенно покрывается мурашками.  
Не сон. Определённо не сон.  
— Я бы сказал «доброе утро», но уже полдень, — на его губах появляется совершенно обворожительная улыбка, от которой я забываю, как дышать.  
— Мм, — ничего более вразумительного выдать я не могу, язык будто задеревенел.  
Но похоже, что Чжаню ответ не требуется, он лёгким движением оглаживает ладонью мой живот и возвращается к прерванному занятию. Чтоб удержать рвущийся наружу стон, приходится крепко сжать зубы и вцепиться руками в съехавшее на одну сторону одеяло. Пальцы на ногах поджимаются сами собой, когда член вновь обволакивает влажный жар чужого рта. За полгода, что мы были вместе, его навыки стали намного лучше, он очень быстро сообразил, что и как нужно делать, где надавить, когда отпустить, чтоб доставить максимум удовольствия. И, боже, кажется, Чжань решил свести меня с ума. Даже с закрытыми глазами я вижу яркие искры, брызжущие фонтаном при каждом прикосновении его пальцев, плавно перебирающихся от тазовых косточек к колену, трогающих икру и возвращающихся обратно, чтоб начать всё заново. Если не смотреть, то ощущения во много раз сильнее. Но и открыть глаза я тоже не могу. От одного вида обхватывающих тяжёлую плоть губ, скользящих вверх и вниз, мне становится нечем дышать, да я буквально захлёбываюсь эмоциями, погребающими под собой массивными гребнями. Это настоящая пытка. Настолько сладкая и долгожданная, что я готов молить на коленях, чтоб она не кончалась.  
Он что, решил воплотить мои мечты последних двух недель в реальность? Каждое его прикосновение подобно глотку свежего воздуха, без которого невозможно жить. Дни без Чжаня были похожи на болото, засасывающее меня в своё нутро при любом движении. Каждый вдох — боль. Да, мы и раньше не всегда могли видеться, оба загруженные работой, но я знал, что меня ждут в любое время суток, мне было к кому возвращаться. Но после решения Чжаня уехать всё разом потеряло смысл. Я не чувствовал абсолютно ничего, кроме глухой пустоты, засевшей в сердце ледяным колом. От холодного одиночества не спасали ни толпы фанатов, ни общество друзей. Даже Чжанвэй, предпочитавший подшучивать и забрасывать меня во время съёмок намёками о наших с Чжанем отношениях, больше не затрагивал эту тему. И если раньше, оставаясь один, я ощущал комфорт и свободу, катался на байке, скейте или собирал лего, то сейчас ничто не приносило удовольствия. Чжань будто забрал с собой всё, что дарило радость.  
Казалось бы, прошло всего две недели, но для меня они были вечностью, растворённой в нескончаемом ожидании. И теперь так сложно поверить в то, что Чжань действительно вернулся и больше никуда не денется, что мне жизненно необходимо почувствовать его. Поэтому ловлю блуждающую по животу руку и переплетаю наши пальцы, намертво сцепив их в замок. Чжань вытворяет что-то совсем невообразимое своим языком, обвивая головку то с одной стороны, то с другой, посасывает самый кончик, а затем насаживается ртом, отчего меня выгибает в спине. Пальцы свободной руки поддерживают основание члена, надавливают, гладят, вынуждая терять самообладание. Меня то качает на волнах нежности, то бросает в жар, словно крошечное судёнышко во время шторма. А Чжань тем временем втягивает щёки, звучно выпускает плоть изо рта, только для того, чтоб снова её принять, впустив до самого горла.  
Да чтоб тебя! Твою ж мать!  
Кусаю губы, чтоб не завыть от восторга, но это мало помогает. Его имя вырывается наружу, переходя в протяжный стон, и плевать, если кто-то из соседей услышит. Длинные пальцы вдруг смещаются ниже, обхватывают мошонку, гладят трепетно, нежно. Инстинктивно развожу ноги шире, приглашая зайти дальше, но Чжань внезапно останавливает меня, сжав колено, и поднимает голову.  
— Не так, — шепчет он охрипшим голосом и откашливается.  
Я недоумённо моргаю, пытаясь понять, в чём дело, а Чжань приподнимается и садится мне на бёдра, дразняще покачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Он нависает надо мной, упираясь руками в постель, и я чувствую, как его член упирается мне в живот. Осознание того, что Чжань так сильно возбуждён, опьяняет, разжигая желание с бешеной силой. Ладони сами перемещаются на его талию и мнут светлую кожу, оставляя розовеющие отпечатки пальцев. От проникающего в комнату даже сквозь задёрнутые шторы света тело Чжаня напоминает божественную скульптуру, которой я готов поклоняться денно и нощно.  
Он слегка приподнимается, берёт мою руку в свою ладонь и тянет к своему паху, просовывая между нами. У меня перед глазами начинают плыть радужные пятна, когда я нащупываю скользкую влагу меж упругих ягодиц. Это что, смазка? Я сглатываю вставший в горле ком, глаза расширяются от изумления, и взгляд устремляется на руку в поисках зрительного подтверждения. Всемогущий Будда, Чжань правда это сделал!  
— Это то, о чём я думаю?  
Чжань улыбается, склоняясь надо мной.  
— Прости, я не читаю мысли.  
— Хочешь попробовать снизу?  
Чжань смешно морщится и сдувает волосы со лба.  
— Не нравится мне такая формулировка, но ты всё правильно понял.  
— И ты сам… — взгляд инстинктивно падает вниз.  
— Для тебя, — жарко выдыхает он мне прямо в губы, а потом достаёт из-под подушки небольшой тюбик и суёт мне под нос. — Пригодится.  
Всё ещё шокированный, я осоловело пялюсь на предмет в руке Чжаня, который он, повертев, бросает на свою подушку. В следующее мгновение все мысли вышибают из головы прикосновения мягких губ и врывающийся в рот властный язык. Возбуждение вновь прокатывается по телу и устремляется в пах, а член недвусмысленно откликается на любое движение Чжаня. Но раз уж веду я, то и правила диктовать тоже буду я. Ухватив Чжаня за плечи, резко опрокидываю его на кровать, а затем сжимаю его запястья, пригвоздив к матрасу. Гэ-гэ чертыхается и шипит, поглядывая на свои руки, пару раз дёргается, проверяя силу захвата, после чего выворачивает мой мир наизнанку — губы изгибаются в хитрой ухмылке, ресницы вздрагивают, прежде чем явить угольно-чёрные глаза, наполненные откровенным желанием. Настоящий демон в обличье беззащитной овечки. Рассказать кому — не поверят. Но я и не собираюсь, такое сокровище мне самому нужно.  
Отпускаю одну руку и кладу ладонь на горло Чжаня, ощущая, как пульсирует под пальцами выступившая вена. Он сверкает на меня алчущим взглядом, приподнимает одну бровь и без колебаний откидывает голову на подушку, ещё больше подставляя шею. Хрупкую, изящную, с соблазнительно выступающим адамовым яблоком. Бог мой, кто создал его таким потрясающе прекрасным? Пока мой мозг пребывает в эйфории от этого зрелища, Чжань сглатывает, сражая совершенно непристойным видом двигающегося под кожей кадыка.  
— Так и будешь смотреть? — чуть хрипловатым голосом спрашивает он.  
Провожу большим пальцем вдоль линии челюсти, не отнимая ладони от шеи.  
— Красивый.  
— Бо-ди, не сейчас, — его густые брови сходятся ближе к переносице.  
— Я серьёзно, — говорить получается с придыханием, будто это моё горло сдавили, а не Чжаня. Хотя на самом деле я совсем не прикладываю усилий, просто наслаждаюсь ощущением его учащённого пульса. — Ты очень красивый.  
Наклоняюсь, чтоб оставить влажный поцелуй на золотистой коже. Летний загар до сих пор не сошёл, напоминая о времени, что мы провели вместе. Как бы я хотел снова работать с ним на одной площадке… Но то время ушло, оставив в памяти такие драгоценные моменты, согревавшие меня в самые тяжёлые дни, когда отчаяние пробиралось в душу, терзая её одиночеством.  
Возвращаю руку на расслабленное запястье и впиваюсь губами в шею, на этот раз яростно терзая кожу, намеренно оставляя быстро багровеющий след. Пусть все знают, что этот мужчина уже занят. Чжань сдавленно охает, выгибается всем телом и стонет так развратно, что я едва удерживаюсь, чтоб не укусить его как следует.  
— Бо!.. — почти кричит Чжань, и мне приходится заткнуть его рот своим, скользя по припухшим влажным губам.  
Он отвечает с таким пылом, что у меня снова ломит в паху, а член будто наливается свинцом. Я с трудом вытягиваю ноги и тяжело опускаюсь, накрывая Чжаня собой. Несколько раз непроизвольно трусь меж его бёдер, задевая членом поджавшуюся мошонку и размазывая выделившиеся прозрачные капли по коже. Получается весьма дразняще, но Чжань нетерпеливо ёрзает, из-за чего я смещаюсь чуть ниже, и головка проскальзывает в щель меж ягодиц. Мы оба дышим так шумно, что нас должно быть слышно в коридоре.  
— Перевернись, — шепчу я в изящно выступающие ключицы и встаю на четвереньки.  
Чжань недовольно пыхтит, но всё же перекатывается на живот, скосив взгляд в мою сторону. Встаю на колени и подтягиваю его бёдра вверх, вынуждая упереться в постель коленями и локтями. От вида изогнутой спины у меня наступает временный коллапс, я только и могу, что крепче держать узкую талию ладонями да поглаживать нежную кожу большими пальцами. И хотя я предпочёл бы видеть лицо Чжаня, чтоб иметь возможность целовать его губы в любой момент, но знаю, что в такой позе ему будет гораздо легче меня принять. Меньше всего я хочу причинять ему боль.  
— Бо-ди? — вкрадчивый голос вливается в уши густым нектаром.  
— Мм?  
— Ты так и будешь стоять? Пожалей своего старого гэ-гэ, мои колени не железные, — смеётся он и утыкается лбом в свои руки.  
— Мм… — я даже сказать ничего не могу, язык будто примерз и отказывается двигаться.  
В конце концов, я тянусь за смазкой, попутно оставляя несколько поцелуев на спине, выдавливаю ароматный гель на пальцы и дотрагиваюсь до сжатого колечка мыщц. Чжань вздрагивает всем телом, а потом прогибается ещё сильнее. Смерти моей хочет, что ли? Не выдержав, шлёпаю по округлой ягодице. Следом раздаётся громкий возглас Чжаня:  
— Ай! Ты что творишь?  
— Сам виноват. Нечего так соблазнительно вилять задом.  
— И ничего я… Ещё раз так сделаешь — пожалеешь, — грозится он и снова упирается в скрещенные руки.  
— А если я сделаю так? — надавливаю на вход и без труда погружаюсь внутрь двумя пальцами.  
Повезло, что я стою на коленях и держусь одной рукой за бок Чжаня, иначе у меня бы точно подкосились ноги, и я позорно грохнулся бы на пол. Гэ-гэ резко выдыхает, подаётся вперёд, будто хочет сбежать, но я крепче сжимаю ладонь и возвращаю его обратно, одновременно погружаясь ещё глубже в желанную теплоту. Он действительно хорошо подготовился, поскольку даже три пальца двигаются совершенно беспрепятственно, выскальзывая и снова входя.  
Жажда обладания затмевает зрение, или это просто пот градом скатывается со лба, застилая глаза белёсой пеленой? Поспешно подбираю брошенный рядом тюбик, выдавливаю прозрачный гель прямо на свой член и размазываю по всей длине. Мои бёдра безудержно дрожат, когда я вхожу в вожделенное тело так медленно, как только могу. Но как бы я ни старался быть осторожным, Чжань всё равно издаёт болезненный стон. Кажется, он даже прикусывает костяшки пальцев, чтоб заглушить рвущиеся из него звуки, но я всё равно ощущаю, как бешенно двигается его грудь, а дыхание учащается.  
— Не напрягайся так, — глажу его по спине и бёдрам, нежно целую основание шеи. — Скоро должно стать легче.  
— Чёрт! — Чжань пытается подняться, но я нажимаю ладонью между лопаток, вынуждая наоборот прогнуться сильнее.  
Подаюсь назад, полностью покидаю его тело, давая возможность свободно вздохнуть, а после снова неторопливо погружаюсь внутрь, преодолевая сопротивление внутренних мыщц. Чувствую, как самообладание медленно, но верно начинает меня оставлять, желание взять Чжаня резко и жёстко становится непереносимо удушающим, но несмотря на все свои порывы, продолжаю двигаться в неспешном ритме. Неожиданно он поднимает голову, беззвучно хватая ртом воздух. Останавливаюсь, но Чжань протестующе мычит и сам толкается назад.  
— Сделай так ещё, — просит он севшим голосом.  
— Так? — стараюсь повторить движение под тем же углом.  
— Мм, да-а! Так лучше.  
Ещё толчок.  
— Ох-о! — Чжань опускает голову и прогибает спину, на которой блестят капельки пота. — Твою мать!  
Наслаждаюсь реакцией и снова подаюсь вперёд, на этот раз немного быстрее. Убедившись, что Чжань больше не испытывает болезненных ощущений, постепенно наращиваю темп. Наклоняюсь вперёд, слизываю алмазные капли с кожи, а рукой провожу вдоль втянувшегося живота, обхватываю налитый член ладонью. Незамысловатое движение по твёрдой плоти вырывает из Чжаня восхитительный стон, от которого я едва не кончаю сам. Я даже вынужден остановиться, чтоб перевести дыхание, но в этот момент тело подо мной опускается на постель и переворачивается на спину, после чего две руки оплетают меня за шею и тянут вниз. Оказавшись с Чжанем лицом к лицу, мой взгляд буквально притягивают припухшие губы, к которым я льну без всяких колебаний. Очень быстро поцелуй становится глубоким и яростным, я вкладываю в него всего себя и чувствую не меньшую отдачу.  
Чжань обхватывает меня ногами и скрещивает лодыжки за спиной, нетерпеливо подталкивая пятками. Вновь оказавшись в жаркой тесноте, я срываюсь и с откровенной страстью вбиваюсь в распалённое тело. Отрываюсь от невозможно желанных губ и проваливаюсь в бездну тёмных глаз с безумно расширенными зрачками, в которых без труда читаются нежность и любовь. Такое сложное чувство, разрушительное от безответности и целительное при взаимности. Ещё вчера я был разбит вдребезги, считая, что Чжань передумал возвращаться ко мне, а сегодня у меня будто выросли крылья.  
Порывисто припадаю к его губам и шумно выдыхаю через нос. Комната наполнена звуками тихо скрипящей кровати, развратными шлепками тел друг о друга и ласкающими слух стонами, будоражащими воображение и возбуждающими ещё больше.  
За прошедшие недели я так изголодался по Чжаню, что сейчас из меня буквально выплёскивается та нерастраченная страсть, и я всё же теряю контроль на несколько мгновений, за которые успеваю с силой шлёпнуть по беззащитной ягодице. Мало того, я ещё и сжимаю пальцы на резко заалевшей коже. Чжань громко вскрикивает, взгляд полыхает обидой и яростью, заводя ещё больше.  
— Я тебя предупреждал! — прищуривается он, поднимает руки и с нажимом проводит ногтями по моей спине.  
Вот зараза! Кожа теперь горит так, будто меня отхлестали кнутом! От боли в глазах темнеет, но я знаю, что сам виноват. Однако последнее слово я должен оставить за собой, поэтому толкаю Чжаня на бок, а сам устраиваюсь за его спиной. Нащупываю заметно отощавший тюбик и выдавливаю остатки на пальцы. Когда я уже готов войти, Чжань выворачивается, отталкивает меня на спину, а сам взбирается сверху.  
— За плохое поведение детей обычно наказывают, — шепчет он, наклонившись к моему уху, а потом резко впивается зубами в шею.  
От неожиданно пронзившей меня боли я давлюсь вскриком, стиснув зубы.  
— Я не ребёнок!  
— Правда? — наигранно спрашивает Чжань, отстраняется и дует на место укуса.  
— С детьми не занимаются сексом!  
— Мм, верно, — Чжань хитро улыбается, прищурившись. — Тогда тебя нужно наказать вдвойне.  
— Что ты?.. — договорить не успеваю, поскольку гэ-гэ приподнимает бёдра, берёт в руку мой член и направляет в себя.  
От ощущения плотно сжимающегося вокруг меня Чжаня сминаю в кулаках погребённое под нами одеяло. Но я хочу чувствовать в руках не прохладную ткань, а тепло любимого человека, поэтому ладони быстро смещаются на ритмично двигающиеся бёдра. Однако очень скоро я начинаю понимать, как именно Чжань решил отомстить. Его движения становятся всё более плавными и медленными, пока не превращаются в едва ощутимые покачивания, которые увеличивают напряжение, но не позволяют получить удовольствие. Все мои попытки забрать инициативу в свои руки и просто взять нужный ритм самому безжалостно пресекаются — Чжань просто соскальзывает с члена, прижимая при этом меня к матрасу. Балансируя на грани безумия, любуюсь тонкой дорожкой тёмных волосков, спускающихся от пупка к паху, и мысленно молю о прощении, потому что ничего связного мои растворённые в желании мозги выдать не могут. В конце концов, я предпринимаю ещё одну попытку, хватаю Чжаня за запястья и кладу его ладони себе на грудь, в которой неистово колотится сердце. Его ресницы опускаются, выражение лица меняется, будто он прислушивается к чему-то, наклоняется и целует в пульсирующее от следа его зубов место на шее. Инстинктивно вскидываю бёдра, погружаясь почти до основания, отчего Чжаня слегка подбрасывает вверх, и он стонет мне в ухо. Толчок. Ещё толчок. Кажется, самоконтроль Чжаня тоже не вечный.  
— Ещё, — мурчит он, щекоча дыханием мою шею.  
Проскальзываю губами по его скуле, перемещаю ладони выше, к локтям, вынуждая Чжаня приподняться. Осмотрев наши руки, он тоже обхватывает пальцами мои предплечья и выпрямляется. Наши раскачивания становятся всё сильнее и глубже, а мир вокруг перестаёт существовать. Так было всегда, когда мы находились рядом, так остаётся и сейчас. Чжань запрокидывает голову и открывает рот в беззвучном крике, а я забываю дышать от вида бесконечно длинной шеи, влажной от пота, похожего на россыпь алмазной пыли. Щёки горят нежным румянцем, грудная клетка часто вздымается, волосы налипли на взмокший лоб, впалый живот подрагивает от напряжения, а на руках проступили синеватые вены. Невероятно возбуждающее зрелище. И всё это только моё!  
Дёрнув Чжаня на себя, сажусь на постели и заключаю его в объятия. Увы, такое положение почти не позволяет двигаться, зато я могу дотянуться до любого места на теле гэ-гэ. Яростные ритмичные толчки сменяются короткими, но глубокими, наделёнными своей прелестью. Чжань прижимается ко мне так тесно, что между нами не остаётся ни цуня*. Руками обнимаю его спину, ощущая пальцами проступающие под кожей рёбра. Чуть позже обязательно накормлю его тарелкой горячей лапши.

Примечание:  
*Цунь равен ~3,715 см

Зубами прикусываю мочку его уха и слегка оттягиваю, а потом вбираю в рот и ласкаю языком. Чжань хихикает и уворачивается, наклоняя голову набок.  
— Щекотно же, — фыркает он и проводит губами по моему горлу, задержавшись на кадыке. — Сладкий.  
От его бормотания у меня по коже расползаются мурашки.  
— Потный, — возражаю я.  
— Мм, — громко стонет он, когда мои ладони хватают его за талию и с силой опускают.  
Чжань жарко выдыхает, останавливается и дрожит всем телом, а между нами разливается тепло. Его объятия делаются ещё крепче, а внутренние мышцы сжимаются так сильно, что мне становится больно. Приходится дышать сквозь стиснутые зубы и терпеть спазмы до тех пор, пока Чжань не обмякает, уперевшись лбом мне в плечо. Отчаянная потребность в прикосновениях, кажется, съедает нас обоих, поэтому я только крепче смыкаю пальцы на его дрожащих ногах.  
— Бо-ди… — стонет он, едва дыша.  
Поворачиваю голову, чтоб поцеловать в мокрый висок, и прижимаюсь к нему щекой, прикрыв глаза. Пульсирующая теснота внутри Чжаня постепенно отступает, позволяя вновь двигаться, и мне хватает всего пары толчков, чтоб излиться. Чувство единения так сильно́, что я почти глохну от внезапного звона в ушах, вибрирующей волной прошедшего сквозь всё тело. Конечности резко тяжелеют от наступившего долгожданного удовлетворения, и только благодаря Чжаню я не сваливаюсь кулем на постель. Отдышавшись, мы вместе опускаемся на смятые простыни, взмокшие от пота и перемазанные спермой.  
Несколько минут проходят в тишине, а мы так и лежим, глядя друг другу в глаза, пока размазанный по моему животу результат нашей страсти не начинает неприятно холодить кожу. Однако я сейчас чувствую себя настолько расслабленным и умиротворённым, что не в силах сдвинуться с места.  
— У тебя тут хотя бы салфетки водятся? — очевидно, Чжань полностью разделяет мои ощущения.  
— Вроде где-то были.  
Выпутываюсь из хитросплетения наших рук и ног и подползаю к краю кровати, чтоб открыть ящик стоящей рядом тумбы. Пошарив внутри рукой, выуживаю на свет упаковку салфеток, вытаскиваю пару штук, остальное отдаю Чжаню. Стираю с себя белёсые следы и отбрасываю ненужный комок на пол. Душ это, конечно, не заменит, но всё же лучше, чем ничего. Принятие водных процедур может и подождать, к тому же, я не намерен выпускать из рук одно сокровище по крайней мере ещё полчаса. Потом нужно будет его накормить.  
— С возвращением, — говорю я перед тем, как прильнуть к его губам своими и одновременно легким движением укрыть одеялом.  
Сейчас Чжань такой податливый и расслабленный, такой отзывчивый, что отпустившее было возбуждение вновь даёт о себе знать.  
— Видишь, что ты со мной делаешь? — притираюсь пахом к его бедру.  
Чжань отстраняется, втягивая носом воздух.  
— Притормози, Бо-ди. В отличие от тебя, мне-то уже не двадцать один.  
— Гэ-гэ себя недооценивает, — провожу носом по гладкой скуле. — Но я готов тебя пощадить, если мы пообедаем в одном ресторанчике. Там готовят очень вкусную лапшу.  
— Может, потом? — корчит кислую мину Чжань и надувает губы, смотря на меня глазами потерянного котёнка.  
— Без вариантов, — тоном даю понять, что от своих намерений я не отступлюсь.  
Он горестно вздыхает, поворачивается на бок, складывает ладони на моей груди и опирается на них подбородком.  
— Ди-ди такой строгий!  
— Не смотри на меня так, не выйдет! Гэ-гэ, если продолжишь в том же духе, то я тебя трахну.  
— Бо, у тебя сердце есть? Чем мы только что занимались?  
— Кажется, мне не хватило.  
— Раз уж на то пошло, то сверху буду я.  
— Что? Ты и так до сих пор всегда был сверху!  
— Но я никогда не просил о двух раундах подряд! Это слишком!  
— Значит, ресторан? — кажется, у меня сейчас лицо треснет от с трудом сдерживаемой улыбки.  
— Ладно, твоя взяла.  
— А завтра можно заказать вонтоны.  
— Бо, — Чжань как-то виновато опускает взгляд, — не выйдет. Завтра я должен быть на репетиции с группой.  
Мой мозг категорически отказывается воспринимать эту информацию. Вот зараза, знал ведь, что всё не может быть настолько хорошо.  
— Ди, это работа, ты ведь должен понимать…  
— Я знаю, — обрываю начинающиеся объяснения. — Я прекрасно знаю, что значит работа.  
Пару минут мы лежим в полной тишине, раздумывая каждый о своём.  
— Однажды во время интервью мне задали интересный вопрос, — явно меняет неприятную нам обоим тему Чжань.  
— И какой?  
— Признаюсь ли я общественности, если найду вторую половинку.  
— Что ответил? — я замираю, прислушиваясь.  
— Признаюсь.  
А потом приподнимается на локте и смотрит мне в глаза.  
— И я собираюсь это сделать, — полным серьёзности голосом сообщает он.  
— Что, пойдёшь и заявишь: «я люблю Ван Ибо»? — недоверчиво усмехаюсь я.  
— Ну, никто не говорил, что я должен называть имя, — хитро улыбается Чжань, перекатываясь с меня на постель и подпирая голову рукой.  
— Что же это за признание тогда такое?  
— Подожди и увидишь.  
— Я уже говорил, что Чжань-Чжань жестокий?  
— И не один раз, — согласно кивает он.  
— Тогда скажу, что ты интриган.  
— Я пополню свой список оскорблений от Ван-лао.  
Мой взгляд случайно падает на настенные часы, и тут я вспоминаю, что нам осталось провести вместе всего несколько часов. Настроение стремительно падает, что Чжань сразу же, к моему неудовольствию, замечает.  
— Бо, — виновато зовёт он, вырывая из гнетущих мыслей, — не смотри туда.  
— А говорят «счастливые часов не наблюдают», — усмешка выходит буквально пропитанной горечью. — Почему же каждая минута так дорога?  
Чжань приподнимается, ловит ладонями моё лицо и касается лба своим.  
— Не думай об этом. Я ведь не хочу тебя оставлять. Никогда больше, — он закрывает глаза и часто-часто дышит. — Я вернусь как только смогу.  
— Я сам приеду.  
— Мой график не такой плотный, как у тебя, — возражает Чжань, слегка покачивая головой.  
— Это неважно.  
— Наша жизнь превратится в постоянную борьбу за время.  
— В новом году начнётся продвижение «Неукротимого», у нас будет достаточно совместных мероприятий.  
— Нет, их будет слишком мало, — шепчет Чжань, водя носом по моей переносице.  
— Гэ…  
Приподнимаю лицо и успеваю скользнуть губами по его губам — всего одно короткое соприкосновение, но у меня сердце пропускает удар от прошедшего по венам жара.  
— Гэ, я уже скучаю.  
— Мм.  
Провожу ладонью по его груди, ниже, касаюсь пальцами выступающих рёбер… Чёрт! Он вообще хоть что-нибудь ел в своей Японии? Вставать не хочется, но позволять Чжаню голодать не хочется ещё больше.  
— Вставай. Я просто обязан накормить тебя обедом.  
— Но я правда не голоден.  
— Тебя случайно не подменили? Раньше ты постоянно жаловался, что хочешь есть.  
Чжань молча поджимает губы.  
— Ты уже сделал свой выбор, так что подъём! — пинками сгоняю его с кровати, и, обмениваясь шутливыми тычками, вместе отправляемся в душ.  
Оставшееся время мы проводим, не расставаясь практически ни на минуту, Чжань даже едет со мной до студии DDU, прежде чем отправиться в аэропорт. Я провожаю взглядом его удаляющуюся машину до тех пор, пока она не скрывается за поворотом. И только после этого, стиснув руки в кулаки, захожу в здание. Сейчас я настолько счастлив, что совершенно не в состоянии контролировать свою мимику, улыбаясь каждому встречному во весь рот. Я даже про скейтборд забываю и захожу в комнату отдыха пешком, а не вваливаюсь на доске, как часто бывает. Ван Хань аж вопросительно приподнимает брови, будто впервые меня видит.  
— Что это с твоим лицом? — спрашивает Цянь Фэн.  
— М, а что с ним?  
— Ты улыбаешься.  
— И что?  
— Светишься, как рождественская ёлка, — сидящий на кресле Цянь Фэн прищуривается и подаётся вперёд. — А на шее что?  
— Что? — рефлекторно прикрываю ладонью левую сторону.  
— Красное что-то.  
— Комар укусил, наверное.  
— Комар? В ноябре? — брови Ван Ханя ползут ещё выше.  
— Я лучше пойду... Танец порепетирую, — показываю большим пальцем за спину.  
— Угу, иди, — кивает Цянь Фэн, окинув меня оценивающим взглядом с головы до ног.  
Разворачиваюсь на пятках, поспешно закрываю за собой дверь и буквально сбегаю в репетиционный зал.  
Да Чжанвэй моё появление никак не комментировал, зато я замечаю его отражение в зеркале, когда заканчиваю танец. Он стоит в дверном проёме, оперевшись плечом о косяк, и начинает хлопать в ладоши, когда я поднимаюсь с пола.  
— Это было круто, — сообщает он.  
— Да ладно.  
— Я серьёзно. В тебе будто что-то изменилось. Ты танцевал… Как бы сказать? По-другому. Более открыто, что ли? Или скорее сексуально. Прям конфетка.  
Молча опускаю голову, присаживаюсь на корточки и переплетаю потуже шнурки.  
— Это как-то связано с «комариным укусом» на твоей шее?  
С силой втягиваю щёки, но улыбка всё равно неконтролируемо растягивает губы чуть ли не до ушей.  
— А-а! — восклицает Чжанвэй, тыча в меня указательным пальцем. — Я знал! Я так и знал! Ну, колись, твой Чжань вернулся?  
Поднимаю взгляд, прикусываю нижнюю губу, но скрывать что-то явно бессмысленно, поэтому согласно киваю.  
— Так вы помирились? — радостно улыбается Чжанвэй и похлопывает меня по плечу. — Поздравляю!  
— Мы и не ссорились. Просто…  
— Да не важно! — обрывает меня Да-лаоши, махнув рукой. — Вон почему ты такой довольный!  
— Заметно, да?  
— Пха! — усмехается Чжанвэй. — Такую красоту сложно не заметить.  
Он косится на мою шею и цокает языком.  
— Только вот пусть гримёры что-нибудь с ней сделают. Стране такое видеть не обязательно. Но это потом. Рассказывай, как прошло воссоединение двух влюблённых?  
— Сначала никак.  
— Это как? — непонимающе моргает Чжанвэй.  
— А так. Я заказал ужин, оделся, купил вино и даже свечи, но Чжань не приехал, — стараюсь говорить спокойно, однако эмоции всё равно прорываются наружу, срывая голос.   
У меня даже глаза краснеют, я вижу это в отражении зеркал, наполняющих комнату.  
— Ему пришлось сразу лететь в Пекин в агентство. Мы встретились только сегодня утром. Представляешь, он в семь утра приехал.  
— Судя по твоему виду, примирение было бурным, — тактично покашливает Чжанвэй.  
Моё лицо мгновенно окутывает жаром от поплывших перед глазами воспоминаний, но о них рассказывать я точно не буду. Хотя, судя по улыбке, Чжанвэй уже сам обо всём догадался. Также несказанно греет это непередаваемое чувство поддержки от близких людей. Меня буквально распирает от радости, гордости, от желания кричать на весь мир о своих чувствах… Собственно, а почему бы нет? Раз уж Чжань сможет это реализовать, то почему и мне не попробовать сделать то же самое?! Пока ещё смутная идея уже формируется в моей голове, это будет своеобразный сюрприз Чжаню в честь нового года.

***

«Когда»  
— Когда проснулся.  
«Где»  
— Во сне.  
«Что»  
— Больше всего мне нравятся твои глаза.  
«Кто»  
— Ты единственный человек, которого я так сильно люблю.   
«Ты»  
— Любовь к тебе сделала меня другим человеком.  
«Сяо Чжань»  
— Я, Сяо Чжань, люблю тебя.

За прошедшие полгода я видел этот ролик, наверное, сотни раз, но всё равно так мне становится легче, когда Чжаня нет рядом. И я знаю, что он делает то же самое, пересматривая мою запись для BAZAAR.  
Несмотря на то, что в последнее время мы снова работаем вместе, для меня даже пара дней порознь превращается в настоящее испытание. Пять дней назад мы записывали шоу Happy Camp, а на следующий давали интервью для Sina, ещё сутки спустя летели в Тяньцзинь на встречу с фанатами. Нам даже поспать было некогда, не говоря уже о чём-то более личном. Мы едва успевали прогонять пробные съёмки. Завтра у нас запись DDU, а мы с Чжанем так и не выучили некоторые элементы парного танца. Вернее, это по большей части касается гэ-гэ, у меня-то проблем с запоминанием движений нет. А он ещё и на съёмки рекламного ролика укатил, будь оно всё неладно. Тьфу! При одной мысли об этом у меня кулаки начинают чесаться от желания что-нибудь ударить. Да это у них не реклама, а порнофильм какой-то! Видел я сценарий, который Чжань изучал перед самым отъездом. Куда только наша хвалёная цензура смотрит?! Такое на экраны выпускать категорически нельзя! Будто не крем для лица, а интимную смазку продвигают, чтоб их всех! Надеюсь, Чжань вернётся пораньше, чтоб можно было отрепетировать все элементы.  
Перекидываю ноги через подлокотник своего любимого кресла, спиной утопая в его мягком лоне, и набираю номер Чжаня. Через несколько секунд слышу его приятный голос:  
— Да, Бо?  
— Привет, гэ. Как твои съёмки? Когда вернёшься?  
— Бо… — в его тоне появляются нотки растерянности и вины, что меня совсем не радует. — Прости, но я не смогу приехать. Мне жаль.  
— Что? Как не сможешь? Завтра запись одиннадцатилетнего юбилея нашей программы, мы ведь договаривались, что ты будешь участвовать!  
— В моём графике правда нет места. Съёмки ролика запланированы на два дня.  
— Сегодня и завтра?  
— Да. Я правда не думал, что так получится...  
Его слова бьют меня, словно кулаком под дых, становится обидно, но гораздо больше мной овладевает злость. Да какого чёрта?!  
— То есть, между ними и мной ты выбираешь не меня! — срываюсь я на крик, не заботясь о том, что меня может услышать кто-то из персонала DDU.  
— Но я не могу отказаться. Мне правда очень жаль!  
— Жаль, значит? — скептически отдуваюсь я, вскакиваю на ноги и начинаю вышагивать по комнате туда-сюда. — Что-то я сильно сомневаюсь. Ну, разумеется, лучше построить глазки симпатичной девушке, чем провести время со мной!  
— Бо, не говори так. Ты всё перевернул с ног на голову. И причём тут вообще девушки?  
— Ах, так их ещё и много?! — каждая его фраза только ещё больше выводит из себя.  
— Да прекрати ты уже! — судя по тону, Чжань тоже начинает раздражаться, однако единственный, кто тут должен злиться, — это я!  
— Сам прекрати! Ты далеко не первый раз делаешь выбор в пользу работы, но эта запись для меня очень важна. А знаешь, почему? Потому что должен прийти близкий мне человек, чёрт бы тебя побрал! — в сердцах хватаю с кофейного столика сценарий предстоящей программы и швыряю в стену.  
Листы разлетаются по комнате, как новогоднее конфетти, но мне кажется, что этого мало, потому от души пинаю попавшийся на пути диван.  
— Ван Ибо, не веди себя как ребёнок!  
— Это ты себя ведёшь по-детски. Обещаешь одно, а делаешь другое.  
— Я работаю вообще-то.  
— Чёрта с два! Хороша работа — с девками флиртовать.  
— Опять? Только не начинай!  
— Ну и катись ты!  
Сбросив звонок, очертя голову вылетаю из комнаты отдыха, хлопнув дверью так, что со стен, наверное, штукатурка осыпалась. Бросаю на пол подхваченный по дороге скейт и сразу запрыгиваю на него. Пару раз оттолкнувшись, едва не сбиваю кого-то из персонала, но извиниться даже не приходит в голову, я просто еду дальше по коридору, набирая скорость. Клокочущая в груди ярость и необоснованная ревность жгут изнутри, как калёное железо.  
— Ибо, Ибо! Ты куда? У нас же репетиция сейчас начнётся, — голос Ван Ханя вынуждает притормозить, и я оборачиваюсь.  
— Простите, проветриться надо. Минут через десять вернусь.  
— А почему красный такой? — заглядывает он мне в лицо.  
— Ничего, пройдёт.  
— Ладно. Только не забудь про время, — по-отечески улыбается Ван Хань и машет рукой в сторону холла. — Там сейчас пусто.  
— Спасибо.  
Вот уж про что не забудешь, так это про время. У меня сегодня ещё пять интервью назначено, и менеджер не ленится напоминать об этом чуть ли не каждые пятнадцать минут. Снова будут задавать тупые вопросы, кочующие от одного интервьюера к другому, будто их под копирку пишут. А я должен улыбаться и отвечать. Вежливо! Чёрта с два сегодня я буду паинькой!


	16. Глава 16

~Восстающий из пепла~

От маячащего за спиной Ибо у меня скоро закружится голова, поэтому просто опускаю взгляд в телефон, пока стилист колдует над моей причёской.  
— Может уже успокоишься, наконец? — украдкой глянув на отражение тёмной фигуры в зеркале, продолжаю листать новостную ленту.  
— Я спокоен, — огрызается Ибо сквозь зубы, не прерывая свой маршрут ни на минуту.  
Подавляю желание закатить глаза. Ещё такой ребёнок. Но именно ради него мне пришлось спорить со своим менеджером и ломать график, чтоб приехать сюда. Я даже лично просил прощения у директора рекламного агентства и вкалывал целый день без перерыва, стараясь успеть закончить запись ролика за один день, а не как было запланировано. Я едва не сгорел от стыда, но сейчас, исподтишка наблюдая за раздражённо носящимся туда-сюда Ибо, ничуть не жалею о своём решении. Он выглядит так мило, даже когда злится. Особенно, когда злится. Надувает губы, округляет глаза и шипит ругательства себе под нос, чем вызывает желание подойти и обнять покрепче. Ну, или хорошенько стукнуть.  
— Ибо, присесть не хочешь? А то растратишь всю энергию до начала съёмок, — похихикивает из кресла Цянь Фэн, прикрыв лицо глянцевым журналом.  
— Не хочу. Всё нормально, — даже не взглянув в его сторону, довольно сдержанно цедит мой строптивец.  
Кажется, надо подумать над тем, как его укротить, иначе сегодняшняя запись может превратиться в бойцовский клуб, а не праздничный вечер.  
— У Ван Ибо со вчерашнего дня с настроением не очень, — хитро щурится в нашу сторону Да Чжанвэй, которого гримируют в соседнем кресле.  
— Сегодня гораздо лучше, — уточняет сидящий на диване неподалёку Ван Хань.  
Ловлю в зеркале его отражение и замечаю направленный на меня изучающий взгляд и лёгкую улыбку. Мне вообще кажется, что он смотрит на меня как-то особенно, оценивающе, как на будущего зятя, что ли? Отгоняю столь нелепую мысль и встаю, когда мои волосы, наконец, оставляют в покое.  
— Давай-ка выйдем, — тянет меня за рукав Ибо.  
— Куда?  
— В туалет! — явно с трудом контролируя голос, тихо говорит он, наклонившись ко мне, и уже гораздо громче обращается к остальным: — Мы отойдём ненадолго.  
Под любопытными и пристальными взглядами всей съёмочной команды следую за Ибо, а как только за нами закрывается дверь в уборную, он толкает меня к раковинам с такой силой, что я врезаюсь в них задом и приходится упереться руками в мраморную столешницу.  
— Эй, ты чего?  
— Какого чёрта?!  
— Да в чём дело? — недоумевающе моргаю я.  
— Почему организаторы знали, что ты всё-таки будешь сегодня участвовать в съёмках, а я — нет? Вчера ты говорил, что моя программа не вписывается в твой график!  
— Так и было, — поднимаю я руки ладонями вверх. — Я закончил работу раньше и хотел сделать сюрприз. Ты не рад? Мне казалось, ты хотел, чтоб я приехал.  
— Именно. Тебе показалось! — рявкает Ибо, зло сверкая глазами из-под аккуратно уложенной чёлки. — Не стоило так стараться. Наверняка твой гарем уже соскучился.  
— Бо, ты снова начинаешь. Оставь уже эту тему. Я не хочу спорить с тобой сейчас, — я прекрасно осознаю, что он меня провоцирует, поэтому стараюсь держать себя в руках.  
— Ага, только сейчас?  
— Зачем портить настроение перед записью?  
— Было бы что портить!  
— Бо, я тебя не понимаю. То ты хочешь, чтоб я приехал, то не хочешь.  
— А я не могу передумать? — сжимает он в раздражении кулаки. — Без тебя бы справился!  
— Не веди себя глупо.  
— Прекрасно. Теперь я ещё и дурак?!  
— Ну, хватит уже! Я ведь приехал, чего ты ещё хочешь?  
— Ничего, — рычит Бо-ди, яростно толкая дверь. — Пошли репетировать.  
Этот тайфун вылетает в коридор, буквально распространяя вокруг себя ауру недовольства. Ну и как с таким сладить? Я, конечно, знаю один безотказный способ, но использовать его сейчас нет никакой возможности, тут каждый встречный с камерой бегает, ещё застанут… За уговорами.  
Во время прогонки танца настроение Бо становится только хуже, поскольку мы так и не успели довести номер до ума. Пришлось выбросить часть хореографии, чтоб совсем уж не опозориться. И, да, я знаю, что вина за это полностью лежит на мне. Тут бы хоть то, что осталось, запомнить. Закончив последний элемент, качаю головой и выдыхаю:  
— Я должен стоять за тобой, чтоб видеть движения.  
— Мне тоже нужно тебя видеть. Я не настолько хорош, как ты думаешь.  
— Не прибедняйся. Ван-лаоши всегда хорош.  
Наконец, на его лице появляется первый проблеск улыбки, который гаснет, как только нас усаживают вместе для интервью. Рядом со мной будто глыба льда образовалась, ещё немного — и арктическим ветром подует. Особенно, когда на нас начинают сыпаться каверзные вопросы.  
— Какие между вами отношения?  
М, хороший вопрос. На данный момент я сам этого не знаю. Двадцать минут назад в вашей уборной меня чуть на клочки не порвали. Поворачиваю голову в сторону Ибо, взглядом показывая, чтоб он отвечал сам, но по его глазам сразу понятно, что облегчать мне жизнь он отнюдь не собирается.  
— Хорошие, хорошие отношения, — нахожусь я с ответом.  
Едва не просверлив во мне дыру, Ибо неохотно комментирует:  
— Мы просто друзья.  
— Да, он просто маленький друг.  
— Почему ты меня маленьким называешь? — с невозмутимым лицом обращается ко мне Бо, но я буквально кожей ощущаю, как он злится.  
Ха, да ты не то что маленький, ты ребёнок вообще. Отшлёпать мало. Ну правда, сколько можно дуться?  
— Ты в девяносто седьмом родился, — напоминаю ему.  
— Я же не говорю, что ты старый.  
— Ты… Ты… — маленький поганец ещё смеет улыбаться, да к тому же так ехидно, что хочется его треснуть. Не дождётся! Никаких военных действий во время эфира, чёрт возьми! — На этом мы остановимся. Хватит. Кхм, он очень хороший друг.  
Чувствую на себе прожигающий взгляд Ибо, говорящий лишь о том, что такими ответами мне его точно не успокоить.  
— Вы помните вашу первую встречу? — задают нам очередной вопрос.  
— Да, — киваю я, решив, что поддержки от Ибо ждать бессмысленно. — Во время записи этого шоу.  
Тут к интервьюеру подбегает девушка-ассистентка и что-то шепчет на ухо, прикрыв рот рукой, а второй протягивает пластиковую папку.  
— Для вас подготовили несколько фотографий с того самого выпуска, — мне протягивают снимки, изъятые из принесённой папки. — Какие они вызывают воспоминания?  
На одном из них я, а на другом Ибо в море жёлтого рапса. Ух, ему хорошо, он хоть в ветровке был, а я в тонкой рубашке. Господи, до сих пор помню, как замёрз.  
— В тот день было жутко холодно!  
— М, ещё что-нибудь скажете?  
— Почему вы были так одеты? Да ещё в белом, — спрашивает Бо, не обращая внимания на задающую вопросы девушку. — Незадолго до съёмок ещё и дождь прошёл, кругом была грязь.  
— Наше руководство так решило, — пожимаю я плечами. — Мы должны были смотреться на экране… Хмпф, эффектно.  
Увы, но нашего мнения в таких вопросах до сих пор не спрашивают.  
— А о людях на заднем плане? — интервьюер напоминает, что мы тут не одни.  
Перевожу взгляд обратно на снимок, изучая его более внимательно. Там, среди членов моей группы, бродящих по полю, затерялась крошечная фигура в знакомой ветровке.  
— Это же ты, — обращаюсь к Ибо и с ещё большим любопытством разглядываю фотографию. — И правда ты.  
Честно говоря, я уже и не помню, что Бо-ди в то время был поблизости. Мы ведь тогда лишь поздоровались, только и всего. Меня больше интересовали съёмки, хотелось поскорее их закончить и вернуться в тепло. Или хотя бы нормально одеться.  
— Да, это я, — подтверждает Ибо, мельком глянув на снимок.  
— Когда это было? — поднимаю взгляд на интервьюера.  
— Два года назад.  
— Да, два, — подтверждает Ибо, возвращая фотографии ассистентке.  
— У нас есть видео того выпуска, хотите посмотреть?  
Ну ничего себе, вот это они подготовились.  
— Да, конечно, — вежливо киваю я, хотя со стороны Ибо энтузиазма не чувствую от слова совсем.  
Мне тут же вручают телефон с подготовленной видео нарезкой особо интересных, по мнению автора, моментов. На самом деле вид собственного подмигивающего лица во время представления зрителям моментально вгоняет в краску. Какой позор! И это делал я, господи!  
— Кто тебя надоумил так говорить? — подливает масла в пламя моего стыда Ибо.  
— Моя группа, — в то время все почему-то считали, что у меня это хорошо получается и должно стать чем-то вроде отличительной фишки.  
На экране изображение сменяется на пытающегося копировать мои действия Да Чжанвэя и тихо стоящего рядом улыбающегося Ибо.  
— Ты здесь совсем юный, — улыбаюсь я и смотрю на него, сидящего рядом.  
— Ты тоже.  
Мы переглядываемся, и уголки его губ слегка приподнимаются.  
— Совсем мальчик, — качаю я головой.  
— Это из-за причёски.  
Конечно, исключительно из-за причёски. Я чуть не начинаю смеяться, но вовремя вспоминаю, что от этого настроение Ибо может испортиться ещё больше. Господи, я себя педофилом ощущаю, когда смотрю видео.  
На самом деле довольно интересно наблюдать за Ибо. В то время я фактически не смотрел на него, молчаливо стоящего в стороне мальчика, но теперь замечаю, как он иногда поворачивал голову в мою сторону, как смеялся над шутками, как неловко переминался с ноги на ногу и стремительно отворачивался, боясь, что я замечу его выходящий за рамки приличия интерес. Такой стеснительный. И куда только вся эта стеснительность делась, когда он пришёл на съёмки «Неукротимого»?  
А потом мы дошли до исполняемого Ибо танца, и тут он улыбнулся первым, на мгновение вскинув на меня взгляд. Возможно, он тоже видит себя не в лучшем свете, поэтому спешу его успокоить:  
— Ты так классно танцуешь!  
— Ничего особенного, — скромничает он, однако наклоняется чуть ближе ко мне.  
Не стоит себя недооценивать, Бо-ди, ведь я присмотрелся к тебе именно во время исполнения того самого танца. Твои движения действительно были завораживающими.  
— Спасибо, — по окончании ролика возвращаю телефон интервьюеру. — Теперь мне за себя стыдно.  
Ибо поворачивает ко мне голову и весело ухмыляется.  
— Продолжим? — интересуется девушка напротив.  
— Конечно, — пытаюсь сесть поудобнее, но безуспешно.  
Кто только выбирал такие стулья? Ребята, вы это нарочно сделали, чтоб мы себя чувствовали не в своей тарелке? Жутко неудобные сиденья!  
— Расскажите, какое впечатление на вас произвёл Ван Ибо, когда вы познакомились поближе?  
Ха-ха, вопрос с подвохом, да? Ладно, дайте-ка подумать, как на него ответить… Прилично.  
— Знаете, мне все говорили, что Ван Ибо очень необщительный человек. Поначалу нам с ним действительно было не о чем говорить, в основном болтал я. Однако позже мы нашли общие темы, — и его уже было не заткнуть.  
Ибо слегка кивает и тут же поджимает губы. Маленький мальчик всё еще сердится. Глупенький, я ведь здесь только ради тебя.  
— Говорят, во время съёмок «Неукротимого» Ван Ибо научил вас танцу DDU, верно?  
— Да, можно и так сказать.  
Научил — слишком громкое слово. Он просто показывал жесты и пел, а я повторял за ним.  
— Покажете?  
Показать? Девушка, вы меня немножко с Ибо перепутали, у меня с запоминанием движений с первого раза немного не ладится.  
— Конечно, — внезапно отзывается Бо-ди, чем немало меня огорошивает. — Мы покажем.  
И мне не остаётся ничего иного, как следовать за ним.  
— Вы просили помощи у господина Вана? — продолжается допрос после окончания наших жестикуляций.  
— Да, — без промедления отвечаю я. — Я просил его позаботиться обо мне, когда мы выйдем на сцену.  
Бо поворачивается, и я вижу на его лице широкую улыбку. Наконец-то. Не злись больше.  
— Куда уж мне. Я даже о себе позаботиться не могу, — Ибо сжимает губы, но его глаза продолжают искренне смеяться.  
— Вау! — вырывается у меня совершенно непроизвольно.  
Да, я знаю, что, несмотря на все имеющиеся в твоём арсенале таланты, существуют элементарные вещи, которые ты делать не умеешь. Например, готовить. Зато это могу делать я.  
Нам продолжают задавать вопросы, но я больше не ощущаю со стороны Бо-ди той холодности, которой меня буквально окатывало с головы до ног раньше. А окончательно мой снежный принц оттаивает, когда уже на сцене я пою для него песню. Именно для него, и он это знает.  
С парным танцем у нас выходит небольшой казус. Мои наушники внезапно выходят из строя, и я слышу искажённую музыку из зала, сбивающую с нужного ритма. В итоге я не успеваю за Ибо, а он пытается подстроиться под мой темп, но выходит ужасно. Я чувствую, что подвёл его, и как только музыка стихает, сразу выхожу из образа, сокрушённо качая головой.  
— Прости, мои наушники не работают, — жестом показываю ему на своё ухо, когда мы спешно покидаем сцену. — Я почти ничего не слышал.  
— Ничего, всё нормально, — Бо кивает за кулисы. — Пойдём, заменим.  
Широким шагом я направляюсь в указанном направлении, а Бо идёт следом.  
— В чём дело? — нас уже встречают несколько озадаченных сотрудников.  
— Почему наушники гэ-гэ вышли из строя? Мы половину танца запороли! — в голосе Бо звучит холодная сталь, какой я у него ещё не слышал.  
Я знаю, что он всегда требователен к себе, но и от других требует не меньше. Удивительно, что на мне так не сорвался, учитывая в каком настроении находился весь сегодняшний день.  
— Всё оборудование было проверено перед съёмкой, — оправдывается один из ассистентов, забирая у меня наушники.  
— Значит, плохо проверяли, — всё тем же ледяным тоном отчитывает Бо, наблюдая за тем, как мне надевают новые.  
— Прости, номер испорчен.  
— Наверняка его вырежут, — морщится и прищёлкивает языком Ибо.  
— Готово, — сообщает настраивавший наушники парень.  
После этого Бо-ди резко хватает меня за запястье и тащит в сторону сцены, однако прямо перед ней меняет направление.  
— Куда мы? Нас же ждут!  
Но он продолжает молча буксировать меня за собой, пока мы не оказываемся в небольшом закутке, запутавшимися в тёмных слоях ткани, свисающей с высоких карнизов.  
— Не думай, что ты прощён, — выдыхает он прямо в лицо, отчего меня бросает в жар.  
Ой-ёй, лучше бы тебе не подходить так близко, я ведь и сорваться могу. Три дня воздержания — это вам не шутки. Хотя может ли считаться быстрый взаимный минет в гримёрке перед интервью в Тяньцзине?  
С силой втягиваю носом воздух, чувствую лёгкий аромат сандала, и меня прошивает возбуждением, как электрическим током. Что ж, сам напросился.  
Руками обвиваю Ибо за талию, притягиваю, вжимаю в себя его напрягшееся тело и целую эти совершенно бесстыдные пухлые губы, весь день извергавшие насмешки, издёвки и ругательства. На удивление, сопротивления, возмущения или ещё чего-то в таком духе я не ощущаю, вместо этого Бо вцепляется в мою спину, вдавливая в неё свои пальцы, а рот приоткрывается, впуская мой язык внутрь. Он будто голодный тигр, набрасывается на меня с таким аппетитом, что в ближайшее время мы вряд ли вернёмся на сцену. Я бы и рад, но братья-ведущие и без того смотрят на нас, как на парочку новобрачных. И не только они, если уж на то пошло. Так что, в последний раз скользнув по языку Бо-ди своим, с тяжёлым дыханием и таким же пахом делаю шаг назад. Бесподобные глаза распахнуты и мерцают ночными звёздами в полумраке, делая их обладателя похожим на какое-то мифическое существо. Он хватается за грудь и поправляет перекосившиеся лацканы пиджака.  
— Так я прощён? — всё ещё задыхаясь, спрашиваю я.  
— Это запрещённый приём, ты в курсе?  
— Зато работает, разве не так?  
Бо-ди молчит, но я вижу, как он поджимает губы. Неужели нервничает? Или до сих пор раздражён?  
— Да перестань уже ревновать, пока я не припомнил тебе съёмки твоего последнего сериала!  
— А что не так с моими съёмками? — возмущённо вспыхивает он.  
— А то! С одной наобнимался, другая на коленках насиделась. Кстати, ты с ней ещё и целовался.  
— С кем? — недоумённо хлопает он ресницами и хмурится.  
— Снова с памятью плохо? А обо мне ты много чего помнишь! Сколько дублей ты с Ван Цзысюань целовался?  
Бо «подвисает» не меньше, чем на минуту, а потом издаёт понимающее «А-а-а!» Дошло, наконец!  
— Я… Я… Дело в том, что режиссёр… — непривычно начинает он запинаться.  
— Я тоже ревную, знаешь ли. Мир? — прерываю его очевидные мучения, потому что оправдывается Ван Ибо обычно хреново.  
Он с облегчением вздыхает и улыбается.  
— Мир.  
Он легонько касается пальцами тыльной стороны моей ладони, и я крепко сжимаю в ответ его руку. Всего на несколько секунд. А потом мы покидаем наше убежище и торопимся на сцену, пока нас в розыск не объявили.

***

Раньше я так мечтал стать знаменитым, но на самом деле никогда по-настоящему не думал, что моё желание сбудется. После трансляции «Неукротимый» принёс нам с Ибо невероятную, ошеломляющую, невозможную, как мне казалось, славу. Но я до сих пор с трудом в это верю. Однако стоя на сцене в Таиланде, я буквально кожей чувствовал поддержку фанатов, поскольку настолько бурно нас ещё не приветствовали. Эта бешеная энергетика в зале произвела на меня неизгладимое впечатление, я чуть не прослезился, когда мы ушли на перерыв.  
— Это было мощно, — подключился Чжочэн к нашим с Ибо поискам кафе или столовой.  
— Да, такая поддержка… — я прищёлкиваю языком и качаю головой.  
— Ребята, за вами не угнаться, — слышится позади голос Цзи Ли, рядом с которым размеренно шагает Хайкуань. — Чжочэн, тебя Юй Бинь ищет.  
— Зачем?  
— Откуда мне знать, у него и спросишь. Я вам не почтовый голубь.  
— Но я перекусить хотел, — тоскливо тянет Чжочэн.  
— Давай, давай, потом желудок набьёшь.  
— Не уходите без меня, я туда и обратно!  
Ох, Чжочэн, надеюсь, ты не притащишь с собой Биня. Он только и делает, что возле моего Бо отирается. Так и норовит почти на каждом интервью к нему прилипнуть, бывает даже приходится втискиваться между ними, иначе у меня кулаки чесаться начинают. Нет, Бинь, конечно, хороший. Но не когда ошивается рядом с моим парнем.  
Похлопывая по плечу, Цзи Ли уводит несчастного Чжочэна, оставив нас в компании Хайкуаня. Вскоре мы находим небольшое, но довольно уютное кафе и располагаемся за столиком с маленькими диванчиками.  
— А куда делся Цзаньцзинь? — наигранно невинным тоном спрашивает Бо, чем тут же притягивает моё внимание.  
— Зачем он тебе? — пытаюсь заглянуть ему в лицо, однако хитро прищуренные глаза устремлены исключительно на Хайкуаня.  
Кажется, я чего-то не знаю. Перевожу вопросительный взгляд на невозмутимо сохраняющего молчание Хайкуаня, но тот только пожимает плечами.  
— Думаю, скоро подойдёт.  
Снова выразительно смотрю на Ибо, однако он явно игнорирует все мои знаки.  
— Скажи ему, — усмехается Хайкуань, — иначе он скоро от любопытства из штанов выпрыгнет.  
— Пха, снимать штаны у нас ты большой специалист, — фыркает Ибо.  
Чего-чего?  
— Так, стоп! Что происходит? — не выдерживаю я.  
— Да так. Просто Хайкуань и Цзаньцзинь живут вместе.  
А?  
Оу.  
— Вау! — непроизвольно вырывается у меня. — И как, никаких проблем с прошлым нет? В смысле, ты уверен, что не перенёс свои чувства из прошлого на Цзаньцзиня в образе Яо?  
И тут они оба поворачиваются ко мне с такими взглядами, будто впервые видят.  
— Ты… Что...   
Пока Бо-ди пытается сформулировать вопрос, Хайкуань его опережает:  
— Никаких проблем. Они ведь совершенно разные люди.  
Ибо таращится на него расширенными глазами.  
— Ты что, всё помнишь? — с сомнением в голосе тихо спрашивает Ибо у Хайкуаня.  
— Помню, — соглашается тот и улыбается.  
— Вы что, сказали друг другу, но не мне?!  
— О том, что вы оба помните прошлую жизнь, мне сказал мне именно ты, — приподнимает брови Хайкуань, глядя на Ибо.  
— Что? — ошарашенно откидывается на спинку дивана тот, часто моргая. — Когда это я такое говорил? Я-то не знал, что ты свою помнишь.  
— Когда Чжань уехал в Японию, ты знатно напился, и я привёз тебя к себе. Ты разговаривал во сне.  
— И что же я такого сказал?  
— «Лучше бы Чжань-гэ не вспоминал прошлую жизнь.»  
От этой фразы лицо Бо резко бледнеет, а мне становится не по себе. Очень тяжело вспоминать о том времени, когда нам обоим было плохо.  
— Ладно, — Ибо сглатывает и поднимает на Хайкуаня тяжёлый взгляд. — Ты всё понял, но ничего мне не сказал.  
— В твоей жизни и без того был трудный период, я не хотел добавлять лишних потрясений, пока всё не придёт в норму.  
— Да с тех пор уже полгода прошло!  
— Так мы и виделись не слишком часто. К тому же, ты в любом случае мой брат.  
— А ему тогда почему сказал? — обиженно дует губы Ибо.  
— Это не совсем так, — машу я ладонью. — Он не говорил напрямую, просто… Мм, рассказал небольшую историю, по которой я и понял, что Хайкуань тоже всё помнит.  
— Что за историю?  
— О нас.  
— А поконкретнее можно?  
— О том, что с тобой случилось после второй смерти Вэй Усяня, — со вздохом прерывает серию вопросов Хайкуань.  
Ибо закрывает глаза и складывает руки на груди.  
— Не стоило ему это знать.  
Между нами наступает гнетущая тишина, которую никто не решается нарушить, пока Ибо не приоткрывает веки.  
— Чжань-гэ, с ним всё ясно, но почему молчал ты?  
— Я вообще-то думал, что ты в курсе.  
И тут у меня в голове будто щёлкает переключатель.  
— Погодите-ка, книга! Это ты её написал? — поворачиваю голову к Хайкуаню.  
— Догадался всё-таки, — улыбается Хайкуань, а у Ибо глаза становятся похожи на блюдца. — Когда-то меня тоже мучило прошлое, пока я не нашёл способ усмирить его, излив на бумагу.  
— Погоди, погоди, — останавливает его Бо, в сомнениях хмуря брови. — Мы, конечно, много чего тебе рассказывали в то время, но не всё же! Уж о некоторых моментах нашей жизни я точно молчал.  
И тут он переводит на меня подозрительный взгляд.  
— Эй, не надо на меня так смотреть! С чего бы я с твоим братом таким делился?  
— На самом деле, — Хайкуань подпирает подбородок рукой, щурясь в сторону Бо-ди. — Это был ты.  
— Это каким же образом?  
— Ванцзи, — он произносит это имя с такой теплотой в голосе, какую я слышал от него только в той далёкой жизни, — ты никогда не умел пить алкоголь, и с годами эти навыки улучшились совсем ненамного. Ты отключался после второй порции, однако от первой становился очень красноречивым.  
Уши Ибо почти мгновенно краснеют, а я закрываю рот рукой, чтоб не смеяться слишком громко.  
— А зачем ты такие подробности-то писал? — мученически выстанывает Ибо.  
— А знаешь, сколько мне эти подробности снились? Я чуть с ума не сошёл, пока не начал делать записи, которые впоследствии превратились в книгу. Я и не думал, что вы двое её читать будете! Даже предположить не мог, что мы сможем встретиться вновь.  
— Но я рад, что так случилось, — говорю я, беря их обоих за лежащие на столе ладони.  
— А что это вы делаете? — раздаётся за моей спиной слегка хрипловатый голос Цзаньцзиня, и наши взгляды синхронно обращаются к нему.  
Он по очереди смотрит на каждого из нас, а потом на наши руки, и его брови взмывают вверх.  
— Заказ ждём, что же ещё, — хмыкает Бо, убирая ладонь.  
— Кофе будешь? — как ни в чём не бывало интересуется Хайкуань.  
Ибо давится смешком и отворачивается. И только я молча улыбаюсь, не зная, что сказать, поэтому жестом приглашаю его подсесть к нам.  
Возможно, в этом нет ничего удивительного, но в кругу этих людей, самых близких людей, я чувствую себя абсолютно спокойно, будто нахожусь дома, под тёплым крылом родителей. Надеюсь, когда-нибудь мне хватит смелости сказать, что у них никогда не будет милой и послушной невестки, а вместо неё невероятно талантливый парень. Неповторимый, яркий, как сияющая в небе звезда.  
Я смотрю на него через стол и не могу оторваться, потому что он как магнит, перетягивает всё внимание на себя. А на сцене от него вообще невозможно глаз отвести, хотя я осознаю, что делать этого не стоит. Но кто мне скажет, как можно устоять?  
Мыском туфли я случайно касаюсь ноги Ибо, и он тут же поднимает голову. В его чёрных, словно полночь, глазах отражается приглушённый свет люстр, и я непроизвольно улыбаюсь. В ответ уголки его губ медленно приподнимаются, отчего моё сердце начинает усиленно стучать. Иногда мне кажется, что оно долгие годы оставалось равнодушным только для того, чтоб я смог найти в этом огромном мире исключительно Ван Ибо.  
И я ни о чём не жалею.

**Author's Note:**

> Большая просьба любые совпадения с реальностью не принимать близко к сердцу, потому что они совершенно случайны. Не ищите хронологической достоверности. Если вам не нравятся истории про реальных людей, то просто закройте эту страницу. Спасибо.


End file.
